La nueva generación Dragneel
by Flarius
Summary: Tras la lucha contra Zeref muchos cambios han transcurrido en Magnolia por lo que casi por azares del destino el futuro parece que estará a manos de la siguiente generación Dragneel (Con la autorización previa de su autor Kaiserofdarkness) Aquí esta mi versión del fic Una Lucha por ser Dragneel
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo (Con la autorización previa de su autor _**Kaiserofdarkness**_) mi versión del fic _**Una lucha por ser Dragneel**_ por lo que espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic por lo que espero que les guste

También quisiera agradecerle a _**Kaiserofdarkness**_ por permitirme tener la oportunidad de hacer una versión de su fic por lo que espero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en hacer de este un buen fic y no decepcionar a nadie

Sin más que decir aquí está la historia

* * *

_**La nueva generación Dragneel**_

**Capítulo 0: El comienzo de todo**

**Magnolia (Aproximadamente 14 años en el futuro)**

Hacía poco la batalla inminente contra Zeref había acabado en victoria para Fairy Tail junto con el resto de los gremios que se aliaron para luchar; trágicamente a pesar de conseguir la victoria contra Zeref hubo muchas pérdidas considerables en todos los gremios

Justo ahora se podía apreciar como Magnolia poco a poco se recuperaba de la devastación causada por aquella batalla pero a pesar de eso y de la paz que se vivía pareciera que no duraría por siempre ya que algo malo estaba por suceder

**{Ruinas del gremio}**

En estos momentos los pocos sobrevivientes de Fairy Tail estaban reunidos en lo que alguna vez fue su gremio y por lo que se veía parecía que estaban discutiendo sobre algo serio

**Gildarts:** Díganme ¿Cómo va la situación actual?

**Mirajane:** Según la información obtenida por Ultear y Meredy algo está causando alteraciones en el flujo dimensional pero hasta el momento no han podido determinar

– Ya veo. Por lo que veo la situación es más delicada de lo que pensé

**Cana:** ¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto?

**Lisanna:** En estos momentos Gray con ayuda de los demás están tratando de buscar una solución al problema actual por lo que solo nos queda esperar

En otra parte, justo lo que parecía ser un bosque se podía observar como Natsu se encontraba en lo que parecía estar entrenando y por lo visto parecía estar algo estresado

– Maldición…_Golpeando una roca_… ¿Porque esto tiene que pasar?

Mientras Natsu se encontraba descargando su frustración y furia en las rocas a lo lejos Lucy lo veía preocupada, fue entonces que Erza llego y vio la situación

**Erza:** Por lo que veo aún sigue algo molesto por la situación

**Lucy:** La verdad no lo culpo. Después de lo que descubrió Gray anteriormente con ayuda de Ultear yo también estoy preocupada

– Sé que es difícil aceptar lo que está ocurriendo pero debemos hacer lo posible por seguir adelante

– _Lo sé Erza pero la verdad me gustaría que el maestro siguiese con vida, ya que tal vez el encontraría alguna solución_

En otra parte de Fiore una pequeña rubia de grandes atributos de aproximadamente unos 13 años de edad se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol mirando tranquilamente el atardecer fue entonces que alguien familiar y cercano a ella se acercó a ella y pudo ver que la chica parecía estar algo triste

**¿?:** Al parecer aún sigues aquí. Por lo que veo aún sigues afectada por lo ocurrido recientemente

– Así es Happy

– ¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer al respecto?

– _**Todavía no estoy segura de lo que deba hacer al respecto**_

– Solo espero que haya una solución para todo este problema

– _**Eso espero Happy… eso espero**_

Cerca de los límites de Magnolia, justo lo que parecía ser una especie de biblioteca se podía apreciar que Ultear con ayuda de Gray y otros magos estaban buscando alguna solución para el problema de la distorsión dimensional

Durante aproximadamente 3 días estuvieron buscando entre los libros que había pero hasta ahora no han podido encontrar la causa de lo que está ocurriendo actualmente y eso preocupaba bastante

Cuando todo parecía indicar que no habría solución alguna al problema un ave roja de plumaje majestuoso entro por la ventana y posteriormente se posó frente a todos sorprendiéndolos bastante ya que frente a ellos se encontraba una de las criaturas más míticas y poco únicas que existían

Al ver que frente a ellos estaba un Fénix, una de las criaturas más míticas y poco únicas que existían sorprendió a muchos ya que no era común ver ese tipo de criaturas pero al ver que tenía atado lo que parecía ser una especie de mensaje en papel atado a su pata

Rápidamente Ultear tomo el papel y empezó a leer lo que decía. Una vez terminado de leer aquel mensaje se sorprendió bastante con lo que decía escrito; antes de que alguien pudieran preguntarle qué era lo que decía Ultear le ordeno a Gray y Lyon que debían ir con los demás al gremio ya que era de suma importancia

Por la forma en la que actuaba ambos sabía que debían hacerlo ya que parecía tratarse de algo serio; eso y además de que sabían que si no se movían rápido Ultear podría enfadarse bastante y sincera y personalmente eso era algo que no querían ver

Cuando ambos se fueron Ultear solo suspiro

– * Solo espero que lo que dice la carta sea cierto *

En otra parte o mejor dicho plano existencial los espíritus estelares de las 12 constelaciones se encontraban reunidos en un punto específico esperando las indicaciones de su Rey

Cualquiera que fuese la causa de la reunión debía de ser algo realmente serio para que el Rey de los Espíritus estuviese presente y estuviese más serio de lo normal

* * *

(Nota: Para abreviar el nombre Rey de los Espíritus escribiré R.S a veces cuando sea necesario)

* * *

Una vez que los 12 espíritus estaban reunidos y de que todo estuviese en orden el Rey de los Espíritus prosiguió a contarles lo que ocurría con respecto a la distorsión dimensional

Una vez que el rey termino de contarles lo ocurrido todos los espíritus estaban sorprendidos de que algo así sucediera. Ciertamente les costaba trabajo creer que algo así pudiese alterar de tal forma el flujo del tiempo y poner en peligro la existencia

Una vez que se recuperaron de la sorpresa Loky decidió ser el primero en hablar ya que estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiese suceder

– ¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer?, no podemos dejar que esto siga así

– **No te preocupes mi buen amigo Loky. Considerando lo que sucede le pedí ayuda a un buen amigo**

Fue entonces que de entre las pocas sombras que había en el sitio apareció una persona alertando a los demás espíritus ya que nunca antes habían percibido su presencia y eso les preocupaba

Antes de que alguno de los espíritus comenzara a atacar el Rey de los Espíritus los detuvo y les dijo que la persona que tenían frente a ellos era la persona de la que hablaba

Al saber eso Loky y los espíritus se detuvieron y se tranquilizaron un poco al saber la situación pero aun así no pensaban en bajar la guardia en ningún momento

Una vez que la situación se calmó y el ver que los espíritus no bajaron su guardia el sujeto solo suspiro un poco

– Veo que no dejaran de actuar de ese modo pero ciertamente no los culpo considerando lo sucedido

**R.S:** No te preocupes. Ahora que estás aquí es mejor que les cuente a todos lo que tenemos planeado para solucionar el problema

Fue entonces que el rey de los espíritus les conto el plan que tenía al respecto

Regresando a Magnolia…

Una vez que Gray y Lyon hicieron lo que Ultear dijo y de después de que todos los demás estuviesen reunidos Ultear les conto lo que había descubierto gracias al mensaje entregado por parte del fénix por lo que les conto lo que debía de hacer

Una vez que todos escucharon lo planeado por parte de Ultear ciertamente había quienes pensaban que era algo arriesgado de hacer ya que no sabían que efectos podría tener el hacerlo

**Gray:** ¿Estás segura de que sea buena idea?, la verdad parece ser algo arriesgado de hacer

**Ultear:** Temo que no hay más opción. Si queremos evitar que la distorsión dimensional continúe debemos de arriesgarnos al plan

**Lucy:** Pero… pero

**Natsu:** Realmente no me parece adecuado enviarla al pasado. Debe de existir otra forma de hacerlo

Ciertamente ni Lucy ni Natsu deseaban que algo malo le pasara a su amada hija pero al ver que no había más opción tuvieron que arriesgarse a realizar el plan; ahora lo único que faltaba era esperar a que aquel sujeto apareciera

Durante varios minutos Natsu y los demás estuvieron esperando a que aquel sujeto apareciera y ciertamente algunos ya empezaban a impacientarse porque aquel sujeto tardaba demasiado en aparecer

**Lisanna:** ¿Y cuándo llegara ese sujeto?

Como si fuese por arte de magia cerca de donde estaban un portal se había abierto; cuando el portal se cerró pudieron ver que habían aparecido Loky y Jellal y por lo visto estaban acompañados de alguien de inusual apariencia

El sujeto posee una melena rubia platinada y ojos color turquesa, tiene la piel blanca y tersa y por lo visto posee algunos rasgos infantiles en el rostro además de que vestía con un kimono color crema y la parte de abajo de color verde agua

Una vez que apareció aquel sujeto se presentó como un mago llamado Mizuki y que al igual que Ultear, él usaba la magia del Arca de Tiempo lo cual facilitaría el plan

Después de que acabaran las presentaciones necesarias Loky y Jellal al lado de Ultear les explicaron que Mizuki los ayudaría a enviar a la hija de Natsu y Lucy al pasado y así poder arreglar el problema

Al principio Lucy y Natsu estaban algo preocupados por la seguridad de su hija pero tras ver la determinación de su hija en ayudar aceptaron ya que sabían que ella tenía lo necesario para cumplir con su cometido

Ahora todo lo que faltaba era esperar a que llegara el día donde daría inicio el eclipse lunar que sería aproximadamente en 4 días ya que así sería más fácil realizar el hechizo para viajar al pasado de esa manera

Tras decidir lo que debían de hacer al respecto solo faltaría esperar a que el día del eclipse llegara y así poder continuar

Durante los siguientes 4 días Natsu y Lucy le dieron las indicaciones necesarias a su hija de lo que debía hacer cuando llegara al pasado porque ambos sabían que la misión de su hija no sería nada sencilla

Cuando el día el día del eclipse lunar llego todos estaban reunidos en el patio de lo que alguna vez fue el gremio para dar inicio al plan

Al ver que todo estaba bien y que no había ningún inconveniente Ultear y Mizuki se colocaron en posición

**Ultear:** Bien llego la hora

Al ver que no había más inconvenientes Mizuki al lado de Ultear comenzaron con el proceso para enviar a la hija de Natsu y Lucy al pasado

Una vez que todo estaba preparado la hija de Natsu y Lucy estaba por irse pero antes de que se fuera Lucy se acercó a su hija

**Lucy:** Por favor Silene cuídate

**Silene:** No te preocupes mami; haré lo posible por preservar nuestro futuro. Y creo que será interesante ver cómo era el gremio en el pasado

Así tras despedirse de su madre con un abrazo Silene estaba por marcharse pero antes de hacerlo su padre le dijo una última cosa que la hizo sonrojarse al tiempo que Erza y Lucy le daban un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

**Natsu:** Y recuerda lo que hablamos anteriormente de lo que debes hacer al respecto. Si en el pasado soy demasiado terco o bobo como para entender la situación ya sabes a que plan recurrir para solucionar el problema

El solo recordar lo que sus padres le mencionaron que hiciera anteriormente en caso de ser necesario hizo que Silene se pusiera nerviosa al tiempo que se sonrojaba bastante ya que en cierto modo había recibido instrucciones bastante claras de lo que debía de hacer

Tras recuperarse de sus pensamientos y de que Silene llamara a Virgo y a Aries con las llaves que su madre le entrego anteriormente al cumplir 12 años Silene al lado de sus dos espíritus celestiales fueron enviadas al pasado

Una vez que Silene desapareció Lucy suspiro ya que a pesar de todo no podía dejar de preocuparse por su hija, fue entonces que Natsu al ver su preocupación le dio un abrazo

– No te preocupes Lucy, a pesar de lo que ocurra ten por seguro que ella estará bien. Después de todo es hija de una de las magas más talentosas de Fiore

– _Gracias. Al menos sé que al ser hija tuya ella tendrá lo necesario para poder vencer cualquier obstáculo_

Tras haber terminado todo lo necesario cada uno se retiró del lugar con la esperanza de que Silene estuviese a salvo

Lo que nadie sabía era que había más en el plan de lo que sabían ya que cerca de ahí se podía observar como Loky secretamente se había reunido con Mizuki bajo las órdenes del Rey de los Espíritus

Una vez que se aseguraron de que todo estuviese bien y de que nadie estuviese cerca del lugar Mizuki abrió otro portal donde al parecer 2 personas más entraron en el

Una vez que el portal se cerró Loky solo pudo suspirar

– La verdad espero que este plan hecho por el R.S sirva ya que sinceramente tengo mis dudas al respecto de cómo se desarrollen las cosas

– _No te preocupes por eso Loky, después de todo sabes bien de lo que son capaces_

– Por eso mismo es que me preocupo por la situación ya que considerando su forma de ser solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen más de la cuenta

– _Supongo que lo único que falta es esperar a ver los resultados_

Sin más que hacer ambos se retiraron del lugar esperando ver los resultados de su plan

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ya que como pudieron ver me base en parte en lo que leído en ambos fics para así hacer el primer capítulo a mi manera (Gracias a _**Kaiserofdarkness**_ que nuevo le doy las gracias por permitirme hacer) (Espero que este agradecimiento incluya créditos correspondientes que _**Kaiserofdarkness**_ merece)

Pero a pesar de eso tratare de hacer lo posible para que la temática de mi versión sea diferente al fic original y la versión escrita por _**natsu1000**_ y así de ser posible tratar de evitar interferir con el curso del fic original de _**Kaiserofdarkness**_

Con respecto a las chicas que estarán en el harem de Natsu; aún no estoy seguro de si deba incluir o no a otras chicas además de las que aparecen en el fic original por lo que aceptare algunas sugerencias pero aun así ya tengo planeado incluir a algunas chicas que creo que serán interesantes de ver en el fic

También tratare de hacer lo posible para que las hijas de Natsu del futuro sean (En términos de personalidad y apariencias) diferentes a las que aparecen en ambos fics

También en caso de que alguien me diga (o me pregunte) que ya tengo muchos fics. Deben saber que a pesar de usar tantos fics a la vez (Sin importar lo difícil que sea) yo les doy a todos la misma importancia. Además de que en cierto modo lo considero un reto personal

Si más que decir me despido


	2. Llegando al gremio

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Lcsalamandra****:** Creo que tienes razón sobre que el adaptar una idea a veces se crea algo sumamente interesante. También me alegra que te gustara la forma en la que inicie el fic, aunque creo que si llegue a apresurar un poco las cosas al inicio pero aun así tratare de hacer un buen fic por lo que espero que te agrade la forma en la que adaptare este fic

**Néstor In****:** Gracias; con respecto a la versión del fic de natsu100, a pesar de que pueda que tenga algunas fallas creo que es cierto modo puede ser un buen fic si le poner esfuerzo. Con respecto al asunto de mi trabajo; puede que iniciara algo acelerado con los hechos pero créeme que me tomare mi tiempo para escribir los hechos y así poder hacer un buen trabajo con este fic. Sobre el asunto de que las hijas de Natsu sean diferentes a las que hizo Kaiser, me alegra que te gustara la idea ya que así de cierto modo podre distinguir este fic con el de Kaiser. Espero que en el futuro puedas seguir leyendo este proyecto

**Soul of Demon****:** Me agrada que te agrade esta historia al igual que la versión original de Kaiser (También esperemos que las lolis lleguen con el siempre y que kuma-sama cuide su camino siempre líbrenlo de todo mal y lolis para todos) (¿Sobre si soy seguidor de kuma-sama y su cruzada por buscar la tierra prometida de las lolis?: La verdad no aun no estoy del todo seguro de eso), además ten por seguro que en este fic habrá momentos de comedia. Con respecto a las sugerencias que me diste para el harem veré que es lo que puedo hacer al respecto y ya veremos si hay Lolis para todos

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Llegando al gremio**

**Magnolia**

Hoy era una noche muy especial para todos en Magnolia ya que esa misma noche daría el inicio de un eclipse lunar rojizo/amarillo; una oportunidad que no volvería a repetirse hasta un periodo de 14 años

Mientras que todos los habitantes en Magnolia se preparaban para el evento en el gremio de Fairy Tail cada uno de sus miembros hacia su parte en los preparativos para la fiesta que habrá esa misma noche

Lo que ninguno sabía era que dentro de muy poco las cosas se iban a poner bastante interesantes

_**Esa misma noche…**_

El momento deseado en Magnolia al fin había llegado… poco a poco todos podían apreciar como daba inicio el eclipse y ciertamente la vista era algo maravillosa

Durante el eclipse todos en el gremio la pasaban bien en la fiesta ya que con este tipo de celebración podían disfrutar de las actividades presentes. Era algo que cada uno de los miembros del gremio apreciaba bastante

Además con el eclipse lunar podían apreciar algo casi único que no se ve todos los días… Era algo casi único lo que experimentaban

Todo era paz y quietud en el gremio hasta que…

– **Devuélveme mi comida** **–** Justo en ese momento que se pudo apreciar como una oleada de fuego trataba de rostizar/incinerar a cierto usuario de hielo **–** _**Ni lo sueñes Natsu estas brochetas son mías… además de que yo las vi primero que tú**_ **–** Decía Gray mientras tenía una brocheta en la boca al tiempo que corría en calzoncillos por todas partes siendo perseguido por Natsu

Al ver que ese par nuevamente se estaban peleando hizo que más de uno de los presentes quisieran golpearlos para tranquilizarlos; fue entonces que el maestro en su forma de gigante sujeto a ambos y con una voz y expresión seria con cierto toque aterrador los miro

– _**Si saben lo que les conviene a los dos será mejor que se calmen… de lo contrario me veré forzados a castigarlo de un modo que nunca olvidaran**_

Tras recibir la amenaza y ver que el maestro no mentía en lo más mínimo con algo de miedo Gray y Natsu se tranquilizaron ya que ni locos desearían arriesgarse a ser castigados con _**"eso"**_

Una vez que ambos se tranquilizaron y que fueran con los demás Lucy solo podía suspirar con su actitud

– Cielos chicos no sé porque tienen que actuar de esa forma, especialmente en una noche tan bella como esta

**Natsu:** No es mi culpa, es culpa de este bobo helado quien me arrebato mi alimento

**Gray:** Mira quien lo dice pirómano desquiciado; además esas brochetas las tome antes de que las vieras

Al oír ese sobrenombre Natsu se molestó bastante

– ¿A quién rayos pirómano desquiciado eh?, pervertido exhibicionista

– **¿Acaso vez a otro con ese tipo de comportamiento?**

Antes de que los dos comenzaran a pelear nuevamente y a causar más problemas Erza decidió darles a ambos un fuerte golpe en la cabeza causando que ambos terminaran semi-noqueados con un enorme chichón en la cabeza

Una vez que todo estaba bien Lucy pudo notar que Wendy y Charle (La compañera Exceed de Wendy) miraban maravilladas el eclipse de luna

**Lucy:** Veo que te gusta este hermoso eclipse de luna

**Wendy:** Así es Lucy-san. Debo decir que es algo maravilloso tener la oportunidad de poder ver algo así; especialmente porque todos estamos juntos para poder disfrutarlo

Al ver que Wendy se la pasaba bien alegraba mucho a Lucy ya que por lo visto Wendy adoraba este tipo de cosas; y aunque no lo pareciera Lucy en cierto modo veía a Wendy como su pequeña hermana

Mientras Lucy y Wendy junto con los demás miembros del gremio disfrutaban de la hermosa vista del eclipse lunar cerca de ahí se abrió lo que parecía ser un portal mágico; una vez que el portal se cerró Silene al lado de Virgo y Aries aparecieron cerca del gremio

Todo parecía estar normal de no ser por… **–** _**Auch… mi trasero**_ **–**… Todo parecía indicar que al momento de llegar Virgo no había calculado del todo el sitio de llegada por lo que Silene había caído en un pequeño arbusto lleno de espinas

Una vez recuperada y de quitarse con algo de dolor las espinas sobrantes de su trasero Silene miro un poco molesta a Virgo como esperando una buena explicación de su parte

– **¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? ¿Acaso querías dejarme sin trasero? –** Lo decía algo molesta mientras se sobaba su trasero que aún estaba un poco malherido

– Lo hice para que pudiera castigarme con una justa razón hime-sama

El ver la actitud de Virgo a veces hacia que Silene se preguntara que tipo de cosas le había hecho su madre (Lucy) a la pobre de Virgo para que actuara de esa forma aunque sinceramente algo en ella le decía que realmente no quería saberlo

Una vez que estaban cerca de los demás Silene al lado de Virgo y Aries pudieron ver como Natsu y Gray estaban en una de sus clásicas discusiones mientras que Lucy con ayuda de Wendy trataban de detenerlos

**Aries:** Solo espero que pueda cumplir su misión ya que si algo malo le pasa a usted yo… yo… **–** Al ver que Aries estaba por llorar Silene la tranquilizo

– No te preocupes Aries haré lo posible para que eso no pase. Sin importar lo que pase me asegurare de cumplir mi misión

– _Más vale que así sea ya que no me gustaría verla desaparecer_

– _**Ahora si nos disculpa nos retiramos**_

Una vez que ambos espíritus estelares desaparecieron Silene decidió empezar cuidadosamente con su plan ya que sabía que debía de tener mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta

Lo que Silene no sabía era que cerca de donde estaba había dos personas de aspecto inusual vigilándola detenidamente

Regresando con los demás…

Mientras el eclipse continuaba Makarov con algo de ayuda de Natsu y de algunos cuantos miembros del gremio encendieron algunos cuantos fuegos artificiales para poder celebrar la ocasión

Fue entonces que sin que nadie de los del gremio lo notaran algunas de las llamas de Natsu accidentalmente habían empezado a quemar las cuerdas que mantenían sujetas lo que parecía ser una pila de barriles de licor/alcohol que iban a usarse en la celebración

Una vez que las cuerdas se rompieron 1x1 los barriles llenos de licor/alcohol empezaron a rodar cuesta abajo sin control; para cuando Cana junto con algunos de sus compañeros del gremio estaban por ir por algo de alcohol para así reponer la gran parte que Cana se bebió por si sola pudieron ver que los barriles no estaban lo cual causo algo de confusión en todos

Nadie de los que estaban presentes comprendía que fue lo que sucedió, fue entonces que sin que nadie lo viera Natsu al acercarse pudo ver que las cuerdas que mantenían los barriles apilados estaban quemadas y por lo que pudo ver aparentemente él fue el responsable de hacer eso

El ver que el posible culpable de la pérdida del alcohol para la celebración fuese él hizo que Natsu solo tuviera un solo pensamiento que hizo que se pusiera algo nervioso

– *** Ups… creo que ya la regué ***

El solo pensar en lo que le podían hacer sus compañeros (En especial Cana) al saber que tal vez él tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido con los barriles ponía a Natsu nervioso así que antes de que eso pasara decidió ocultar la evidencia de lo ocurrido; pero por desgracia antes de poder hacer algo al respecto una voz familiar se escuchó por detrás de él

**Gray:** Oye Natsu ¿Ya sabes lo que ocurrió con los barriles? **–** El solo escuchar la voz de Gray hizo que Natsu se alarmara

**Natsu:** Me temo que no, aún no he descubierto nada al respecto… ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

Al ver que Natsu estaba poniéndose nervioso hizo que Gray empezara a sospechar así que decidió indagar un poco más al respecto

– **Oye ¿Estás bien?, te veo un poco tenso al respecto**

– ¿Nervioso yo?... ¿Quién está nervioso?... ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

– **No quiero sonar grosero ni desconfiado pero creo que tú sabes algo de lo que ocurrió al respecto ¿Cierto?**

– Bueno… yo…

Al ver que Natsu actuaba algo extraño con respecto al asunto le pareció algo raro a muchos, fue entonces que Bickslow noto que Natsu estaba sosteniendo algo detrás de él así que con algo de cautela se acercó y de un rápido movimiento le quito lo que sostenía entre sus manos; una vez que Bickslow le quito lo que sostenía todos pudieron notar que lo que Natsu sostenía entre sus manos era la cuerda quemada que sostenía los barriles

El ver que Natsu tenía la soga quemada entre sus manos hizo que todos se percataran o al menos pensaran que el posible responsable de lo ocurrido con los barriles era Natsu. Pero antes de hacer algo al respecto sobre el asunto todos en el gremio pudieron sentir cierta hostilidad en el lugar, así que lentamente todos miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía esa sensación solo para ver a Cana cubierta por una especie de aura aterradora lo cual provoco que más de uno (En especial Natsu) se asustaran

– **Natsu… vas te vale tener una buena explicación de lo ocurrido… Porque si no – **Esto último lo dijo con una voz algo aterradora al tiempo que se tronaba los dedos de la mano

Al ver el aura asesina y aterradora que rodeaba a Cana junto con algunas intenciones homicidas y ver que no estaba del todo feliz por lo ocurrido Natsu sabía perfectamente que lo mejor sería huir ya que estando así Cana no sería capaz de razonar

Una vez dado inicio su escape el pobre de Natsu era correteado por todos lados del gremio por Cana y eran más que obvias las claras intenciones de parte de ella de querer asesinarlo, o al menos de dejarlo muy lastimado por lo que hizo

Mientras que Lucy, Happy y Gray hacían lo posible por evitar el posible asesinato de Natsu a manos de Cana cerca de los arbustos Selene se preguntaba si debía o no intervenir en el posible asesinato de su padre aunque considerando lo ocurrido recientemente la verdad tenía sus dudas

* * *

**{Anteriormente}**

Cerca de donde estaban todos reunidos Silene se encontraba escondida de manera estratégica meditando que era lo que debía hacer al respecto para poder cumplir su misión de poder unir a sus padres

Fue entonces que escucho una especie de ruido extraño acercándose a ella por lo que decidió investigar. Una vez que miro pudo ver que varios barriles se acercaban a ella

– _*** Oh rayos ***_ **–**

Haciendo uso de sus reflejos y habilidades físicas Silene a duras penas pudo evitar ser arrollada y aplastada por los barriles

**{Ahora}**

* * *

Justo ahora Natsu que estaba algo asustado se encontraba acorralado en un rincón del gremio mientras que Cana lo miraba de una manera algo aterradora como si quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada

– Por favor Cana… Ya te dije que fue un accidente… no es para tanto.- Natsu hacia lo posible por calmar la situación pero todo parecía ser inútil

– _Normalmente te perdonaría por ser mi amigo… pero viendo que ya casi no queda alcohol a causa de lo ocurrido no puedo prometer nada_

Al ver que no había salida aparente y como si se tratara casi de una escena de fusilamiento Natsu solo pudo resignarse por su suerte por lo que antes de que algo le pasara decidió vendarse los ojos mientras esperaba su inminente final

Al ver esto Cana decidió comenzar con lo suyo

– ¿Tus últimas palabras?

Antes de que Cana pudiera hacer algo al respecto repentinamente sintió la necesidad de moverse y hacerse a un lado; para cuando lo hizo y se hizo a un lado Cana pudo ver que una especie de látigo había golpeado el lugar donde estaba y que de no haberse movido hubiese recibido el golpe de lleno

Una vez que el látigo regreso de dónde provenía todos pudieron ver que cerca de los arbustos que había cerca del gremio había una chica rubia aparentemente en plena adolescencia estaba sosteniendo el látigo que anteriormente estaba por golpear a Cana

Al verla rápidamente todos se pusieron a la defensiva ya que no se habían percatado de su presencia por lo que consideraron que tal vez se trataba de una enemiga pero antes de hacer algo aquella chica hizo algo que los sorprendió

Ante la mirada sorpresiva de todos, aquella chica se colocó frente a Natsu interponiéndose frente a Cana al tiempo que se colocaba a la defensiva; era como si lo estuviera defendiendo de ser asesinado por Cana

Al ver esta acción por parte de la chica confundió a muchos en el gremio; fue entonces que Marakov decidió acercarse para tratar de saber lo que pasaba

– Niña ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, ¿Porque pareces querer proteger a Natsu?

– ¿No es obvio?, por ningún motivo permitiré que le hagan daño.- Lo decía mientras señalaba a Natsu que en estos momentos se quitó la venda para ver qué es lo que sucedía

Al ver esto por parte de aquella chica Natsu solo podía llorar de alegría ya que pensaba que gracias a esa chica Cana no lo mataría

– Gracias… muchas gracias… por un momento pensé que moriría de una forma aterradora a manos de Cana

– **No te preocupes, por ningún motivo permitiría que te dañara de esa forma** **–** Después miro a Cana con algo de enojo **–** **Escucha bien… por ningún motivo permitiré que le hagas daño a mi padre ya que primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí** **–** Hablo con seriedad sin percatarse de lo último que dijo lo cual hizo que muchos se sorprendieran

– _**Ya la oíste Cana ella es…**_ **–** Dándose cuenta de lo último dicho por Silene poniéndose pálido y nervioso **–** _**¿Espera que dijiste?**_

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Silene solo se maldijo internamente ya que había hablado de más; en situaciones así se lamentaba el haber heredado eso de su padre

Mientras que Marakov y los demás miembros del gremio estaban mirando con sorpresa a Silene por lo que había dicho las personas que mantenían su vigilancia miraban lo que estaba ocurriendo

_**¿?:**_ Dime ¿Crees que ella estará bien?, realmente me preocupa su seguridad** –** A juzgar por su voz amable y un poco reservada parecía ser una chica de carácter algo tímida

**¿?:** No te preocupes por ella, además, de ser necesario podríamos intervenir para ayudarla

A pesar de lo que decía realmente aquella chica no estaba del todo segura

– Solo espero que estés en lo cierto

* * *

Sin más que decir ambas personas siguieron observando desde lejos lo que ocurría en el gremio para ver si en algún momento debían intervenir

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado; como pudieron ver las cosas ya comenzaron a ponerse interesantes con la intervención de Silene al defender a su padre

Y por si quieren saber qué es lo que ocurrirá con las demás hijas de Natsu; decidí que sería algo interesante cambiar un poco el orden de aparición de las hijas de Natsu ya que así además de poder distinguir esta versión de la versión original de **kaiserofdarkness** creo que dejaría con algo de suspenso ese asunto ya que así los que ya hayan leído anteriormente la versión de **kaiserofdarkness** sabrán que hijas siguen en aparecer así que para evitar eso y para no arruinar la emoción cambiare un poco el orden

Con respecto a quienes son las dos personas que mantienen vigiladas a Selene; más adelante sabrán quienes son y qué clase de relación tendrán con Silene

Y antes de que lo olvide, sobre el asunto de si deba incluir o no a otras chicas en el harem:

Por el momento he decidido incluir a unas tres o cuatro más además de las que ya están en la versión original por lo que si lo desean pueden mandarme alguna sugerencia de que chica deba incluir; claro que contando con las chicas que escogí más las que están en el fic original habrá cierto límite para el harem ya que incluyendo las que escogí y si mis cálculos no me fallan el límite de chicas en el harem será entre quince y dieseis chicas para evitar que el harem sea demasiado grande (Si es que no lo es ya)

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero sus opiniones al respecto del asunto


	3. Silene La hija de Natsu y Lucy

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic y gracias a la ayuda de **kaiserofdarkness** creo que he logrado corregir algunos puntos que deje pendientes/con duda en el fic (Que más adelante verán) por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**natsu1000****:** Puede que al principio del fic tuviese algunos problemas con mi fic para distinguirlo del tuyo y del de Kaiser entre si y guardar distancia provocando que tenga pocas ideas/resoluciones a la mano pero creo que ya solucione ese problema y no te preocupes que tratare de seguir adelante y gracias por tu apoyo compañero. También espero recibir en el futuro apoyo tuyo, de **natsu1000** y de parte de **lcsalamandra** para tratar de seguir con el fic

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0****:** Tal como te lo dije a través de PM, a pesar de como suene tu review del capítulo 2 no te preocupes por lo que está escrito, además gracias a tus consejos de cómo debo escribir correctamente creo que con el tiempo poder mejorar poco a poco en los fic

**Mikori****:** Me gusta que te gustara el final ya que trate de hacer lo posible de que fuera algo gracioso, además de que es obvio que Silene tiene algunos rasgos de Natsu por ser su hija. Con todo mi compañerismo de mi parte como Lector/escritor. Así que hasta la próxima vez

**Lcsalamandra****:** Me alegra que te guste el capítulo anterior y lo consideres un buen capitulo. Con respecto a la aparición de las hijas de Natsu; hare lo posible por sorprenderte a ti y a los demás lectores/escritores con el orden de aparición de la chicas/lolis

**PD:** En el fic ya veremos cómo actuaran las lolis que aparecerán ya que como dices y pienso son parte importante del fic y como dice mi buen compañero/amigo **_Soul Of Demon:_** ¡LOLIS PARA TODOS!

Sin más que decir me despido y les dejo continuar este buen fic

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Silene. La hija de Natsu y Lucy**

El eclipse lunar se suponía que era un evento único en Magnolia donde muchos la pasarían bien celebrando amistosamente; de no ser por lo ocurrido recientemente en Fairy Tail que dejo desconcertados a muchos de sus miembros

Hacia tan solo unos momentos que una chica rubia en plena adolescencia había salvado a Natsu de una paliza de Cana para posteriormente revelar de manera accidental que Natsu era su padre había dejado en shock a todos en el gremio

La verdad nadie en el gremio esperaba que algo así llegase a suceder, aunque claro había algunos cuantos del gremio que no estaban del todo seguro de que lo dicho por Silene fuese cierto ya que nada parecía tener sentido

Una vez que la situación en el gremio se relajó un poco Makarov fue el primero en hablar sobre el asunto

– _**Niña ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?... digo… no te ofendas pero es muy poco creíble que sea cierto que seas la hija de Natsu**_ **–** Al ver que nadie parecía creerle en lo más mínimo hizo que Silene se molestara **–** **Claro que si soy hija legitima de Natsu y para poder demostrarlo tengo algo que lo prueba** **–** Sin más que hacer al respecto Silene saco la bufanda característica de Natsu y se la coloco en el cuello lo cual dejo sorprendidos a todos

Al ver que esa chica poseyera la bufanda de Natsu fue algo que sorprendidos a todos; ciertamente nadie quería creer que esa chica fuese hija de Natsu pero al escuchar de parte de un sorprendido Natsu que esa era su bufanda sin duda alguna sorprendió bastante a todos

– ¿Cómo es eso posible eso?; que yo recuerde la única chica con la que Natsu ha tenido una relación en el pasado ha sido con Lisanna

– **Gray tiene razón… además que yo recuerde ninguno de los dos paso a algo más serio en su relación.- **Lo dicho por Gray había sido respaldado por Mirajane ya que aunque no lo pareciera ella y Elfman se aseguraban de que ni Natsu y Lisanna hiciera algo indebido siendo jóvenes de lo que pudieran arrepentirse después (Si saben a lo que me refiero)

– _No sé ustedes pero creo que esto se está poniendo cada vez más extraño… hasta donde recuerdo no he tenido "ese" tipo de interacción con las chicas.- _Era obvio que Natsu estaba algo tenso por la situación

Al ver lo desconcertados que estaban al respecto sobre el asunto y ver que su padre parecía estar algo confundido (Más de lo normal) Silene con algo de cuidado en lo que iba a revelar decidió aclarar las dudas

– _**La verdad es… que tienes algo de razón en eso papi ya que yo aún no he nacido en esta época por lo que soy tu hija del futuro **_(Con un poco de pena Silene aclaro sus dudas mientras que todos le miraban con suma sorpresa)

En cuanto le preguntaron que como era posible que fuese hija futura de Natsu considerando su edad Silene sabía que debía tener cuidad así que esperando así no revelar demasiada información al respecto solo les dijo que sus padres al enviarla al pasado (Junto con un objeto que la ayudaría) debía a toda costa salvar su futuro pasara lo que pasara

Fue entonces que Lucy que al recordar lo que Silene utilizo para tratar de golpear a Cana anteriormente empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa por lo que al mirar con cuidado el látigo que tenía la chica se sorprendió bastante al notar que era su látigo **Fleuve d'étoiles** ("Río de las Estrellas) sus nervios aumentaron

Así que al preguntar que al preguntarle con algo de nerviosismo qué clase de arma tenía Silene tomando algo de cuidado solo les dijo que el látigo que tenía fue un regalo de parte de su querida madre sin saber que nuevamente había hablado de más

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría…

**Magnolia (14 Años en el futuro)**

Se podía observar como los sobrevivientes de Fairy Tail estaban reunidos en lo que quedaba de su gremio y por lo visto algunos de los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban en reunidos

– Oye ¿Crees que Silene esté bien en el pasado?, la verdad temo que algo malo le pudiera pasar **–** Era obvio que Lucy aún estaba algo preocupada por lo sucedido

– **No deberías preocuparte tanto por ella Lucy. Recuerda que ella tiene lo necesario para completar su misión; además tanto Aries como Virgo están con ella así que no correrá ningún peligro**

– _Cana tiene razón, a pesar de la situación que pueda presentarse estoy segura de que podrá seguir adelante_ **–** Silene Afirmo Lisanna lo dicho por Cana demostrando su apoyo a Lucy **–**_ Además recuerda que Mizuki menciono que si Silene tenía cuidado no había muchos riesgos al viajar al pasado_

– _**Hablando de él ¿No saben dónde estará?**_ **–** Ciertamente le parecía extraño a Mirajane no ver a Mizuki por los alrededores después de lo ocurrido

Lejos de ahí…

Más o menos en lo profundo de los bosques de Magnolia se podía apreciar como Mizuki caminaba tranquilamente sin preocupación; así continúo por unos minutos hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo

– Sé que estás ahí… sal de una vez

De entre las sombras apareció un sujeto de apariencia algo singular; el solo verlo Mizuki aunque fuera por un momento demostró tener cierto desagrado al verlo

Una vez que apareció aquel sujeto apareciera y viera a Mizuki utilizo cierto sarcasmo en su voz

– _¿Y se puede saber qué puedo hacer por ti?; que yo recuerde parecías estar bien la última vez que te vi_

– Ya sabes bien para que te llame Kaiser así que deja de bromear **–** Al ver que su compañero estaba más serio de lo normal (Algo raro en él) Kaiser sabía de qué se trataba

– _Te refieres al asunto de las recientes __bifurcaciones del espacio tiempo ¿Verdad? _**–** Al ver que Mizuki asintió Kaiser solo suspiro **–**_ La verdad no entiendo como esas chiquillas puede causar semejantes problemas_

– No olvides que debido a los sucesos recientes con respecto a Zeref fue lo que provoco algunos de los sucesos que están ocurriendo

– _La verdad pienso que todo esto empieza a ser solo una molestia pero no puedo negar que todo esto empieza a salirse de control_

– De seguir así lo mejor será tener algo planeado por si acaso algo ocurre

Tanto Kaiser como Mizuki sabían que debían tener cuidado con sus movimientos ya que la situación parece que se volvió más delicada de lo que habían anticipado

* * *

Regresando al gremio…

Magnolia (Época Actual)

Mientras que todos en el gremio (Especialmente Lucy) trataban de recuperarse de la sorpresa de saber que Silene era en realidad hija de la unión como pareja entre Natsu y Lucy

Durante unos momentos hubo una especie de silencio profundo en el gremio debido a la nueva revelación de parte de la hija de Natsu; a decir verdad nadie esperaba que algo así pudiera ocurrir entre ambos magos. Puede que hubiese indicios de sentimientos entre Natsu y Lucy pero jamás pensaron que algo así fuese a ser posible

Una vez que Lucy terminara de captar esta nueva información obtenida solo tuvo una reacción al respecto

– ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? **–** Después de ese grito Lucy termino desmayándose porque pensaba que estaba en una especie de pesadilla

Al ver la reacción de Lucy con respecto a la noticia de su nueva hija hizo que varios tuvieran una gota estilo anime en sus frentes, mientras que Silene se maldecía internamente ya que ciertamente había ocasiones en las que odiaba tener genes dragneel en su sangre

Una vez que Lucy reaccionara de su desmayo esperaba que nada de lo ocurriro con respecto a su futura hija con Natsu fuese real y que solo se tratara de una pesadilla pero al ver que lo sucedido no se trataba de un simple sueño Lucy solo pudo suspirar al tiempo que se arrodillaba haciendo círculos en el suelo con su mano

– _¿Por qué a mí?, aún soy demasiado joven para casarme además de tener una hija_

– No te preocupes mami, ya verás que con el tiempo y después de que estés con papá seremos una familia feliz

Mientras Lucy trataba de recuperarse de la noticia de que en un futuro no muy lejano tendrá una hija con Natsu mientras era consolada por Silene se podía observar cómo Natsu era rodeado por algunos de los chicos del gremio

– **Natsu ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensabas guardar esto en secreto?, creo que hablo por muchos cuando digo que eres un suertudo** **–** A juzgar por su voz era obvio que Macao estaba algo orgulloso

– ¿Qué acaso no sabes de la suerte que tienes?, espero que de ser posible puedas darnos algo de sabiduría con las chicas **–** Al igual Macao, Wakaba al igual que algunos otros chicos del gremio parecía estar algo orgulloso por la suerte de Natsu con Lucy

Mientras que los chicos hacían un brindis por la suerte de su dragón slayer de fuego Natsu solo podía suspirar un poco resignado ya que al ver la actitud de los chicos con respecto a esta situación a veces se preguntaba si había al menos un chico semi-normal en el gremio

Fue en ese preciso momento que **Alzack Connell** coloco su mano en el hombro de Natsu para luego dirigirle unas palabras de experiencia como padre

– Escucha Natsu… ser un padre no es cosa sencilla. Por más fácil que parezca debes saber que como padre hay que hacer algunos cuantos sacrificios que al final valdrán la pena

– _**Natsu es mejor que le hagas caso a Alzack sobre esto, ya que de nosotros Alzack es el único de los chicos que está experimentado en estas cosas**_ **–** Al igual que los demás chicos tanto Max como Warren en cierto modo apoyaban a Natsu en su supuesta relación futura con Lucy

Poco después de que la situación se calmara lo suficiente en el gremio y de que Makarov le pidiera a Silene que explicara la razón del porque estaba en esta época ella les explico en parte de la razón del por qué había viajado al pasado

Tras oír al menos una parte de la historia de lo que ocurre en el futuro de Silene ahora varios miembros del gremio les costó algo de trabajo asimilar lo sucedido en el futuro de Silene pero

– Ya veo…; por lo que nos dijiste tu futuro en parte estás aquí para evitar que ocurra parte de esos desastres tus padres te enviaron a esta época

– _**Así es jiji-san/**__**ojiisan**__** (Abuelo), y ahora que estoy aquí además de salvar el futuro donde vivo me asegurare de que mis padres se junten como pareja**_

Por alguna extraña razón el escuchar la parte donde Silene menciona que hará lo posible para que Natsu y Lucy se unan como pareja les dio un mal presentimiento a varios en el gremio ya que temían que si la hija de Natsu y Lucy se pareciera más al padre en términos de personalidad

– ¿Y exactamente como piensas hacer realidad esa parte? **–** Ciertamente Makarov tenía cierta preocupación por lo que Silene tuviese planeado hacer al respecto

– _**Bueno ya que parte de lo ocurrido en mi futuro esta aclarado lo mejor será que mis padres comiencen con lo suyo ya que no me iré de aquí hasta que me mi papá embarace a mi madre y me asegure**_

El escuchar lo dicho por Silene con respecto a tratar de que Natsu pueda embarazar a Lucy dejo a muchos en shock ya que jamás esperaron que una chica de apenas 13 años hablara de esa forma

Además solo pensar en esa idea hizo que Natsu y Lucy se miraran unos momentos para posteriormente sonrojarse demasiado, casi al punto de parecer manzanas; además, a juzgar por las miradas que tenían ambos era como si quisieran hacerlo

Aunque como era de esperarse en este tipo de situaciones siempre parecía que había algo que iba salir mal y está no parecía ser la excepción

– Eso no es justo… se supone que yo debería ser quien le dé una hija a Natsu

Fue entonces que todos pudieron ver que en una esquina del gremio Lisanna que parecía que estaba algo molesta en estos momentos estaba bebido junto a Cana; la verdad no era necesario ser genio o adivino para saber la causa de su enojo

– _Sé que estás molesta por lo ocurrido pero lo mejor sería que te tranquilizaras_.- Dijo Cana para tratar de calma a Lisanna ya que no le gustaba verla así

– **¿Y cómo quieres que no lo esté? (**Tomando un vaso con cerveza casi de golpe**) ¿A caso sabes lo que se siente ser rechazada de esa forma? **Por el tono de voz de Lisanna era claro que estaba algo triste

– _Puede que no sepa cómo se siente eso pero desde mi punto de vista creo que deberías estar feliz por los dos_

– **Lo sé Cana… pero… pero…**

Era claro que Lisanna parecía estar algo lastimada en términos sentimentales debido a lo ocurrido entre Natsu y Lucy, aunque muy en el fondo ella sabía que el haber estado 3 años en Edolas eran suficientes para causar problemas en una relación

Cuando las cosas se calmaron por así decirlo en el gremio Makarov, la verdad nadie en el gremio sabía con seguridad que era lo que debían hacer al respecto sobre

No fue hasta que Wendy con su típica inocencia decidió preguntar algo al respecto del tema

– _**Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que Natsu-san y Lucy-san harán para que Silene nazca?**_**–** Al ver la inocencia con la que pregunto Wendy más de uno de los presentes se puso nervioso

La verdad nadie en el gremio sabía con certeza como debían de explicarle a una niña tierna e inocente como Wendy algo tan delicado como el asunto del nacimiento de los bebes

Ciertamente nadie de los que estaban presentes sabía que era lo que debían hacer al respecto sobre la pregunta de Wendy; no fue hasta que…

– **Bueno… en realidad mi padre me dijo que… **(A causa de los nervios y la vergüenza que sentía por decirlo Silene no podía hablar al respecto sobre el asunto que hablo con su padre)… **No puedo decirlo**

Al ver que Silene parecía tener dificultades para hablar al respecto del tema que hablo con su padre antes de viajar al pasado Lucy que era respaldada por Erza y Mirajane decidieron acercarse a Silene

Tan pronto como Erza, Mirajane y Lucy se acercaron a Silene para que les contara aunque fuera una parte de lo que le dijo Natsu sobre lo que hiciera al respecto una vez que llegara al gremio rápidamente las tres chicas se sonrojaron de sobremanera al tiempo que por alguna razón parecía salirles algo de vapor de los oídos por lo que escucharon de parte de la pequeña que al igual que ellas estaba algo apenada

– _**¿Tiene que ser una broma?... Natsu no pudo pedirte que tuvieras que recurrir a ese plan de ser necesario ¿O sí?**_ (Era claro que Lucy estaba tanto exaltada como sonrojada por la idea de tener que llegar a hacer eso con Natsu)

– Eso parece sonar algo inmoral y pervertido de hacer aunque pensándolo bien… _**Fue entonces que Mirajane no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por su propia imaginación**_

– **Ese maldito cabrón… ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirle a su hija hacer semejante cosa?; Por más interesante que fuese practicar esa estrategia está mal pedirlo de esa forma** **–** Estaba más que claro que Erza estaba muy molesta con Natsu por lo que había hecho (Usar a su propia hija para enviar semejante mensaje). Por otro lado aunque no lo pareciera Erza en el fondo admitía que esa idea de Natsu no era nada mala y que tal vez valía la pena intentarla en algún momento

Una vez que las chicas dejaron a un lado sus pensamientos respecto a lo que escucharon de parte de Silene las tres empezaron a ver a Natsu con una mirada un tanto asesina y aterradora que hizo que más de uno se asustara y casi mojaran los pantalones del susto

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o preguntar algo pudieron ver como las chicas empezaron a rodear a Natsu bloqueando sus posibles rutas de escape del dragón slayer peli-rosado lo cual puso muy nervioso a Natsu

– ¿Qué sucede chicas? **–** La verdad no sabía porque pero Natsu temía que algo malo pudiese sucederle

– **Natsu… Creo que llego la hora de aprendas una valiosa lección que nunca olvidaras**

Por la voz y mirada un tanto siniestra de Erza provoco que Natsu casi tuviera que cambiar sus calzoncillos a causa del susto, especialmente cuando vio que Erza utilizo su magia de re-equipamiento para utilizar lo que parecía ser un traje de dominatriz con cierto toque sádico (Con todo y látigo) por lo que intento escapar pero antes de poder hacerlo Lucy usando su látigo lo detuvo

– Natsu… _En ese momento la mirada de Lucy demostraba cierta furia_… me temo que no puedo dejarte ir después de lo que Silene nos contó por lo al igual que Erza te daré un escarmiento que no olvidaras

Al ver cómo iba a sufrir seriamente con ambas chicas Natsu trato de pedirle ayuda a Mirajane para que le salvara el pellejo; la verdad fue una lástima que Mirajane opinara lo mismo que las chicas

– **Lo siento Natsu, pero es por tu propio bien**

Así que alejándose un poco de la situación Mirajane dejo solo al pobre de Natsu con ambas chicas; momentos después tanto Lucy como Erza comenzaron a darle a Natsu lo que ellas llamaban un duro castigo por sus acciones

Al ver en la situación en la que estaba y al ver la terrible paliza que recibirá por parte de Lucy y Erza hacia que Natsu deseara ser golpeado por Cana por haber dejado caer accidentalmente los barriles de alcohol cuesta abajo

* * *

Hablando de Cana…

En estos momentos se podía ver como Cana que se encontraba tranquilamente bebiendo felizmente algo de los suministros de alcohol personales que tenía por si acaso se presentaba la situación al tiempo que veía como el pobre Natsu recibía una terrible paliza por parte de Erza y Lucy

Al menos desde la perspectiva de Cana tanto Lucy como Erza le darían un castigo más severo a Natsu de lo que ella pudo haberle dado por lo que solo disfrutaría de la vista

* * *

Cerca del gremio…

Se podía apreciar como en lo alto de una colina cercana al gremio una chica aparentemente de unos 10 o 12 años de edad con cabellera de tonalidad algo grisácea atada en una cola de caballo que llegaba casi hasta sus hombros estaba mirando a todos en el gremio (Especialmente a Silene) a través de unos binoculares aparentemente de estilo militar. Y a juzgar por su expresión aquella chica no parecía estar del todo feliz con la aparición de Silene en el gremio

– Así que otra hija de mi querido padre apareció en esta época como lo menciono Kaiser… _**Poco a poco la chica recordó parte de lo que le dijo Kaiser antes de que partiera**_… Lo mejor será que me adelante de lo contrario puede que esa Loli tetona me gane y eso es algo que debo evitar

Tras guardar los binoculares en un sitio apropiado aquella chica decidió retirarse por el momento para evitar ser detectada y así poder así planear con un poco más de calma su plan que le ayudaría a juntar a sus padres

Lo que aquella chica no sabía era que al estar concentrada en sus pensamientos no había percibido que las 2 chicas que vinieron a vigilar y en caso de ser necesario proteger a Silene habían detectado su presencia

En otra parte de Magnolia…

En las calles de Magnolia se podía apreciar como una chica alrededor de entre los 9 o 10 años de edad con cabello de tonalidad de morado y de aspecto singular salir de lo que parecía ser una tienda de costura

Una vez que salió del lugar y que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba aquella chica decidió emprender su siguiente pasó que sorpresivamente era ir a Fairy Tail por algún tipo de asunto familiar

– _*** Solo espero poder llegar a tiempo antes de que sea demasiado tarde ***_

Sin perder más su tiempo aquella chica se dirigió tranquilamente al gremio para poder atender el asunto que tiene pendiente y ciertamente cuando eso ocurra será interesante ver que es lo que ocurrida con su llegada

Aunque creo que hace falta mencionar cuál será aquel asunto que tiene pendiente en el gremio

* * *

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado ya que hice por que saliera lo mejor posible

Además como dije antes con ayuda de **kaiserofdarkness** pude corregir algunos cuantos huecos/fallas que cometi en el fic por lo que más adelante verán como desarrollare este fic, además de que gracias a él pude mejorar algunas cuantas ideas que tengo (También esperare la ayuda de **natsu1000** y la de **lcsalamandra**). Además de que para hacer algo un poco más interesante el fic (Con autorización previa de **kaiserofdarkness**) usare a Kaiser por si lo desean saber

Con respecto al orden de aparición de las hijas de Natsu, por el momento ya casi tengo completo el orden en el que aparecerán en el fic ya que me asegurare de que sea diferente al orden de aparición de las otras dos versiones que he leído (La de **kaiserofdarkness** y la de **natsu1000**). Además de que por el momento ya tengo incluidas a cuatro chicas más en el harem de Natsu por lo que será una sorpresa

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	4. La aparición de una hija inesperada

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Soul Of Demon****:** No creo que a tu contraparte le dejen estar cerca de Wendy. Y ya veremos si hay lolis para todos

**Lcsalamandra****:** Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Como ves ya aparecieron dos hijas de Natsu por lo que veremos si sobrevive a lo que le espera

Sin más que decir me despido

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La aparición de una hija inesperada**

Han pasado un par de horas desde lo ocurrido con respecto al asunto de la aparición de la hija futura de Lucy y Natsu en el gremio y podía decirse que las cosas se han puesto algo interesantes

Justo ahora se podía ver a un Natsu malherido siendo atendido por Wendy que parecía tener un poco de dificultad en sanarlo ya que después de que Erza y Lucy le dieran un castigo por decirle a su hija su "plan de emergencia"… digamos que Natsu tendrá algo de suerte si vuelve a ser el mismo de antes

Mientras que Natsu se recuperaba poco a poco del castigo recibido por parte de ambas chicas Silene se encontraba tranquilamente sentada al lado de Lucy que apenas podía creer lo que sucedía

Fue entonces que Mirajane se acercó ambas rubias para tratar de animar un poco a Lucy que parecía estar algo pensativa con respecto al asunto

– Ciertamente es una sorpresa que algo así ocurriera. ¿No lo crees Lucy?

– _Dímelo a mí Mira. Aún me cuesta algo de trabajo creer que esto esté ocurrido_

– No te preocupes mami, ya verás que cuando papi se recupere todo se resolverá cuando ambos estén a solas

– _Eso es lo que me preocupa_

Fue entonces que Silene al no tener nada mejor que hacer por el momento se alejó un poco de su madre para luego ir con Asuka ya que quería enseñarle un par de trucos con la soga utilizando su látigo **Fleuve d'étoiles**

Mientras Silene mantenía algo entretenida a Asuka con los trucos que le enseñaba con la soga Bisca se acercó a Lucy que parecía estar algo pensativa por el asunto de su hija

– Debo decir que me alegra que tu hija se lleve bien con Asuka. Es casi como si Silene la tratara como su hermanita

– _Yo también pienso lo mismo Bisca… aunque debo admitir que me gustaría poder hacer un buen trabajo como madre ya que todo esto es demasiado repentino para mí _

El ver que Lucy parecía estar algo preocupada por el asunto de tener una hija Bisca decidió darle apoyo ya que ella sabía muy bien lo que se sentía ser madre

– _No deberías preocuparte tanto por el asunto. Puede que al principio parezca algo difícil pero ya verás que con el tiempo las cosas podrán ser más fáciles_

– Espero que así sea Bisca

Justo en ese momento de la nada Juvia había aparecido de la nada para posteriormente abrazar de forma dramática a Lucy sorprendiéndola bastante

– Juvia ¿Qué crees que haces?

– **Por favor enséñame los secretos para poder conquistar el corazón de Gray-sama**

El ver la forma en la que actuaba Juvia hacia que a más

– **Juvia… eso tienes… que hacerlo por… tu cuenta** **–** Por más que tratara de zafarse Lucy sentía como Juvia aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo **–** _**Por favor hare lo que sea**_**–** Por su tono de voz un tanto dramático era más que obvio que Juvia hablaba muy en serio

Tras liberarse con algo de esfuerzo de aquel abrazo Lucy hizo lo mejor que pudo por huir de Juvia que la estaba persiguiendo por todos lados ya que ella le seguía insistiendo a Lucy que le enseñara todo lo posible para poder "ser una" con Gray (si es que saben a lo que me refiero con lo de ser "uno")

Al mismo tiempo tanto Cana y Mira ignorando por completo la persecución de Lucy estaban muy ocupadas revisando unas revistas de ropa interior sexys y trajes de novias por si acaso era necesario

* * *

Mientras todos parecían estar metidos en el asunto de la hija de Natsu y Lucy fuera del gremio aquella chica peli-grisácea estaba lista para comenzar con su plan de unir a sus padres sin importar lo que pasara

– *** No permitiré que nadie interfiera en mi misión ***

Justo cuando estaba por empezar a realizar su plan aquella chica tuvo que reaccionar rápido ya que pudo sentir que un ataque se dirigía hacia ella

Una vez que aquella chica a penas lograra evadir aquel ataque inesperado pudo ver que el responsable de aquel ataque era en realidad una chica peli-rosada aparentemente de su edad que por alguna extraña razón le resultaba algo familiar pero ahora mismo eso no importaba ya que ahora estaba molesta por lo ocurrido anteriormente

– _¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué rayos me atacaste?_

– Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que interfieras en la misión de Silene-hime

El ver que aquella chica parecía querer interferir en sus planes hizo que la chica peli-grisácea se molestara al punto en el que decidió luchar con aquella chica sin saber las consecuencias que eso causaría

* * *

Regresando al interior del gremio…

Justo ahora en el gremio se podía observar como Natsu ya recuperado gracias a Wendy se encontraba junto con Lucy (Que con algo de suerte pudo escapar de Juvia) hablando tranquilamente con Silene que parecía estar feliz de poder convivir con su padre y su madre durante su misión

Al principio todo parecía estar bien durante la conversación entre padre e hija pero considerando como es Natsu no tardo en preguntar algo delicado de manera un tanto estúpida

– Y dime Silene ¿Exactamente en qué momento te concebimos Lucy y yo?, ya que no recuerdo que pasara algo aún

Tan solo oír esa pregunta por parte del Dragón Slayer peli-rosado Lucy toda sonrojada y apenada rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Natsu provocándole un chichón

– **Natsu ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre preguntar algo así?! ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que es la discreción?!**

Al principio todos en el gremio estaban de acuerdo con Lucy con respecto a ese asunto pero después de que Silene les contara algo apenada lo sucedido entre sus padres durante una fiesta que se dio en el gremio en un par de meses más adelante todos miraron con sorpresa a Lucy que estaba toda avergonzada por lo ocurrido

– _**Por dios, ustedes dos sí que están mal al hacer eso. Al menos deberían de tener la decencia de hacerlo en privado**_

– Erza tiene razón. ¿Cómo es posible que se les ocurra hacerlo de esa manera tan despreocupada?- Al igual que Erza Lisanna estaba en Shock por lo que escucharon de parte de Silene

**Cana:** Sí que estas muy mal Lucy

**Happy:** Es que son unos Sucios

– ¿Pero qué clase de futuro será el mío?-Lucy parecía estar ya toda desesperada y con el cabello alborotado por su situación

Tras calmarse la situación lo suficiente todos en el gremio decidieron que lo mejor sería retirarse a sus hogares ya que había sido una noche bastante inusual y necesitaban descansar de todo lo ocurrido

Justo cuando todos estaban por retirarse a sus hogares una de las paredes del gremio repentinamente colapso causando bastante polvo en el lugar haciendo que todos se pusieran alertas ante un posible ataque

Una vez que el polvo desapareció todos en el gremio pudieron ver con algo de sorpresa a una chica de cabello grisáceo que parecía estar en plena pelea con otra chica de cabello rosado

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo al respecto ambas chicas ignorando todo a su alrededor por su pelea continuaron su enfrentamiento en el jardín del gremio

– _Si quieres vencerme tendrás que hacer algo mejor.-_ La chica peli-rosada parecía tener cierta ventaja en el combate

– Ya verás de lo que soy capaz.- Utilizando la magia **Take Over** que heredó de su madre la chica peli-grisácea pudo aumentar sus habilidades de combate

El ver el desastre y la destrucción que ambas estaban causando en el gremio el maestro le ordeno a Elfman que las detuviera antes de que causaran más desastres de los ya causados en el gremio sin saber el tipo de sorpresa que se llevaría el mago musculoso

Justo cuando Elfman estaba por detener a la chica peli-grisácea que estaba causando desastres en el gremio a causa de su enfrentamiento Elfman se detuvo casi de golpe al mirar que esa chica parecía ser algo familiar. La verdad no sabía porque pero había algo en aquella chica que le resultaba muy familiar, especialmente por el atuendo que tenía aquella chica por el uso del **Take Over**

No fue hasta que la chica peli-grisácea en medio de la pelea con la otra chica dijo algo que dejo en shock a todos **–**_** No te metas tío Elfman **_**–** Sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Elfman quedo casi petrificado de la sorpresa al tiempo que muchos se preguntaban quién era esa chica

Al ver que Elfman no parecía reaccionar debido a lo dicho por la chica al igual que muchos otros magos del gremio tanto la chica peli-grisácea como la chica peli-rosada aprovecharon la situación para irse y tratar de pensar mejor la situación pero antes de que se pudieran mover de donde estaban Gray quien actuó rápido utilizando su magia de **Ice Make** pudo congelar parte del piso junto con los pies de ambas chicas impidiendo así su escape

El ver que no tenían ninguna vía de escape ambas chicas sabían muy bien que debido a su descuido durante su combate se habían metido en un gran problema del cual no parecía haber escape alguno

Cerca del gremio se podía observar como la chica que acompañaba a la chica peli-rosada estaba observando todo lo ocurrido en el gremio; debido a todo lo sucedido no sabía si debía intervenir e ir a ayudar a su amiga

Una vez que las chicas estaban sentadas en las sillas del gremio (Al menos las que no se rompieron debido al enfrentamiento anterior entre ambas chicas) Makarov con una expresión algo seria les pidió a las chicas que explicaran la razón del porque actuaban de esa manera

Al principio ninguna de las chicas deseaba hablar al respecto empezó a molestar un poco Makarov pero al recordar lo que había dicho la chica peli-grisácea decidió preguntar al respecto

– _Espera… si no mal recuerdo dijiste que Elfman era tu tío ¿Verdad?_\- Al ver la reacción de la chica sabía que había dado en el blanco.- _De ser así me gustaría saber cómo es eso posible_

El oír esa pregunta por parte de Makarov muchos en el gremio tenían algo de curiosidad en saber si era verdad lo que había dicho aquella chica y ser así saber cómo era posible eso

Al principio la chica no parecía querer hablar nada al respecto sobre el asunto ya que según sus palabras el hablar podía llegar a afectar la misión que tenía que realizar que le fue encomendada por sus padres

El escuchar eso todos en el gremio se sorprendieron por lo dicho por aquella chica ya que de ser así Silene no era la única chica con el mismo futuro aunque ciertamente les daba algo de curiosidad en saber quiénes eran los padres de la chica ya que no parecían encontrarle parecido alguno a alguien en el gremio

Pero en cuanto Mirajane se acercó lo suficiente a la chica peli-grisácea pudo ver con gran sorpresa al igual que Elfman que aquella chica tenía una gran similitud con Lisanna

Al ver que no había más opción la chica peli-grisácea decidió hablar al respecto revelando que ella era la hija de la futura unión entre Natsu Dragneel y Lisanna Strauss que había llegado a salvar su futuro

Obviamente tras escuchar eso de parte de la chica tomo por sorpresa a todos en el gremio… especialmente a Natsu y a Lisanna habían quedado en shock ya que no creían que algo así pudiese suceder

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa Silene fue la primera en hablar al respecto

– **¿Pero cómo es posible eso?, que yo recuerde soy la única hija de Natsu Dragneel y no tengo ninguna hermana**

– Ciertamente es difícil de explicar el asunto pero esa es la verdad. Yo soy Yoshino Dragneel Strauss y sin importar lo que pase haré lo que puedo para así proteger mi futuro

El escuchar de parte de Yoshino que ella era hija de Natsu y de Lisanna todos en el gremio habían quedaron paralizados al escuchar eso

Para cuando todos en el gremio se recuperaron del shock trataron de que Natsu les diera una explicación de lo que ocurría pero cuando se dieron cuenta pudieron ver que Natsu aprovechando la situación trataba de huir lo más silenciosamente posible del gremio

Antes de que Natsu pudiera escaparse con éxito Makarov en su modo de titán sujeto al dragón slayer que en un inútil intento trato de escapar pero no nada de lo que hacía funcionaba por lo que solo pudo pensar en una cosa: **De algún modo estaba muy jodido**

Justo cuando atraparon a Natsu y lo ataron a una silla para que no escapara nuevamente con algo de temor el desafortunado Dragón Slayer pudo ver que frente a él Makarov al igual que Elfman lo miraba de una manera un tanto sería que a decir verdad lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso

– Natsu… si eres un verdadero hombre más te vale tener una buena explicación para esto.- Por el tono de voz de Elfman era claro que estaba algo molesto

– **Y si sabes lo que te conviene más te vale no mentir al respecto**

El ver que estaba en un buen problema debido a sus supuestas hijas futuras Natsu solo rogaba porque algo o alguien, quien fuese llegara en su auxilio y lo ayudara esta situación

Como si se tratara de alguna especie de milagro o algo parecido justo en ese momento un brillo apareció cerca del gremio llamando la atención de todos

Para cuando el brillo desapareció pudieron ver que Loky al lado de Virgo habían aparecido pero por alguna Loky parecía estar algo serio. Antes de que alguien le preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía Loky se acercó al lugar donde estaba la chica peli-rosada para momentos después mirar a Natsu como si los estuviera analizando

El ver ese comportamiento de parte de Loky preocupo un poco a Lucy ya que no era normal que Loky actuara de ese modo

– Loky ¿Qué sucede?

– _**Lucy… tanto yo como mis compañeros hemos detectado que en el mundo de los espíritus ha habido cierta perturbación por lo que junto con Virgo fui enviado aquí para buscar la fuente de dicho problema.-**_ Al decir eso Lucy se preocupó de que algo malo pudiese pasar en el mundo de los espíritus estelares

– ¿Una perturbación? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

– _**Temo que ahora mismo no puedo decirte mucho al respecto sobre el asunto. Lo que si se es que esa chica**_.- Lo dijo mientras señalaba a la chica peli-rosada que había luchado anteriormente con Yoshino.- _**Tiene que ver con el problema sucedido y de algún que aún no me explico parece que Natsu también está involucrado**_

Al ver que aquella chica peli-rosada y Natsu parecían estar relacionados con lo ocurrido en el mundo de los espíritus estelares era algo que intrigaba a todos en el gremio

Cerca de ahí la chica de aspecto tímido que se encontraba acompañando a la chica peli-rosada en su misión de ayudar a Silene de ser necesario se sorprendió bastante al ver a Loky en el gremio. Al verlo frente a ella la chica no pudo evitar sentirse bastante feliz

A su vez en las calles de Magnolia aquella chica de cabello morado y de aspecto algo inusual se estaba acercando poco a poco al gremio lista para encontrarse con su padre y así tratar de evitar que algo malo le pasara a su futuro

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado

Como pudieron ver las cosas ya se pusieron bastante interesantes en el gremio ya que al fin ha llegado al gremio la segunda hija de Natsu lo cual claramente provocara que los problemas comiencen y veremos si Natsu es capaz de sobrevivir a todo lo que viene con el asunto de sus hijas

La razón del porque la hija Lisanna fue la 2° hija en aparecer es simple: Digamos que con su aparición tengo algo muy especial planeado por lo que más adelante podrán ver

Con respecto a quienes son la chica peli-rosada y la chica que se mantenía oculta observando a Loky y qué tipo de relación tienen con el mundo de espíritus estelares más adelante verán lo que ocurrida al respecto

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	5. Omake

He aquí un omake especial hecho por mi y kaiserofdarkness por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**REVIEWS**

* * *

_**lcsalamandra**_: Me alegra saber que te he devuelto un poco de inspiración de la cual habías creído perder

Con respecto a la chica de cabellera morada aparece dispuesta a ver a su padre. En cierto tienes razón ya que habrá algunas hijas de Natsu en la que basare en su color de cabellos a causa de los genes. Ahora veremos si logras acertar a la siguiente hija de Natsu que aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo

_**miguel. puente de jesus:**_ Me alegra saber que te guste mi fic, además de que hago lo mejor posible por darle mi propio toque personal a la historia. Con respecto a que la historia tenga un poco más de romance y que no sea una historia tan lemon como la original ya veremos que es lo que puedo hacer al respecto más adelante

* * *

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo la continuación del fic

* * *

**_Omake_**

* * *

**Sitio desconocido**

Mizuki tomaba un poco de su sake mientras pasaba desapercibido en la barra del gremio observando entre trago y trago los miembros frente de él, aun no entendía los motivos para la interferencia de ese extraño sujeto que veía enviaba continuamente la misma advertencia y en una que otra ocasión alteraba el espacio tiempo para desaparecer a algunas pequeñas, sus sospechas le decían debía seguir adelante para saber más sobre el, había algo en el que no le agradada para nada e incluso le daba una sensación de intriga… al punto que recordó lo poco que sabía de el mientras disfrutaba de su bebida  
**Mizuki-** Ese viejo pervertido… apareciendo de la nada en el templo y seduciendo a mi linda Nanami-chan, buscando pleito con el zorro y mikage sin que estos se atreviesen a responderle sin duda parece creerse alguien muy importante para hacerse el chulo... pero no le perdonare lo que trato de hacerle a Nanami en ese love HOTEL juro que me las pagara y ya vera como averiguare que planea lo hare publico si es necesario y obtendré mi venganza no me importan sus amenazas

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

Mizuki observaba como el extraño individuo que seguía entre las dimensiones salía como si nada de una de las variables del gremio que parecía ser su objetivo últimamente… trato de seguirle para ver que planeaba pero tras salir de la ciudad este se detuvo y sin siquiera voltear a verle solo le confronto de una manera tranquila y calmada... como si le subestimara  
**Káiser-** ah ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguirme serpiente sin colmillos? **Mizuki-** (saliendo de su escondite y poniéndose frente a el) así que sabias te estaba siguiendo… ¿podrías decirme exactamente que estás haciendo? Es que el tercer o cuarto gremio alterno al que ingresas y por lo que veo no parece tuviste la misma suerte que el anterior  
**Káiser-** ¿Por qué debería darle explicaciones a un simple espíritu como tú? Te recuerdo que no eres más que un simple dios acompañante de Nanami-chan ¿por que te interesaría lo que hace un simple mercader ambulante? **Mizuki-** aun no olvido lo que intentaste hacerle a mi ama… y estoy mas que seguro que haces algo ilegitimo de lo cual varios quisieran enterarse  
**Káiser-** vamos aun me guardas rencor? si tú y el zorro ese evitaron me divirtiera esa tarde… ¿acaso no querías oír eso? **Mizuki- (trato de atacar a káiser pero unas lanzas de piedra surgieron para cerrarle el paso como si fuera flagrante)** maldito infeliz…  
**Káiser-** tranquila chica no debes preocuparte de momento, tengo las cosas planeadas y en marcha a buen ritmo… (Acomodándose su sombrero) aunque me temo muchas de estas dimensiones no me serán útiles al final de cuentas **Mizuki-** ¡¿qué es lo que planeas hacer con ellos?!  
**Káiser-** podría decirte chico (aparecen cuchillas espirituales rodeando a Mizuki) pero me temo no valdría la pena contarle a alguien cuya existencia seria borrada de la historia **Mizuki-** ¿significa que me dirías si tomo ese riesgo?  
**Káiser- (suspirando)** mejor regresa con tu diosa puberta camarada y no te involucres en donde no te llaman… **Mizuki-** y que si me niego  
**Káiser-** (siendo absorbido por un portal purpura) eso dependerá de cuan molesto seas.- Sin más que hacer al respecto Kaiser termino desapareciendo en aquel portal  
Una vez que Kaiser se retiró del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia Mizuki que parecía estar algo molesto con Kaiser se quedó meditando un poco sobre lo que había ocurrido  
**Mizuki-** ¿por que esta involucrándose ese sujeto con este mundo en particular... será solo este mundo?

* * *

**Flash Back END**

* * *

Después de ese suceso ocurrido con Kaiser y ver como desapareció en un portal purpura sin dejar rastro Mizuki trato de dejar ese asunto aún lado pero a pesar de todo no era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza aquello ya que presentía que algo andaba mal  
Lo que sea que Kaiser estuviese planeando hacer al respecto con el asunto de estar viajando entre dimensiones Mizuki sabía que debía tener cuidado con él ya que por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que Kaiser no era un sujeto común y corriente por lo que de ser así debía de mantenerlo vigilado lo mejor posible por que algo le decía que no solo podría afectarle en algún momento a su ama... sino a algo incluso mas grande

* * *

Espero que este omake por más pequeño que haya sido les haya agradado al igual que de ser posible este omake les haya quitado algunas dudas sobre quienes son Mizuki y Kaiser y que tipo de influencia tienen en el fic


	6. Situacion inesperada entre los espíritus

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

****miguel. puente de Jesús:** :** Veré lo que puedo hacer con respecto a las dudas, también me alegra saber que fue un buen omake. Con respecto a lo de la versión original del fic; creo comprender más o menos lo que dices ya que cada lector/escritor tiene su gusto. Sobre si pudiera poner un NatsuxMira o NatsuxErza en el fic: créeme que lo haré ya que a mí me gustan esas parejas; incluso en un nuevo fic que estoy pensando de Fairy tail estoy pensando en añadir a Erza y a Mirajane. Espero que esta contestación del review te haya agradado por lo que espero más adelante poder contar con tu apoyo

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Situaciones inesperadas entre los espíritus**

La situación dentro del gremio cada vez parecía ponerse más extraña conforme pasaba el tiempo ya que hacia tan solo un par de horas habían aparecido dos hijas futuras de Natsu con Lucy y Lisanna y para hacer el asunto más complicado hacia poco Loky al lado de Virgo habían aparecido en el gremio diciendo que había una especie de perturbación en el mundo espiritual y que los "posibles responsables" eran Natsu y aquella chica peli-rosada lo cual causó sorpresa en todos en el gremio

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa de lo ocurrido en el mundo espiritual Lucy de marea algo seria decidió preguntarle nuevamente a Loky si estaba seguro de lo que decía por lo que al ver Lucy solo suspirar un poco ante la situación en la que estaban metidos

– **¿No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto sobre el asunto?**

Al ver lo preocupada que estaba Lucy al igual que sus amigos por Natsu por lo que pudiera pasarle Loky hizo lo mejor posible por explicar con algo de delicadeza la situación

– Lo mejor que podíamos hacer es llevar a Natsu y a aquella chica al mundo espiritual ya que

El ver que el rey de los espíritus trataría de analizar la situación de Natsu puso algo nervioso al dragón slayer ya que sabía que nada bueno podía pasarle; fue entonces que tanto Silene como Yoshino se pusieron delante de Natsu diciendo que su padre no había hecho nada malo

En cuanto Loky miro a Silene y Yoshino junto a Natsu le dio algo de curiosidad en saber quiénes eran tanto Lucy y Lisanna con algo nerviosismo le respondieron que ambas chicas eran sus hijas futuras con Natsu a lo que Loky se sorprendió bastante

Al principio Loky no creía del todo que eso fuese posible pero al ver con cuidado a ambas chicas pudo notar que algunos de sus rasgos delataban al Dragneel y que ambas le explicaran que ellas venían del futuro para proteger a sus seres queridos Loky se sorprendió bastante ya que ciertamente costaba algo de trabajo creer lo que acaba de escuchar

Justo cuando Loky se recuperó de la sorpresa y estaba por preguntar cómo era eso posible que eso pudiese pasar aquella chica peli-rosada decidió hablar después de estar callada por mucho tiempo

– De hecho… ellas 2 no son las únicas hijas de Natsu

Muchos en el gremio se sorprendieron al escuchar eso de parte de aquella chica a lo cual decidieron preguntar a qué se refería. Fue entonces que antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería exactamente cerca de las mesas que aún quedaban de pie tras la pelea entre Silene y Yoshino todos escucharon algo caer por lo que al voltear todos en el gremio pudieron ver que cerca de las mesas había una chica algo joven; posiblemente de la edad de Silene y Yoshino tratando inútilmente esconderse detrás de la mesa aunque ciertamente aquella chica tenía una apariencia algo inusual:

* * *

**La chica que además parecía ser de aspecto algo tímido y tranquilo y aparentemente tener casi la misma edad que la chica peli-rosada poseía el cabello semi-largo de tonalidad rosado que le llegaba hasta los hombros con ciertos toques anaranjados en las puntas al final de su cabello al igual que un pequeño mechón color anaranjado que apenas cubría parte de su frente. Incluso parecía llevar puesto una especie de vestido blanco agarrado al cuello que parece ser algo mullido; incluso parecía tener unas cadenas rojas que adornan la zona del pecho**

* * *

Tan pronto se vio descubierta de su "escondite" aquella chica se puso nerviosa para posteriormente ponerse detrás de la chica peli-rosada que al verla le dio un abrazo para hacerla sentir mejor

– Sumimasen (Lo siento)… hice lo mejor que pudo por ayudar pero no pude

– _No te preocupes por eso Misaki, haré lo posible para que nada malo te pase_.- Por la forma por la que ambas se comportaban en cierto modo casi parecían ser hermanas

Tras mirar a aquella chica de personalidad tímida al lado de la chica peli-rosada que las estaba abrazando para hacerla sentir mejor muchos en el gremio creyeron que de algún modo esa chica era la nueva hija de Natsu (Sin tan solo supieran la verdad) por lo que tras sentirse un poco mejor y ver que todo parecía estar bien Lucy decidió acercarse para posteriormente preguntarle a la pequeña peli-rosada quien era ya que por alguna extraña razón esa chica tímida le recordaba a alguien que conocía

Cuando Lucy se acercó lo suficiente y ver que esa chica se escondía detrás de su amiga peli-rosada Lucy se sorprendió al poder sentir en aquella chica una esencia muy familiar para ella; especialmente porque esa chica físicamente le recordaba mucho a alguien en específico pero no sabía con certeza a quién

Tras estar segura Lucy decidió al fin preguntar lo que tenía en mente **–** **Disculpa pequeña… pero de casualidad… ¿Eres hija de alguna de las chicas del mundo de los espíritus estelares y de Natsu?** **–** El escuchar eso muchos en el gremio se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. Especialmente Loky y Virgo aunque ella no lo pareciera, ya que no ninguno de ellos creían que algo así pudiera suceder ya que hasta donde sabían el último nacimiento en el mundo espiritual fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, y mucho menos el nacimiento de un ser mitad espíritu estelar mitad humano

Pero al ver la reacción algo nerviosa de parte de la pequeña peli-rosada ante el asunto solo aumento más su sorpresa; una vez recuperados de la sorpresa Loky decidió hablar

– Lucy ¿Estás segura de eso?, digo no creo que sea posible que esta pequeña sea hija de Natsu con alguna de las chicas del mundo de los espíritus estelares

– _Así es Loky… no hay duda alguna sobre eso; después de todo puedo sentir en esta chica la misma esencia que poseen los espíritus estelares como tú y Virgo y lo sé por experiencia ya que soy una maga estelar_

Al principio Loky pensaba que eso no era posible ya que además de que sonaba como una locura nunca se había dado un caso así entre los espíritus estelares pero tras ver con cuidado a la pequeña peli-rosada y ver las semejanzas tanto físicas como de personalidad que tenía con cierta chica que conoce entre los espíritus estelares (Además de que es muy cercana a él) y tras recordar lo poco que le dijeron sobre las hijas futuras de Natsu (Silene y Yoshino) a Loky le dio una especie de tic nervioso en el ojo derecho para posteriormente mira con cierta ira a Natsu

– **Natsu más vale que esto no sea lo que pienso… porque si es así… **Fue entonces que Loky poco a poco empezó a acumular magia en sus manos al punto de parecer garras de león** (Creo que es más que obvio la razón del porque se me ocurrió el asunto de las garras de león)… más te vale ir rezando.-** Era más que claro que Loky estaba molesto y no se calmaría tan fácil

El ver que Loky estaba "algo" molesto por su supuesta "nueva hija" con alguna de las chicas del mundo de los espíritus estelares y ver la magia concentrada en forma de garras que tenía Loky en sus manos Natsu no necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué era lo que debía hacer en un momento así

Tan pronto reacciono ante el pánico de la situación y de que algún modo pudiera salir y liberarse de la atadura de la silla que lo aprisionaba anteriormente Natsu salió corriendo lo más rápido posible siendo perseguido por Loky por todas partes al punto de salir huyendo hacia la ciudad al tiempo que Happy iba tras de ellos para así hacer poder salvar de algún modo a Natsu de la furia de Loky

Al ver que Loky tenía las claras intenciones de hacerle una vasectomía/castración no quirúrgica al pobre de Natsu que por todos los medios hacia lo posible por escapar de la ira de Loky que parecía estar hecho una fiera muchos en el gremio no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de pena por el desafortunado (Y posiblemente castrado) dragón slayer peli-rosado

Una vez que todos en el gremio perdieron de vista a ambos tras salir corriendo velozmente tanto Lisanna como Silene y Yoshino estaban algo preocupadas por lo que pudiera pasarle al pobre de Natsu al ser perseguido de esa forma por Loky; al ver esto Lucy trato de animarlas aunque fuese un poco ya que al igual que ellas también estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar más adelante

– _**No se preocupen chicas. Conociendo a Loky no creo que vaya a hacer una locura una vez que atrape a Natsu, además Happy fue tras ellos por lo que no hay de qué preocuparse… probablemente**_

El solo escuchar las dudas que tenía Lucy al respecto sobre lo que haría Loky una vez que alcanzara a Natsu que huía como si el diablo lo persiguiese solo aumentaba la tensión y preocupación de las chicas por lo que pudiese ocurrir

* * *

**Mientras tanto en las calles de la ciudad…**

Al paso que continuaba la persecución con todo y destrozos por casi toda la ciudad de Magnolia Loky no dejaba de atacar a Natsu que apenas podía evadir los ataques recibiendo apenas unos cuantos rasguños **–** _**Natsu… ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!**_ **–** Estaba claro que Loky parecía estar furioso por lo que supuestamente Natsu se había atrevido a hacer en un futuro no muy lejano con cierta chica muy cercana a Loky (Y no me refiero precisamente a Lucy) **–**_Te juro que yo no hice nada… aún… creo_**–** Sin importar lo que Natsu digiera para defenderse ante la situación en la que estaba nada parecía calmar a Loky que al estar muy molesto hacia lo posible por castrar a Natsu

Mientras Natsu corría/huía lo más rápido posible de Loky para así poder salvar su vida y posiblemente a su razón de ser hombre en el gremio Misaki que parecía estar un poco preocupada se acercó a que ahora mismo a la chica peli-rosada estaba tomando tranquilamente un vaso de jugo junto con Silene y Yoshino

– Oye Sara… ¿Crees que él esté bien?, por cómo van las cosas creo que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto.- Por su voz Misaki parecía estar algo preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder

– **Si te refieres a Natsu y su posible castración, conociéndolo creo que estará bien. Después de todo ya ha estado en situaciones mucho peores que está**

– Pero ¿qué tal si algo mal sale?, ¿Qué tal si termina siendo castrado de verdad?

– **Conociendo como es Loky en este tipo de situaciones no creo que llegue del todo a esos extremos. A lo mucho puede que solo le cause a Natsu unas cuantas contusiones y posibles fracturas; y tal vez hasta unos cuantos daños internos**.- El decir eso solo aumento más la preocupación de Misaki

– Solo espero que a pesar de todo lo que ocurre las cosas terminen bien.- Al ver la preocupación de Misaki por el asunto Sara solo pudo suspirar

– **Creo que lo mejor será que cuando esos dos regresen les expliquemos lo que ocurre en realidad**

A decir verdad ambas sabían bien que sería interesante las reacciones que habrá en el gremio cuando todos sepan la verdad sobre que Misaki no es hija de Natsu

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Un nuevo día había comenzado en Magnolia y a juzgar por la tranquilidad que se sentía en el ambiente nada ni nadie parecía que iba arruinar esa tranquilidad… pero como siempre era una costumbre, en cierto gremio las cosas estaban por ponerse intensas acabando así con la paz que ahí en Magnolia

Justo ahora en las calles de Magnolia se podía ver a un Natsu bastante golpeado y vendado al lado de Happy y Loky caminando al gremio y por lo visto Loky parecía estar satisfecho tras la golpiza que le propino a Natsu

– Oye Natsu ¿Aún te duele?

– _Más o menos Happy… la verdad creo que Loky exagero al tratar de golpearme de ese modo_

– **En comparación a lo que te pasara una vez que lleguemos al mundo espiritual créeme que esta paliza no fue nada**

El solo pensar en lo que le harían una vez que llegase al mundo espiritual hacia que Natsu se pusiera muy nervioso por lo que sea que pudiera pasarle; así que antes de partir haría lo posible por relajarse con sus amigos

Justo cuando los tres ingresaron al gremio pudieron ver una escena un tanto inusual ya que justo ahora se podía ver como la mayoría del gremio parecía estar dividido por un motivo especial

* * *

Las hijas de Natsu:

* * *

**La mitad del gremio parecía apoyar/alabar a Natsu con respecto al asunto de sus hijas futuras mientras que la otra mitad parecía estar en contra de la suerte que Natsu tenía con algunas de las chicas más lindas del gremio causando así un verdadero caos**

En cuanto Romeo y Gray vieron a Natsu llegar al gremio justo en el momento apropiado rápidamente se acercaron a él lo más rápido posible

– **Natsu-aniki que bueno que llegaste. Necesitamos de tu ayuda para solucionar esto**.- Por su tono de voz era claro que romeo estaba muy preocupado por la situación actual

– _¿Y qué rayos es lo que sucede?, ¿Por qué todos están actuando de ese modo?-_ Natsu seguía sin comprender del todo porque todo el gremio estaba en ese estado

– _**¿Qué, qué pasa?, por si no lo sabes debido al asunto de tus futuras hijas el gremio se ha divido en dos bandos ya que algunos decidieron alabarte por tu suerte mientras que el otro bando decidió estar en contra tuya ante esto por lo que es necesario que nos ayudes a calmar la situación**_

El escuchar que el gremio se dividió en dos bandos solo por ese asunto sorprendió mucho a Natsu ya que nunca imagino que algo así llegase a suceder en el gremio

Para la fortuna de muchos Makarov que estaba harto de todo lo que ocurría en el gremio por lo que utilizando su forma de titán logro calmar las cosas antes de que se desatara una posible batalla a menor escala entre ambos bandos

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron en el gremio lo mejor posible (Al menos por el momento) y de que Makarov regresara a la normalidad con una mirada seria se acercó a Natsu

– **Natsu… a pesar de tu forma de ser ante estas situaciones espero que tomes la responsabilidad de tus acciones ahora que tienes tres hijas con tres chicas diferentes aunque no sepamos con certeza quienes la 3° madre. Sé que esto es mucho para ti pero sé qué harás un buen trabajo.- **A pesar de que Natsu pudiese ser un completo idiota en estas cosas Makarov tenía mucha confianza en que a pesar de todo Natsu a su modo haría lo mejor posible por ser un buen padre

– Lo sé viejo… a pesar de todo lo que pase hare lo posible por hacerme cargo de lo que hice y/o haré por lo que no es necesario que te preocupes por eso**…- El escuchar eso de parte de Natsu hizo sonreír de felicidad a Makarov al ver que Natsu al menos maduro aunque fuese un poco…** Además dudo mucho que este asunto empeore más de lo que ya está. Después de todo ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Y como si se tratara de una mala broma del destino justo ahora las cosas estaban por empeorar para el pobre de Natsu

Justo cuando las cosas parecían empezar a calmarse poco a poco en el gremio una pequeña de cabellera morada con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo había entrado aparentemente buscando a alguien por lo que al ubicar a Natsu fue hacia él poniendo así a Natsu algo nervioso ya que pudo ver que aquella chica se puso algo feliz

Al ver que aquella pequeña peli-morada entro al gremio buscando a alguien que por lo visto fue Natsu les dio una mal a todos en el gremio por lo que Makarov temiendo la posible respuesta decidió acercarse a la chica para preguntarle

– Dime pequeña ¿De causalidad no estarás relacionada con Natsu de algún modo?, ¿O sí?

– **Yo… bueno… este**

Al ver que esa pequeña parecía ser igual de tímida que Misaki y que además parecía de algún modo estar involucrada en el asunto Mirajane que decidió acercarse

– Eres hija de Natsu y vienes a salvar tu futuro… ¿Verdad?

– _Así es Mirajane-san, por lo que veo es igual de lista como hermosa en este tiempo que en mi __era aunque ciertamente __no se compara del todo con la grandeza mi madre_

El ver que nuevamente apareció otra hija de Natsu provoco que muchos en el gremio empezaran a maldecir la suerte que tenía su amigo ya que con esta ya eran cuatro hijas que aparecen

Y a diferencia de lo ocurrió con Misaki algunos de los que estaban en el gremio no estaban del todo seguros de quien pudiera ser la madre de la nueva hija de Natsu ya que por alguna razón había algo en esa pequeña peli-morada que les resultaba extrañamente familiar pero no podían saber la razón del porque

No fue hasta entonces que Natsu hizo algo inteligente con respecto al asunto de su nueva hija por así decirlo ya que aunque no lo parezca Natsu de algún modo parece que pudo notar el parentesco de su nueva hija con cierta maga del gremio; solo que el resultado lo asustaba bastante por lo que solo rogaba porque sus temores no fuesen ciertos

– **Solo por curiosidad cuál es tu nombre pequeña.-** Natsu internamente solo rogaba porque nada malo fuese a pasarle

– Bueno… yo soy **Yoko Dragneel **y aunque no lo parezca del todo soy hija de la maga más hermosa de todo Fairy Tail… (Dijo señalando a Wendy, quien miro a los lados sonriendo… y volvió a buscar… hasta que se señaló)

Tras esa revelación de parte de la pequeña peli-morada todos en el gremio (Especialmente los dos dragones slayer) quedaron en shock ya que ni en sus peores pensamientos creyeron que algo así sucedería

Fue entonces que el pobre de Natsu que ya parecía estar algo traumado por la situación en la que estaba solo rogaba para que nada fuese cierto al tiempo de que varios hombres del gremio lo miraban con odio y envidia por su suerte

– _**Niña ¿Estás segura de que eso es verdad?... esto tiene que ser una broma. No pude haber tenido una hija con Wendy… ella es como mi hermanita- **_Natsu solo podía rogar porque fuese un error o una mala broma del destino pero para su desgracia no fue así

– **Temo que sí papi, y aunque no sepa bien como hare que tú y mamá se unan como pareja.- **Tras decir esto tanto Wendy como Natsu se sonrojaran bastante

Fue entonces que Natsu sintió cierta aura asesina detrás de él así que con algo de miedo y nerviosismo volteo hacia atrás solo para ver a Mirajane que parecía estar de mal humor tenía cierta aura aterradora que parecía prometerle mucho dolor a Natsu si no lograba huir nuevamente

– Natsu… ¿Te atreviste a tener sexo con una niña? (dijo Mirajane mientras que cambiaba a modo demonio poniendo nerviosos a muchos)

El ver el terrible peligro en el que estaba Natsu trato de que alguien, quien fuese lo ayudase pero al ver que muchos estaban demasiado asustados como para hacer algo Natsu trato de razonar con Mirajane lo mejor que pudo

– ¡Espera un momento Mira… yo nunca eh pensado en algo como eso con Wendy!... o ¿Lo hice Happy? **–** Ante esa pregunta Happy trato de hacer memoria

– **Este… creo hubo una vez mientras dormías… no se… la verdad no recuerdo muy bien**

El ver que Happy no sería de mucha ayuda en esta ocasión y que además sus comentarios parecieran ser como un clavo para el ataúd del dragón slayer hizo que Natsu se pusiera cada vez más nervioso al punto en el que colapso de un ataque nervioso mientras que Yoko solo se sentaba junto con sus otras hermanas y se ponía a beber un poco de té

Mientras el gremio nuevamente se dividía en dos bandos por la aparición de la hija de Natsu y Wendy tanto Erza y Lucy hacían lo posible por reanimar a Natsu de una manera un tanto brusca:

**Había muchas sacudidas y azotes con algo de fuerza bruta en el suelo por parte de Erza y cachetadas y algunos cuantos arañazos por parte de Lucy**

**–** **¡No te mueras antes de poder respondernos! ¡Ya después si quieres te mato!-** Erza de la manera más "delicada" que conocía hacia lo posible para que Natsu despertara

– _¡Natsu!... ¡Con un demonio reacciona de una vez!- _Al igual que Erza, Lucy no parecía tener delicadeza alguna en lo que hacía para reanimar a Natsu

Por otro lado tanto Gray como Romeo solo podían sentir algo de lástima el ver como Natsu era brutalmente interrogado por Erza y Lucy ya que según lo que ambos aprendieron una vez de Gildarts con respecto a las chicas: **Era mejor pasar al otro lado tranquilo que a esperar lo que te harán **

Justo antes de que Lucy y Erza mataran entre si al pobre dragón slayer peli-rosado que el pobre ya parecía un saco de boxeo usado Loky intervino diciendo que necesitaba a Natsu con vida y "en buenas condiciones" para resolver el asunto de su hija con una chica del mundo de los espíritus estelares

Al principio las dos no sabían si debían dejar de escarmentar a Natsu pero al recordar que era un asunto de suma importancia decidieron dejar descansar a Natsu por ahora. Ya después se las arreglarían para saber que hacer

Así tras ser curado por Wendy que en estos momentos estaba muy nerviosa y algo roja por el asunto de su hija futura con el dragón slayer peli-rosado Natsu con algo de dificultad se levantó ya que aún le dolía todo su cuerpo

– Gracias viejo… te debo una

– **No necesitas agradecerme, una de las razones por las que te salve fue porque necesito aclarar ciertas cosas cuando lleguemos al mundo de los espíritus estelares. Además necesito un favor**

Mientras ambos hablaban de algo que parecía ser importante en otra parte del gremio, justo donde estaban algunas de las chicas del gremio se podía ver como la pobre de Wendy estaba siendo interrogada por Lisanna, Erza y Lucy que parecían bastante serias y a decir verdad eso la ponía muy nerviosa

– Dime Wendy… No estarás pensando en tener relaciones íntimas con Natsu ¿Verdad?

– **¿A qué te refieres con relaciones íntimas?- **Como era de esperarse aún en estas circunstancias Wendy seguía siendo la misma chica inocente

– _A lo que Erza se refiere es si ustedes estando solos… van a… como te lo digo_.- Por más que odiara admitirlo Lucy sabía que no era nada fácil explicarle a una pequeña e inocente niña como Wendy algo tan complicado como el tema de las relaciones sexuales

– _**Creo que lo mejor será hablar de este asunto con Natsu al mismo tiempo que con Wendy ya que conociéndolo puede que cometa una atrocidad al momento de hacerlo**_.- Tan pronto escucharon la propuesta de Lisanna tanto Lucy como Erza sabían que esa sería una buena opción

Justo cuanto las chicas decidieron hablar al respecto sobre el asunto de la hija de Wendy con el afortunado/odiado Dragón Slayer pudieron ver que Natsu al lado de Loky y Virgo junto con Sara y Misaki se estaban lleno al mundo espiritual a través de un portal

Puede que esto no fuese del todo un problema pero por un momento, mientras el portal se iba serrando poco a poco tanto Erza como las demás chicas pudieron notar que Natsu parecía estar sonriendo cuando hace alguna de las suya. Era como si hubiese planeado hacer algo al respecto en secreto sin que ellas lo hubiesen notado a tiempo

El ver esto y tras percatarse levemente de lo que había planeado hacer Natsu ante está situación las chicas trataron por todos los medios posibles evitar la posible fuga del Dragón slayer peli-rosado

– **Espera Natsu… aún no hemos terminado de hablar al respecto**.- Utilizando su látigo Lucy trato de atrapar a Natsu que difícilmente pudo evadir el látigo tras moverse a un lado

– _Si sabes lo que te conviene más te vale no huir cobarde porque de lo contrario te daré un duro castigo_.- Ante esto Erza rápidamente se re-equipo con la armadura del purgatorio aumentando más su amenaza

Antes de poder hacer algo con respecto al problema en el que Natsu estaba metido el portal hacia el mundo espiritual se había cerrado imposibilitando la captura del ahora fugitivo peli-rosado

Al ver que Natsu de algún modo se las había ingeniado para poder huir del asunto sin ser castigado solo provoco que las chicas se molestaran bastante pero ya verían que hacer en cuanto regresara

Por otro lado, en una parte del gremio un tanto alejada de los demás mientras Lucy y Erza maldecían la fuga de Natsu, Lisanna parecía estar en lo que parecía ser una especie de platica/confrontación con la pequeña dragón slayer que ahora mismo estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado**

**Como pudieron ver/leer las cosas dentro del gremio ya se pusieron bastante intensas debido a la división de loa dos bandos dentro del gremio debido a la aparición de cuatro hijas de Natsu (**Sugerencia por parte de mi buen compañero _**Kaiserofdarkness**_**), y más aún al saber que Natsu tuvo una hija con una de las chicas del mundo de los espíritus estelares (**Que más adelante sabrán quien es la afortunada por así decirlo**). También espero que les haya gustado la persecución y destrucción causada por parte de Natsu a manos de Loky por toda la ciudad de Magnolia debido al asunto de la hija de Natsu por haber malinterpretado la situación en la que estaba Natsu**

**También más adelante veremos si Natsu es capaz de sobrevivir a todo lo que le viene en el futuro**

Con respecto al asunto de quien podría ser el padre y la madre de Misaki: **Creo que con descripción de la apariencia y la vestimenta de Misaki es más o menos obvio quien es en realidad la madre de Misaki aunque respecto al padre; como dije antes Natsu no es el padre de Misaki pero si es alguien cercano a la madre por lo que tendrán que esperar un poco más aunque creo que algunos podrán darse alguna idea de quién puede ser en realidad**

**Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez**


	7. Posibles problemas futuros

Aquí les traigo la continuación de este buen fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

** **miguel puentedejesus**:** Me alegra que pienses que fue un buen capítulo. Con respecto a la falta de cursilería en el fic: Pues la verdad creo que no soy bueno escribiendo ese tipo de escenas pero veré que puedo hacer al respecto por lo que también me vendría bien algún consejo

**Lcsalamandra****:** No te preocupes por lo de no haber comentado anteriormente ya que en cierto modo comprendo a lo que te refieres con dejar reviews sin dejar alguna opinión, además me alegra saber lo que piensas sobre mi fic ya que en cierto modo eso me ayuda para inspirarme en algunas cosas en el fic por lo que espero que lo sigas disfrutando este fic. Con respecto a mi siguiente fic de **Erza X Natsu X Mirajane** ya verás lo que tengo planeado por lo que espero hacer un buen trabajo. También espero que puedas leer mi nuevo fic de Fairy Tail** (****Dragón Slayer Carmesí****)**

** Al**ejandro Antonio matamartinez**.3****:** Tienes toda la razón sobre Misaki y ya verás lo que ocurrirá más adelante con ese asunto

****Lord Argilos** :** No te preocupes por haberte demorado en dejarme algún review. Espero poder hacer un buen trabajo con la gran historia que tome además de ya verás cómo desarrollare todas las situaciones que se están generando con las hijas de Natsu por lo que espero que te guste lo que tengo planeado hacer al respecto **PD:** También un saludo para ti

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Posibles problemas futuros**

Todo parecía indicar que sería una mañana normal en Magnolia como cualquier otro día… de no ser por el caos que estaba a punto de desatarse en Fairy Tail

Justo ahora las cosas parecían estar complicándose en el gremio ya que varios de los hombres a causa de los tremendos celos que les causaba Natsu y su "afortunado" futuro estaban del lado de los que se oponían a ese futuro mientras que el otro lado decían que debían apoyar a Natsu hacían lo posible por razonar con el otro bando

Al tiempo que la disputa entre ambos bandos duraba en el gremio en una mesa algo alejada de todo el caos los pocos que se mantenían al parecer en forma neutral parecían tener su propia conversación sobre el asunto de Natsu

– Sigo sin entender del todo cómo diablos ese pirómano rosado pudo crear semejante caos dentro del gremio

– Natsu demostró ser todo un hombre entre hombres. Aunque me cuesta trabajo creer que haya tenido una hija con Lisanna

– **Debo decir que en cierto modo Natsu tuvo suerte al poder estar con 4 chicas lindas con él. Al menos ahora sabrá la felicidad de estar con alguien especial tal como yo… aunque debo decir que envidió un poco su suerte; que daría yo por estar rodeado por varias chicas lindas de vez en cuando.-** Para la suerte de Alzack Bisca no estaba cerca para escucharlo ya que de lo contrario quien sabe lo que le pasaría al pobre

– _Por más que odie admitirlo parece ser que Salamander me gano en ese sentido… ¿Qué diablos hizo ese bobo para tener semejante suerte?_

Al ver la actitud de su compañero con respecto al asunto de Natsu y su "suerte en la reproducción" Lily trato de animarlo lo mejor que pudo aunque ciertamente no sería nada fácil de hacerlo

Mientras que la mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail seguían divididos en dos bandos distintos discutiendo sobre el asunto de Natsu con las chicas, Lucy junto con algunas de las chicas del gremio parecían estar algo tensas por el asunto de Natsu ya que con lo ocurrido hasta ahora con la aparición de las hijas de Natsu con Lucy… Lisanna… e incluso con Wendy y una de las chicas del mundo de los espíritus estelares tenían algunas dudas al respecto de lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ahora: **¿Aparecerán más hijas? ¿Quién será la próxima madre? ¿Y qué tipo de futuro tendrán con Natsu?**

Debido a ese tipo de dudas que tenían con respecto a Natsu y al futuro que posiblemente tendrían hacia que muchas de las chicas se sintieran algo inquietas al respecto

Al mismo tiempo… afuera del gremio, justo en la parte trasera del gremio donde las cosas parecían estar un poco más calmadas Lisanna estaba en lo que perecía ser una especie de plática con Wendy con respecto al asunto de Yoko y por lo visto parecía que Lisanna estaba algo seria sobre eso

Normalmente Lisanna hubiese continuado esta conversación dentro del gremio pero por cómo estaban las cosas por el momento lo mejor era buscar un sitio calmado para hablar

– _Wendy, honestamente… ¿Qué sientes realmente por Natsu?, y no trates de mentir porque puedo ver que sientes algo por él _**–** Ciertamente esto sorprendió a Wendy ya que a decir verdad nunca espero que Lisanna se diera cuenta de ese detalle. A decir verdad Wendy no sabía que era lo que debía responder ya que considerando lo ocurrido con la aparición de su hija con Natsuno sabía bien que era lo que debía hacer al respecto con sus emociones** –** **Bueno… no sé qué decir… es que yo** **–** Al ver que Wendy parecía estar algo indecisa al respecto con su decisión Lisanna sol suspiro un poco, ella sabía que Wendy parecía estar algo tensa por el asunto; a decir verdad no podía culparla por estar de esta forma por lo que decidió dejar sola a Wendy con sus pensamientos

Mientras Lisanna esperaba sentada en una roca que había cerca de donde estaban Wendy pensó por un momento lo que realmente sentía por Natsu ya que no sabía con certeza que era lo que realmente sentía pero tras analizar con cuidado el tiempo que paso al lado de Natsu y su forma de ser pudo llegar a una conclusión. Al final para Wendy estaba claro el tipo de sentimientos que tenía hacia Natsu por lo que sin importar lo que pase seguiría adelante

Una vez que estaba claro le confeso a Lisanna lo que realmente sentía y que por ningún motivo daría marcha atrás.

– _Así que eso es lo que sientes por Natsu en realidad_…Al ver la determinación en la mirada de Wendy sabía que hablaba enserio…_ Debo decir que me alegra que tus sentimientos sean honesto pero solo te advierto que no te dejare las cosas fáciles_

– No te preocupes por eso Lisanna-san ya que sin importar lo difícil que sea el reto haré lo mejor por Yoko. Además no creas que me daré por vencida; pase lo que pase conquistaré el corazón de Natsu-san.- Ante eso Lisanna solo pudo sonreír

– _Pues ya veremos quien de las dos conseguirá el amor de Natsu_

Así tras dejar las cosas en claro y entablar cierta rivalidad entre ellas ambas chicas decidieron entrar al gremio sabiendo que la lucha por el amor de Natsu no sería nada fácil, especialmente teniendo a Lucy y posiblemente a una chica del mundo de los espíritus estelares como "rivales de amor"

Lo que ninguna de las chicas involucradas en el asunto de Natsu sabía era que no solamente tendrían problemas con las chicas de su dimensión ya que aunque no lo parezca las cosas estaban por ponerse más interesantes y posiblemente más caóticas

* * *

**En otra parte… o mejor dicho plano dimensional**

Justo en lo que parecía una especie de dimensión alterna y/o paralela a Magnolia, más preciso Edolas las cosas parecían estar por tomar un curso bastante interesante

A pesar de lo ocurrido con respecto a la desaparición de la magia en Edolas todo parecía estar bien en Edolas ya que parecía que poco a poco las cosas parecían regresar a la normalidad por así decirlo ya que gracias al esfuerzo de sus habitantes y a la ayuda de Mystogan las cosas parecían que iban mejorando poco a poco al punto de poder prosperar como civilización

Justo ahora en el castillo del rey un hombre de cabellera azul con una especie de tatuaje en el lado derecho de su rostro muy parecido a Jellal parecía que estaba buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien por todas partes

Tras buscar por casi todo el castillo y de no poder encontrar pista alguna de la persona que estaba buscando era notorio que Mystogan poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia

– Maldición… ¿Ahora en dónde se metió ese pequeño demonio?

A juzgar por su expresión era más que notorio que Mystogan parecía estar algo tenso o mejor dicho estresado/molesto ya que hacía casi dos o tres horas había mandado a llamar a

Justo antes de que Mystogan perdiera lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia y destruyera algo para poder liberar parte de su frustración Hughes había llegado algo agitado diciéndole a Mystogan que ya había encontrado a la persona que estaba buscando a lo que Mystogan le ordeno que le dijera donde estaba

Sin perder más tiempo Hughes guio a Mystogan al lugar donde estaba aquella persona ya que ciertamente a Hughes no le gustaría ver a Mystogan molesto, más de lo que ya está claro

En cuanto Mystogan al lado de Hughes llegaron al patio del castillo pudieron ver que Coco parecía tener una especie de competencia de carreras con quien parecía ser un chico pelirrojo casi de su edad y a decir verdad aquel chico parecía estar a la par con Coco en términos de correr muy rápido

Así tras correr por mucho tiempo para ver quién era el mejor corriendo y ver que al parecer estaban igualados en velocidad ambos decidieron tomar un descanso

– Debo decir que eres bastante bueno en esto de correr

– **Gracias… a decir verdad tu tampoco corres tan mal**

– Ciertamente me da algo de curiosidad en saber cómo aprendiste a correr de ese modo

– **Eso se debe a que tuve quien me enseñó a correr así, aunque ciertamente aun no estoy a su nivel**

– Pues el que te entrenó lo hizo bien. Ojala pueda conocerlo en persona

Ante eso aquel chico tuvo una especie de sonrisa nostálgica

– *** Ja. Si tan solo supiera la verdad ***

Antes de poder continuar su conversación aquel chico vio que Mystogan al lado de Hughes se estaba acercando y por lo visto Mystogan no parecía estar de buen humor

– **Así que aquí estabas. ¿Se puede saber que era lo que has estado haciendo?**

Al ver que Mystogan parecía estar molesto Coco rápidamente se escondió detrás de Hughes por si acaso al tiempo que aquel chico pelirrojo no parecía ponerle mucha atención al asunto

– _¿Qué puedo decir?... solo me distraje por un momento y me perdí así que al encontrarme con Coco decidí retarla a una carrera mientras me guiaba por el castillo_

– **¿Y para eso te tardaste demasiado?, ¿Sabes que pudiste terminar rápido y regresar?**

– _Podría decirse que durante la carrera me perdí en el camino de la vida_.- Ante esto a Mystogan parecía darle un tic nervioso al tiempo que en otra dimensión cierto peli-plata con máscara estornudaba pensando que tal vez alguien al fin estaba siguiendo su ideal

Regresando a Edolas y ver la actitud casi despreocupada de aquel chico Mystogan hacia lo posible por contar mentalmente hasta llegar a 20 para calmarse y de ser posible no tratar de golpear al chico que tenía enfrente

Tras tranquilizarse lo suficiente y reducir sus deseos de querer golpear al chico Mystogan miro al chico con una expresión bastante seria

– **Bien… ya que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo es necesario que nos apresuremos**

– Espera, antes de eso tengo que hacer algo.- Fue en ese momento que aquel chico realizo una especie de silbido bastante curioso

Tras silbar y de esperar unos cuantos segundos cerca de un árbol cercano a donde estaban apareció un gato anaranjado que por más sorprendente e imposible que sonara era en realidad un exceed que a decir verdad tenía un aspecto algo curioso

– Me habéis llamado.- Por su tono de voz aquel exceed parecía tener cierto acento español (N/A: Cuando me refiero a acento español me refiero al acento de España)

– _Así es Kei. Ya es hora_

Ante esto aquel Exceed de apariencia singular cambió su expresión a una bastante seria ya que sabía muy bien a qué se refería su compañero

Una vez que los tres se retiraron del lugar Coco decidió preguntarle a Hughes que era lo que pasaba a lo Hughes le conto que lo único que sabía al respecto sobre el asunto era que Mystogan por alguna tenía razón tenía que reunirse con un sujeto misterioso de nombre Kaiser para hablar de algo importante y por lo visto de algún modo ese chico pelirrojo estaba involucrado

El saber que aquel chico pelirrojo de algún modo parecía estar relacionado con algo intrigante ciertamente le dio algo de curiosidad a Coco en saber que era

Mientras se dirigían al lugar donde debían reunirse con Kaiser para discutir algunas cosas Mystogan al ver la actitud y apariencia física de aquel chico pelirrojo y saber quién era su madre hacía que se preguntaba como rayos fue que Natsu término en una situación como está con aquella chica por lo que cuando llegara a Earthland y hablara con Natsu al respecto esperaba que el dragón slayer tuviese una muy buena explicación de lo ocurrido aunque pensándolo bien Mystogan no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por Natsu ya que de lo que estaba seguro era que el pobre dragón slayer peli-rosado de algún modo sufriría… y mucho

– * Natsu más vale que estés preparado para esto *

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado sobre ese asunto Mystogan decidió seguir adelante ya que debía de hacer lo posible por solucionar el problema en el que Natsu está involucrado, aunque por alguna razón tenía la ligera sensación de que Natsu de algún modo lo involucraría a él en sus problemas

Curiosamente Mystogan parecía que no era el único que tenía problemas relacionados de algún modo con la "futura descendencia de Natsu" ya que en una parte remonta de Magnolia, justo en lo que parecía ser un terreno montañoso Jellal parecía tener el mismo tipo de problemas que su contraparte de Edolas, solo que en lugar de tener problemas con un chico pelirrojo se trataba de un chico de cabellera oscura como la noche

* * *

**Regresando a Magnolia…**

Justo ahora tanto Wendy como Lisanna con una gota de sudor en su nuca estilo anime podían ver que el líder de cada bando junto con su "mano derecha" parecían estar en lo que parecía ser un enfrentamiento al tiempo que en la barra de bebidas del gremio tanto Silene y Yoshino parecían estar algo ocupadas haciendo apuestas con algunos miembros del gremio (Inclusive Erza y Mirajane ya que les dio interés el asunto de apostar) para ver cuál de los dos bandos ganaría en su discusión al tiempo que Lucy quien parecía estar algo avergonzada parecía estar huyendo nuevamente de Juvia quien le pedía constantemente que le diera consejos de amor

**La razón del porque todo comenzó es simple…:**

Todo parecía indicar que mientras Lisanna y Wendy estaban resolviendo sus asuntos tanto Silene como Yoshino aprovechando que Makarov fue llamado por parte del consejo para solucionar algo se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de contarles a Lucy y a las chicas al tiempo que algunos curiosos en búsqueda cualquier chisme (* Cof… Espías de cada bando… cof *) por lo que tras saber lo suficiente le informaron a sus bandos lo que habían descubierto acerca de Natsu

Así que tras saber lo que Natsu gozaba al lado de Lucy y Lisanna había desatado nuevamente el caos

Tras mirar semejante caos sin control que se estaba desatando tanto Erza como Lucy hacían lo posible por detener la situación pero por más que lo intentaran no conseguían hacer mucho

– Por dios, a este paso si no hacemos algo puede que el gremio termine causando un gran desastre.- Era obvio que Lucy estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar

– _Ojala que el maestro estuviese aquí. Solo espero que no se tarde demasiado en aquella llamada por parte del consejo mágico_

Mientras el caos continuaba en el gremio tanto Yoshino como Silene contaban tranquilamente el dinero juntado en las apuestas aunque al ver el caos que se estaba formando en el gremio hacia que se preguntaran de si había sido buena idea el asunto iniciar apuestas en el  
gremio

– **Oye Yoshino… ¿No crees que tal vez las cosas ya llegaron un poco lejos?**

– _Puede que sí pero que se le puede hacer, después de todo es algo que no se pudo evitar_

– **Creo que deberíamos hacer algo antes de que las cosas se salgan de control ya que ciertamente eso no sería bueno para nosotras**

– Supongo que tienes razón ¿Pero que podríamos hacer pasa solucionar el problema?

A decir verdad ninguna de las dos parecía saber que hacer al respecto, fue entonces que para su sorpresa Yoko a pesar de ser alguien tímida decidió acercarse para tratar de detener la pelea

Una vez que se Yoko se acercó lo suficiente decidió utilizar una de las técnicas que su querida madre le había enseñado hacia poco tiempo para situaciones así: Le terriblemente irresistible mirada estilo Moe

– Por favor ya no peleen más... realmente no me gusta que peleen de ese modo

Al ver la expresión tan tierna e inocente de parte de la pequeña Yoko hizo que las peleas en el gremio cesaran ya que por más que se esforzaran ninguna persona parecía tener la capacidad de poder resistir ante esa mirada

Una vez que las peleas terminaron (Al menos por el momento) y de que ambos bandos hicieran una tregua temporal las cosas poco a poco iban volviendo a la normalidad. Aunque el ver esto ciertamente era difícil de creer ya que ciertamente es sorprendente ver como una niña tan inocente como Yoko pudo detener de ese modo una discusión

– Debo decir que esa pequeña hizo lo correcto en utilizar esa técnica, ya ni yo sería capaz de realizar algo así.-Se podía decir que en cierto modo Erza parecía estar orgullosa de Yoko

– _Sin duda es una suerte que Yoko tenga una personalidad parecida a la de Wendy ya que eso ayudo a evitar que el gremio empezara una guerra a menor escala entre ellos_.- Ante ese comentario de Lucy muchos estaban de acuerdo

Después de eso el resto del día paso lo más normal que pudiera ser en el gremio. Al mismo tiempo tanto Silene como sus "hermanas" por llamarlas de algún modo decidieron pasar el resto del día con sus madres para poder convivir con ellas y de paso pode asegurarse de que terminen al lado de su querido padre

Lo que ninguna de las tres sabía en lo más mínimo era que no eran las únicas hijas que tenían ese tipo de ideas ya que muy pronto las cosas estaban por complicarse en cierto modo

Justo ahora se podría ver como una chica de cabellera algo corta de tonalidad morada que vestía un lindo vestido negro con algunos detalles de color rojo y azul además de que parecía tener una especie de peluche algo inusual se dirigía ahora mismo al gremio

Antes de que aquella chica siguiera su camino hacia el gremio se detuvo un momento para mirar una fotografía de sus padres junto con ella que mantenía consigo

– Mamá, papá solo esperen un poco más… pase lo que pase hare que estén juntos

Tras guardar cuidadosamente aquella fotografía la chica siguió su camino hacia el gremio para poder estar con sus padres preguntándose si será posible unirlos como pareja ya que conociendo como es su padre en esta época puede que le cueste trabajo lograrlo

* * *

Y hablando de Natsu…

* * *

Justo ahora en el mundo espiritual se podía ver como Natsu que por alguna razón solo tenía puesto lo que parecía ser un short blanco (Que anteriormente eran sus pantalones) que solamente le llegaba hasta las rodillas al igual que parecía tener unos cuantos arañazos y rasguños en su torso y brazos junto con lo que parecían ser marcas de besos en su rostro hacia como podía por esconderse al tiempo que parecía estar algo asustado casi al punto de parecer algo traumatizado al que al tiempo que cierta voz femenina muy familiar para él con lo que parecía tener cierto toque sádico lo estaba buscando

– ¿Dónde estás?**... Por más que buscara aquella chica no perecía tener suerte en encontrar a Natsu que hacia lo posible por esconderse lo mejor posible… **Sin importar lo que pase no podrá esconderte para siempre

Mientras aquella chica seguía buscando por los alrededores del posible escondite del peli-rosado Natsu solo rogaba para que aquella chica no lo encontrara

Una vez que todo parecía estar seguro y tranquilo en el sitio o al menos eso parecía, Natsu decidió salir sigilosamente de su escondite para posteriormente buscar el portal o algún tipo de salida que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa y lo sacaría de su sufrimiento

Tan pronto vio lo que parecía ser su posible salida tras haber buscado lo suficiente Natsu decidió apresurarse a salir **– *** **Bien solo un poco más y seré libre** * **–** Justo cuando la salida parecía estar a su alcance Natsu pudo sentir como algo lo sujetaba fuertemente del pie provocando que callera al piso y se diera un fuerte golpe

Tan pronto Natsu se recuperó en parte de la caída con algo de temor decidió ver que lo detuvo por lo que al darse la vuelta pudo ver que Virgo nuevamente lo había atrapado como la vez pasada, solo que esta vez Virgo llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser un traje de dominatriz bastante sexy y atrevido en ella que de no ser por el temor que sentía por el momento Natsu posiblemente disfrutaría de la vista en otra ocasión

Tan pronto Natsu trato de escapar como pudo Virgo utilizando su látigo rápidamente lo atrapo imposibilitando su escape **–** _**No creas que huiras nuevamente de mí **_**–** Sin perder tiempo Virgo se llevó a Natsu a un sitio muy especial que ella misma había creado ella misma

Al ver que se dirigían a un cuarto especial que Virgo había preparado para la ocasión Natsu empezó a ponerse muy nervioso ya que tenía el presentimiento de saber lo que le ocurriría una vez que ingresara a aquella habitación **–** _Por favor ya no más… no sé si pueda seguir soportando_ **–** Por más que Natsu suplicaba Virgo no parecía querer negociar **–** _**Lo siento Natsu-san pero esto es necesario**_ **–** Por más que forcejeara Natsu era incapaz de huir del agarre de Virgo

Mientras Natsu estando amarrado era llevado por Virgo a un sitio más privado sin posibilidad alguna de escape Loky quien ahora mismo estaba tranquilamente viendo esto al lado de Taurus y Scorpio no podía dejar de sentir algo de lastima por su desafortunado amigo ya que conociendo como es Virgo en este tipo de cosas sabía que cuando ella terminara su "demostración de afecto" hacia Natsu el pobre dragón slayer peli-rosado tendrá suerte si no termina traumatizado

Al tiempo que esto ocurría en otra parte del mundo espiritual Misaki estaba felizmente conviviendo tranquilamente al lado de Aries quien parecía estar levemente sonrojada y sobre todo sorprendida al saber que Misaki es hija de ella

Espero que esté capítulo les haya gustado

Como pudieron las cosas se han puesto más interesantes en el gremio, especialmente por la rivalidad que surgió entre Lisanna y Wendy por el amor de Natsu aunque a decir verdad me costó algo de trabajo saber cómo iniciar la rivalidad entre las dos. Además de que gracias a la ternura e inocencia de Yoko las cosas dentro del gremio se tranquilizaron levemente, sin contar que al final ya ha aparecido una nueva hija de Natsu

Además de que también esta lo ocurrido en Edolas: **¿Qué habrá ocurrido en Edolas para que Natsu esté involucrado? ¿De quién hijo podría ser aquel chico pelirrojo? Y lo más importante ¿Qué clase de asuntos discutirá Mystogan con Kaiser?**, Incluso Jellal de algún modo parece tener los mismos problemas que su contra-parte en Edolas

Sobre la madre de Misaki: Estoy seguro que algunos lectores/escritores no se esperaban que Aries fuese su madre aunque como ya dije anteriormente creo que era casi fácil darse cuenta de ese detalle. Sobre aquellos que tuvieron la sensación o supieron que la madre de Misaki era Aries los felicito por su intuición

Con respecto a la chica del mundo de los espíritus estelares: Creo que es más que obvio que Virgo fue la chica del mundo espiritual que termino al lado de Natsu en un futuro alterno. Con respecto a cómo Natsu termino al lado de Virgo más adelante sabrán lo ocurrido. Y tal vez puede que más adelante coloque un omake o capítulo especial de lo ocurrido entre ellos para saber que ocurrió para que Natsu terminara con ese aspecto y saber que fue lo que le ocurrió a Natsu con Virgo para terminar casi traumatizado

* * *

**(N/A:** Puede que en uno o dos capítulos más adelante sabrán lo ocurrido con Loky y Natsu en el mundo espiritual y de las cosas que ambos descubrieron mientras estaban ahí; incluyendo el asunto de Misaki y Sara**)**

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima


	8. Madre e hija Conociéndose mejor

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Spiker:** Ya más adelante verás cómo Natsu va a llegar a estar con Erza por lo que será muy interesante ver lo que ocurrida… XD

****Alejandro antonio matamartinez 3:******:** Sobre la nueva niña tienes razón por lo que ya verás lo que ocurrida en el siguiente capítulo. Con respecto a los niños que están con Mystogan y Jellal tienes razón por lo que más adelante veras lo que tengo planeado para su aparición

**Lcsalamandra****:** Esperare a ver qué opinas sobre mi nuevo fic de Fairy Tail. Gracias por el comentario anterior, así que tratare de hacer lo mejor posible por seguir así de bien por lo que espero que puedas estar enganchado hasta el final del fic

****miguel puente de jesus:** **Gracias, y también opino que yo no sé escribir sobre cursilería en el fic. Me alegra saber que te emociono bastante el momento NatsuxWendy además de la confesión. Ya más adelante verás cómo se irán desarrollando las cosas en el fic

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Madre e hija. Conociéndose mejor**

Han pasado un par de horas desde de que las cosas en el gremio con respecto al asunto de las hijas futuras de Natsu se había calmado aunque fuera un poco gracias a que Lucy… Lisanna y Wendy se habían llevado a sus hijas. Tras haberse calmado en el gremio todos los miembros deseaban más que nada que Natsu ya no les causara más problemas con el asunto de sus hijas futuras ya que de continuar así no sabrían que hacer al respecto con tanta descendía del peli-rosado lo cual claramente podría volver loco a más de uno

Lo que ninguno en el gremio sabía era que las cosas con respecto a la descendencia del peli-rosado estaban por complicarse más de la cuenta

Mientras que Makarov continuaba su camino de regreso al gremio tras terminar su reunión con el consejo aún no dejaba de pensar en el asunto de las hijas futuras de Natsu con Lucy… Lisanna… Wendy y aquella chica del mundo de los espíritus estelares; por un lado sabía que este asunto era algo delicado que debía tratarse con cuidado, aunque por otro lado debía admitir que Natsu era un suertudo de primera ya que el tener a 4 chicas como futuras prometidas/esposas y además haber tenido una hija con cada una es un logro personal aunque sabía que debía mantener a Natsu muy bien vigilado porque quien sabe a quién termine embarazando la próxima vez

El solo pensar en eso le daba cierto dolor de cabeza **–** *** Esto está empezando a volverse complicado… solo espero que Natsu no cause más problemas * ****–** Tan pronto llego al gremio y supo por parte de Mirajane lo ocurrido anteriormente (Con respecto al caos de los dos bandos; omitiendo claro la parte de las apuestas) a Makarov le dio un tic nervioso

* * *

Por otro lado…

Justo después de lo ocurrido en el transcurso del día en el gremio Silene al lado de Yoshino y Yoko habían decidido quedarse el resto del día junto a sus madres para así poder convivir tranquilamente con ellas, y de paso ver si lograban de algún modo cumplir con su objetivo de unir a sus madres con Natsu como pareja

* * *

**Hogar de Lucy…**

En el hogar de nuestra querida maga estelar se podía ver como Lucy hacia lo posible para que Silene pudiera pasar la noche junto con ella sin problema alguno; a decir verdad Lucy tenía algo de suerte de que su casera estuviera acostumbrada a que el sitio siempre estuviese lleno (Debido a las visitas algo constantes de Natsu y los demás) por lo que no hubo problema alguno de que Silene estuviera con ella

Mientras Lucy con ayuda de Silene (Y de paso de la ayuda de Plue) se dedicaba a arreglar el lugar Lucy decidió conversar con su hija para así pasar el tiempo. Mientras ambas platicaban Lucy la pasaba bien en la conversación; a decir verdad Lucy la pasaba bien al lado de su hija futura ya que podía ver que era una chica dulce y gentil con los demás, era casi como si conociera a Silene desde hacia años

Una vez que Lucy acabo de arreglar lo suficiente en su recamara para que Silene pasara la noche pudo ver que Silene estaba ocupada con algo así que con algo de curiosidad se acerco

– Silene ¿Qué haces?- Ante esa pregunta Silene se puso algo nerviosa

– **Bueno… yo… ****Solo sigo el consejo que me dio Virgo así que veo que clase de ropa interior debes de usar para cuando pases tu noche con papá… **Dijo mientras que sacaba algo de la pequeña mochila que tenía consigo**… hum, creo que esta estará bien…** Tan pronto Silene saco lo que tenía se podía ver que era una tanga negra de encaje al igual que un brasier que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación al igual que lo que parecía ser un látigo de sadomasoquista

Tan pronto Lucy vio aquella ropa tan provocativa que sostenía su hija exclamo toda sonrojada y avergonzada y con algo de… ¿Excitación? diciendo que ni loca haría algo semejante con Natsu al tiempo de que solo maldecía que Virgo le diera esa clase de consejos e ideas a su hija

Después de que Lucy se recuperara de la pequeña sorpresa (Y posible trauma casi emocional) que se llevó por parte de Silene y de que le pudiera quitarle aquella clase de ropas le pidió a Silene que lo mejor sería que durmieran ya que era algo tarde

Cuando estaban por dormir Silene decidió hablar aunque fuera un poco con su madre acerca de su futuro

– **Oye mamá… Si lo deseas puedo decirte algunas cuantas cosas sobre nuestro futuro al lado de papá**

– Por más interesante que suene prefiero que sea un secreto. La verdad no me gustaría arruinar la sorpresa.- Ante lo dicho por su madre Silene solo pudo sonreír

– **Te gusta mantener la expectativa… ¿Verdad?**

– Podría decirse que si

Al ya no tener de que más hablar al respecto, al menos por el momento ambas chicas poco a poco fueron quedando dormidas hasta el punto de dormir tranquilamente

* * *

**Mientras que en ****Fairy Hills**…

Justo ahora Lisanna se encontraba conversando con su hija sobre su posible futuro al lado de Natsu ya que desde que era pequeña siempre había soñado con la posibilidad de casarse con Natsu en algún punto de su vida para así poder formar una familia

Mientras hablaban tranquilamente como madre e hija Lisanna pudo ver que a pesar del aspecto algo serio de Yoshino parecía ser alguien alegre y cariñosa, tal vez un rasgo que Yoshino heredo de ella. Después de hablar por un rato Lisanna decidió preguntarle algo a Yoshino con referencia a su futuro

– Dime Yoshino… ¿Cómo es yo y Natsu terminamos casándonos en el futuro?

– Por lo que sé, poco después de acabar con el terrible mago Zeref en aquella batalla a petición de papá (proposición de matrimonio) tú y él terminaron casándose felizmente para posteriormente tenerme

Al escuchar eso Lisanna se sonrojo al saber que a pesar de la forma algo imprudente de ser Natsu él pudiera ser alguien considerado si se lo proponía aunque ciertamente le dio algo de curiosidad en ver como lucían ella y Natsu durante su boda

– ¿De casualidad no tendrás alguna foto de Natsu y yo juntos? **–** A decir verdad Lisanna algo de curiosidad en ver como lucían ella y Natsu en su futuro **–** **Déjame ver… **Buscando entre sus cosas Yoshino busco aquella foto de sus padres hasta que por fin la encontró**… ¡Aquí esta!** **–** Tan pronto encontró la fotografía Lisanna se acercó un poco más para verla mejor

En cuanto Lisanna miro la fotografía que le mostro su hija pudo ver la imagen de ella y Natsu recién casados lo cual provoco que se sonrojara levemente

* * *

**Habitación de Wendy…**

* * *

Ahora mismo en la habitación de la pequeña e inocente dragón slayer del cielo se podía ver como Wendy con algo de nerviosismo se encontraba hablando con Yoko respecto a su futura relación con Natsu. Puede que Wendy estuviese decidida a luchar por el amor de Natsu pero eso no significaba el hecho de que no estuviese algo nerviosa por el asunto ya que (desde su punto de vista) en comparación de Lucy y Lisanna ella todavía le faltaba mucho por crecer en varios aspectos

Al ver que su madre parecía estar algo preocupada y posiblemente indecisa por el asunto la pequeña Yoko hizo lo posible por darle la confianza suficiente de seguir adelante

– _Mamá no debes triste. Pase lo que pase ten por seguro que papá te ama_

– Pero es que… yo no… yo no sé si tenga lo necesario como Lucy-san o Lisanna como para que Natsu-san se fije en mí

– _No importa eso. Debes saber que a pesar de todo papá te ama tal como eres_

– ¿En serio crees eso?... ¿Crees que pueda tener alguna oportunidad con él?

– _Tú y papá son muy felices juntos. Ten por seguro que sin importar lo que pase él te ama y siempre lo hará_

Al saber que Natsu la amaría sin importar lo que pasara hizo que la confianza y valor de Wendy crecieran bastante al punto de ya no tener duda alguna en lo que debía hacer en su lucha por el amor de Natsu. Aunque al imaginarse su vida futura al lado de Natsu como una pareja feliz, además de tener una hija como producto de su amor hizo que Wendy se sonrojara bastante al punto de casi salirle vapor por lo oídos provoco que se desmayara sobre su cama por los nervios

Al ver esto la pequeña Yoko con su típica inocencia que heredo de Wendy no sabía porque su madre término desmayándose de esa forma por lo que simplemente opto por cobijar a su madre al tiempo que se acurrucaba junto a ella para dormir cómodamente

Al mismo tiempo cierta Exceed blanca con vestido tras mirar esta conmovedora escena de madre solo podía suspirar. Si bien Charle consideraba algo bueno que Wendy la pasara bien al lado de Yoko no le molestaba en lo más mínimo pero el que Natsu fuese el padre de tan dulce e inocente chica era algo que no la alegraba del todo ya que conociendo como es Natsu esperaba que no terminara lastimando de manera sentimental a Wendy

Tras dejar de pensar en ese asunto Charle decidió que lo mejor sería dejar ese tema para otro momento por lo que antes de dormir tubo un último pensamiento al respecto

– * Solo espero que ese bobo rosado no se atreva a lastimarla ya que de ser así nunca se lo perdonaría *

* * *

**Por otra parte en Fairy Hills… Habitación de Mirajane**

* * *

Todo parecía estar bien en la habitación de Mirajane, de no ser por el hecho de que parecía estar algo triste al tiempo que permanecía sentada al borde de su cama mientras veía la luz de la luna a través de la ventana de su habitación

Fue en ese momento que Mirajane con algo de tristeza miro una fotografía que mantenía al lado de su cama. En la fotografía se podía ver a Mirajane al lado de Natsu y Lisanna cuando eran un poco más jóvenes, solo que en la foto Mirajane por alguna razón estaba abrasando de espaldas a Natsu con cierto cariño al tiempo que Lisanna trataba de separar a su hermana de Natsu para así poder ser ella la que lo abrazara de esa manera

Después de mirar aquella fotografía y de recordar algunos buenos recuerdos una pequeña lágrima recorrió el hermoso rostro de Mirajane al tiempo que ella abrazaba un peculiar peluche de dragón de tonalidad entre morado y rosa que tenía en su habitación

– ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no pude ser yo?

Todo parecía indicar que Mirajane parecía estar algo dolida en términos emocionales debido al asunto de las hijas futuras de Natsu con las otras chicas. Si bien se sentía feliz por Lisanna y las demás chicas por tener una hija con Natsu pero eso no significaba que ella no pudiera sentir algo por el dragón slayer

Tan pronto Mirajane miro nuevamente el peluche de dragón que tenía entre sus brazos no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica ya que ese peluche se lo había dado Natsu hacía tiempo atrás. A decir verdad aún recordaba el día en el que recibió aquel peluche de parte del peli-rosado

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

Esto había ocurrido en el gremio un par de años atrás (Aproximadamente unos dos o tres años después de que naciera Happy). Al parecer dentro del gremio era época de navidad por lo que como era costumbre en el gremio durante esas fechas era común que los miembros del gremio le dieran

Así que cuando fue el turno de Natsu (Al lado de Happy por si las dudas) de dar su regalo con algo nerviosismo se acercó a Mirajane que estaba con Lisanna hablando. Una vez que se armó de valor Natsu les dio a ambas un regalo de su parte

Cuando ambas abrieron el regalo de Natsu se sorprendieron por el tipo de regalo que habían recibido de parte del peli-rosado:

El regalo de cada una consistía en un peluche de dragón, aunque claro había diferencias entre ambos:

**El dragón de peluche de Lisanna era blanco con algunos cuantos toques de azul turquesa mientras que el de Mirajane era un dragón morado con algunos cuantos toques rosados**

Al ver ese detalle de parte de Natsu y el notar que lo hizo con mucho cariño hizo que ambas hermanas se sonrojaran al tiempo que le agradecían por su gesto

* * *

**Flash Back END**

* * *

Cuando Mirajane recordó aquel día no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir algo en su corazón ya que después de ese día descubrió que estaba enamorada de Natsu aunque por respecto a Lisanna y a Lucy decidió mantener en secreto sus emociones hacia Natsu por temor a que algo malo pudiese suceder entre la confianza que hay entre las tres

Al final cuando Mirajane dejo de lado esos pensamientos quedo profundamente dormida al tiempo que termino abrazando aquel peluche sin intensión de soltarlo

Justo al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Mirajane se podía ver que Erza estaba recargada en el borde de la puerta y por su expresión se podía ver que estaba algo preocupada por su amiga ya que aunque no lo pareciera a Erza no le gustaba ver a Mirajane de ese modo así que sin hacer ruido Erza se retiró del lugar para poder dejar descansar a Mirajane

A la mañana siguiente después de todo lo ocurrido Lucy al lado de Silene se dirigieron al gremio. Al paso de unos minutos ambas se toparon con Wendy y Lisanna al lado de Yoko y Yoshino por lo que después de encontrarse las tres decidieron ir juntas al gremio

Durante el camino hacia el gremio Silene junto con sus "hermanas" se encontraban conversando

– Por lo que veo no han sido capaces de que su madre trate de acercarse más a papá

– _Podría decirse lo mismo de ti Silene, ya que por lo que veo tu mamá no parece del todo convencida, pero no te preocupes por eso… una vez que papá vuelva verás que mi mamá será la primera en estar con él_.- Ante ese comentario Silene se molestó un poco

– Puede que tu mamá sea su amiga de la infancia pero eso no garantiza que ella será la primera. Ya verás como mi mamá usa sus encantos para conquistar a papá

– _Eso ya lo veremos… princesita_

– ¿Cómo me llamaste chiquilla inmadura?

– _Lo que oíste boba, o es acaso que también eres sorda_

Justo antes de que las dos trataran de matarse entre sí a causa de algo tan insignificante Yoko había tratado de hablar para tratar de calmarlas

– Bueno… no sé si cuente pero mi mamá ya parece querer dar el siguiente paso

Al ver que lo que decía Yoko era cierto y ver que Wendy estaba muy decidida a no rendirse ante nada hacía que Yoshino y Silene suspiraran ya que sabían que esto no sería nada fácil

**Ya en el gremio…**

Mientras que Lisanna y Wendy parecían querer desafiarse Lucy pudo notar que Juvia había llegado al gremio. Al principio Lucy hubiese seguido como si nada pero al ver que Juvia estaba algo nerviosa al tiempo que parecía dudar si entraba o no al gremio le pareció algo extraño así que decidió acercarse a ver que pasaba

– **Juvia ¿Qué sucede?... ¿A caso ocurrió algo?** **–** La pregunta de Lucy claramente llamo la atención de varios miembros del gremio lo que provoco que Juvia se sintiera aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba **–** _Bueno… yo… como te lo explico…_ **–** Al ver que Juvia parecía estar algo nerviosa solo aumento las sospechas de varios, no fue hasta que todos notaron que cerca de la puerta del gremio había una niña de cabello morado con un lindo vestido negro con detalles de color rojo y azul al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Juvia

Al principio nadie sabía por qué aquella niña actuaba de esa forma con Juvia pero tras mirar con cuidado y ver el parecido físico de esa pequeña con Juvia, además del hecho de que aquella chica estaba sosteniendo un peluche parecido a los que Juvia solía tener de pequeña no se necesitó de pensar mucho para saber lo que estaba pasando lo cual hizo que más de uno se sorprendiera bastante por lo que había ocurrido

A decir verdad y para fortuna de todos, era una suerte que Gray no estuviese ahora mismo en el gremio debido a que salió a una misión el día anterior por lo que tardaría en regresar un poco, posiblemente hasta la tarde de este mismo día

Sin duda alguna para cuando Gray regresara de su misión y viera lo ocurrido con Juvia se desataría un verdadero problema en el gremio

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Ya que en este capítulo como ustedes vieron trate de enfocarme (Aunque fuese un poco) lo mejor posible en la relación de las hijas de Natsu que han aparecido hasta ahora con sus respectivas madres. Además, gracias al consejo de **kaiserofdarkness** pude darme una idea de lo que debía hacer al respecto para hacer este capítulo

Con respecto al interés de Mirajane hacia Natsu y de si tendrá una hija con el afortunado/odiado dragón slayer peli-rosado ya más adelante verán lo que tengo planeado hacer al respecto sobre ese asunto

Y sobre lo último: Sin duda con la aparición de la hija de Juvia se armara un buen problema (Especialmente cuando Gray regrese) por lo que ya más adelante veremos si Natsu (Una vez que regrese del mundo de los espíritus estelares) es capaz de sobrevivir a todo lo que le viene

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	9. Akame, la hija de Juvia

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que la disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Richy Escorpy****:** Hola Richy Escorpy, espero que esta nueva remasterización del Fic: **Una lucha por ser Dragneel (FF) (comedia harem Romance, etc.)**, te agrade

**Lcsalamandra****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo ya que hice lo mejor que pude en poder desarrollar y profundizar las relaciones entre madres e hijas

**Zairin:** No te preocupes por ese asunto compañero, además de que en este capítulo verás lo que tengo planeado hacer al respecto con la situación de Juvia y Gray por lo que espero que te guste

**Spiker:** Tienes mucha razón compañero; en el gremio correrá mucha pero mucha sangre y sin duda eso será muy divertido

****miguel. puente dejesus**:** Me alegra que te gustara/encantara el capítulo anterior; especialmente la forma en la que puse los sentimientos de Mira hacia Natsu (Que más adelante verás lo que ocurrirá con ese asunto)

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Akame, la hija de Juvia**

Justo ahora todos en el gremio parecían estar en una especie de shock ya que no podían creer lo que acaba de suceder: Justo ahora, por más imposible que pareciera había aparecido una nueva hija de Natsu y esta vez era nada más y nada menos que con Juvia

El solo pensar que en un posible futuro alternativo Juvia y Natsu terminaran siendo pareja para posteriormente tener una hija era algo que nadie podía imaginar o soñar, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas

Tan pronto se recuperaron aunque fuera un poco del shock causado por lo ocurrido Lucy fue la primera en hablar sobre el tema

— _Esto tiene que ser una broma… no te ofendas Juvia pero es imposible que los dos terminaran estando juntos_

— Quisiera que así fuera Lucy pero no sé cómo pude terminar así

El solo pensar que algo así pudiera suceder en un posible futuro era algo que hacía que muchos se preguntaran que rayos fue lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre Natsu y Juvia para que algo así ocurriera

Mientras todos en el gremio trataban de encontrarle alguna explicación lógica a lo ocurrido tanto Silene como el resto de las hijas de Natsu decidieron interrogar a su supuesta nueva "hermana"

Una vez que Silene y las demás chicas estaban un poco alejadas de los demás ella fue la primera en hacer las preguntas

— **Así que tú eres la nueva hija de nuestro querido padre**… Silene parecía estar analizando con la mirada a su hermana…** ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

— Oye Silene, antes de preguntar eso creo que lo justo sería que nos presentáramos primero

— **Supongo que tienes razón, lo mejor será que las dos nos presentemos como es debido**

Tan pronto Silene como Yoshino se presentaron como era debido aquella chica peli-morada se presentó de manera bastante amable

— Mi nombre a Akame Dragneel Loxar

— _Mucho gusto Akame-san me alegra conocerte_.- Como era de esperarse Yoko se presentó de forma tímida

Tan pronto Yoko termino de presentarse Yoshino se acercó a Akame

— _Oye Akame si fuera posible… quisiera saber cómo fue que tu madre término casándose con nuestro padre.- _Al escuchar esa pregunta Silene también decidió preguntar

— **Es cierto… cómo fue posible que eso sucediera si hasta donde se Juvia esta locamente enamorada del torpe exhibicionista de hielo**

Antes de que Silene o Yoshino pusieran nerviosa a Akame debido a su comportamiento Yoko decidió alejar a Akame para que estuviese más cómoda. Al ver esto tanto Silene como Yoshino trataron de evitar que se fueran pero antes de hacer algo Yoko y las demás pudieron escuchar como Juvia le estaba hablando a Akame que viniera

Una vez que se acercó Juvia que era apoyada por Lucy en ese asunto le pregunto cómo fue posible que terminara estando al lado de Natsu ya que ciertamente tenía algo de curiosidad (Igual que el resto del gremio) en saber lo ocurrido entre los dos

Al ver que no había más opción Akame decidió hablar al respecto **—**_** Bueno lo que sucedió fue… **_**—** Fue entonces que Akame comenzó a relatar como era su futuro y lo que había ocurrido entre sus padres:

Todo parece indicar que en el futuro alternativo de Akame, tras lo ocurrido en la intensa y en cierto modo casi mortal batalla contra Zeref habían ocurrido varias cosas en el gremio. Y hasta donde Akame sabía, poco después de aquella batalla Gray había terminado casándose con una chica con la cual se había comprometido anteriormente**… (Esto último había dejado en shock a todos en el gremio, especialmente a Juvia ya que nadie sabía nada al respecto sobre ese asunto)… **lo cual claramente había causado que Juvia se sintiera bastante triste durante mucho tiempo ya que en cierto modo se sentía traicionada

Poco después de lo ocurrido con el asunto de Gray y que Natsu al ver lo triste que estaba Juvia por lo que había ocurrido trato de consolarla lo mejor que pudo ya que aunque no lo parecía Natsu no soportaba verla sufrir de esa manera. Fue que después de eso Juvia al ver aquel lado bondadoso y cariñoso de Natsu poco a poco fue tomándole cierto cariño a Natsu al punto en el que finalmente termino enamorarse de él por lo que decidió devolverle de algún modo el favor, por lo que tras descubrir que Natsu se sentía bastante triste por la muerte de Lucy (Como resultado de la batalla contra Zeref) Juvia hizo lo mejor posible por animarlo tal y como él lo hizo con ella cuando lo necesito lo cual a su tiempo llevo a su unión como pareja

Tan pronto escucharon esa explicación de Akame sobre su futuro muchos se sorprendieron (Especialmente Juvia que a decir verdad se sentía bastante triste al respecto por el asunto de Gray) ya que nunca esperaron que algo así pudiera suceder pero antes de continuar Silene decidió interrumpir

— ¿Pero eso no es posible?; que yo sepa los que murieron en esa batalla además del maestro (Makarov) murieron algunos de nuestros compañeros como: Gray, Elfman, y Jellal (Esto último sorprendió bastante a Erza)

Al oír eso todos se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho Silene ya que nunca esperaron que algo así pudiera suceder. Tan pronto se recuperaron de la sorpresa Makarov con algo de nerviosismo y preocupación decidió hablar al respecto

— ¿Silene estás segura de eso?- Ciertamente Makarov como algunos otros miembros de Fairy Tail no podían creer lo que escuchaban

— _**Temo que así es abuelo. Durante la batalla contra Zeref hubo muchas bajas y daños considerables en Magnolia**_

— ¿Y qué hay de Jellal?… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con él?- Sin duda Erza deseaba saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con él durante esa batalla contra Zeref

— _**Temo que no sé mucho de lo ocurrido al respecto. Lo único que sé es que mis padres me contaron que Jellal murió en batalla al momento de protegerla de un devastador ataque de Zeref**_

El saber que en un futuro alternativo Jellal había muerto protegiéndola de un ataque de esa magnitud hizo que Erza se sintiera bastante mal al respecto ya que nuevamente había ocurrido la tragedia de que un ser querido muriera protegiéndola de esa manera (La 1° vez que ocurrió aquello fue con Simón en la torre del cielo)

Después de recuperarse de las sorpresas que habían recibido el día de hoy y de que no hubiera más sorpresas, al menos no por el momento Erza se percató de algo importante que tenía que ver con Natsu

— **Creo que lo mejor sería que hiciéramos algo con el asunto de Natsu y su peculiar situación de descendencia**.- Ante lo dicho por Erza muchos no comprendían a que se refería exactamente

— _¿A qué te refieres Erza-san?_

— **Wendy por si no lo has notado, con Akame junto con Silene y las demás chicas ya son aproximadamente 5 hijas de Natsu que aparecen en el gremio. Creo que si no hacemos algo al respecto puede que esté asunto se salga de control**

Ante lo dicho todos en el gremio se percataron de que lo que decía Erza sobre el problema de la descendencia de Natsu era cierto por lo que debían de buscar la forma de remediar la situación ya que de lo contrario si no hacían algo para controlar la situación tarde o temprano pudieran aparecer más hijas de Natsu y ciertamente el solo pensar en la aterradora posibilidad de ser "invadidos" por más hijas futuras de Natsu con las chicas en el gremio era algo que los aterraba bastante

* * *

**Y hablando de Natsu…**

Justo ahora en el mundo espiritual, justo al lado de un portal dimensional se podía ver como Loky al lado de Misaki estaban listos para volver al gremio para aclarar ciertas cosas que habían ocurrido recientemente; lo único que los detenía era que Natsu aún no había llegado por lo que no tuvieron más opción que esperarlo

Tras esperar unos minutos y ver que Natsu aún no había llegado Loky decidió preguntarle a Taurus cuanto tardarían Natsu y su hija en llegar a lo que el espíritu pervertido de la constelación de Taurus dijo que Virgo estaba haciendo unos cuantos ajustes antes de despedirse de Natsu. El solo oír eso Loky solo pudo suspirar ya que tenía el presentimiento de saber cómo podrían acabar las cosas

— Solo espero que Virgo no se haya excedido demasiado ya que conociendo como es ella en estas cosas no me gustaría que de algún modo dañara emocionalmente a Natsu

— _No te preocupes por él, el rey espíritu fue muy claro de que Virgo además de que tuviera cuidado en lo que hacía solo podía hacer lo necesario para que Natsu pudiera desarrollar interés en ella… además debes admitir que ese chico pirómano tiene mucha suerte. Después de todo no todos los días un humano tiene la oportunidad de tener a una chica linda del mundo espiritual como posible novia_

— Bueno supongo que tienes razón en eso

Justo en ese momento se pudo ver a lo lejos como Virgo al lado de Sara estaban llevando a rastras a Natsu que parecía estar en posición fetal al tiempo que parecía estar murmurando un par de cosas sin sentido aparente

Una vez que los tres llegaron y que tras unos minutos Natsu difícilmente se pudiera recuperar aunque fuera un poco del trauma emocional sufrido recientemente Loky solo pudo sentir algo de lástima por su desafortunado amigo

Una vez que todo estaba listo para partir e ir al gremio tanto Natsu como Loky estaban por retirarse solo que en ese momento el rey de los espíritus decidió hablarle a Natsu por última vez antes de que partieran

— Chico… como último favor antes de que te marches quiero que cuides mucho a la pequeña Sara ya que además de ser la hija de Virgo es alguien especial para todos nosotros en el mundo de los espíritus estelares

— **No te preocupes por eso, pase lo que pase la cuidare**

— Más te vale porque de lo contrario sabrás las consecuencias.- Ante lo dicho por el rey espíritu Natsu se puso algo nervioso

Por otra parte Aries se estaba despidiendo de Loky y Misaki aunque ciertamente se podía notar que estaba algo nerviosa. Al ver lo nerviosa que estaba Aries al respecto Loky hizo lo posible por calmarla

— Aries, sé que estás preocupada por lo que pueda pasarle a nuestra hija pero debes saber que está en buenas manos

— _Pero es que… yo…_

— No te preocupes, recuerda que ella me tiene a mí para cuidarla. Además no olvides que Sara también está para ayudar de ser necesario

Al saber que Misaki estaría en buenas manos y que no parecía que habría tantos problemas al respecto hizo que Aries se sintiera mejor al respecto

Al final cuando todo estaba bien Natsu y Loky (Al lado de su respectiva hija de cada uno: Misaki y Sara) se habían marchado a través del portal dimensional para así poder regresar al gremio

Una vez que ambos se fueron de vuelta al gremio el rey de los espíritus suspiro para posteriormente irse aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho anteriormente por Kaiser antes de que Loky y Natsu llegaran

— * Solo espero que ese mago Kaiser esté de acuerdo *

Con eso en mente el R.S estaba pensativo si lo dicho por Kaiser era cierto por lo que debía de tener cuidado con ese mago misterioso

* * *

**Calles de Magnolia… **

Justo cuando Natsu y Loky se estaban dirigiendo al gremio Natsu solo pudo suspirar aliviado **—** **Menos mal que todo término, a decir verdad no sabía si sería capaz de sobrevivir al lado de Virgo** **—** Al ver la actitud de Natsu sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente Loky tuvo algo de curiosidad en saber lo que le había ocurrido **—** _Oye Natsu… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió con Virgo para que actuaras de ese modo?... ¿A caso fue tan malo?_ **—** El solo recordar eso hacía que Natsu se arrodillara en el suelo al tiempo que era rodeado por un aura depresiva ya que en el fondo deseaba no recordar lo que le ocurrió

Sin duda alguna lo que sea que le haya ocurrido a Natsu con Virgo debía de haber sido algo realmente traumático para hacerlo actuar de ese modo por lo que Loky decidió no preguntar más

**Regresando al gremio…**

Justo ahora en el gremio se podía ver como Lucy… Lisanna (Con el apoyo de Erza) y en cierto modo Wendy (Que debido a su clásica inocencia no entendía del todo lo que planeaban hacer las chicas) decidían que hacer al respecto con Natsu y de su posible "descontrol sexual con las chicas en el gremio" al tiempo que Juvia decidía pasar algo de tiempo al lado de su hija ya que a pesar de lo triste que estaba con lo ocurrido con Gray quería saber un poco más al respecto de su futuro al lado de Natsu y de cómo era su vida juntos

Mientras esto ocurría en el gremio Makarov estaba algo serio con el asunto de la hija de Juvia ya que tenía que pensar en un modo de cómo tratar este asunto ya que sabía que cuando Gray llegara las cosas en el gremio podrían ponerse algo feas

Y para empeorar las cosas en el gremio y de como si se tratase de una especie de broma del destino, justo en ese momento Gray había ingresado al gremio que al ver lo preocupados que estaban le pareció algo extraño por lo que decidió preguntar qué era lo que pasaba

Tan pronto Makarov como los demás en el gremio se percataron de que Gray ya había llegado de su misión del día anterior se pusieron más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban ya que a decir verdad no sabían cómo explicarle el asunto de la hija de Juvia con Natsu

Fue en ese momento que Gray se acercó a Lucy para preguntarle sobre el asunto **—**** Oye Lucy, ¿Por qué todos actúan tan raro?, pareciera que algo malo acabara de suceder ****—** Tan pronto se acercó Gray a donde estaba Lucy se puso nerviosas **—** _Bueno que puedo decir…, como te lo explico_ **—** Al ver que Lucy actuaba algo rara Gray decidió acercarse a Makarov para saber lo que ocurría

— **Oye viejo ¿qué ocurre aquí?, ¿Por qué todos actúan tan raro? y sobre todo ¿Por qué todos me miran de esa forma?**\- Al ver que no sería nada fácil de explicar la situación Makarov se puso algo nervioso

— Digamos que una nueva hija de Natsu apareció… solo que esta vez la madre es cierto modo es algo cercana a ti

— **Y por lo que más quieras no te vayas a molestar con Natsu-aniki ya que en cierto modo el no tuvo la culpa de lo ocurrido**.- Al igual que los demás Romeo deseaba que Gray no perdiera el control de sí mismo cuando supiera la verdad

Al principio Gray no entendía del todo porque Makarov y los demás se comportaban de ese modo pero tan pronto vio a Akame acompañar a Juvia tomando una taza de té y viera el parecido físico que había entre ambas la mirada de Gray se oscureció un poco al tiempo que cierta aura asesina que parecía querer la cabeza del peli-rosado ya que no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que ocurrió mientras él no estaba en el gremio

Al final Gray quien estaba algo molesto por lo ocurrido hablo con cierto toque amenazante **—** _**Más vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando… porque de ser así… **_**—** Poco a poco y de manera casi inconsciente Gray comenzó a generar hielo provocando que todo a su alrededor se empezara a congelar

Sin duda alguna tan pronto Natsu regresara al gremio del mundo espiritual (Que no falta mucho como pudieron ver) se llevaría un doloroso y congelado/helado castigo de parte de su amigo con tendencias a ser un exhibicionista de 1° clase

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado

Como pudieron ver en este capítulo se vio parte de lo ocurrido en el futuro alternativo de Akame y de lo que ocurrió para que Natsu y Juvia se juntaran como pareja. Además de que en el siguiente capítulo verán lo que le pasara al pobre de Natsu cuando llegue al gremio y vea los problemas en los que está metido debido a su futura descendencia con las chicas en el gremio

Con respecto al asunto de Gray y su posible matrimonio con otra chica en un futuro alternativo provocando así la unión entre Natsu y Juvia espero que les haya gustado ya que seguro que nadie se lo esperaba. Además gracias al apoyo de **kaiserofdarkness** y de las sugerencias que me dio anteriormente pude desarrollar lo mejor posible ese asunto

Y sobre lo ocurrido entre Kaiser y el Rey espíritu antes de que Loky y Natsu llegaran al mundo espiritual (**PD:** Tal vez no se esperaron del todo que Sara fuera la hija de Natsu y Virgo) ya verán lo que tengo planeado hacer al respecto, solo que antes de llegar a esa parte en el fic pienso ponerme en contacto con **kaiserofdarkness** para hablar sobre lo que tengo planeado hacer al respecto para desarrollar lo mejor posible ese asunto, además de que más adelante verán que tipo de cosas Natsu experimento al lado de Virgo mientras estaba a su lado

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	10. El futuro compromiso de Gray

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Treeofsakuras****:** Me alegra que pienses que mi fic es genial, de igual modo me alegra que te guste la forma en que se desarrolla cada llegada de una de las hijas de Natsu. Sobre lo que pasara con Mira y sus sentimientos hacia Natsu: Ya verás lo que ocurrirá al respecto en el fic

**Anónimo:** Ya verás lo que le paso a Natsu estando al lado de Virgo. Además de que en este capítulo verás lo que ocurrirá sobre el intento de asesinato de parte de Gray hacia Natsu y de lo que ocurrirá cuando sepa lo ocurriro con Juvia y Natsu en el futuro de Akame

**Lcsalamandra****:** Gracias por el Review compañero

**:Miguel puente de Jesús:** Gracias por el Review compañero. A decir verdad hago lo mejor que puedo con los fics para que sean lo más interesantes para que los disfruten

* * *

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido hasta la próxima vez

* * *

**Capítulo 8: El futuro compromiso de Gray y posible aumento de los desastres en el gremio**

Justo ahora las cosas en el gremio no podrían estar peor ahora ya que justo ahora había un completo caos en el gremio ya que después de que Natsu y Loky llegaron al gremio los problemas comenzaron

— _Vuelve aquí flamitas_ **—** En ese momento se pudo ver como Gray quien parecía estar molesto estaba lanzando lo que parecía ser una lanza hecha de Hielo que por poco deja a Natsu sin hombría **—** **Ni loco** **—** Natsu quien a duras penas evadió aquella lanza continuaba escapando lo mejor posible de Gray

Justo ahora y tras haber lograr escapar por varios minutos se podría ver como Natsu, quien ahora mismo estaba cubierto en algunas partes de su cuerpo como sus brazos y parte del torso por hielo hacia lo posible por escapar de Gray quien ahora mismo tenía en sus manos su **Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur** lo continuaba persiguiendo por todos lados en el gremio sin descanso alguno al punto de tener un ligero toque especial de maniaco con motosierra y al parecer Gray estaba apuntando lo mejor posible a la entrepierna de Natsu con mucha ira; sin duda alguna era clara la intensión de Gray por castrar a Natsu que hacia lo posible por salvar su hombría de ser rebanada/cortada

Mientras la persecución en el gremio continuaba Lucy que estaba al lado de las chicas miraba con algo de preocupación al peli-rosado, especialmente después de ver como casi termina sin hombría cuando Gray le lanzo su ice-make cold excalibur y por poco acierta en el intento

— Oigan… ¿No creen que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?

— _No deberías preocuparte por eso Lucy; conociendo como son tarde o temprano esto terminara y ambos resolverán las cosas tal y como lo hacen _

— Pero no creen que esto podría salirse de control. Después de todo Gray no parece tener intención de detenerse

— _**Descuida Lucy, Erza tiene razón de que ambos al ser buenos amigos harán las paces. Además dudo mucho que Gray se atreva a hacerle algo a Natsu, después de todo si sabe lo que le conviene más le vale controlarse**_

Ante lo último dicho por Lisanna, y más por el tono de voz que uso más de uno en el gremio pensó ver a una versión casi en miniatura de Mirajane cuando está de mal humor

**Regresando a la persecución…**

Justo de un momento a otro Natsu al dar la vuelta en una esquina del gremio a duras penas logro evadir a Gray que a pesar de todo y de que su **Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur** terminará clavándose/atascarse en la pared no parecía darse por vencido en su intento de castración

Una vez que Gray logro desatascar su espada de la pared a su manera trato de "razonar con Natsu" sobre el tema **—** _Vuelve aquí flamita… aún no hemos terminado de hablar _**—** Sin duda Gray parecía estar muy decidido en castrar al peli-rosado y nada parecía detenerlo **—**** Ni loco dejare que te acerques hasta que estés calmado ****—** Mientras hacia lo posible por huir Natsu hacia lo posible por razonar con Gray que no parecía querer razonar

Mientras la persecución continuaba por todo el gremio causando así un verdadero desorden tanto Yoshino como Silene perseguían a Gray para tratar de evitar que castrase al pobre de Natsu al tiempo que Sara que ahora mismo estaba sentada en una de las mesas del gremio simplemente veía cómodamente la situación mientras comía tranquilamente unos dulces que tenía guardados

Tan pronto Natsu estuvo acorralado en una de las esquinas del gremio sin posibilidad de escape Gray estaba por terminar con su cometido de castración pero justo cuando estaba a punto de castrarlo la pequeña Akame a duras penas logro interponerse en medio haciendo que Gray se detuviera casi de golpe

— _Chica por favor hazte a un lado que debo castrar a este pirómano_.- Por su tono de voz Gray seguía molesto

— Por favor no le hagas nada, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido sé que ambos son buenos amigos, así que por favor detente.- _Fue entonces que Akame, que siguió uno de los consejos de Yoko puso una mirada inocente con la intención de detener a Gray_

Al ver la expresión inocente de Akame, casi del mismo estilo moe como la mirada de la pequeña Yoko, Gray tuvo que hacer lo posible por resistir esa inocente mirada, pero por más que lo intento no pudo hacerlo. Al final no tuvo más remedio que suprimir sus deseos de castrar a Natsu; al menos por el momento ya que primero necesitaba escuchar una buena explicación de lo que ocurrió mientras no estaba en el gremio

* * *

**En otra parte…**

Justo ahora se podía ver como en las cercanías del bosque del este de Magnolia se habría una especie de portal dimensional. Tan pronto aquel portal se cerró se podía ver como una chica de pelo castaño/marrón al parecer en plena adolescencia (Aproximadamente alrededor de unos 13 o 14 años de edad) había aparecido

Tras cerrarse el portal y de estar caminando por unos minutos por el bosque aquella chica había llegado a lo que parecía ser una especie de colina cercana a la ciudad por lo que al acercarse a la orilla de la colina aquella chica pudo ver desde el lado de la colina la ciudad de Magnolia sin problema alguno

— **Así que así se veía Magnolia antes**… Tras ver con cuidado la ciudad desde donde estaba decidió seguir caminando, por lo que al estar cerca de la ciudad pudo ver un poco mejor como era… **Debo decir que Magnolia no ha cambiado mucho que digamos; lo mejor será que me apresure, aunque bien podría hacer un ligero recorrido por la ciudad**

Todo parecía indicar que esa chica que ahora mismo se dirigía al parecer a un punto específico de Magnolia, más precisos a fairy tail tenía una especie de asunto pendiente

* * *

**Regresando al gremio…**

Justo ahora en el gremio se podía ver como Gray, quien al parecer ya estaba un poco más tranquilo estaba algo pensativo ya que después de que Akame le contara el cómo fue que Natsu y Juvia terminaron uniéndose como pareja en un futuro alternativo y que además y que además todos en el gremio supieran el asunto del compromiso que tiene con aquella chica, estaba tratando de pensar en la mejor manera posible de explicar ese asunto del compromiso que tiene con aquella chica sin dañar de manera sentimental a Juvia ya que sinceramente había olvidado completamente haber mencionado ese pequeño detalle en el gremio

Al ver que Gray estaba algo pensativo sobre el asunto Makarov con mirada seria se acerco

— Dime Gray… ¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió?

Al final y tras haberlo pensado con cuidado Gray y ver que no sería nada fácil de explicar les conto a Makarov y a los demás que hacía tiempo (Hace aproximadamente unos tres años) que se había reencontrado con aquella chica de nombre Nano Leaf cuando fue a una misión en solitario por lo que en el tiempo que estaba en aquella misión Gray decidió pasar un poco de tiempo al lado de Nano para así poder conversar un poco con ella para así poder contarse lo que había pasado entre ellos desde la última vez que se vieron

Al final, tras haber completado la misión y ya no había nada que hacer en aquel lugar Gray estaba por irse de vuelta al gremio lo cual puso triste a Nano ya que nuevamente se alegaría de Gray pero justo antes de que Gray se fuera y regresara al gremio y nuevamente se fuera de su lado Gray le había prometido a Nano que de ser posible algún día le gustaría que fueran algo más que amigos ya que ciertamente al pasar nuevamente tiempo con ella descubrió que sentía algo más profundo por ella a lo que Nano felizmente y con un fuerte abrazo acepto

Tan pronto Gray termino de contar lo que había ocurrido con aquella chica hacía tiempo todos estaban sorprendidos ya que jamás esperaron que algo así hubiese sucedido

Al mismo tiempo Juvia se sintió muy mal y triste al escuchar sobre eso ya que nunca espero que Gray estuviera enamorado de otra chica y sobre todo estuviera comprometido

Al final tras haber aclarado de cierto modo el asunto de Gray con aquel compromiso todos en el gremio esperaban que no hubiese más problemas pero fue entonces que Lucy al ver que Misaki estaba sobre los hombros de Loky le pareció algo extraño por lo que decidió preguntarle a Loky lo que sucedía

— Por cierto Loky ¿Por qué esa chica está sobre tus hombros?**—** Ante esa pregunta Loky se puso algo nervioso ya que no sabía cómo explicar el asunto de Misaki

— _Ah… bueno… verás Lucy_

Al ver lo nervioso que Loky se puso con aquella pregunta y que además Sara estuviera al lado de Natsu casi como si fuese su hija le dio un mal presentimiento a Lucy por lo que después de analizar la situación se sorprendió bastante

— No me digas que…- Ciertamente Lucy esperaba que sus suposiciones no fueran correctas

Al ver que Lucy parecía darse dado cuenta del asunto Natsu solo pudo suspirar un poco al respecto

— _Loky, creo que lo mejor será que aclaremos esto de una vez_.- Al ver que no había más opción Loky sabía que Natsu tenía razón ya que era necesario poder aclarar el asunto

— **Lo que pasa Lucy es que…** y así Loky al lado de Natsu les contaron a todos en el gremio lo que había ocurrido en el mundo de los espíritus estelares y ciertamente Lucy y los demás en el gremio se llevaron una gran sorpresa

A decir verdad nadie en el gremio esperaba que Misaki fuese en realidad la hija de Loky y Aries y no de Natsu y Aries aunque viendo con cuidado el aspecto físico de Misaki ciertamente había unos leves rasgos de Loky en ella y un ejemplo sería la parte de su cabello con tonalidad anaranjada aunque lo que fue una sorpresa, especialmente para Lucy, fue que Sara fuese en realidad la hija de Natsu y Virgo

Al final, tras haberse recuperado de la sorpresa Lucy quien miro con cierta curiosidad a Sara que ahora mismo estaba conversando con sus demás "hermanas" aún no podía creer del todo que algo así sucediera

— Pues debo decir que es una sorpresa, a decir verdad no esperaba que algo así llegase a suceder

— _Ni que lo digas Lucy; a decir verdad tanto yo como los demás espíritus estelares estábamos igual de sorprendidos por este suceso tan peculiar aunque si miras con cuidado te darás cuenta que Sara en cierto modo tiene ciertos aspectos heredados por Virgo_

Ante lo dicho por Loky sobre ese asunto Lucy pudo notar que en cierto modo era cierto ya que ciertamente Sara físicamente era casi igual a Virgo solo que había algunas cuantas diferencias entre ellas y eso era que a pesar de que ambas fueran peli-rosadas el estilo de peinado que tenía Sara era diferente al de Virgo, ya que su forma de tener el cabello ciertamente se asemejaba vagamente a la forma en la que Natsu tiene su cabello aunque cuando Loky menciono que Sara era más o menos igual a sus padre en su forma de ser a Lucy le dio un mal presentimiento ya que el solo pensar que la forma de ser de Sara fuese hasta cierto punto una combinación de la personalidad de Virgo y Natsu era algo que la ponía nerviosa

Por otro lado Natsu quien aún trataba de procesar el asunto de que ahora tuvo una hija con Juvia en cierto modo era alabado y a la vez envidiado por todos los chicos del gremio quienes maldecían/adoraban la buena suerte que tenía Natsu con las chicas

Mientras esto continuaba Juvia quien al parecer seguía algo triste por el asunto de Gray y de su compromiso con aquella chica estaba algo pensativa con el asunto de su hija futura con Natsu. A decir verdad ella aún estaba algo sorprendida de que en un posible futuro terminara al lado de Natsu para posteriormente tener una hija

Al final tras analizar un poco en la situación Juvia decidió que lo mejor, al menos por el momento sería irse a su habitación en Fairy Hills y tratar de pensar un poco mejor en la situación de ella y Natsu; puede que de ser posible y tras pensarlo con cuidado tal vez le pueda dar aunque fuera una pequeña oportunidad a Natsu

Al ver que Juvia se retiraba del gremio estando aún algo triste Lucy se preocupó por el posible estado de ánimo de su amiga/rival

— Juvia ¿Estás bien?

— _No te preocupes Lucy, solo debo de descansar un poco_

Al ver que Juvia estando algo triste se retiró del gremio junto a su hija Lucy y Lisanna decidieron seguirla y tratar de animarla ya que a decir verdad no les gustaba verla sufrir de esa manera

Por otro lado, Gray quien ahora mismo estaba sentado en una de las esquinas del gremio estaba pensando en lo que ocurriría entre él y Nano en un futuro no muy lejano

— * Así que al final eso paso *… _El saber que en un futuro posiblemente terminaría casándose con Nano hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro_… * Me pregunto si Nano aún recordara nuestra promesa que hicimos aquel día… de ser así me pregunto qué es lo que debería hacer al respecto *

El solo pensar que tal vez dentro de muy poco volvería a ver a Nano y que tal vez al encontrarse nuevamente ambos oficialmente serían una pareja feliz hacía que Gray se sintiera feliz hasta cierto punto ya que a decir verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, aunque el solo pensar en los sentimientos que Juvia hacia él y de cómo pudiera sentirse ella ahora que sabía del tipo de compromiso que tenía hacía que Gray se sintiera un poco mal al respecto

A decir verdad a Gray no le agradaría que Juvia sufriera de esa manera por lo que lo mejor sería que hiciese algo por ella

— * Creo que lo mejor será que hable con ella *

Teniendo eso en mente Gray se retiró del gremio para pensar con un poco más de claridad en lo que podía hacer sentir mejor a Juvia

* * *

**En otra parte de Magnolia…**

Justo ahora se podía ver como aquella chica de cabello castaño iba recorriendo tranquilamente y a juzgar por su expresión parecía que estaba planeando algo

— **Sin duda será interesante cuando te encuentre… Natsu**.- El solo pensar en lo que haría cuando encontrara a Natsu hizo que una sonrisa pervertida apareciera en su rostro

Curiosamente Natsu que ahora mismo estaba en el gremio bebiendo un poco para tranquilizarse sintió un leve escalofrió en su espalda sin saber lo que pronto le sucedería

Quien quiera que fuese esta chica de cabello castaño sin duda alguna le traerá más problemas al pobre de Natsu

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de Magnolia, más específico cerca de un sitio donde al parecer vendían una gran variedad de libros… **(**_**Tierra del libro**_**)**… se podía ver como otro portal dimensional se habría; cuando el portal se cerró se pudo ver a un chico de cabello azul con puntas de color negro y de aspecto algo tímido/calmado pero de semblante serio salir del portal

Una vez que aquel chico salió del portal se podía ver que estaba algo preocupado ya que tan pronto miro donde estaba por alguna razón se dirigió al gremio lo más rápido que pudo

— _Será mejor que me apresure antes de que esa loca…_ (Refiriéndose a la chica castaña que apareció anteriormente en el bosque)_… llegue al gremio ya que de lo contrario las cosas se podrían poner muy feas si no lo evito_

Sin perder nada de tiempo aquel chico se dirigió lo más rápido posible al gremio para así poder advertibles a todos los chicos… (Especialmente a Natsu que al parecer era el que corría más peligro)… sobre lo peligrosa que era en realidad aquella chica castaña en términos de perversión y posible lujuria

Sin duda alguna ahora las cosas se pondrán más locas/dementes en el gremio con la aparición de ellos

* * *

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado ya que ciertamente hice lo mejor que pude para que fuese algo interesante el asunto donde Gray explica su situación del compromiso

**Con respecto al asunto de quien es en realidad la chica que está comprometida con Gray:** Creo que los que leyeron el manga: **Ice Trail 01** la reconocerán como la chica que Gray ayudo/salvo cuando era por así decirlo la esclava de **Nez Booms** (ネズ・ブームス, _Nezu Būmusu_) quien solía ser el maestro del gremio Chrono Noise. También espero que ese asunto de usar a Nano como la prometida de Gray en el fic les haya agradado ya que gracias al consejo de mi buen compañero **kaiserofdarkness** decidí hacer eso ya que en cierto modo fue algo original usarla

**Con respecto a los problemas que habrá más adelante en el gremio:** Sin duda alguna a partir de aquí las cosas podrían ponerse intensas. Sin mencionar que con la aparición de aquella chica castaña… (Que creo que se darán una idea de quién puede ser en realidad)… sin duda hará que los problemas del ya desafortunado Natsu aumenten bastante. **Con respecto al chico peli-azul que apareció al final:** 1° que nada deben saber que aquel chico no es hijo de Natsu aunque en realidad es hijo de alguien más en el gremio, solo que de momento no diré de quien es hijo aunque con el color de su cabello ya se darán aunque sea una leve idea de quién podría ser en realidad su padre y su madre

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero que sigan disfrutando de los fics que he escrito

También no olviden pasar a leer mi otro fic de Fairy Tail: **Dragón Slayer Carmesí**


	11. Posibles problemas eróticos

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**AnimePianistAlex****:** Me alegra que te guste como aborde el tema, además de que más adelante verás cómo hare la escena de NaMi: Natsu X Mirajane

**Treeofsakuras****:** Me alegra que pienses eso y que te pareciera interesante el asunto del compromiso de Gray además de que ya verás cuáles serán los problemas de Natsu con esa chica castaña. Y el hijo de L… y G…: Sin duda será interesante ver la reacción de ambos al verlo

**miguel. puente de jesus:** Me alegra que te fascinara el capítulo por lo que hare que la espera valga la pena

Sin más que decir me despido

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Posibles problemas eróticos**

Justo ahora en el gremio se podía ver como Natsu estaba algo tenso ya que aún no podía creer del todo ya haya tenido 5 hijas con 5 chicas diferentes del gremio. Si bien considera que al menos es algo bueno que tenga descendencia pero ciertamente le preocupaban los resultados

Pobre ingenuo, si tan solo supiera la suerte que le esperaba más adelante

* * *

**En otra parte…**

Justo ahora en lo que parecía ser una parte un tanto indebida de Magnolia donde al parecer la perversión abundaba bastante hasta cierto punto se podía ver como la misma chica castaña que apareció anteriormente en el bosque salía de lo que parecía ser una especie de tienda erótica con un par de bolsas a sus costados

Tan pronto salió de aquel lugar y de revisar que tuviese lo adecuado una profunda y a la vez lujuriosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro casi al punto en el haga que Makarov parezca alguien inocente cuando hace alguna de sus clásicas mañas de pervertido

Una vez que revisara que todo estuviese listo todo para lo que tenía en mente aquella chica se dirigió al gremio al tiempo que maquinaba todo lo que haría una vez que llegase

— * Sin duda alguna con esto nos divertiremos mucho *

Sin duda alguna era claro que cuando esa chica llegue al gremio se desatara un verdadero problema

Al mismo tiempo aquel chico de cabello azulado se dirigía lo más rápido posible al gremio para evitar que aquella chica comenzara a hacer de las suyas aunque por lo visto estaba algo molesto ya que al parecer estaba en lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida

—No recuerdo que esto estuviera… _Por lo visto aquel chico termino perdiéndose_… Joder, ojala hubiese traído conmigo un mapa de como lucia la ciudad anteriormente pero que se le puede hacer

Sin más que hacer al respecto y ver que no tenía más opciones aquel chico decidió seguir uno de los consejos que le dio su madre hacía tiempo para este tipo de situaciones y ese era guiarse por la posición del sol para así tratar de ubicarse lo mejor posible

Una vez que aquel chico observo con cuidado la posición actual del sol tras subir al techo de uno de los edificios que había aquel chico pudo ubicarse más o menos donde estaba por lo que solo sería cuestión de guiarse. A decir verdad era una suerte que una de las cosas que haya heredado de su madre… además del color de su cabello fuese su inteligencia para este tipo de cosas

Así que tras haberse ubicado y determinar la dirección del gremio ese chico se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo ya que desgraciadamente conociendo como es aquella chica sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer en términos de lujuria

Lo que no sabía era que en su camino al gremio se toparía con algo más de lo que esperaba encontrar ya que justo ahora un chico de cabellera oscura como la noche con algunos leves toques en rosa se dirigía al gremio

**Regresando al gremio…**

Mientras Natsu se lamentaba por su desafortunada/afortunada suerte con las chicas al tiempo que bebía algo para tratar de relajarse Cana que al parecer ya estaba un poco pasada con el alcohol… **(**_Cuando no… XD_**)**… se había unido y como es costumbre en ella incito a Natsu a beber más y más

Justo en otra parte del gremio, más exactos en una mesa donde estaban reunidos algunos miembros del gremio se podía escuchar como maldecían la suerte del peli-rosado ya que por la forma en la que hablaban parecía que estaban algo molestos

— _Joder… ¿Cómo diablos ese bobo peli-rosado es tan suertudo?... que daría yo por tener una oportunidad así_.- Por su tono de voz era claro que Bixlow estaba algo ebrio

— **Es cierto que Natsu es un auténtico suertudo con las chicas, aunque viendo el lado bueno al menos gracias a él tenemos la fortuna de gozar de unas lindas y adorables lo…-** Antes de que Wakaba pudiera continuar hablando Macao le había tapado la boca a su amigo lolikon ya que lo último que quería era que debido a esos gustos que tiene se metiera en problemas… de nuevo

— No deberían envidiar la suerte de Natsu, después de todo ser padre no es nada sencillo

— Tú mejor ni hables Alzack ya que por lo que se hay momentos en los que desearías ser libre para así poder divertirte a lo grande

Antes de que Alzack pudiera decir algo en su defensa por el comentario de Max pudo sentir el aura asesina proveniente de Bisca por lo que mejor decidió quedarse callado antes de que algo malo le pasara

Mientras los chicos seguían con lo suyo Gazille que ahora estaba recargado en una de las esquinas del gremio parecía estar un poco molesto al tiempo que parecía estar tallando lo que parecía ser una daga de madera ya que no le parecía nada justo que Natsu se le adelantara en eso de tener descendencia

Al ver la actitud de su compañero respecto a lo ocurrido Panther Lily solo pudo suspirar ya que no le parecía correcto que Gazille se hiciera sufrir de esa manera

— No seas así Gazille, ya verás que pronto tendrás tu oportunidad de tener descendencia propia

— ¿_Y cuándo sería exactamente eso?, por si no las notado ese bobo de Salamander de algún modo está acaparrando las chicas_

— Por si no los has notado es obvio que Levy está muy interesada en ti al punto de tener familia. De ser tú sería mejor que trataras de hacer algo con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Al oír eso Gazille y ver que Panther Lily parecía tener algo de razón solo suspiro ya que le parecía algo insignificante preocuparse por eso, además al ser algo orgulloso en ese tipo de cosas el nunca admitiría que tal vez sentía algo por Levy. Lo que Gazille no había notado era que al escuchar el comentario de Panther Lily Levy se sonrojo levemente ya que la idea de tener hijos con Gazille le parecía algo interesante

**Por otro lado…**

Justo en una de las mesas del gremio donde estaban reunidas algunas de las chicas del gremio se podía ver como charlaban amistosamente sobre el asunto de las hijas futuras de Natsu y a diferencia de los chicos, ellas parecían tomar el asunto de otra manera

— **Que suerte tienen Lucy-chan y las demás chicas en tener una hija… que daría yo por poder experimentar algo así**

— _No te preocupes Levy-san, ten por seguro de que llegara el momento en el que tendrás una linda hija_

— **Ojala fuese así Wendy, por más que quisiera tener una hija como Lucy y las demás sé que eso sería casi imposible**.- Por su tono de voz era claro que Levy parecía algo triste ya que conociendo como era Gazille eso sería difícil

— No te preocupes Levy, ten por seguro que si te esfuerzas Gazille se fijara en ti… _Tan pronto Bisca menciono a Gazille Levy se puso roja pero antes de poder decir algo Bisca decidió adelantarse_… No te hagas la desinteresada ya que todos sabemos que sientes algo por él.- Al ver que Bisca tenía razón Levy solo pudo suspirar en señal de derrota

Al ver que Levy no decía nada al respecto provoco que algunas de las chicas como Bisca y Laki soltaran una leve risita ya que al ver esa reacción de Levy y ver que estaba algo sonrojada sabían que estaba en lo correcto

**Regresando con Cana y Natsu…**

Después de haber bebido un par de cervezas (O un par de barriles completos en el caso de Cana) ambos parecían estar un poco fuera de sí a causa del alcohol al punto en el que ambos no parecían darse cuenta de sus acciones… eso claro incluye las cosas que decían

— Vamos Natsu… deberías estar feliz… al menos esto demuestra que tendrás descendencia

— _Eso lo que me preocupa Cana… yo solo espero que esta tortura termine_

— No lo tomes así de mal… después de todo eres la envidia de muchos en el gremio

— _Gracias Cana… creo que eres la única con la que puedo contar_

— No ha de que… además no crees que sería algo curioso saber cómo sería si apareciera una hija nuestra… después de todo no sabemos cómo podría salir

— _Supongo que tienes razón… uno nunca sabe que podría pasar_

Sin duda sería interesante ver lo que sucedería si este par seguía bebiendo hasta el punto de hacer algo de lo que tal vez luego se lamenten ya que por lo visto ambos estaban tan ebrios que ni cuenta se daban, al menos no del todo de lo que decían

El ver lo ebrios que Natsu y Cana estaban tanto Mirajane y Erza estaban algo preocupadas ya que si ambos seguían así ambas sabían que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que apareciera una hija de ambos

Al principio ambas pensaron que lo mejor sería separarlos antes de que los 2 se pusieran muy cariñositos entre ellos como para que terminaran haciéndolo en el gremio pero al mirar como Natsu al contrario de Cana termino noqueado/inconsciente por tanto alcohol al tiempo que Cana aun estando ebria continuo bebido por lo que decidieron dejarlos solos sabiendo que nada malo pasaría entre ellos… no es como si Cana en medio de tanto alcohol tratara de aprovecharse de Natsu… ¿o sí?

* * *

…**Fairy Hills…**

Justo ahora en Fairy Hills se podía ver como Juvia estaba hablando tranquilamente con Akame mientras tomaban algo de té. Todo parecía indicar que con el poco tiempo que lleva Akame en el gremio junto con sus "hermanas" y ver que a pesar de todo era una buena niña Juvia le había tomado cierto cariño

Durante el tiempo que Juvia estuvo conversando con su hija sobre qué clase de futuro tendría al lado de Natsu ciertamente se sorprendió al saber que él demostró ser alguien considerado y a la vez algo cariñoso con ella a pesar de lo que ella pensaba sobre Natsu y su forma de ser: _**Ser alguien impulsivo con cierto toque destructivo amante de las peleas.**_ Así que tras pensarlo con sumo cuidado y saber más o menos lo que le esperaba Juvia decidió que le daría una oportunidad a Natsu ya que además de que ella misma quería ver si una relación como pareja con él funcionaba no quería que Akame desapareciera

También durante ese tiempo en el que Juvia estuvo hablando con su hija Gray había venido a Fairy Hills para explicarle a Juvia el asunto del compromiso que él tenía con Nano lo cual claro no fue nada fácil de explicar ya que Gray hizo lo mejor posible por no herir sentimentalmente a Juvia

Al final cuando todo el asunto del compromiso quedara aclarado hasta cierto punto y de que Juvia analizara la situación y comprendiera que lo mejor sería dejar ese asunto de lado y de que ella y Gray fuesen solo amigos pudo sentir como si un peso se quitara de ella

Justo antes de que Juvia pudiera pasar el resto de la tarde con Akame y de que Gray pudiera hacer algo para tratar de contactar con Nano pudieron ver que Happy que al parecer estaba algo preocupado había llegado a toda prisa al tiempo que decía que tenía algo importante que decirles

Al ver que Happy parecía estar algo tenso Juvia y Gray al lado de Lucy y Lisanna quienes habían venido para ver cómo estaba Juvia le habían preguntado a Happy que era lo que sucedía. Una vez que Happy recuperada algo de aliento les informo que cuando estaba dando un leve paseo por la ciudad había visto a dos chicos, uno de cabello azul y el otro de cabello negro discutir en la ciudad

Al principio no parecía ser importante pero al saber que ambos chicos decían algo sobre que tenían que llegar al gremio lo antes para ver a Natsu fue lo que provoco que Juvia y los demás se sorprendieran al tiempo que se ponían algo nerviosos ya que de ser eso solo podía significar una sola cosa

— ¿Estás seguro de eso Happy?, puede que te hayas equivocado y solo sean dos chicos que buscan pelear.- Al igual que Gray, Lucy y las chicas deseaban que Happy estuviese equivocado, por desgracia no era así

— **Estoy completamente seguro de lo que vi y si no hacemos algo es probable que destrocen las cosas en su pelea**

El saber que posiblemente los dos posibles hijos varones de Natsu estaban por llegar pelear en plena ciudad les dio una mala sensación a Gray y a los demás ya que si los hijos de Natsu eran igual de destructivos que su padre o aun peor realmente no les gustaría saber los destrozos que causarían

Sin perder tiempo Happy que era seguido por Gray y las chicas decidió guiarlos lo más rápido posible a donde estaba la fuente de los problemas para tratar de detenerlos sin saber que ellos no serían los únicos en tener problemas ya que justo ahora aquella chica había llegado al gremio

— * Al fin llegue… es hora de comenzar la diversión *

* * *

Justo cuando Gray y los demás llegaron al sitio donde estaba el alboroto pudieron ver a un chico peli-azul luchando con un chico de cabello oscuro aparentemente con tendencias posiblemente exhibicionistas ya que solamente estaba en calzoncillos

Curiosamente había algo en aquel chico de cabello negro al igual que el chico de cabello azul que les resultaban bajamente familiar a Lucy y a los demás y no era precisamente por ser posiblemente hijos de Natsu pero no podía identificar que era

No fue hasta que… **—** _Fuera de mi camino chico Playboy_ **—** Rápidamente y utilizando su magia de escritura que heredó de su madre aquel chico de cabello azul lanzo lo que parecía ser una llamarada que al verla aquel chico rápidamente se hizo a un lado para así poder contraatacar. Tan pronto evadió el ataque era notorio que estaba molesto por lo dicho anteriormente **—** ¿A quién rayos llamaste chico playboy? **—** Sin perder tiempo lanzo un potente disparo de hielo que por poco le da de lleno al chico peli-azul

Tan pronto ambos se miraron fijamente decidieron usar una de las técnicas que heredaron de sus respectivos padres para acabar la pelea aunque claro ambos sabían que al hacerlo con su poder actual algo reducido no tendrían la misma potencia o fuerza que la técnica de sus padres pero aun así debían de intentarlo por lo que concentrando algo de energía comenzaron

— _**Tetsuryū no hōkō**__/__**Rugido del Dragón de Hierro**_

— Karyu no Hōkō/**Rugido del Dragón de Fuego**

Tan pronto Gray y los demás vieron colisionar las técnicas que ambos chicos usaron quedaron en completo Shock ya que solo conocían a dos personas que eran capaces de usar esas técnicas

Una vez que ambos rugidos colisionaron entre si causando así una pequeña pero poderosa explosión provocando un agujero en el suelo de poder ambos chicos iban a continuar con su pelea pero al percatarse de la presencia de Gray y los demás solo pudieron maldecir ya que a causa de su pelea no los habían visto pero al ver quiénes eran ambos chicos se relajaron un poco ya que a pesar de todo y por extraño que ambos sabían que con ellos debían de hablar cuando llegasen al gremio

Una vez que la pelea entre ambos termino temporalmente Gray y los demás para poder quitar sus sospechas estaban por preguntarles quienes eran y que era lo que querían pero antes de poder hacer alguna pregunta el chico peli-azul se adelantó a hablar y por lo visto estaba algo preocupado

— _Rápido no podemos perder tiempo, debemos volver al gremio antes de que algo malo pase_ **—** Al escuchar de parte de aquel chico que algo malo estaba por suceder en el gremio Gray y los demás se preocuparon **—** **Chico ¿a que te refieres exactamente con eso?** **—** Antes de que el chico peli-azul pudiera explicarse mejor todos pudieron ver como Bixlow al lado de Freed… (Quien no parecía estar bien emocionalmente hablando)… habían llegado a donde estaban y por lo visto no estaban del todo bien

Tan pronto los vieron de esa forma Lisanna fue la primera en acercarse a ver qué pasaba. Una vez que se acercaron para ver cómo estaban Bixlow fue el primero en hablar **—** **Chicos… necesitamos su ayuda algo terrible acaba de pasar en el gremio** **—** Al escuchar eso Gray y los demás le pidieron a Bixlow que les explicara qué fue lo que paso

Fue así que Bixlow les conto que hacía unos minutos una chica castaña en plena adolescencia había entrado al gremio buscando a Natsu dando a entender que tal vez era una de las hijas de Natsu. Al principio nadie le había tomado mucha importancia pero al ver que ella tenía las claras intenciones de aprovecharse de Natsu más de uno de los chicos trato de detenerla y fue ahí donde se desato el terror

Al principio nadie comprendió exactamente a qué se refería Bixlow con eso de que el terror se inició en el gremio. En cambio el chico peli-azul al escuchar que una chica castaña en plena adolescencia había llegado al gremio hizo que el chico peli-azul se preocupara bastante ya que sabía de quien se trataba, especialmente al escuchar que esa chica era una ninfómana/pervertida de primera clase que de algún modo logro hacerle cosas pervertidas y a la vez algo traumáticas a la mayoría de los chicos del gremio sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo lo cual claro sorprendió a Gray y a los demás ya que no creían que algo así pudiera suceder pero al ver el estado emocional en el que estaba Freed y ver que no quería hablar al respecto sobre el asunto supieron que no era broma por lo que debían de hacer algo y pronto

Una vez que Bixlow los pusiera al tanto de lo que había ocurrido recientemente en el gremio Gray y los demás al lado de los dos chicos se dirigieron lo más rápido posible al gremio ya que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que esa ninfómana/pervertida empeorara más las cosas

**Y hablando de ella…**

Justo ahora en el gremio se podía ver como más de la mayoría de los chicos estaban aterrados al tiempo que hacían lo posible por alejarse de aquella chica castaña que al ver como actuaban los chicos parecía estar algo molesta

— Vamos que ninguno de ustedes es lo bastante hombre como para divertirse con una chica como yo

Puede que en situaciones normales más de uno hubiese hecho caso a esa proposición pero al ver cómo era esa chica decidieron que lo mejor sería mantenerse a raya para poder estar seguros

Al tiempo que este caos y el terror causado por aquella chica en búsqueda de Natsu continuaban Makarov que con ayuda de Mirajane y Cana mantenían oculto a Natsu que al parecer seguía inconsciente de tanto alcohol mientras que Erza de algún modo buscaba la forma de detener a esa chica Makarov pensaba que tal vez ni la Dragón Force iba a salvar a Natsu de toda la lujuria y perversión de esa chica castaña

— Natsu… sin duda alguna tu estas más loco que nadie

El solo pensar en el hecho de que esa ninfómana/pervertida era una de las futuras hijas de Natsu hacia que Makarov le dieran escalofríos ya que no le gustaría saber que alguna de las futuras hijas Natsu fueran igual o peor que la castaña que atormentaba a todos

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado ya que como pudieron ver una nueva hija de Natsu… (Que seguramente se darán una idea de quién es su madre) ha aparecido en el gremio al tiempo que ha causado bastantes problemas en el gremio a causa de su lujuria y perversión. Además de que en el siguiente capítulo veremos si Natsu logra salir vivo… (Y tal vez castro/virgen en el progreso) de este peculiar problema. Además de que veremos qué es lo que hará Erza para detenerla, si es que esa chica no le hace algo Erza como para traumarla como a los chicos

**Con respecto a los dos chicos que aparecieron:** Creo que con las técnicas que ambos chicos utilizaron durante su pequeña pelea se darán cuenta de quién son los padres de cada uno, especialmente del chico peli-azul ya que seguramente muchos no esperaron del todo que algo llegase a suceder. Además de que aunque no lo parezca tengo algo especial planeado con la aparición y llegada del chico de cabello oscuro ya que sin duda alguna su aparición en el gremio será algo posiblemente para recordar por mucho tiempo por lo que tendrán que esperar para ver que pasa

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado


	12. Problemas con el alcohol y la perversión

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que lo disfruten… también lamento la tardanza pero por falta de inspiración no pude actualizar hasta hoy…

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Lcsalamandra****:** No te preocupes por lo no dejar Review… sin duda alguna la nueva hija de Natsu es bastante atrevida ya que sin duda la perversión de la chica solo traerá los problemas eróticos para el joven padre. Sin mencionar que la hora de los celos pronto empezara. Espero poder hacer que historia siga en buen camino

**miguel. puente de jesus:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo… espero seguir y poder dejarte intrigado con los demás capítulos del fic

**Treeofsakuras****:** Menos mal que pienses eso del capítulo. Ya verás que cosas traumáticas les hizo al gremio y que tratara de hacer con Natsu. Y sobre el chico de cabello negro: Tienes razón… ya más adelante veras los problemas que causara en el gremio… Y lo de Mira-chan y Natsu… ya verás lo que tengo planeado

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento me despido

**Capítulo 10: Problemas con el alcohol y la perversión**

Justo ahora el gremio era un completo caos con la aparición de aquella chica castaña… por más que uno tratara de detenerla en lo que sea que estuviese planeado era inútil ya que por algún motivo esa chica se las arreglaba para evadir su captura

Justo ahora se podía ver como Erza estaba frente a frente contra esa chica castaña con la clara intención de detenerla a toda costa… el ver que Erza iba a detener a esa chica de una vez por todas alegro mucho a todos… no solo porque Erza fuese una de las chicas más fuerte que conocen… si no porque también estaban seguros de que a pesar de todo esa chica ninfómana no se atrevería a hacerle algo pervertido a otra chica (Y menos a Erza)… ¿Verdad?

Pronto sus peores temores sobre el asunto se manifestaron al ver como de un momento aquella chica de un ágil movimiento se posiciono atrás de Erza para posteriormente sujetarle los pechos al tiempo que los apretaba

El ver esto todos los miembros en el gremio habían quedado en shock por lo que había ocurrido ya que nunca pensaron que existiera alguien lo suficientemente valiente y/o idiota que se atreviera a hacerle algo así a Erza quien ahora mismo estaba más que furiosa por lo que ocurría

— **Bastarda… ya verás cómo yo…** **—** Erza no pudo continuar hablando ya que de un momento sintió como esa chica empezaba a masajear y apretar sus pechos de una manera un tanto erótica provocándole algunos cuantos gemidos que difícilmente podía contener

Justo cuando esto pasaba Gray y Happy al lado de las chicas y sus respectivas hijas (Que eran acompañados por los chicos de hace rato) no pudieron evitar mirar la escena de Erza siendo manoseada de esa manera erótica una vez que entraron al gremio

El ver esta escena erótica produjo cierto tipo de reacciones en Gray y los demás que no podían dejar de mirar:

* * *

**Tanto Gray como los dos chicos que habían aparecido anteriormente luchando en Magnolia (Quienes al parecer tenían una sonrisa algo pervertida) tenían un leve rastro de sangre en su nariz ya que ciertamente nunca esperaron que llegara el día en el que pudieran ver esto por lo que estaban muy agradecidos de tener esta oportunidad**

* * *

En cuanto a las chicas… bueno… pues…

* * *

**Tanto Lucy como Lisanna estaban tanto impactadas como sonrojadas al ver que Erza estuviera en una situación así al tiempo que por alguna razón ellas casi sentían la necesidad de meter su mano entre sus respectivas bragas… aunque en el caso de Juvia era diferente ya que ella al ver esto no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella misma en el lugar de Erza siendo manoseada de esa forma por Natsu al tiempo que él la besaba apasionadamente estando semi-desnudos provocando que un gran sonrojo apareciera en su bello rostro al tiempo que parecía salirle humo por los oídos**

* * *

Fue entonces que las tres chicas se percataron que sus hijas (Al igual que Wendy y Yoko… solo que ellas con su típica inocencia no entendían por qué le hacían eso a Erza y la razón del porque gemía) también estaban presentes mirando detenidamente lo ocurrido… rápidamente y como pudieron decidieron taparles los ojos ya que por ningún motivo permitirían que sus mentes fuesen corrompidas de esa manera

Tan pronto Erza reacciono y de que pudiera alejarse de esa chica (Que se quejaba de no poder continuar con su manoseo) se podía ver claramente como su cara estaba totalmente roja… tanto de la vergüenza como de la ira que sentía por haber pasado una situación pervertida frente a todos en el gremio

Una vez que Erza se recuperara de lo ocurrido recientemente en todo el gremio se pudo sentir una gran hostilidad de parte de ella al tiempo que ella sacaba su armadura _kureha no Yoroi_/**Armadura de Alas Negras** al tiempo que una cara de homicida aparecía en su rostro mientras que a paso lento se dirigía hacia la chica que por alguna razón no parecía inmutarse tanto

Tan pronto Erza estuvo cerca miro fijamente a la chica castaña al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada

— Más te vale decir tus últimas palabras

Antes de que en el gremio se llevara a cabo una especie de homicidio/genocidio a manos de Erza una voz bastante familiar se escuchó lo que puso nerviosos al maestro y a los demás… **—** _Rayos… ¿dónde rayos estoy?... ¿Qué me paso esta vez?_ **—**… Tan pronto Makarov y los demás al ver que Natsu (Que al parecer estaba escondido del otro lado de la barra del bar) había recuperado más o menos la consciencia después de beber tanto se alarmaron de que aquella chica le hiciera algo

Justo antes de poder hacer algo para detenerla aquella chica a gran velocidad se lanzó hacia Natsu quien aún estaba algo desorientado por el alcohol… una vez que la chica llego a donde estaba Natsu (Quien al parecer ya se había recuperado más o menos de su estado de ebriedad anterior) y lo sacara del otro lado de la barra rápidamente la chica tomo la cara de Natsu y como pudo la hundió entre sus senos al tiempo que con cierto toque de descaro lo besaba cada vez que podía y tocaba cierta anatomía del peli-rosado que ahora mismo no sabía que hacer al respecto

Al ver esto nadie se lo podía creer lo que veían… ¿qué clase de chica se atrevería a hacer eso en frente de la gente?… ¿Acaso esa chica no tenía vergüenza al hacerlo? y lo más importante de todo… ¿Quién demonios era esta chica?... ¿En serio esa chica era una de las posibles hijas futuras de Natsu?... de ser así… ¿Qué diablos ocurriría para que Natsu tuviese una hija así?

Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por… **—** _**Cielos… ya no puedo esperar más ***__ Por su tono era claro que había una gran lujuria en su voz __***… ¿Porque no empezamos la diversión de una buena vez?**_ **—** Sin perder el tiempo esa chica empezó a desnudarse poco a poco lo que sorprendió a todos en el gremio… justo antes de que Natsu pudiera detenerla, (o en el mejor de los casos tratar de escapar) ella le había inyectado una especie de paralizante que evitaba que Natsu se moviera por unos momentos

Una vez que todo parecía estar listo la chica le susurró al oído a Natsu haciendo que se pusiera nervioso **—** _Sin duda te hare gozar como nunca_ **—** Justo ahora la chica estaba por desnudarse completamente (Ya que solo estaba en brasier y unas bragas bastante atrevidas para su edad) prosiguió con lo que tenía en mente

Justo cuando la chica (Quien no logro desnudarse completamente) parecía que se proponía a violar a Natsu frente a todos en el gremio sin que ellos pudieran hacer casi nada para evitarlo de la nada apareció una cadena de hierro que de un momento a otro atrapo su brazo derecho y la detuvo al tiempo que algo de hielo congelaba parte las cadenas reforzando el agarre lo que hizo que la chica se molestara ya que solo conocía a una persona que pudiera hacer eso con las cadenas

— Demonios… veo que como siempre me interrumpes… Ed

Al darse vuelta todos en el gremio pudieron ver con algo de sorpresa como al lado de Gray, Happy y las chicas había un chico peli-azul estaba utilizando lo que parecían ser guantes equipados con cadenas hechas de una especie de hierro/acero súper resistente (Un regalo de parte de su padre) que tenía equipadas en los brazos (Algo más o menos parecido a lo que hace Shun de Andrómeda al momento de pelear) para así poder detener a esa ninfómana justo antes de que violara a Natsu al tiempo que un chico de cabellera oscura como la noche y leves toques rosados con tendencias claramente exhibicionista lo ayudaba a congelar parte de las cadenas

Una vez estando aparentemente atrapada y ver que no tenía escape alguno aquella chica solo pudo suspirar un poco resignada… ya luego vería como desquitarse del peli-azul ahora nombrado como Ed

Al final cuando el ambiente en el gremio estaba un poco más calmado y de que la chica se vistiera nuevamente (Y de paso alejarla de Natsu por si las dudas) Makarov le pidió a la chica que se identificara y que clase de relación tenía con Natsu para actuar de ese modo… aunque por dentro muchos tenían el presentimiento de que era hija de Natsu… pero la pregunta era ¿de qué chica del gremio era hija?

No fue hasta que Ed dijo que esa loca ninfómana había regresado al pasado para asegurarse que sus padres cogieran entre sí para así poder asegurar su futuro… además de que de paso quería ver si era capaz de hacer un trio con ellos y gozar de la acción

Al escuchar eso todo el gremio (Especialmente Natsu) habían quedado en shock… la verdad no sabían que era lo más inquietante… **Si el hecho de que esa chica fuese tan pervertida por tratar de hacerlo con Natsu**… o si por el hecho de que Natsu tuviese una hija así… Sin duda alguna ahora Makarov y los demás necesitaban saber urgentemente qué chica del gremio sería capaz de dar a luz a semejante ninfómana sin vergüenza aunque cuando le preguntaron su nombre no se esperaron que…

— Claro… soy Aiko Alberona Dragneel

Al escuchar que el apellido de esa chica ninfómana era Alberona todos se sorprendieron/paralizaron de la sorpresa al tiempo que Cana escupía su bebida de una manera algo dramática

Tan pronto Cana se recuperó de la sorpresa y de que viera que su futura hija con Natsu tenía cierto parecido físico con ella por alguna razón Cana parecía estar algo perturbada ya que pensaba que el asunto de su supuesta hija era una cruel jugarreta del destino… para su desgracia no lo era ya esa chica menciono que su nacimiento más o menos se originó desde este punto específico de la historia

Eso sin duda dejo en duda a todos en el gremio ya que no sabían a qué se refería Aiko con eso… fue entonces que Mirajane con algo de cuidado se acercó a ella

— ¿Exactamente que paso?

El escuchar esa pregunta Aiko puso una sonrisa lujuriosa para luego contar con sumo detalle como Natsu al desesperarse/traumarse demasiado por el asunto de sus hijas con varias chicas del gremio termino volviéndose alcohólico para luego unirse a Cana en sus juergas y posteriormente terminaran haciéndolo en el gremio en varias ocasiones provocando así el nacimiento de Aiko…

Eso sin duda sorprendió bastante a Natsu (Quien ahora mismo estaba deprimido y hacia círculos en el suelo con su mano al saber su cruel destino) y al resto del gremio ya que a decir verdad nadie esperaba que Natsu fuese a convertirse en un alcohólico… aunque considerando lo ocurrido hace rato cuando Natsu estaba bebiendo demasiado con Cana al punto de caer inconsciente/noqueado por el alcohol ciertamente parecía que todo tenía algo de sentido en lo dicho por Aiko

Sin duda el saber esto hacía que muchos se burlaran de Natsu por su posible futuro como alcohólico… pero pronto los chicos dejaron de reírse al saber por parte de Aiko que incluso hubo una ocasión en la que al estar tan ebrio en una fiesta que hubo en el gremio Natsu de algún modo termino haciéndolo con casi todas las chicas del gremio dando así una gran y placentera orgía donde todas las chicas al parecer disfrutaron bastante su experiencia íntima con Natsu

Tan pronto supieron lo ocurrido varios chicos empezaron a maldecir la condenada suerte que Natsu tenía con las chicas… Y como si fuera poco Aiko saco de entre sus cosas una fotografía de Cana siendo un poco mayor al lado de Natsu mientras ambos parecían estar bebiendo felizmente al tiempo que Natsu abrazaba a Cana de manera cariñosa mientras ella se recargaba en su hombro

Eso sin duda hizo que Cana se sonrojara considerablemente al tiempo que Lisanna al lado de Lucy y Juvia (Y de manera discreta Mirajane) se ponían de mal humor al ver esa foto de Natsu y Cana… por ningún motivo permitirían que Cana les ganara el amor y cariño de Natsu… al menos no sin dar pelea antes

Al notar las reacciones de las chicas Makarov solo pudo suspirar ya que sin duda las cosas con la descendencia de Natsu parecían complicarse cada vez más y más… fue entonces que Makarov al ver los dos chicos (Ed y el chico de cabello negro) recordó que nadie sabía quiénes eran y que era lo que buscaban en el gremio… algo que obviamente pasaron por debido al escándalo causado por Aiko

— Por cierto… ¿quiénes son esos chicos?

Tan pronto Gray y las chicas recordaron quienes eran los chicos y el tipo de habilidades que tenían cuando luchaban en la ciudad ciertamente se pusieron algo nerviosos ya que ciertamente les sería difícil de explicar lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Magnolia hace tan solo unos minutos antes de que el alboroto de Aiko en el gremio comenzara

Pero justo antes de que Gray o las chicas hicieran algo al respecto… el chico de cabello azul saludo formalmente a Makarov al tiempo que hacia una leve reverencia en señal de respecto, algo que le agrado bastante a Makarov ya que podía ver que ese chico era alguien educado… de hecho ahora que Makarov vio con cuidado a ese chico pudo notar que había algo en ese chico que le recordaba a cierto par de magos en el gremio pero ciertamente no recordaba bien a quienes

— Dime chico… si fueras tan amable… podrías decirnos tu nombre… después de todo me eres algo familiar

— **Claro… mi nombre Edward Mcgarden Redfox… es un gusto verlo en su esplendor maestro Makarov**.- Se presentó educadamente ante todos… algo que obviamente heredo de su madre

Tan pronto escucharon el apellido completo de Ed hubo un silencio en el gremio… lo siguiente que se vio en el gremio fue a Levy desmayarse aparentemente de felicidad con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que Gazille parecía estar algo tenso por el asunto

Ahora sin duda alguna las cosas se han puesto muy locas en el gremio… primero aparecen 6 hijas de Natsu con 6 madres diferentes donde una de las hijas es una ninfómana aparentemente incestuosa de primera clase y ahora aparece un hijo varón de Gazille y Levy… esto ya no podía ponerse más extraño… ahora solo faltaba que el chico de cabello negro con toques rosados fuese un hijo varón de Natsu… eso sin duda sería una completa locura

Lamentablemente sus temores fueron correctos al escuchar que el chico (Con el respaldo de Gray, Happy y las chicas que vieron sus habilidades hace poco) si era hijo de Natsu y que vino a salvar su futuro causando así que se desatara más problemas en el gremio

Antes de que Aiko pudiera aprovechar el alboroto del gremio para continuar con lo suyo Erza (Con algo de ayuda de Lucy y Lisanna) la detuvo y con una mirada fría se la llevo a un lugar para así poder "disciplinarla" por su comportamiento… (Y de paso vengarse de lo que le hizo pasar hace rato)

Con todo lo que esta ocurriendo sin duda alguna hará que las cosas en el gremio estén por empeorar

* * *

Espero que este capítulo de hoy les haya gustado… (Especialmente la escena un tanto erótica en la que Erza fue víctima a manos de Aiko)… ya que como pudieron ver las cosas se han puesto interesantes con la hija súper pervertida de Cana… (Que ya veremos si sobrevive al correctivo de Erza-chan)… sin contar que será interesante lo que ocurrirá cuando Levy recupera la consciencia y vea el hijo varón de ella y Gazille… además de que veremos más adelante Gazille es igual o mejor padre de lo que es Natsu

**Con respecto a quien es la madre del chico de cabello negro:** Creo que algunos sabrán quien es la madre del chico… también deben saber que ese chico le causara bastantes problemas a Natsu antes de que la madre del chico aparezca

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero recibir algún comentario suyo


	13. Situación… Yaoi?

Aquí les traigo la continuación de mi buen fic… Lamento si tarde pero debido a la escuela no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir… Sin más que decir aquí les dejo los reviews

* * *

**Reviews**

**Treeofsakuras****:** Me alegra que pienses eso del capítulo y tienes razón de que la hija de Cana es demasiada para Natsu… XD… y ya veremos si la pobre sobrevive al correctivo de la bella de Erza y con el hijo de Natsu y ella… ya verás los problemas que el hijo varón causara en el gremio

**miguel puentedejesus: **Gracias por el review y me alegro que te fascinara el capítulo anterior ya que a pesar de ser un capítulo corto hice lo mejor que pude hacer… espero que este capítulo haya valido la pena… y estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre la hija de Cana

**Lcsalamandra****:** No te preocupes por lo de no haber dejado un review anterior… Sin duda alguna esa hija de Natsu es bastante atrevida, lo cual claramente generara severos problemas eróticos para el joven padre. Además de que la hora de los celos pronto empezara. Espero que con el tiempo pueda hacer que esta historia sigua en buen camino… **PD:** Soy Chico… XD

* * *

Sin más que decir por el momento y para no alargar más esto de lo debido me despido por el momento y les dejo la continuación de mi fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

**Capítulo 11: Situación… Yaoi?**

Justo ahora se podía ver como las cosas en el gremio sin duda parecían ser una locura… más de lo normal claro esta… y eso era debido al asunto de que la descendencia futura de Natsu había llegado al gremio para convencer a Natsu de tomar una decisión con respecto a que chica debía de escoger…

… Por un lado en cierto modo eso sería bueno ya que Natsu tenía a su disposición a varias chicas lindas de las cuales podía escoger para formar una familia… lo malo del asunto era que una de sus hijas (La hija de Cana) era una lujuriosa sin remedio aparente

Eso sin mencionar que por extraño que parezca… el futuro hijo varón de Levy y Gazille había llegado aparentemente para tratar de detener a Aiko de violar a Natsu

Ciertamente cualquiera que viera este peculiar problema y de los desastres que empezaban a manifestarse en el gremio diría que no había forma de que las cosas pudieran salirse de control haciendo de esta una situación más extraña

De no ser porque de un momento a otro se podía ver como Gray**… (Quien nuevamente estaba en calzoncillos)…** era perseguido sin descanso ni piedad aparente por Lisanna**… (Quien por algún motivo estaba en su modalidad de take over: Chica tigresa)…** quien por algún motivo parecía querer castrarlo… y no era precisamente por la tendencia de Gray al exhibicionismo… al tiempo que le gritaba un par de insultos y al lado de Lucy**… (Quien se había unido a la linda de Lisanna en la persecución de Gray… alias stripper de hielo… XD)…** le exigía una explicación a Gray de lo que ocurrió y como era posible que se atreviera a algo así a lo que él decía que no tenía la mínima de que estaban hablando y que era imposible que eso sucediera

Al mismo tiempo… se podía ver como en una esquina del gremio Natsu por alguna razón parecía estar realmente perturbado… tanto psicológica como emocionalmente por lo que había ocurrido recientemente… casi al punto de querer cometer un posible suicidio en el gremio

Aunque lo que si era algo curioso en todo este asunto era que en todo este tiempo aquel chico de cabello negro y rosa por alguna razón se reía diciendo cosas sobre

**¿El cómo fue que ocurrió todo este caos?...**

Nos remontaremos más o menos al momento en el que Ed y aquel chico de cabello negro con destellos rosados aparecieron… poco antes de que la bella de Erza al lado de Lucy y Lisanna se llevaran a Aiko a un sitio para darle un correctivo

* * *

**Flash Back**

Tan pronto Erza al lado de Lucy y Lisanna se retiraron del gremio con Aiko_**… (Estando previamente atada por si intenta escapar)…**_ para darle un severo correctivo por su lujuria y de asegurarse de que Aiko no causara más problemas… al menos por el momento… todos en el gremio posaron su atención en Ed

Al principio nadie en el gremio se atrevía a decir y/o hacer algo ya que ahora mismo trataban de pensar en cómo era posible que el futuro hijo varón de Levy y Gazille apareciera en el gremio… de hecho… ni siquiera Makarov o alguien más en el gremio creían que eso llegase a ser posible considerando la posible actitud algo tsundere de Gazille

En eso se ve como la linda de Levy… quien ahora estaba recostada en un sitio cómodo del gremio gracias a la ayuda de la linda y tierna de Mirajane se despierta algo aturdida por la sorpresa anterior creyendo que todo el asunto de su futuro hijo con Gazille era solo un sueño

Justo al verla despertar Mirajane se acercó a Levy para ver como estaba

— Levy… ¿Estás bien?...

— Mira… Tuve un sueño extraño en el que mi futuro hijo con Gazille aparecía

Por un momento la linda de Levy pensó que todo el asunto de la aparición repentina de su hijo futuro con Gazille era una especie de sueño pero tan pronto Mira y Happy le señalaron a Ed quien al parecer estaba haciendo lo mejor posible por convencer a Gazille**… (Quien al parecer de manera algo tsundere seguía negando el asunto de su futuro hijo con la linda de Levy)…** de que todo era verdad y que debía de pasar más tiempo con mamá para que pudiera nacer algo que provoco que Levy se sonrojara levemente

— _**Entonces no era un sueño**_ **—** Esto sin duda hizo que Levy se sintiera feliz al ver que al menos tenía una oportunidad con Gazille en el futuro

Mientras la linda Levy se imaginaba su posible vida futura al lado de Gazille… se podía ver como Gazille bebía algo de cerveza para relajarse por el asunto ocurrido de su futuro hijo con la linda de Levy… o como él la llamaba con algo de cariño… su adorable enana… al tiempo que Ed lo hacía entrar en razón por así decirlo para que se acercara más a Levy

— _Vamos papá… no es tan malo como parece… ya verás que estar con mamá será lo mejor para ti_ **—** En eso Gazille solo parecía suspirar al tiempo que seguía bebiendo **— Puede que para ti sea fácil decirlo… pero no puedo simplemente acercarme a la enana así como así ** **—** Al ver esto Ed solo suspiro **—** _Sé que es difícil de creerlo pero créeme que tú y mamá son felices estando juntos_ **—** Sin duda Ed sabía que con la posible actitud tsundere de su padre y su actitud un tanto orgullosa… el tratar de unirlo con Levy sería algo realmente difícil de hacer…

… De igual modo Panther Lily estaba de acuerdo con Ed ya que él sabía muy bien que su compañero debía dejar ese asunto de ser tan orgulloso y expresar sus sentimientos hacia Levy

Mientras que padre e hijo hablaban al respecto sobre asuntos familiares… por así decirlo de algún modo… todos en el gremio esperaban que nada más extraño sucediera en el gremio… de no ser por…

— Oigan… ¿Acaso estoy pintado aquí o qué?

En ese momento… la atención de todos se posó en aquel chico de cabello negro con destellos rosas que parecía estar algo aburrido de esperar a que lo notaran…

… Tan pronto notaron la presencia del chico… Makarov le pidió amablemente que se presentara a lo que el chico con algo de aburrimiento se presentó como Kai Dragneel diciendo que había venido a esta época para poder salvar su futuro

Al escuchar eso de parte de Kai y ver que su situación era la misma que la situación de las hijas de Natsu… Makarov como los demás en el gremio suspiraron algo resignados… ya que por lo visto a partir de ahora no sería algo extraño el que más descendencia de Natsu apareciera

En eso se ve como el ahora nombrado Kai**… (Que por fortuna ya estaba vestido desde hacía rato)…** con una expresión de aburrimiento suspira algo resignado al tiempo que se recarga en uno de los pilares del gremio…

— Aunque por lo visto mi madre aún no está por aquí

El escuchar eso por parte del hijo varón de Natsu… Makarov y los demás en el gremio parecen estar algo confundidos… aunque en eso al ver detenidamente a Kai nadie en el gremio pareció encontrarle algún parecido físico a Kai con alguna de las chicas del gremio ya que hasta ahora en el gremio no ha habido ninguna chica con cabello negro… o al menos alguien con facciones parecidas a las del chico

En eso se ve como la linda de Erza y las demás chicas**… (Tras terminar de aplicar el castigo a Aiko)…** regresan al gremio y al ver lo ocurrido preguntan qué es lo que pasa a lo que Makarov les responde la pregunta

— Estamos tratando de encontrarle parentesco a Kai con alguien que conozcamos

En eso las Erza y las demás chicas a su lado (Lucy y Lisanna)**… ****(Al igual que sus respectivas hijas)…** deciden ayudar a buscar algún parentesco con Kai pero por más que lo intentaran no encontraban algún parentesco de alguien que ellas conocieran… Así paso un rato en el que todos trataban de hallar algún indicio que indicara el origen del chico…

… En eso, y tras haber esperado por unos minutos Kai solo bosteza indicando que estaba muy aburrido sin hacer nada al respecto **—**** Si no tienen nada mejor que hacer me voy de aquí ****—** Al ver que se iba a ir muchos trataron de detenerlo… aunque en eso notan que la ropa del chico nuevamente desapareció hasta quedar en lo que parecía ser unos shorts**… (Que tenía puestos para este tipo de casos)…** al tiempo que con su magia de hielo parecía haberse preparado un helado

Por un momento… aunque fuese un breve momento, y por más loco que pareciera… todos en el gremio casi jurarían que vieron un mini-Gray… aunque al notar que las tendencias de desnudista de Kai eran muy parecidas a las de Gray… más el hecho del parecido… tanto en magia (Magia de hielo) y el leve parecido físico que había con esos dos dejo en shock a todos… especialmente a Natsu y a Gray que deseaban que esto fuese un mal sueño… un cruel jugarreta del destino… o algún tipo de malentendido

**Flash**** Back END**

* * *

Ciertamente… las cosas dentro del gremio no parecían empeorar en lo absoluto… pero como siempre… en Fairy Tail como es costumbre a veces… las cosas pueden empeorar de un momento a otro de vez en cuando

En eso se ve como Natsu; tras recuperarse más o menos del trauma sufrido por lo ocurrido decide salir corriendo del gremio… no sin antes ser seguido por Gray… quien a duras penas logro zafarse de la paliza a manos de la linda de Lisanna y la bella de Lucy

— _**Natsu espera… debemos hablar sobre esto**_

— Aléjate de mí Gray… no quiero terminar en una situación Yaoi debido a tus dudosas tendencias de stripper

Eso solo hizo que Gray se molestara por lo que Natsu dijo

— _**Carajo… no es eso… yo nunca haría algo así**_

Mientras Gray trataba de razonar con Natsu al respecto sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo se podía ver a Makarov sentado seriamente… en eso Kinana y Mirajane se acercan a él ya que aunque no lo pareciera… ellas también estaban algo preocupadas por este asunto

— Maestro… no deberíamos hacer algo al respecto… ya que de lo contrario quien sabe que podría pasar

— _Mira tiene razón… A este paso quien sabe que podía pasar_

En ese momento se ve como Makarov solo suspira algo estresado mientras se levanta de donde estaba sentado

— Me gustaría saber que hacer al respecto chicas… pero temo que la situación se ha salido de control al punto de que al parecer ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto… especialmente por el supuesto asunto entre Natsu y Gray

Al decir eso tanto Kinana como Mirajane estaban algo pensativas sobre ese asunto

— _**Bueno… supongo que eso explicaría la razón del porqué los dos son muy buenos amigos.-**_ *En eso la linda de Mira recuerda leves momentos en el pasado entre Gray y Natsu*

— Creo que debimos darnos cuenta sobre ese asunto desde hacía tiempo

En eso se ve como Gray mientras continuaba persiguiendo a Natsu trato de sujetar como pudo al dragón slayer de fuego para tratar de detenerlo… pero en eso Kai usando su magia creo un poco de hielo haciendo que Gray irónicamente se resbalara y cayera al suelo al tiempo que eso provocara que por error Gray le bajara los pantalones a Natsu al tratar de sujetarse de algo para evitar la caída

Al ver esto hubo un silencio incomodo en el gremio debido a ese accidente… momentos después Natsu como pudo se levantó los pantalones al tiempo que salía del gremio estando aún más traumado que antes al tiempo que Gray trataba de enmendar la situación en la que había quedado por culpa de Kai quien parecía reírse por lo que había ocurrido con esos dos

Al ver este tipo de problemas algo peculiares… entre Natsu y Gray… más el hecho de que esto posiblemente solo generaría varios problemas en el futuro Ed solo pudo suspirar al tiempo que se acercaba a Kai que parecía disfrutar de lo que él había provocado en el gremio

— **¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esto y decir la verdad?**

— No se… mi madre me dijo que sin duda esta broma sería bastante divertida… y de verdad que tenía razón

En eso Ed iba a protestar por lo que Kai le hizo a Natsu… pero a pesar de todo y al ver que Kai en cierto modo tenía razón sobre ese asunto simplemente decidió gozar el sufrimiento de Natsu…

… aunque antes de continuar con su diversión con el sufrimiento de Natsu y Gray por lo que había ocurrido a causa de la broma de Kai… Ed decidió hablar al respecto sobre el asunto

— Dime Kai… ¿cuánto tiempo crees que dure este malentendido entre esos dos?... lo digo porque como van ahora las cosas Salamander (El llamar a Natsu así lo saco de su padre) no tardara en volverse loco

— **Por cómo van las cosas… Yo les doy aproximadamente una o dos semanas… después de eso seguro que esos dos terminaran muy mal en varios sentidos**

— Por mi parte… yo diría que solo bastan con un par de días para que ambos se vuelvan locos

— **Ja… pues no creo que esos dos se vuelvan locos tan rápido**

En eso… y por alguna razón… Ed tiene una especie de sonrisa algo perversa ya que ahora se le acaba de ocurrir una buena idea al respecto de cómo divertirse aún más con la situación

— De ser así me gustaría hacer una apuesta

— **¿Estás seguro de querer apostar?**

— Claro que estoy seguro… a no ser claro… que tengas miedo de perder

— **Pues ya está decidido**

Así ambos chicos… aprovechando la situación vergonzosa de Natsu y Gray… hicieron una pequeña apuesta para ver quién era el ganador donde el perdedor le daría al ganador 1500 jewels

Sin duda las cosas en el gremio estaban bastante locas en el gremio a causa del asunto de la descendencia futura sin control de Natsu… si esto seguía así sin duda haría que Makarov se viera forzado a hablar con Natsu sobre "La plática sobre el disfrute y los riesgos de los placeres sexuales"… después de todo… cada hija o hijo que Natsu tuviera a partir de este punto sin duda alguna parecía salir igual o peor que el anterior y un buen ejemplo sería Aiko que hasta el momento era la peor de toda la descendencia de Natsu en términos de chica lujuriosa

Y hablando de Aiko y de lo que le paso a manos de la linda de Erza y las demás chicas… digamos que ahora está en una situación algo peculiar

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo…** **en Edolas…**

Justo ahora se podía ver como en el castillo del rey… Mystogan tenía serios problemas de estrés con aquel chico pelirrojo ya que por más que lo intentara… nada parecía calmar al pelirrojo junto a su compañero exceed anaranjado al tiempo que decían cosas sobre ir a Earthland

Ya que después de ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente en Edolas… y tras pensarlo con mucho cuidado Mystogan de algún modo decidió ingeniárselas para enviar a ese chico pelirrojo junto a su exceed anaranjado a Earthland

Poco antes de hacerlo Mystogan tuvo un pensamiento al respecto…

— Natsu… más vale que estés preparado para esto

Lo que sea que fuese a pasar a partir de ahora sin duda sería algo que no se olvidaría en mucho tiempo

* * *

…**{Omake}…**

Justo ahora en Fairy Hills… justo en lo que parecía ser la habitación de Cana… se podía ver como Aiko estaba esposada a la pata de la cama con unas esposas a prueba de magia para evitar su posible escape al tiempo que con su mano libre se sobaba el trasero que al parecer estaba algo adolorido

— Carajo… esa pelirroja Tsundere (Erza) sí que se pasó con las nalgadas y latigazos que me dio… ahora veo que ella sigue siendo igual de sádica que en el futuro que en el pasado**… *En eso siente cierta molestia en el trasero*…** Rayos… no creo que fuese necesario que esa rubia tetona (Lucy) le prestara su látigo a Erza… por lo menos esa peli-blanca de cabello corto (Lisanna) no exagero tanto en mi castigo como las otras dos

Así pasó un tiempo en el que Aiko trato de romper las esposas pero sin duda alguna esas esposas eran más resistentes de lo que aparentaban **—** **Diablos como se supone que salga de aquí ahora** **—** Sin importar por cuanto lo intentara o lo que hiciera al respecto… Aiko no encontraba un método para escapar de la atadura de la cama… o al menos eso parecía

Ya que en eso… tras buscar lo suficiente y con algo de cuidado ella pudo encontrar cerca de ella una especie de pasador o pluma de ave en el suelo… posiblemente ese pasador o pluma de ave era de Cana… por lo que al sujetarlo Aiko con algo de habilidad increíblemente logro forzar la cerradura de las esposas… una vez estando libre de su atadura…

— Es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido… pero antes…

Tras salir de la habitación de su madre, Aiko de manera sigilosa decidió buscar en todas las habitaciones de las demás chicas en Fairy Hills y así poder registrarlas a su manera para ver si podía encontrar algo de utilidad y tal ver para su propia diversión personal

Con esto sin duda alguna… se generaría un terrible problema entre todas las chicas en Fairy Tail una vez que Aiko se dedique a revisar sus habitaciones

* * *

**Espero que el capítulo del Fic del día de hoy les haya gustado ya que en este capítulo sin duda pasaron varias cosas:** Como el malentendido estilo Yaoi entre Natsu y Gray que sin duda generara varias situaciones divertidas**… (Como por ejemplo la plática de Makarov con Natsu… XD)…** además de que debido a la broma de Kai… (Que fue motivado por su madre)… quien sabe que podría pasar

Además de que ahora Aiko ha logrado escapar de su cárcel improvisada está revisando las habitaciones de las demás chicas quien sabe que es lo que pudiera ocurrir debido a su lujuria incontrolable… **PD:** También espero que les haya gustado el pequeño Omake que hice de Aiko sobre lo que le paso más o menos al recibir su correctivo a manos de la bella de Erza y las demás chicas

Sin olvidad claro que aquel chico pelirrojo junto con su Exceed llegaran a Earthland… el cómo lo hará a pesar de estar en Edolas… ya más adelante verán lo que tengo planeado hacer… y es por eso que le comentare a **kaiserofdarkness** lo que tengo en mente para evitar alguna confusión al respecto sobre lo que haré

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento… también me gustaría que de ser posible leyeran el fic: **(La crónicas del dúo dragonico)** que estoy haciendo con mi compañero Janshin (Escritor en Foros DZ)


	14. El cariño de Mirajane

Lamento la demora pero debido a la escuela… y en parte a la falta de inspiración no pude actualizar pero aquí está la continuación del Fic por lo que espero que les guste (Nota: No abandonare este… o algún otro de mis Fic para que no se preocupen… XD)

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Natsu Fire devil:** Me alegro que pienses eso de Fic y con respecto al hijo de Natsu… ya más adelante verás quien es la madre del chico

**miguel puente de Jesús****:** No hay de que… y espero que te siga gustando el Fic… además de ya verás que ocurrida con respecto a Edolas

**Treeofsakuras****: **Gracias por el comentario y tienes razón con lo de Natsu… sin duda el pobre ya se está volviendo loco con todo lo que le está pasando

**Larekin1****:** Eso es debido ya que quise si era capaz de adaptar a mi manera este fic… PD: Gracias

**Rodrigo Dragneel:** Me alegra mucho que pienses eso de mi fic… además de que sin duda al pobre de Natsu le esta yendo mal… XD… Y con respecto a Natsu Dragion (Edo Natsu): Ya verás lo que tengo planeado para él más adelante

**heckran21****:** Gracias y aquí está la continuación del Fic por lo que espero que te guste

**donkike07****:** Me alegra que pienses eso de mi historia… y con respecto a la sugerencia del nombre del hijo de Natsu de Edolas… creo que ese nombre sin duda le quedara bien… y con respecto a lo de su espada, puede que lo use… después de todo… Rave Master es uno de mis animes favoritos… por lo que creo que sin duda alguna eso le dará un buen toque a este Fic

Así que sin más que decir por el momento me despido y les dejo la continuación de este buen fic

* * *

**Capítulo 12: El cariño de Mirajane**

Ahora mismo se podía ver como las cosas dentro del gremio sin duda alguna no podían estar más locas que antes… claro si es que eso era posible en Fairy Tail

Justo ahora se veía como las respectivas madres (Lisanna… Lucy… Juvia… Cana… Wendy)… a excepción de Cana por obvias razones (esposar a su hija para que no cause problemas por su exceso de perversión) pasaban tiempo de calidad de madre e hija

De igual modo… se podía ver como Lucy y Silene que ahora mismo estaban tomando algo de té, parecían convivir tranquilamente con Virgo y Sara ya que a pesar de todo lo que uno creería… ellas parecían llevarse bien… y no solo era por el hecho de Lucy y Silene fuesen magas estelares… era porque por lo visto Lucy y Silene tienen una buena amistad con Virgo a pesar de su personalidad un tanto peculiar… y dado que Virgo en un futuro alternativo tiene una hija con Natsu… bien podrían tratar de entablar una amistad con Sara

Aunque al ver que Lucy y Silene al ver a Aries y su pequeña e inocente hija Misaki estar algo retiradas en una parte un poco distante del gremio debido al asunto de su timidez solo suspiraron para luego de manera amable ir con ellas para que Aries y Misaki para que ellas pudieran estar más cómodas y tranquilas

* * *

**Mientras que con el ya traumado Natsu… **

Justo ahora se veía como el pobre dragón slayer peli-rosado estando en su casa; y como él podía estaba escondido bajo su cama sin intención alguna de salir… no solo por el anterior y perturbador trauma yaoi sufrido con Gray… si no por el hecho de que el asunto de sus hijas futuras sin duda alguna ya lo tenía totalmente alterado dado que hasta donde sabe… o al menos hasta donde logra comprender, en un futuro alternativo independiente había embarazado a: Lucy… Lisanna… Virgo… Juvia… Cana… e inclusive a Wendy…, lo cual sin duda alguna sorprendió a Natsu ya que jamás espero tener una hija con Wendy dado que él la considera como una hermana menor

Aunque sin duda alguna, lo que lo tenía más realmente traumatizado en este momento era el asunto de Kai ya que Natsu temía haber caído en algún futuro alternativo en lo Yaoi con Gray… y sin duda alguna… esas situaciones yaoi son sin duda alguna las más aterradoras/perturbadoras para cualquier chico/hombre

Mientras que Happy al ver a su compañero peli-rosado de esa manera un tanto, lamentable, solo podía suspirar para posteriormente ir a donde estaba y tratar de sacarlo como podía… lo cual claramente era difícil debido al tamaño pequeño de Happy **—**** Vamos Natsu tienes que salir de ahí ****—** Pero por más que Happy lo intentara Natsu seguía aferrándose como podía al suelo **—** _Ni loco pienso salir de aquí… es más que obvio que las cosas se han salido de control para mí_ **—** Con esto era claro hasta cierto punto que el pobre peli-rosado no parecía querer salir en lo más mínimo dado lo que últimamente le ha estado pasando con respecto al asunto de sus hijas e hijo futuro

Curiosamente en Fairy Tail no eran los únicos en tener este peculiar tipo de problemas con respecto a la descendencia de Natsu… Después de todo; en Edolas Mystogan tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza con ese asunto

Y hablando de Edolas

Justo ahora se veía como Mystogan… tras realizar lo que parecían ser un par de difíciles negociaciones con Kaiser a cambio de su ayuda… se ve como el hijo varón de Natsu en Edolas al lado de su leal compañero exceed estaban listos para ir a Earthland para tratar de hablar con Natsu sobre su situación, aunque antes de irse Mystogan le pidió que fuera lo más cuidadoso posible a lo que el hijo de Natsu a su manera dijo que no había problema así que sin perder tiempo ingreso al portal creado

Aunque en eso se ve como Hughes de un momento a otro aparece para luego ponerse al lado de Mystogan mientras veía al chico irse en el portal para posteriormente preguntarle a Mystogan

— **¿En serio crees que ese chico haga las cosas con cuidado?**

Ante eso Mystogan solo suspira algo resignado

— De lo que estoy completamente seguro… es que ese chico traerá más problemas que solucionarlos

Así que sin pensar en nada más Mystogan se fue a tratar de relajarse ya que sin duda alguna… el tratar con ese extraño sujeto Kaiser… más el hecho del hijo de Natsu aquí en Edolas era algo que lo tenía bastante tenso y a la vez que le causaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza

* * *

**Regresando al gremio…**

Ahora mismo se veía como dentro del gremio; además de las respectivas madres futuras por así decirlo de algún modo se ve como Droy y Jet tras ver a Levy hablando tranquilamente con Ed parecían estar celosos de Gazille fuese el padre del hijo de Levy

— No puedo creer que Levy-chan se haya casado con alguien como Gazille

— _Lo sé Droy… la verdad no sé qué le vio nuestra amada Levy-chan a alguien como Gazille_

Mientras que Gazille, que al parecer estaba recargado en una de las esquinas del gremio al ver que Levy parecía estar feliz al lado de su futuro hijo con él sin duda hacía que el dragon slayer de hierro pensara en muchas cosas… Especialmente tras haber hablado con su hijo futuro sobre la relación que Levi tiene con Gazille

Al mismo tiempo, se veía como la bella de Mirajane que tras servir un par de tragos y el ver como algunas de sus amigas estaban felices al lado de sus futura hijas al lado de Natsu sin duda alguna la hacía sentir sumamente triste dado el amor que ella siente por Natsu desde hacía años

Aunque en eso se ve como Happy entro al gremio y tras sentare en la barra de bebidas Mirajane noto que Happy parecía estar algo resignado por lo que al acercarse Mirajane decidió preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba

— ¿Qué pasa Happy?

A lo que Happy mientras comía su pescado decidió hablar

— _Es Natsu… por lo visto no quiere salir de su casa… o mejor dicho debajo de su cama, dado el estrés que este asunto de sus hijas futuras le están causando… _

Y el escuchar eso hacía que Mirajane se preocupara por Natsu ya que lo cierto era que ella… o cualquiera de las futuras novias/esposas de Natsu les gustara ver así que con eso Mirajane solo tenía un pensamiento al respecto

— "_Será mejor que trate de hacer lo posible por hacer sentir mejor a Natsu-kun"_

Y con eso se ve como la bella de Mirajane tras haberlo pensado con mucho cuidado y de que nadie supiera lo que ella tenía planeado hacer, decidió salir del gremio para posteriormente ir a ver a su amado peli-rosado y ver si podía animarlo en algo

_Mientras tanto en otra parte de Magnolia…_

Justo ahora se veía como en un pequeño bosque a las cercanías de Fiore… más específico Magnolia… lo que parecía ser una especie de portal dimensional se abría para posteriormente ver a cierto pelirrojo de Edolas al lado de su exceed por lo que al llegar y ver el lugar sol suspiraron para posteriormente el pelirrojo hablara

— ¿Así que esto Earthland?... por lo visto es más o menos como lo describió papá

— Lo mejor será hacer lo que vinimos a hacer

— Tienes razón Kei… es mejor seguir adelante… solo espero que papá no sea lo bastante torpe como no comprender la situación en la que está metido

Y con eso ambos decidieron seguir adelante sin perder más tiempo e ingresar a Magnolia y así ir a buscar a Natsu en el gremio para tratar de explicarle lo ocurrido en Edolas

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

Justo ahora se ve como Aiko tras arreglárselas para poder escapar de su peculiar prisión en la habitación de su madre ahora mismo estaba buscando algo de acción y placer al lado de su padre… pero dado que no que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba Natsu ahora mismo sin duda alguna parecía estar estresada al recordar cómo fue que Erza… Lucy y Lisanna de un momento a otro le arruinaron su momento de placer y lujuria intensa con Natsu en el gremio, pero ya después se las arreglaría para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido al lado de Natsu

Así que tras poder encontrar un buen escondite por así decirlo de algún modo; por lo menos seguro por el momento para que nadie la descubriera, se ve como Aiko ya planeaba como poder tener intimidades con Natsu… aún si para eso debía de hacerlo a la fuerza y por las malas

Así que sin perder tiempo Aiko empezó a usar algunas de las habilidades que ella tenía para así poder empezar con su plan de poder tener intimidades intensas y placenteras con Natsu

_Mientras que en la casa de Natsu…_

Ahora mismo se veía como Mirajane tras salir del gremio, y tras caminar por un par de minutos ella parecía al fin haber llegado a casa de Natsu y tras tocar la puerta un par de veces para posteriormente escuchar como Natsu algo tenso y a la vez un tanto triste decidió contestar diciendo que podía pasar

Y al escuchar eso Mirajane un tanto preocupada por el tono de Natsu entro y pudo ver que Natsu algo perturbado seguía escondido bajo su cama tal y como dijo Happy y el solo verlo así denso sin duda alguna hacia que Mirajane se pusiera triste por lo que tras caminar hasta a él y como pudo logro sacarlo de su "escondite" para posteriormente sentarse junto a él en lo que parecía ser un pequeño sillón que Natsu tenía

— Vamos Natsu… sabes que puedes hablar de eso conmigo

Ante eso Natsu tras suspirar un poco y de sentirse aunque fuese un poco mejor que antes gracias a Mirajane le cuenta a Mirajane que el asunto de sus futuras hijas… más el hecho de su hijo del futuro era algo que sin duda alguna lo tenía sumamente tenso… por no decir un tanto perturbado ya que honestamente esto era algo que se salía de las manos ya que la verdad nunca pensó que él mismo estaría en una situación así y Mirajane al verlo así sin duda alguna la hacía sentirse bastante triste por ver a Natsu así

— Creo que lo mejor sería que...

Aunque en eso Natsu antes de poder continuar hablando al respecto, se sorprende al ver como Mira de un momento a otro lo estaba abrazando tiernamente a modo de consuelo mientras ella acariciaba su cabello rosado

— _**Calma Natsu… sé que esto es demasiado para ti… y puede que te sientas asustado hasta cierto punto…. pero ten en cuenta que a pesar de todo ya encontraras como superar esto… sin mencionar que yo estaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda**_

Y con eso Mirajane sin importarle nada más que hacer sentir bien a Natsu, ella decidió profundizar un poco más el abrazo haciendo que Natsu pudiera sentir los suaves senos de Mirajane contra su torso lo cual sin duda pareció confundir un poco a Natsu por esa acción de ella

Al principio Natsu no sabía que sentir exactamente con esto ya que sin duda alguna esto era algo nuevo para él… pero al ver que Mirajane se preocupaba bastante por él… más el hecho de que ella lo estuviese abrazando así de manera tierna para consolarlo era algo que sin duda alguna le agradaba, y mucho… pero algo que ni el mismo sabía… parecía querer regresarle el abrazo a Mirajane pero ya encontraría el modo de hacerlo

Y fue así que ambos por alguna razón un tanto desconocida por así decirlo decidieron permanecer por unos cuantos minutos dado que el abrazo entre ambos era algo agradable como para detenerlo así tan pronto

Y después de que estuvieron unos 10 o 15 minutos así se ve como ambos se separaron de ese abrazo para que luego Mirajane algo sonrojara se levantara de donde estaba sentada

— Natsu… espero que con esto te sientas mejor…

Aunque en eso ella se sorprende de que Natsu la abrazara levemente para así poder devolverle el favor que ella hizo al abrazarlo

— Gracias Mira… creo que esto me ayudo y mucho

Y Mirajane al sentir el abrazo de Natsu solo pudo sonrojarse y sentir una agradable calidez en su corazón aumentar considerablemente para posteriormente disfrutar del abrazo que su amado peli-rosado le estaba dando para inconscientemente corresponder el abrazo con mucho cariño… Algo que obviamente Natsu no noto (El profundo cariño de Mirajane)

Pero lo que ella no se había dado cuenta debido al abrazo de Natsu era que Lisanna, quien por lo visto también quería consolar a Natsu por lo que le estaba pasando ahora mismo, ella misma había visto eso a través de la ventana de la casa de Natsu y el ver que claramente Mirajane parecía estar enamorada de Natsu realmente no sabía que pensar al respecto

Aunque por alguna razón… ella sorpresivamente empezó a sentir lo que parecía ser una "pequeña" sensación de rivalidad con su propia hermana con respecto al asunto de ganar el amor de Natsu

Así que tras retirarse del hogar de Natsu, se ve como Lisanna tras suspirar por lo que había visto anteriormente se juraba a si misma que ella sería la que ganará el corazón y amor/cariño de Natsu

Y con eso era claro que las cosas con respecto a la situación de la situación eran sin duda alguna más intensas que antes dado que poco a poco las rivalidades entre las chicas empezaban a emerger

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy de esté Fic ya que por lo que pudieron ver/leer Mirajane logro de algún modo acercarse mucho a su amado peli-rosado por lo que ya más adelante verán cómo se desarrollaran las cosas entre ellos… Después de todo… tengo algo especial planeado para la aparición de la hija de Mirajane y Natsu

Además… podrían considerar en cierto modo este capítulo como algo especial para aquellos que desean ver a la bella de Mirajane tener su oportunidad con Natsu… eso incluye para los que les guste la pareja Natsu…X…Mirajane en lo Fic

Además… como pudieron ver, Aiko ahora mismo está por hacer de las suyas para así poder tener relaciones con Natsu, pero más adelante más adelante veremos si su plan funciona además de los problemas que eso llegara a causar en el gremio… Sin mencionar que las cosas se han puesto algo interesantes con la llegada del hijo varón de Natsu que nació en Edolas ya que sin duda alguna ya veremos qué tan alocadas se pondrán las cosas en el gremio

**Con respecto a la ayuda de Kaiser:** Ya verán lo que Mystogan tuvo que hacer al respecto para que Kaiser lo ayudara a enviar al hijo de Natsu a Earthland

Así que sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero recibir sus comentarios al respecto sobre lo que les pareció el capítulo de hoy


	15. Rivalidad entre hermanas

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo del Fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten y de paso digo que lamento el retraso del capítulo pero aun así espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Jbadillodavila****:** XD…

**AidenDarkdragon****: **Intentare seguir. Con respecto a tu pregunta: hasta donde sé yo, creo que natsu1000 su seguirá con su versión del FIC de las hijas de Natsu… pero lo cierto es que no sé con certeza cuánto tardara en actualizar… pero lo cierto es que espero poder seguir disfrutando de su versión del Fic

**Treeofsakuras****: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior al igual que el momento Natsu…x…Mirajane, además de que más adelante verás que pasara entre ellos al igual de como aparecerá su respectiva hija futura

**Miguel puente de Jesús:** No hay de que compañero, sin duda alguna me alegra que te gustara el capítulo por lo que espero que el capítulo del día de hoy te guste al igual que los capítulos anteriores del Fic

* * *

Sin más que decir, los dejo para que sigan con el capítulo de hoy

**Capítulo 13: Rivalidad entre hermanas**

Ahora mismo se ve que ya ha pasado aproximadamente uno días desde el encuentro de Natsu y Mirajane, y lo cierto era que gracias a esa conversación entre ambos, Natsu parecía estar mejor que antes con respecto al asunto de su futuro con su futura descendencia. Al mismo tiempo se veía como Gazille parecía ir poco a poco aceptando el asunto de que tiene un hijo futuro con la bella de Levy; aunque eso sí, Gazille parecía seguir teniendo su clásica actitud de mantenerse serio al respecto y no decir mucho al respecto

Aunque claramente no todas eran buenas noticias en el gremio dado que poco después de que Natsu y Mirajane hablaran entre si sobre el futuro de Natsu, todos descubrieron que la hija pervertida y lujuriosa de Cana se las había arreglado para escapar de su prisión improvisada en la habitación de Cana. Y el solo saber eso hacía que todos, en especial Natsu se alarmaran dado que no sabían hasta qué punto era pervertida la hija de Cana por lo que sin dudarlo sabían que debían frenarla de algún modo

Y hablando de ella

Ahora mismo se veía como Aiko estando en su escondite parecía estar haciendo… ¿unas anotaciones?

Justo ahora se veía como Aiko parecía estar haciendo unas cuantas anotaciones en una libreta que tenía desde hace un tiempo, y por lo que se veía, Aiko ahora mismo parecía estar haciendo aparentemente unos cuantos cálculos relacionados con algo de pociones mágicas y demás cosas

— "_¿Quién hubiera dicho que las costumbres de _okasan/_mamá me servirían de algo?_"

Y con eso se ve que Aiko a su manera lujuriosa sonrió mientras seguía con lo suyo sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo le ayudaría a tener mucho gozo sexual al lado de Natsu

**Por otro lado…**

— **Cielos… desearía poder hacer está misión más divertida de algún modo ****—** Justo ahora se veía como aquel pelirrojo de Edolas al lado de su exceed estaba realmente aburrido dado que no tenía mucho que hacer al respecto ya que a pesar de que está aquí para preservar su futuro pues, se podría decir que estaba algo aburrido por no encontrar algo con que entretenerse mientras hace su misión

Aunque mientras recorría las calles de Magnolia en búsqueda de que hacer mientras tanto para no desperdiciar tanto tiempo mientras hace su misión, se ve como aquel chico pelirrojo pareció detenerse por un momento frente a lo que parecía ser una especie de armería. Y por lo visto había visto una espada que le llamo la atención para luego sonreír más o menos del mismo modo que Natsu cuando va a hacer alguna de las suyas por así decirlo de algún modo

— **Bueno, mamá no dijo nada al respecto de que no podía yo divertirme comprando algo como eso. Y qué bueno que papá me dio algo de dinero para que yo lo gastara en lo que quisiera ****—** Y con eso se ve como aquel chico saco lo que parecía ser una pequeña bolsa con lo que parecía ser algo de dinero para gastos personales

Al mismo tiempo se veía como el exceed anaranjado con acento español solo podía suspirar al ver la actitud de su compañero pelirrojo con respecto a las armas con filo como espadas, pero en el fondo sabía que ese rasgo lo había heredado de su bella madre por lo que no podía culparlo del todo por distraerse con esas cosas. Aunque por otro lado, bien podría aprovechar eso para conseguir un arma de filo que se adapte a su propio estilo de combate por lo que sin perder tiempo ambos entraron a la tienda

Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail…

Ahora mismo se veía como dentro del gremio, Natsu al parecer ya era nuevamente el mismo dragon slayer revoltoso que todos quieren. Lo que claramente alegro a todos en el gremio, en especial a sus hijas y futuras parejas dado que no les gustaba ver que Natsu estuviese triste y deprimido como antes. Y lo cierto era que debían agradecérselo a Mirajane por ayudar a Natsu a sentirse mejor

Aunque claro, Lisanna, quien ahora mismo estaba escogiendo una misión, al recordar ese suceso entre Natsu y Mirajane era claro que Lisanna ya desarrollaba una rivalidad con su hermana aunque ella no lo supiera… por ahora. Así que tras escoger la misión, se ve que Lisanna durante su misión pensara en como tener un avance considerable en el corazón de Natsu ya que desde pequeña, Lisanna siempre quiso ser la esposa de Natsu al crecer por lo que sin perder ni darse por vencida ella dará su mejor esfuerzo

Curiosamente, lo que nadie sabía era que Mirajane al parecer ya tenía pensado como hacer sus movimientos para conquistar el corazón de Natsu poco a poco, por lo que durante los siguiente días, de manera discreta ella cada vez que podía en su tiempo libre iba poco a poco interactuando con él dragón slayer peli-rosado al punto de poder convivir con Natsu de vez en cuando logrando así formar una especie de vínculo con su amado dragón slayer peli-rosado que a pesar de todo seguía siendo igual de despistado que siempre dado que no notaba los sentimientos de la bella de Mirajane, aunque eso podría cambiar en el futuro

Aunque claro, el hacer los progresos que tiene hasta ahora no fue para nada fáciles de lograr, después de todo; además de que Natsu cada vez que podía lograba convivir con sus hijas futuras al igual que de vez en cuando con la respectiva madre de su posible hija futura dado que a pesar de ser comúnmente torpe, sabía que debía de hacer lo mejor por ser un buen padre, y lo sabe por tener cierta experiencia por haber cuidado el huevo de Happy hace años. Aunque era claro que a pesar de que gracias a la ayuda de la bella de Mirajane, Natsu ya supero al menos hasta cierto punto el trauma, el asunto de su hijo varón futuro aún era un tanto perturbador como para hablar del tema. Al menos por ahora

Al mismo tiempo se veía como en lo que parecía ser un bello prado, aquel pelirrojo de Edolas al lado de su Exceed, aparentemente se les había olvido por completo la razón del porque estaba en Earthland ya que se podía ver que durante el transcurso de toda la semana aquel chico prefirió practicar al aire libre con su nueva y reluciente espada que hacía poco había conseguido en aquella tienda de armas a la que fue después de haber llegado y por lo que se veía durante el entrenamiento, sin duda alguna ese chico parecía ser realmente bueno en el arte de la espada al igual que en sus reflejos de combate con espada gracias a la ayuda de su exceed. Pero considerando quien es su madre, pues es casi obvio que aquel pelirrojo heredara algo así de ella

Así que tras detener su entrenamiento por un momento dado que estuvieron así por unas 2 horas, se ve que ambos se recostaron en el pasto mientras veían calmadamente las nubes sin preocupación alguna. Y mientras ambos miraban las nubes el exceed decidió hablar

— Debo decir, que durante estos 5 años tu manejo con la espada se ha vuelto realmente excelente **—** Y con esas palabras aquel pelirrojo solo sonreía con orgullo

— Eso se lo debo al trabajo duro y al arduo entrenamiento que he tenido hasta ahora para poder dominar el arte de la espada

Y así se ve que pasaron los minutos en los que ambos de manera calmada y tranquila solo se dedicaban a descansar y recuperar así energía para luego de haber recuperado energías seguir con el entrenamiento por lo que tras haber descansado se ve que ambos ya estaban por empezar

— Kei, más te vale estar listo dado que aún tenemos mucho por mejorar **—** Con eso el pelirrojo se puso en pose para iniciar mientras que su exceed hacía lo mismo

— _No me contendré en lo más mínimo. Y debo decir que esos 2 no pudieron tener un mejor hijo que tu dado que representas todo el orgullo de ellos_

— Lo sé. Si okasan estuviera aquí, sin duda ella y otosan se enorgullecerían de mí por mis habilidades

Aunque tan pronto ambos recordaron ese asunto, más el hecho de que recordaron que aún no han logrado ni el más ligero progreso de poder preservar su respectivo futuro, pues se ve que ambos de un momento a otro parecieron ponerse azules del miedo para posteriormente ambos empezaran a correr a toda prisa hacía Fairy Tail y mientras corrían solo había una cosa en la mente del pelirrojo

— "_**Demonios; si okasan sabe que desperdicie una semana entera sin duda alguna me ira muy mal**_" **—** Sin duda alguna se veía que el pobre no deseaba experimentar la furia de su madre

Así que sin perder tiempo ambos decidieron acelerar el paso lo más rápido posible

* * *

Mientras tanto en Edolas…

Ahora mismo se veía como días después de que Kaiser se marchara tras haber negociado con Mystogan para enviar al pelirrojo a Earthland, se veía como Mystogan de manera algo seria parecía estar mirando la ciudad desde el palacio. Y mientras miraba

— Solo espero que todo salga bien con respecto a lo de Natsu y su descendencia con ella aquí, ya que de lo contrario no sé qué pasara si las cosas no salen como lo esperado

Así que de momento y dejando de lado esos pensamientos Mystogan decidió entrar al palacio esperando que todo saliera bien con todo este asunto. Aunque curiosamente Mystogan no era el único que pensaba en ese asunto ya que en cierto lugar del palacio, se veía como una bella y linda pelirroja de cabello semi-corto ya que su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros parecía estar algo pensativa sobre lo que estaba pasando y lo cierto era que su mente parecía estar algo desconcertada por eso

— ¡¿"Porque?… ¿porque tiene que estar pasando esto?"! **—** Sin duda alguna se veía que ella parecía estar realmente confundida ahora dado que ella no parecía encontrarle lógica a lo que estaba pasando

Aunque en eso, se ve que Hughes al ver a su compañera actuar así sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto. Así que con mucho cuidado de no hacerla enojar sabiendo su temperamento decidió hablar

— Erza… sé que debes estar confundida por lo que está pasando pero no creo

Y con eso se ve que la mencionada ahora reconocida como Erza Knightwalker miro a su compañero un tanto tensa como enojada

— ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TOME ESTO CON CALMA?... ¿A CASO NO VES QUE ESTO ES ALGO QUE NO DEBÍA PASAR?, no después de lo que yo les hice cuando ellos estuvieron aquí **—** **Y con eso dicho se ve que Erza Knightwalker se sentó en el suelo y parecía estar algo preocupada dado que ella no tuvo una buena impresión de Natsu debido a lo ocurrido cuando él y sus amigos llegaron a Edolas**

Al mismo tiempo Hughes solo suspiro al ver que su amiga parecía estar realmente tensa por ese suceso por lo que para dejarla reflexionar sobre el asunto con calma decidió retirarse. No sin antes decir una última cosa al respecto

— Erza, solo espero que cuando aclares tu mente, tomes la decisión correcta de que hacer al respecto

Y sin más que decir al respecto sobre el asunto, Hughes se retiró del lugar para dejar a Erza con sus pensamientos dado que necesitaba pensar más a fondo sobre lo ocurrido

* * *

Regresando a Earthland…

Ahora mismo se veía como después de haber pasado ya 10 días exactos después de que Mirajane ayudara a Natsu con su trauma, se ve que ella ya parecía querer interactuar más con Natsu. Así que teniendo el día libre, Mirajane decidió pedirle a Natsu pasar el día juntos esperando así que tarde o temprano una hija de ella y Natsu aparezca, y dado que ya tiene el suficiente avance con Natsu no debía de ser tan difícil, o al menos ella esperaba eso

Y mientras ella alegremente y sin preocupación alguna se dirigía a la casa de Natsu para iniciar con su posible cita, Mirajane no podía evitar recordar los avances que con suerte logro tener a pesar de todo y no podía evitar sonreír al respecto

— "Creo que sin duda alguna he tenido un buen avance con Natsu-kun"

Y fue así que ella siguió su camino con toda tranquilidad, pero cuando estaba por llegar Mirajane pudo ver sorpresivamente Lisanna la estaba esperando fuera de la casa de Natsu por lo que al verla ahí Mirajane además de sorprenderse al respecto parecía haberse puesto nerviosa, en especial cuando Lisanna se acercó más o menos a ella para luego decir

— No estarás buscando a Natsu-kun para tener una cita… ¿verdad? **—** Y con esas palabras Mirajane se puso algo roja

— Etto… bueno, yo **—** Era obvio que Mirajane no sabía que decir al respecto dado que sus nervios la estaban dominando

Aunque en eso se ve que la bella de Lisanna la miro algo desafiante

— Sabes Mira-nee… desde hace tiempo, más específico desde que éramos pequeñas, no sabía porque, pero por alguna razón sospechaba que tú también estas enamorada de Natsu**… "Esas palabras sin duda alguna sorprendieron a Mirajane dado que no esperaba que Lisanna notara eso"…** Pero viendo el cómo te las arreglabas para pasar tiempo con Natsu en estos días, sin duda alguna mis dudas al respecto están aclaradas. Tú en verdad si amas a Natsu-kun

Y con esas palabras por parte de Lisanna se ve que Mirajane se puso realmente roja y por más que lo intentara negar, Lisanna decía que no servía seguir negándolo dado que ella sabe de las intenciones de ella, más el hecho de que ella ha tratado de ganarse el corazón y cariño amoroso de Natsu

Así que tras escuchar todo eso de parte de Lisanna sabiendo que tenía razón Mirajane no pudo más y decidió decirlo de una vez dado que la tensión era demasiada como para seguir negando lo que ella siente

— ESTÁ BIEN… LO ADMITO… AMO A NATSU-KUN DESDE HACÍA AÑOS Y ESO ES DEBIDO A QUE ME GUSTA SU FORMA DE SER

Y con esas palabras llenas de pura sinceridad era claro que Mirajane al fin pudo quitarse un peso de encima que ha tenido por años y lo cierto era que se sentía realmente bien

Mientras que Lisanna al escuchar eso de parte de su hermana solo sonreía al ver que ella tenía razón para luego decir…

— Mira-nee, dado que ambas amamos con todo nuestro corazón al mismo chico te he de decir que por ningún motivo pienso rendirme

Y el solo escuchar el tono un tanto desafiante de Lisanna, más el hecho de verla tan segura de sí misma sobre el asunto hizo que Mirajane la viese del mismo modo

— Lisanna… acaso ¿me estas desafiando a mí? **—** Y con eso Mirajane tuvo una expresión algo seria

— **¿Quién sabe?; lo único que estoy diciendo que es muy posible que Natsu tiene más deseos de estar conmigo dado nuestro vinculo especial que se formó en el pasado cuando cuidábamos el huevo de Happy antes de que naciera**

Con esto era más que claro que la rivalidad entre ambas hermanas Strauss por el amor del dragón peli-rosado comenzó y era obvio que ninguna de las 2 hermanas retrocedería al respecto. Así que sin perder tiempo ambas decidieron retirarse de la casa de Natsu para saber que hacer al respecto con el asunto de su rivalidad de hermanas

Aunque durante el camino hacia casa se ve que Lisanna soltó una ligera risa que no paso desapercibida por su hermana por lo que Lisanna decidió hablar al respecto sobre lo que le provocaba gracia

— Sabes Mira-nee, tuviste mucha suerte de que ni Happy, ni mucho menos Natsu-kun estuvieran en casa, ya que de lo contrario ambos hubiesen escuchado tu confesión de amor

Y el solo imaginarse en la posibilidad de que Natsu pudo haberla oído sin duda hizo que Mirajane se pusiera realmente roja, pero eso debía de dejarlo de lado dado que tenía una competencia contra su querida hermana por ver quien tendrá el corazón y cariño de Natsu

Aunque…

Ahora mismo se veía como Aiko al parecer tardo una semana en prepararse pero se veía como lo que tenía entre sus manos parecía ser una especie de afrodisiaco o algo parecido en una pequeña botella, y por lo que se veía, ese afrodisiaco estaba más que listo para usarse lo que hacía que ella tuviese una sonrisa lujuriosa

— "**Está vez… no habrá nada o nadie que me detenga para cumplir mi objetivo"** **—** Así que sin perder tiempo. Aiko guardo el afrodisiaco creado por ella para posteriormente buscar el momento preciso para usarlo

Y con esto era sin duda un claro indicio de que las cosas estaban por ponerse bastante intensas en Fiore, en especial en Fairy Tail

* * *

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado dado que las cosas se han puesto bastante interesantes con respecto a la rivalidad recién formada entre ambas hermanas Strauss… ¿Qué pasara ahora?... ¿Cuál de las dos ganara primero el cariño de Natsu?... Estás preguntas serán respondidas más adelante conforme vaya avanzando el Fic… XD

Al mismo tiempo vieron que la madre de aquel pelirrojo resulto ser Erza Knightwalker aunque creo que en cierto modo era más que obvio que fuese ella por el color de cabello del hijo de Natsu y ella. Aunque dejando eso de lado, sin duda alguna vieron que ella estaba sin duda alguna confundida por todo lo que está pasando ahora dado que no se imaginaba que en un futuro tendría un hijo con Natsu haciendo que su mente estuviese confundida por lo que más adelante verán lo que ella hará con respecto a su decisión final por lo que dejare eso en suspenso… XD

Eso sin contar que a causa de la lujuriosa hija de Natsu hará que las cosas sean un verdadero caos en el gremio debido a su plan de usar el afrodisiaco… ¿A caso su plan funcionara?... ¿Qué clase de consecuencias traerá eso en el gremio?

Además de que por si se lo preguntan, creo que será interesante el que Natsu interactúe con sus hijas e hijo futuro por lo que más adelante verán lo que pasara al respecto con eso

Así que sin más que decir me despido por el momento por lo que espero que sigan disfrutando de mi fic y de los demás


	16. ¿El inicio de Un inusual problema?

Aquí les traigo la continuación del Fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Review**

* * *

**Lcsalamandra****:** No hay de que compañero, sin duda es bueno recibir nuevamente uno de tus Review además de que me alegra que recuperaras la inspiración para los Fics

**AidenDarkdragon****:** Me alegra que digas que fue un buen capitulo. Con respecto al lemon: Aun no lo sé… Y con respecto a terminar la historia: Solo diré que haré lo mejor posible para poder acabarla. Y con respecto a tus ideas, pues sin duda son buenas por lo que veré en que puedo usarlas, además de que ya se las pase a natsu1000

**Akilesdragneel****:** Me gusta que te encante mi historia ya que sin duda alguna verás que cosas le ocurrirán a Natsu. Además de que tienes razón de que si Erza K. sabe que su querido hijo estuvo gastando su tiempo en cosas triviales lo matara

**donkike07****:** Gracias y tienes razón sobre eso de la tormenta para Natsu y para el gremio. Y créeme q tu sugerencia bien podrá serme de utilidad para el Fic

**Maxi25GAMER****:** Gracias y creo que era algo obvio que el chico pelirrojo era el hijo de Erza Knightwalker además de que ya verás que tan loco se pondrá Natsu cuando lo sepa

**miguel. puente de Jesús****:** Gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo dado tu review además de que ya verás que pasara más adelante

**ulises95****:** Gracias y sin duda eso del hijo de Natsu con la bella de Erza Knightwalker fue sin duda una sorpresa inesperada para algunos

**Homicidal Liu****:** Así es y créeme que ya sabrás como ocurrió la relación entre Natsu y Erza Knightwalker. Eso sin contar que ya verás lo que ocurrida con respecto al plan de la lujuriosa de Aiko Dragneel

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**** ¿El inicio de Un inusual y divertido peligro/problema?**

Luego de verse que las bellas hermanas Strauss se declaran su respectiva rivalidad por el amor de Natsu por así decirlo se ve que durante el transcurso de unos cuantos días y en ese tiempo se ve que Natsu con ayuda de Happy se ha mantenido alerta de que su lujuriosa (Y en cierto modo peligrosa en términos sexuales) hija con la bella de Cana lo atrapase solo dado que nadie sepa lo que podría hacerle a él

Y mientras que esto pasaba se ve que curiosamente ahora Juvia en cierto modo con respecto a su anterior obsesión con Gray dado lo de la relación de él y Nano, poco a poco ha ido disminuyendo y lo cierto era que tras dejar esa etapa de su vida por decirlo de algún modo ahora se ve que Juvia desde hacía tiempo decidió concentrar su atención en Natsu dado que a pesar de que lo que le conto su querida hija sobre el futuro de ella (Juvia) al lado de Natsu como pareja si bien parecía agradarle hasta cierto punto ella sabía que antes de tomar una decisión de gran importancia al respecto de su futuro primero debía de ver si podía tratar de acercarse a Natsu lo mejor posible para poder ver que tan buenos serian él y ella como pareja con todo y una tierna hija en un futuro no muy lejano

Sin contar claro que Juvia con su clásica actitud que todos queremos ahora veía a las madres futuras de las respectivas hijas de Natsu (Sobre todo a Lucy por ser su 1° rival de amor… xd) con sus múltiples rivales de amor dado que por ningún motivo dejara que su hija desparezca así como así dado el cariño que le tomo a su querida hija

Aunque no todo era paz en el gremio a pesar de ser un día tranquilo dado después de todo ahora se escuchó un fuerte grito de molestia de parte de Ed que por lo visto estaba discutiendo con Silene y la razón de eso era…

— **¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS LLAMASTE ENANO?**

— PUES A TI… ¿O ES QUE VEZ A OTRO ENANO DE PELO AZUL?

— Y ME LO DICE LA QUE PARECE UN SEMI-POSTE DE LUZ

— **¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE ENANO?**

— YA ME ESCUCHASTE SEMI-POSTE

Y así se ve que ambos iniciaron un duelo/discusión con respecto a sus respectivas alturas físicas ya que por lo visto cada uno de ellos tenían su propia opinión sobre ese tema dado las diferencias entre ellos (Silene mide aproximadamente entre 1.56 mts y 1.65 mts mientras que Ed mide aproximadamente 1.45 mts) en términos de estatura física dando así una curiosa discusión entre ambos, pero…

* * *

**¿Cómo demonios fue que ambos terminaron discutiendo por semejante tema?**

* * *

Y lo cierto era que la respuesta a esa pregunta era curiosa dado que esta mañana cuando Ed estaba practicando su puntería en un juego de tiro con dardo por error término dándole a uno de los dulces de chocolate que Silene tranquilamente comía que al ver esto se enojó para luego decirle que debía tener más cuidado en lo que hacía

Claro que en medio de la discusión por el dulce caído de Silene se ve que Ed trato de disculparse con ella aunque él dijo que en parte fue culpa de ella por no fijarse que estaba en medio del trayecto. Aunque en medio de la discusión Silene dijo que lo que tenía Ed de distraído lo tenía de enano lo cual sin duda era algo que irrito a Ed bastante lo cual produjo así la discusión en la que estaban ahora mismo

Y a pesar de que Ed generalmente sea de temperamento calmado, algo que había sacado de parte de su madre, lo cierto era que si le decían enano o algo parecido sin duda alguna se irritaba bastante y su temperamento era casi una versión chibi del temperamento de Gazille por así decirlo

Y mientras Ed y Silene curiosamente seguían discutiendo/peleaban entre si de una manera casi infantil a pesar de que Ed y Silene ahora mismo casi tienen 14 años de edad se ve que Panther Lily los miraba de manera seria

— Oye Gazille, ¿No deberías detener a tu hijo?

A lo que Gazille comiendo algo de metal mientras tenía una expresión de aburrimiento dijo que posiblemente en otras circunstancias lo haría pero dado que Silene es hija de Salamander/Natsu pues le daba cierta curiosidad el ver que pasara ahora si ellos (Silene y Ed) se enfrentan

Y justo cuando Panther Lily iba a decir algo al respecto se ve que dadas las circunstancias entre Ed y Silene por poco se estaba por desatar una pelea dado que Silene estaba dispuesta a usar su magia estelar que heredó de su madre mientras que Ed decidió usar la magia de Dragon Slayer que heredo de Gazille de no ser porque sus respectivas madres como pudieron lograron detenerlos dado que no querían que ambos se pelearan

Por lo que luego de que Silene y Ed se calmaran lo suficiente Silene hizo pucheros por ser castigada por pelearse de ese modo mientras que Ed, pues ciertamente Levy al ser la primera vez que debe hacer algo así no sabía exactamente cómo castigarlo por lo que ya pensaría en algo después

Y hablando de posibles castigos, pues ahora mismo se veía como en las calles de Magnolia aquel chico pelirrojo de Edolas al lado de su Exceed iban lo más rápido posible al gremio dado que considerando la semana que perdieron por entrenar sabían que debían ir lo antes posible al gremio de Fairy Tail pero aun así sabía que debía tener cuidado al momento de llegar dado que según sabía era que al menos para él le sería difícil explicar el asunto de ser el hijo futuro de Natsu dado que no sabían bien como decirlo pero una vez estando ya en el gremio ya lo pensara

Y con eso ahora se ve que luego de aproximadamente unos 40 minutos de estar corriendo sin parar se ve que el chico pelirrojo al lado de su exceed parecieron haber llegado a las cercanías del gremio por lo que al ver esto decidió primero ir a examinar el perímetro dado que su madre le dijo que cuando llegase al gremio debía asegurarse de que al llegar primero debía ver si no hubiese algún inconveniente con respecto a su misión de preservar su futuro ya que por lo que sabían por parte de aquel misterioso mago era posible que hubieran más hijos/as de Natsu del futuro con otras chicas por lo que el hijo de Erza Knightwalker sabía que debía de hacer algo al respecto

Y con eso se ve que el hijo de Erza Knightwalker con mucho cuidado de no ser visto por nadie del gremio y tras acercarse a una de las ventanas pudo ver que su padre al igual que los demás en el gremio como era de costumbre para ellos estaba en sus clásicas peleas. Y mientras ellos estaban en esto aquel chico pudo ver que a cierta pelirroja que reconoció como Erza Scarlet, la contraparte de Earth Land de su querida madre por lo que al verla pues aquel chico por un momento casi olvida su misión de no ser porque Kei le dio un leve golpe para que se concentrara

Aunque poco antes de retirarse aquel chico pudo ver que lo que lo que dijo aquel mago era cierto dado que junto a algunas cuantas de las madres como Lisanna y Juvia estaban otras de las hijas de Natsu

— "Bien… es hora de hacer lo mío"

Y con eso el chico estaba por irse para planear hacer algo al respecto ante esta situación, de no ser porque al darse vuelta choco con algo duro provocando que el chico cayera de trasero mientras se acariciaba la nariz dado el golpe que se dio

— Carajo, ¿Con que diablos choque…; con un muro de rocas?

Así que después de que el dolor en su nariz despareciera aquel chico pudo ver sorpresivamente que frente a él estaba Elfman que por poco no lo reconoce dado que el Elfman que él conoce en Earth Land era lo que se considera como un chico tímido y hasta cierto punto un llorón dado lo sensible que puede llegar a ser y el Elfman que estaba frente a él lo considera como una especie de grandulón con contextura física de un gorila. Por otro lado, Elfman lo visto tras haber regresado de una misión para poder relajarse de lo que ocurre en el gremio pudo ver a lo lejos que el pelirrojo estaba espiando en el gremio por lo que decidió ver quien era

Aunque en eso se ve que el pelirrojo y su exceed al ver que fueron descubiertos por Elfman pues…

— Bueno si me disculpas, me tengo que ir

Y con eso ambos están por irse de no ser por…

— Ah no… tú vienes conmigo

Y con eso Elfman sin perder tiempo sujeto al exceed de la cola y al chico del cuello de la camisa sin intensión de dejarlos ir. Y lo cierto era que por más que ambos intentaran escaparse les era completamente inútil hacerlo dado las fuerzas que tiene Elfman por lo que al no poder hacer nada el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos mientras murmuraba cosas sobre grandulones entrometidos con aspecto de gorilas

Lo siguiente que se ve es que Elfman aun sujetando a ambos entro al gremio y al entrar poco a poco fue dirigiéndose para ver a Makarov y todos al ver a Elfman con el chico y el Exceed sin duda les pareció algo peculiar por lo que al llegar con el maestro le dijo que encontró a este chico espiando en la ventana del gremio, algo que sin duda alguna llamo la atención de todos dado que no entendían la razón del porque

Aunque Ed entre risas hablo

— Ahora solo falta que ese chico pelirrojo fuese otro hijo varón de Salamander

Ante eso todos en el gremio riendo con lo que Ed dijo dado que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con el asunto de las hijas futuras de Natsu era poco posible que Natsu tuviera un 2° hijo varón dado que todos en el gremio con trabajos podían soportar a un hijo varón de Natsu, en este caso siendo Kai el único hijo varón que Natsu tiene hasta donde saben

Aunque en cuanto todos en el gremio vieron que el chico pareció empezar a reír nerviosamente todos quedaron levemente en silencio dado que ahora las cosas empezaban a salirse de control con respecto a la descendía un tanto descontrolada de Natsu por lo que ahora debían de saber quién era hijo el chico pelirrojo ya que a pesar del color de su cabello curiosamente nadie le encontraba parecido alguno con alguna chica del gremio, aunque eso cambio cuando Happy se acercó al chico y vio bien algunos sus rasgos físicos como el rostro más el hecho de que tuviese el pelo rojo pues…

— Oigan, no creen que este chico pelirrojo se parece levemente a Erza

Y con solo decir eso y el ver que lo que dijo Happy parecía ser totalmente cierto con respecto a que ese chico fuese posiblemente el hijo de Erza y Natsu ahora sin duda alguna hubo un profundo y perturbador silencio en el gremio dado que nunca imaginaron algo así llegase a pasar. En especial al ver que al saber esto ahora se veía que Natsu estaba blanco como un fantasma mientras que Erza parecía tener un tic nervioso en el ojo dado que no esperaba que esto llegase a pasar dado que jamás pensó que ella tuviese esa clase de relación con Natsu más allá de una amistad. Aunque al ver esto pues lo curioso era que al parecer hizo que la vieja rivalidad de Mirajane con Erza empezara a surgir nuevamente dado que según parecía, su vieja rival le gano en el asunto de tener descendencia con Natsu

Aunque en cuanto la bella y sexy de Erza tras superar su tic nervioso iba a decir algo al respecto sobre este asunto vio que Natsu tras volver en si por lo que ocurrió se iba escapar dado que esto ya era demasiado para el pobre por lo que sin hacerse esperar Erza coloco su espada frente a Natsu mientras lo veía seriamente

— Natsu, creo que será mejor que te expliques

Y al ver esto ahora si Natsu estaba temblando de miedo al punto de casi mojar los pantalones del susto dado que era claro que Erza no lo dejara libre así como así hasta que no le explicara del porque hay un hijo suyo frente a ellos

Y mientras esto pasaba se ve que el chico pelirrojo parecía maldecir mentalmente

— "Carajo, ahora como se supone que explique el asunto"

Aunque lo que nadie en el gremio había notado dado la situación de las hijas futuras de Natsu era que desde hacía un par de días que Wakaba no estaba tanto en el gremio dado que aparentemente desde hacía una semana por las noches Wakaba al parecer "desaparecía misteriosamente" sin dejar rastro alguno

Pero lo cierto era que durante esas noches nadie sospechaba del todo que Wakaba al parecer iba cada noche a una secta un tanto peculiar dado que siempre parecían alabar a lo que parecía ser un enorme y peculiar oso café que parecía ser amante apasionado de las lolis dado las casi innumerables fotos de inocentes y tiernas lolis que había en lo que parecía ser un altar alrededor de la estatua del oso lo que sin duda alguna era perturbador

* * *

**Y hablando de esa secta…**

Ahora mismo se ven que algunas personas al parecer estaban reunidas mientras que al parecer usaban unas peculiares togas cafés que cubrían sus rostros al tiempo que curiosamente algunos parecían sostener algunas velas entre sus manos mientras que el que parecía ser el líder de la secta apareció frente a ellos para posteriormente hablar

— Hermanos míos, hoy estamos reunidos dado que uno de nuestros hermanos afirma tener algo importante para nosotros tras haber investigado por mucho últimamente

Y al decir eso muchos en esa secta empezaron a murmurar entre si dado que no sabían que podría ser. Fue entonces que después de unos momentos apareció mientras que parecía sostener lo que parecía ser una foto… de Natsu?... Para luego hablar al respecto mientras se retiraba su capucha revelando así su identidad siendo Wakaba

— **Hermanos míos… después de esperar por años nuestras plegarias al parecer al fin fueron respondidas dado que Kuma-sama al fin ha enviado al que posiblemente sea su profeta en nuestra búsqueda del paraíso prometido de lolis**

Al escuchar eso muchos en la secta se sorprendieron bastante mientras que algunos no creían del todo que eso fuese posible, pero en eso Wakaba mostro algunas fotos de las hijas de Natsu que eran lo más parecido a lolis como lo eran Akame y Yoko que parecían abrazar con cariño y ternura a Natsu por ser su padre mientras era acompañado por Juvia y Wendy aunque lo cierto era que los de la secta no parecían prestarle atención a Juvia en lo más mínimo dado que al parecer estaban más concentrados en Wendy, Akame y Yoko

Aunque el ver estas fotos muchos no parecían aun del todo convencidos de que Natsu sea posiblemente su profeta al paraíso de las lolis pero en eso Wakaba les conto que era muy posible que más hijas de Natsu aparecieran y sin duda hay posibilidades de que aparezcan más lolis para admirar por lo que el decir esto ahora era más que obvio, al menos para ellos que Natsu sin duda alguna era posiblemente su profeta deseado. Así que tras saber esto pues ahora el problema será hacer que Natsu se les una para que los guie al paraíso deseado

Aunque lo cierto era que Wakaba y sus compañeros de la secta solo deseaban que si Natsu tuviese algún nuevo hijo varón que al menos los apoyara en su causa de los Pedobear dado que era claro que Kai no se les unirá ni aunque le pagaran

Pero lo que no sabían era que curiosamente que otro portal dimensional cercana a Fiore a se abrió y del portal se vio a una persona de cabello morado con leves destellos rosados a los lados y de aspecto un tanto infantil no mayor de los 12 o 13 años de edad llegar y lo más curioso era que a su lado había… ¿una serpiente verde con tonos morados?, y por lo visto esa serpiente era aparentemente el compañero animal de aquella persona

Y una vez estando ya en Fiore tras haber salido del portal se ve que esa persona al lado de su compañero reptil decidió seguir su camino. Claro, no sin antes hacer una peculiar visita en un sitio peculiar

Y mientras esto pasaba, se ve que regresando al gremio. Ahora mismo se ve cómo Aiko quien estaba espiando secretamente desde una posición estratégica para no ser descubierta pues al ver al pelirrojo llegar se ve que lujuriosamente sonrió y se re-lambio los labios

— "Debo decir que ese pelirrojo no está nada mal… bien podría divertirme primero con él a pesar de ser mi posible hermano para ver si saco lo necesario de papi"

Y mientras Aiko pensaba en una escena erótica desvirgando a su hermano pelirrojo y viceversa se ve que ella con su mano en la entrepierna empezaba a masturbarse constantemente su intimidad ya humedecida lo cual sin duda demostraba lo pervertida… incestuosa y sobre todo lo lujuriosa que era dado que sin duda parecía estar interesada sexualmente en su propio hermano y padre al punto de querer tener relaciones sexuales con ellos a pesar de tener vínculos sanguíneos

* * *

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado ya que sin duda las cosas se pusieron interesante, en especial al ver que el pelirrojo de Edolas fue atrapado por Elfman mientras era confundido como el hijo de Erza Scarlet ya que en cuanto todos en Fairy Tail se den cuenta que el pelirrojo es más bien hijo de Erza Knightwalker y no de Erza Scarlet sin duda alguna será divertido de ver. En especial al momento de ver si puede escaparse de su incestuosa y pervertida hermana

Con respecto a la discusión entre Ed y Silene con respecto a la estatura creo que algunos se les hará más o menos familiar la temática del porque Ed detesta ser llamado enano. Y sobre la secta de los Pedobear y su supuesto profeta, pues ya veremos si más adelante Natsu será o no su profeta deseado que los encamine a su tierra prometida de tiernas lolis

Y con respecto a aquella persona peli-morada de aspecto infantil con su compañero reptil/serpiente: Ya más adelante verán quien es y si es hijo o hija de Natsu (no revelare su género (Chico o chica) aun para dar suspenso aunque algunos pueden darse una idea… xd) además de que talvez con sus rasgos se den una idea de quien podría ser la madre de esa persona ser hijo/a de Natsu. Sin contar que veremos qué clase de visita hará y exactamente a donde fue que se dirige ahora con su compañero animal

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	17. más problemas están por llegar

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo del Fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**UmbreonS****:** No hay de qué compañero… intentare seguir haciendo un buen trabajo

**Treeofsakuras****:** Gracias y créeme que ya tengo pensado en como aparecerá la hija de la bella y sexy de Mirajane

**Akilesdragneel****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y tienes razón en lo de Ed dado que me base en parte a eso. Y con respecto a que el nuevo hijo/a de Natsu es con la tierna de Kinana ya veremos si estas en lo cierto

**miguel puente de Jesús****:** Aquí está el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que te guste

**Homicidal Liu****:** Gracias y tienes razón con lo de que fue gracioso lo ocurrido con esa secta de pedo-bears por lo que ya veremos que harán ellos más adelante. Además de que me alegra que te guste mi historia. Y con respecto a que el nuevo hijo/a de Natsu sea niña te comprendo dado que estoy acostumbrado a las dos versiones anteriores en las que solo aparecían niñas (¡Ojo! no tengo nada en contra de los niños ni soy parte de la secta de Pedobear XD). Pero créeme que tengo algo especial planeado para los hijos de Natsu. Y como ya se lo dije a **Treeofsakuras**; ya tengo algo especial planeado para la hija de Mirajane y su aparición en el Fic. Y con respecto a que haya más chicas en la lista, como Flare, Yukino, la princesa Hisui y Mavis pues ya veré que hacer con eso; además de que tienes razón de que si Mavis aparece (obviamente si como en las otras 2 versiones) el maestro Makarov matará al pobre de Natsu sin remordimiento

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Problemas y más problemas están por llegar**

Ahora sin duda se veía como las cosas en el gremio ya estaban patas arriba dado que desde que apareció el posible hijo futuro de Natsu Dragneel y Erza Scarlet todos se preguntaban que como carajos paso algo así dado que si bien era claro que ambos al ser buenos amigos y compañeros de equipo no creían que esto fuese a alcanzar este nivel relación

Aunque lo más curioso de todo esto era que alejado por unos momentos de Fairy tail, justo ahora se ve como en Blue Pegasus se veía como Ichiya quien ahora mismo estaba bebiendo una copa de champaña por alguna razón que ni él explicaba era que ahora tenía ganas de matar a Natsu; o a lo mucho golpearlo hasta la muerte pero ya vería que hacer al respecto

Por lo que dejando a Ichiya con sus intuiciones ahora mismo se veía como después de que Natsu fuera bruscamente sacudido/azotado por Erza para sacarle la información de porque hay un hijo suyo del futuro se vio como Makarov tras tomarse una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza se acercó a Natsu

— Natsu, creo que sin duda deberás tomar la responsabilidad de esto

— **Pero viejo, esto es demasiado para mí. De hecho no tengo idea de cómo fue que me metí en estos problemas**

— Pero aun así un hombre debe tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos con respecto al haber embarazado a más de una mujer

Y mientras ellos seguían con lo suyo sobre el asunto de que Natsu debían tomar responsabilidad por los múltiples embarazos causados por él se ve como Mira se acercó al pelirrojo dado que ella tenía curiosidad en saber cómo fue que Erza se le adelanto en eso de tener un hijo/a con SU AMADO NATSU aunque era claro que el pelirrojo no hablaría tan fácil diciendo que si hablaba bien podría arruinar su futuro al igual que su propia existencia lo cuan en si era comprensible dado la situación

* * *

**Por otro lado…**

Ahora mismo en un sitio alejado de Fiore, justo en lo que parecía ser un terreno montañoso cierto trio de magos conformados por una peli-negra usuaria del hielo de buen busto, una peli-rosada de bellos ojos verdosos y un peli-azul con un tatuaje en el rostro recientemente se habían encargado de derrotar a un gremio oscuro por lo que ahora mismo estaban descansando

Y mientras descansaban era claro que Jellal mientras comía calmadamente una manzana estaba algo pensativo en lo que estaba pasando con respecto a cierto Dragon slayer peli-rosado dado que al estar involucrado en esto de los distintos futuros alternos dado que después de que ese sujeto misterioso (Kaiser) apareciera y les contara sobre eso realmente estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasara ahora

— Oye Ultear, ¿tú crees que todo esto llegue a solucionarse sin que haya tantos problemas?

Ante eso Ultear solo podía negar con la cabeza para luego decir que por cómo van las cosas era claro que más hijas de Natsu con otras chicas terminaran apareciendo por doquier y eso sin duda provocaría lo que ella llamaría: **La invasión Dragneel** o **La devastación peli-rosada** (por el color rosa del cabello de Natsu) y ciertamente Ultear curiosamente tenía más nombres para esta situación

Aunque Jellal dijo que si "él" sería capaz de no provocar más desorden en el gremio de Fairy tail del que ya había a lo que Ultear entre risas dice que con lo que ella le dijo que hiciera sin duda alguna las cosas serán realmente divertidas. Divertidas para ella claro está dado que desearía poder estar ahí mientras eso sucedía pero por desgracia por obvias razones no podía; aunque por lo menos esperaba poder ver al menos una fotografía de las reacciones de todos

Y mientras la tsundere de Ultear pensaba en lo gracioso riéndose de vez en cuando dado lo que ella planeo Jellal solo suspiraba al saber que su amiga peli-negra no cambiaría en ese sentido

— "Solo espero que Natsu no se vuelva loco después de esto"

Así que ya habiendo dejando de lado ese asunto de la descendencia futura de Natsu se ve que el trio de magos parecía estar por marcharse dado que debían evitar ser descubiertos, aunque en una vez que estaban caminando luego de un tiempo Ultear vio que Meredy estaba algo pensativa y a la vez algo distraída por lo que al verla así le pregunto que qué le pasaba sin saber que la respuesta fue:

— **Solo me pregunto, si de seguir así las cosas con la descendencia futura de Natsu-san entonces… ¿aparecerá una hija mía con Natsu-san?****—** preguntó Meredy un tanto inocente sin saber lo que esa pregunta provoco en Ultear

Dado que claramente provoco que Ultear además de detenerse de golpe por lo que escucho de su hija adoptiva se quedara callada por unos momentos, sin contar que ella de un momento a otro no pudo evitar imaginarse a una tierna e inocente mini peli-rosada de ojos de tonalidad verde esmeralda que irradiaban ternura e inocencia en su mirada mientras parecía tener aproximadamente entre unos 8 o 10 años de edad mientras que sin duda era muy parecida a Meredy en lo físico solo que la mini peli-rosada estaba usando la bufanda de Natsu

Así que el imaginarse eso era claro la reacción de Ultear como madre

— **LO MATO SI PASA ESO** **— **Fue entonces que los instintos maternales de Ultear salieron a flote dado que según ella no dejara que Natsu teniendo un harem aun sin desearlo corrompa a Meredy y le quite pureza/virginidad

Por lo que al ver esto Jellal solo podía sentir lastima por Natsu dado que sin duda alguna el pobre Dragon slayer peli-rosado ira sufriendo más adelante, y mucho

Y hablando de sufrir (para Natsu en un futuro)…

Pues ahora se veía como en otra parte de Fiore se apreciaba como la persona peli-morada de al menos 12 o 13 años de edad al lado de su compañero serpiente parecían estar por alguna razón analizando los planos de lo que sería la prisión donde tienen a los criminales más peligrosos de Fiore tales como: Los integrantes de oración 6… Jellal (quien obviamente ya se las arregló para salir)… entre otros

Aunque por lo visto esta persona por alguna razón parecía analizar el mapa/estructura con sumo cuidado ya que por lo visto tiene pensado hacer algo en ese lugar

— "Así que tío Cobra sigue encerado en prisión. La verdad no me extraña considerando la época en la que estamos ahora… _**"Y con eso la persona infantil pareció ir analizando ese sitio"**_… si quiero sacar a tío Cobra de ahí deberé de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo"

Lo que sea que esta persona infantil esté planeando hacer junto a su compañero serpiente está más que claro que solo generara más problemas de lo que uno puede aguantar por lo que más adelante veremos que pasara

* * *

**Regresando al gremio… **

Ahora mismo se veía como después de que el gremio asimilara que Natsu era un mendigo afortunado con eso de los múltiples embarazos que él provocara tras estar con algunas de las más bellas mujeres del gremio se podría decir que el estado de ánimo del gremio estaba más o menos en las mismas condiciones de siempre. Solo que esta vez se veía como en la barra de bebidas del gremio Erza mientras bebía algunos cuantos tragos parecía estar algo decaída con eso de que su hijo futuro con Natsu apareció

— **Como diablos… ¿cómo diablos fue que Natsu y yo terminamos haciéndolo?...** "En eso Erza le dio un fuerte sorbo a su bebida" **Si bien quiero a Natsu como a un hermanito creo que esto ya es demasiado para mi**

— _Vamos Erza, no creo que sea_ **—** En eso Lucy como podía trataba de animar a su amiga pelirroja que sin duda alguna estaba aún deprimida por eso de ser madre siendo tan joven

Aunque como siempre, se vio como Cana ya estando algo ebria… de nuevo, dijo que lo mejor para olvidar las cosas era beber un buen sake y con eso empezó a beber olvidándose por completo de que a causa del sake Natsu se hiciera alcohólico y compañero de Cana quienes poco después concibieron a esa peligrosa ninfómana amante del sexo incestuoso

— Estoy empezando creer que debemos guardad el alcohol bajo llave por mucho tiempo para evitar más desastres

Y tan solo escuchar eso de que guardaran el alcohol bajo llave por un largo tiempo como era de esperarse Cana reacciono a su manera la cual fue abrazar a su barril favorito de cerveza que curiosamente tenía la firma de Cana con todo al igual que un peculiar dibujo de una chibi-Cana reclamándolo así como suyo para luego gritar

— ¡OLVÍDALO PREFIERO MORIR A DEJAR EL ALCOHOL! **—** Y con eso se ve como Lucy trato de separar a Cana del barril, aunque era claro que Cana ponía resistencia

— Vamos Cana, tienes que saber cuándo ceder… además recuerda que por culpa del alcohol Natsu y tu terminaron haciéndolo dando a luz a esa ninfómana **—** Pero por más que Lucy jalara era claro que Cana no cedería en su puesto de proteger a su sake hasta la muerte

Aunque al mismo tiempo era claro que del otro lado de la barra de bebidas la sexy y bella de Mirajane otra vez dio inicio a la rivalidad entre ella y Erza que hacía años había acabado. Solo que esta vez era claro que Mirajane estaba más que dispuesta a superar no solo a Erza si no a todas las demás madres de las hijas futuras de Natsu dado que su amor por el dragon slayer peli-rosado era bastante fuerte

Aunque en medio de todo el asunto sobre la descendencia algo descontrolada de Natsu con distintas bellezas se vio como la inocente de Wendy quien al parecer regresaba de una leve caminata al lado de su hija se sentó junto con su hija al lado de Erza para luego verse como madre e hija ordenaron un jugo de uva que al ser servido ambas lo disfrutaban de manera inocente demostrando lo mucho que ambas se parecen en ese sentido

Aunque Wendy mientras bebía su jugo al ver el estado de animo de Erza de manera amable trato de hacerla sentir mejor a su propia manera inocente y en cierto modo tierna

— Vamos Erza-san, yo creo que deberías ser feliz por tener un hijo. Así demuestra el amor que siente por Natsu-san **— Y lo cierto era que si alguien más hubiera dicho eso era claro que Erza lo golpearía con fuerza pero dado que fue Wendy quien lo dijo era claro que Erza no la golpeara por varias razones como haría normalmente con otros**

Aunque por otro lado, se ve que Lisanna quien por alguna razón parecía ser la más concentrada de todos en saber si ese pelirrojo era o no el hijo de Natsu y Erza tras analizar los rasgos del pelirrojo más a fondo tuvo un muy mal presentimiento dado que ese pelirrojo a pesar del parecido con Erza era claro que le recordaba a cierta cazadora de hadas en Edolas por lo que temerosa le pregunto al chico que si tenía algún vínculo con Edolas lo cual confundió a todos dado que no comprendían porque Lisanna preguntaba eso dado que no parecía tener mucho sentido lo que la peli-blanca menor decía

Aunque lo cierto era que al ver la insistencia de esto, más el hecho de haber recordado que Lisanna bien podría deducir sus rasgos físicos parecidos a los de Erza de Edolas dado la estancia de Lisanna en ese sitio el pelirrojo suspirando en derrota decidió hablar al fin dado que a estas alturas ya no tenía caso alguno seguir escondiéndolo dado que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían de algún modo

Así que tras haber tomado una de las sillas disponibles que había en el gremio y de haberse sentado para estar más cómodo se ve que el pelirrojo decidió hablar al fin

— Bueno en si lo soy pero a la vez no… **"Y con solo ver que todos se confundieron el pelirrojo decidió aclarar esto"**… si bien soy hijo de Natsu y Erza mi nombre completo es Haru Dragneel Knightwalker

Y con solo escuchar que el apellido de Erza ahora era Knightwalker les pareció realmente raro a todos, en especial a Erza dado que no comprendían la razón del porque ella se cambiaría el apellido en algún futuro. Aunque en eso vieron que Lisanna se puso literalmente pálida del susto tras escuchar el apellido Knightwalker por lo que Erza decidió preguntarle si sabe algo de eso a lo que Lisanna asiente pero dice que no les gustara la respuesta lo cual confundió aún más a todos por lo que Lisanna decidió hablar

— **Es que Knightwalker es el apellido de Erza pero no de la que conocemos**

— A que te refieres Lisanna **—** Pregunto Erza que ya sin duda estaba aún más confundida que antes

— **Lo que pasa es que ese el apellido de la Erza de Edolas y lo sé muy bien porque yo estuve en Edolas por 3 años**

Y con solo decir eso hizo que todo en el gremio quedara en un absoluto y profundo silencio bastante incomodo dado que el saber que Natsu de algún modo fuera de nuevo a Edolas y que de algún modo se las arreglará para preñar/embarazar a la contraparte de Edolas de Erza conociendo como solía ser ella con respecto a su oficio de haber acabado con varios integrantes de Fairy Tail en Edolas según lo dicho por Lucy y los demás que la conocieron sin duda alguna era algo que nadie creía posible pero frente a ellos estaba la prueba de que eso paso: **Natsu y la Erza de Edolas tuvieron un hijo varón**

Aunque lo cierto es que el hijo varón de Natsu de nombre Haru dijo que realmente no estaba seguro de como nacen los bebes dado que nunca le han dicho bien y antes de que alguien dijera algo al respecto

— Si lo deseas te puedo decir como nacen **—** Y al escuchar que Makarov tenía planeada usar "esa platica pues"

— NOOOOO…. TODO MENOS ESO **—** Era claro que nadie quería sufrir esos horrores de nuevo

Al mismo tiempo se veía como en una esquina del gremio ahora mismo Natsu curiosamente le rogaba a todos los dioses que él mismo conocía para que quien sea que fuera, no importaba quien, acabara de una vez por todas con su sufrimiento dado que esto ya era demasiado para el pobre que ya no soportaba más de esto, en especial al escuchar de su hijo de nombre Haru que ahora debía tomar la responsabilidad y que debía de ir a Edolas para así embarazar a Erza Knightwalker o como él la llama: Mamá

Claro que esto último no les agrado para nada a las futuras madres dado que ni locas permitirán que la Erza de Edolas se les delante de esa forma con Natsu aunque en eso Natsu como pudo logro acercarse a la puerta para correr por su vida pero antes de poder salir Makarov en su modo gigante lo detuvo y seriamente hablo diciendo:

— Natsu… vamos a hablar

— ¿_Hablar de qué? _**—** Era claro que el pobre peli-rosado estaba muerto del miedo

— A hablar de cómo abstenerse de tener relaciones para no terminar embarazando a más de una chica del gremio, y sobre todo a Wendy que apenas tiene 12 años

Y con eso Natsu sin poder evitarlo fue llevado a la oficina de Makarov quien fue seguido por la bella y sexy de Mirajane para poder tener lo que tal vez sería una calmada charla de qué hacer ante este asunto de los embarazos múltiples dado que de ser posible querían evitar los embarazos innecesarios dado que uno nunca sabe que problemas traerá esto si Natsu de algún modo sigue embarazando a más chicas dado que solo faltaba que Natsu fuese víctima de violación de su propia hija para posteriormente terminar embarazándola en el proceso lo cual sin duda sería una verdadera locura dado que era inimaginable que Natsu en algún momento llegase a tener una hija con su propia hija biológica

Así que para evitar dicha locura Makarov se asegurara de darle una muy buena plática a Natsu de cómo evitar el placentero gozo de poder tener relaciones con las chicas si no se quiere ser padre aún

Aunque hablando de cierta incestuosa de cabello café…

Ahora mismo se veía como en una peculiar base secreta que curiosamente estaba cerca del gremio se veía como Aiko parecía estar haciendo unos cuantos ajustes a su plan, no sin antes revisar primero antes de actuar

— "Veamos… ¿tengo todo lo necesario para empezar?"

**Afrodisiaco a modo de bebida ("Listo")**

**Horarios en los que puedo tener mis momentos sin ser interrumpida por alguien indeseado ("Listo")**

**Distracción para los posibles obstáculos ****"y justo tras revisar que si los tiene"**** ("Listo")**

**Y lo más importante de todo… ¿estoy en mi periodo? ****"Y justo tras revisar su información médica que hacía poco saco al ir con un médico y el ver que hoy y mañana aún era fértil hasta después de un tiempo se ve que Aiko sonrió con lujuria"**** ("Listo… sin duda alguna el tener una noche de placer con mi querido papi tendrá sus ventajas")**

Y con eso se ve como Aiko tras sonreír lujuriosamente se preparó para dar lo que sería su golpe de placer dado que ya ha esperado mucho tiempo y no esperara más para poder tener sexo con su padre o al menos con alguno de sus 2 hermanos varones y de paso ver si queda preñada por lo cual claramente era un indicio de que las cosas se estaban poniendo patas arriba en Fiore

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy por lo que espero que les haya gustado dado que como pudieron ver las cosas están realmente interesantes por todo lo que está ocurriendo dado que ahora todos saben que Natsu de algún modo (que más adelante sabrán) termino haciéndolo con Erza Knightwalker para posteriormente tener un hijo varón. Y también espero que les haya gustado que al hijo de Natsu y Erza Knightwalker lo haya nombrado Haru dado que como me dijo **donkike07**, sin duda seria como hacer un homenaje a **Rave Master**, otra de las grandes obras de Mashima

**Con respecto a los planes de la persona infantil y de Aiko:** Pues más adelante veremos si tienen éxito en lo que harán dado que es más que claro que solo causaran muchos problemas inimaginables además de que ya veremos más adelante si Natsu embaraza a su propia hija o de si el plan de Aiko falla provocando que otra hija casi inesperada de Natsu aparezca como efecto colateral esto

**PD:** Ya casi veremos si esa persona de aspecto infantil es chico o chica dado que aún no diré cuál es su género dado que tengo algo muy especial planeado para el Fic

Esto y mucho más serán revelados más adelante así que sin más que decir me despido. Ah y antes de que lo olvide: **¿Qué opinan de que aparezca una hija entre la bella Meredy y Natsu?...** dado que dependiendo de lo que digan veré si agregar a Meredy al harem al igual que cualquier otra sugerencia es aceptable y veré si puedo hacer algo

Ahora sí, sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima entrega


	18. El efecto del afrodisiaco

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios

* * *

**-Reviews-**

* * *

**donkike07****:** No te preocupes por eso compañero, además de que tú idea para el nombre de Haru sin duda fue bastante útil e interesante aquí así que no hay de qué. Además de que si aparece la hija de Meredy ya verás lo que pasara con respecto a eso además de que veremos si Ultear castrara Natsu por desvirgar y preñar a Meredy

**Ka Uve****:** Ren…Reiji…Vladimir: Un justo saludarlos

Reiji: No te preocupes… entiendo lo de la hija de Kana… xd

Vladimir: XD… Sí que tienes razón

Ren: xd

Con respecto a sus comentarios: ya verán como acabaran las cosas dado que sin duda planeo varias cosas realmente interesantes al igual que sus sugerencias que al igual que las demás son útiles para el Fic así que espero que gocen de este capítulo

**Homicidal Liu****:** Gracias por el comentario y tienes razón de que será perturbador de que Natsu embarace a su propia hija pero ya verás las cosas locas que pasaran en este capítulo dado que sin duda el plan de Aiko pondrá las cosas patas arriba, y sí; adivinaste quien es hijo/a el/la peli-morado/a por lo que ya verás cómo se unieron sus padres como pareja y gracias por tu opinión con lo de Meredy por lo que tratare de que sea especial eso ya que sin duda alguna todos esperan (como yo… xd) de ver que le hará Ultear a Natsu cuando descubra lo que paso además de que ya verás lo que planeo con las hijas/os futuras de Natsu con las demás chicas por lo que tus opciones que ofreciste son válidas por lo que las tomare en cuenta **(PD: Al igual que tú, prefiero más a la bella de Yukino que a Minerva)**

**AidenDarkdragon****:** No te preocupes compañero con eso de repetir por lo que tomare tus sugerencias al harem y veré que chicas agregar y cuales no… XD

**miguel puente de Jesús:** Lo sé y ya verás cómo serán los celos

**Guest:** Gracias y ya veremos que pasara con la hija de Natsu y Meredy

**Treeofsakuras****:** Gracias y ya más adelante verás cómo aparecerá Knightwalker y de lo ocurrida con su llegada. Y si, tienes razón en eso de la hija de Kana

Sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez

* * *

**Capítulo 16: El efecto del afrodisiaco**

Justo ahora se veía como en el gremio, justo después de que el pobre y desafortunado de Natsu fuese llevado a la oficina de Makarov al lado de la bella de Mirajane para así hablar del posible descontrol sexual del dragon slayer peli-rosado con las chicas ahora todos se preguntaban que como era posible que Natsu fuese a Edolas dado lo ocurrido hacía tiempo

Aunque por lo visto ahora se ve que el pelirrojo al parecer estaba como sin nada comiendo una barra de chocolate al lado de su compañero felino quien ahora mismo estaba sentado en la barra del gremio bebía calmadamente un tazón con leche fresca

Y mientras que el pelirrojo comía calmadamente chocolate sin intensión de hacer nada se ve como Yoshino algo curiosa decidió preguntarle a Haru como era su vida en Edolas dado que su madre le conto algunas cuantas cosas de Edolas de cuando ella vivió por 3 años en ese sitio por lo que al tener a Haru presente debía aprovechar el momento para preguntar

Al mismo tiempo, justo en otra zona de Magnolia se ve como aquella persona peli-morada al lado de su compañero reptil por lo visto estaban aparentemente dirigiéndose a Fairy Tail dado que antes de liberar a Cobra primero debía de recibir un respaldo de lo que serían sus hermanas y hermanos de ser posible dado que por más listo que fuese sabia claramente que él solo no podrá liberar a Cobra así como así

Y lo cierto era que aunque aquella persona junto a su compañero animal no tuviera problema alguno al hacer esto de liberar a Cobra sin duda alguna necesitaba algo de respaldo extra por lo que él pedir ayuda tal vez sería conveniente pero la pregunta era: **¿Cómo y cuándo hacer eso?…** ya que sin duda alguna eso sería un problema no solo por tratar de conseguir ayuda si no por el hecho de que la seguridad en la prisión donde estaba el dragon slayer de veneno era realmente alta dado que de por si Ultear y Meredy tuvieron cierta dificultar al sacar a Jellal de prisión dado que apenas si pudieron pasar la seguridad dado que estuvieron a punto de ser atrapadas al menos una veces por los guardias del lugar demostrando que la seguridad de esa cárcel no es ningún chiste que se tome a la ligera

Por lo que dejando de momento a la persona peli-morada con ese asunto de liberar a Cobra se ve que en Fairy Tail al parecer Haru como podía intentaba alejarse de Yoshino pero viendo lo insistente que ella puede ser en esas cosas no tuvo más opción que hablar dado que mientras más rápido haga esto más pronto estará lejos de tantas preguntas

Así que tras tomar asiento y de que Yoshino curiosamente sacara de su mochila una especia de libreta con forma de mariposa empezó a escribir lo que su hermano dimensional por así decirle de algún modo a Haru empezó a anotar cosas tales como: **El tipo de vida que hay en Edolas… Como son las cosas en ese sitio sin magia…** y cosas así por el estilo

Aunque en cuanto Yoshino tras anotar lo suficiente en su libreta ella al preguntar que como era la contraparte de Elfman en Edolas se ve que Haru casi se moría de la risa dado que el solo recordar eso le daba mucha gracia por lo que después de componerse decidió hablar

— **Puede que aunque no lo parezca a simple vista; lo cierto es que ese mastodonte de ahí…** "Hablo Haru señalando a Elfman quien ahora mismo estaba comiendo una brocheta"**… no se parece en nada al llorón debilucho de Elfman que conozco —** Y con solo decir eso hizo que Elfman se irritara al escuchar eso dado que eso no le agradaba nada

Así que molesto se ve que Elfman trato de golpear al pelirrojo pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de hacerlo se ve que el pelirrojo de un momento a otro evadió fácilmente a Elfman sin el menor esfuerzo para posteriormente verse como Haru tras ponerle el pie a Elfman provocando que se tropezara y callera al suelo y de un momento a otro Haru se posiciono en la espalda de Elfman tras haberlo derribado y al hacerlo Haru hablo

— **Debes saber que a pesar de mi aspecto, Okasan me entreno bien desde pequeño** **—** Y tras decir eso se vio como Haru bajo de la espalda de Elfman que sin duda estaba molesto de que un mocoso lo derrotara de esta manera aunque debía admitir que Haru era fuerte

Aunque por otro lado…

Ahora mismo se ve como aparentemente Aiko, quien al parecer seguía viendo desde afuera del gremio sin ser detectada en lo más mínimo dado que era experta en eso de espiar sin ser descubierta, pues al ver lo ocurrido parecía excitarse al ver como Haru se las arregló para derribar a Elfman

Así que tras analizar el físico de Haru con mucho cuidado y de ver sus habilidades físicas y reflejos ella pareció sonreír con mucha lujuria dado su expresión de depredadora

— "**Creo que ya encontré a mi posible presa sexual"** **—** Y con eso Aiko tras alejarse e ir a su escondite se preparó para pasarla muy bien; ya sea con Natsu o con Haru. Y lo cierto es que es difícil saber que pasara con la desafortunada victima sexual de Aiko

Por lo que sin que nada más pasara al respecto en el gremio, fue así que el tiempo parecía transcurrir con calma por así decirlo en Fiore donde al parecer cada madre de las hijas futuras de Natsu, o al menos las que estaban disponibles por el momento dado que Edo Erza no está presente **[COF ¨Por ahora¨ COF]…** **[Y claro sin contar a Aiko entre las hijas quien no estaba presente por muy obvias razones]** y lo cierto era que mientras más tiempo pasaban con ellas cada vez les tomaban más cariño al grado en el que ninguna de ellas quería que desaparecieran

Y lo cierto era que la sola idea de que una de las hijas futuras de Natsu tuviera que desaparecer solo por el simple capricho de una de las madres de querer tener a Natsu solo para ella misma era lo que menos querían dado que eso casi sería el equivalente a matarlas en más de un sentido y eso sin duda no les agradaba en lo más mínimo por lo que sin duda alguna aunque no les agradara debían de compartir a Natsu para evitar que las hijas/os desaparecieran. Pero eso sí; el compartir a Natsu no significaba que la rivalidad entre las chicas desaparecerá así como así

Aunque lo cierto era que ninguna de ellas al igual que los demás en el gremio (en especial Natsu) sabía que el plan de Aiko sin duda alguna traerá consecuencias casi inesperadas para todos dado que después de que a partir de hoy al parecer pasaron alrededor de unas cuantas horas en las cuales la hija lujuriosa de Natsu al parecer para poder tener más éxito en su misión auto-puesta se aseguró de que la información que posee fuese acertada y así tras estudiar con cuidado los patrones de los integrantes del gremio de ese día fue que decidió llevar a cabo su plan de poder disfrutar sexualmente ya sea con Natsu o con alguno de los hijos de Natsu

* * *

**Por otro lado… (O mejor dicho plano de espacio tiempo por así decirlo de algún modo)**

Ahora mismo se ve que en la respectiva época de Yoshino; justo en lo que sería el gremio de Fairy Tail alrededor de unos 14 años después se veía que una peli-blanca de cabello semi-corto y ojos azules de alrededor de unos 30 años de edad parecía estar preocupada por Yoshino dado que hacía tiempo que se fue a eso de hacer su misión de asegurar su futuro. Aunque era claro que ella no podía ocultar su preocupación dado que en el fondo sabía que sin duda podría ser peligroso para su querida hija

Aunque luego de algunos cuantos minutos se ve ahora la peli-blanca en medio de sus pensamientos escucho a alguien a sus espaldas acercándose a ella para posteriormente tocar suavemente su hombro

— Por lo visto sigues preocupada por ella

Ante eso la peli-blanca vio que junto a ella estaba cierto dragon slayer peli-rosado pero ahora con rasgos más maduros tanto físicos como mentales de lo que eran anteriormente pero por su expresión era claro que estaba preocupado por su amada peli-blanca

— **Natsu, sé que no debo preocuparme por ella pero no puedo evitar sentirme así dado que presiento que las cosas pueden salir mal**

Ante eso Natsu solo suspiro pero en el fondo entendía la razón del porque su amada dado que sabía que aunque su hija no corría peligro gracias a sus habilidades sabía que había cosas que ni Yoshino sería capaz de superar sola dado que cada persona por más fuerte que sea tiene sus propios limites

— **Sé de qué hablas Lisanna pero lo cierto es que debemos tener fe en que Yoshino hará su mejor esfuerzo en su trabajo**

Y con eso Natsu decidió salir del gremio para regresar a casa siendo acompañado por su fiel compañero felino azulado quien como de costumbre estaba comiendo un pescado. Al mismo tiempo se ve que Lisanna aun estando algo desanimada de igual manera salió del gremio para seguir a Natsu, no sin antes pensar en una última cosa

— "Solo espero que todo salga bien y que regreses con bien, Yoshino"

Y sin hacer nada más se ve que Lisanna se retiró ya del gremio para así poder despejar su mente aunque fuese un poco dado que el pensar en esas cosas sin duda le daba cierto dolor de cabeza

* * *

**Regresando al gremio… (Tiempo actual: Presente)**

Justo ahora se ve como el gremio a diferencia de hace un par de horas, al parecer ahora mismo parecía que no había casi nadie dentro del gremio ya sea porque algunos fueron a hacer misiones para ganar dinero o simplemente se fueron a entrenar para poder fortalecerse aún más. E incluso algunos como Bisca, Alzack y la inocente Asuka estaban pesando tiempo en familia

Pero haciendo de lado ese asunto se ve que los pocos integrantes que habían en el gremio a estas horas eran: **Natsu y Happy** quienes estaban comiendo al lado de Haru y Kai quienes al parecer tenían exactamente el mismo apetito que su padre; algo que por lo visto no era un rasgo en Yoshino o sus demás hermanas… de igual modo se veía como ahora **Mira y Kinana** quienes como de costumbre ahora mismo atendían calmadamente la barra del gremio aunque no hubiera casi nadie… al tiempo que **Lisanna** simplemente estando sentada en una de las sillas del gremio leía calmadamente un libro mientras bebía calmadamente un jugo que **Cana** solo se dedicaba a beber como si no hubiera mañana, de nuevo… al mismo tiempo que **Elfman** estaba dado que no dejara que sus hermanas estén solas a estas horas de la noche

Aunque por lo visto mientras que Natsu y los demás en el gremio estaban calmados por el momento sin ninguna preocupación se ve que fuera del gremio, ahora mismo Aiko usando lo que parecía ser una especie de gabardina que cubría su rostro al igual que un sombrero y gafas para así poder ocultar su identidad para no correr riesgos de ser descubierta. Por lo que sin hacerse esperar Aiko coloco lo que parecía ser una especie de paquete en la entrada del gremio sabiendo que Natsu verá el paquete que tenía una etiqueta que decía que era para él

— "**Bien es hora de poner mi plan en acción. Si todo marcha bien, ya sea mi querido papi o alguno de mis hermanos encontrara eso y una vez que lo abran sin duda la diversión para mi comenzara" ****—** Y con esa sonrisa lujuriosa Aiko sin que nadie la viera dejo el paquete en la entrada y se escondió en un sitio cercano para ver qué pasaba a partir de este momento

Por lo que tras espera al menos por unos 46 minutos y verse como luego de comer grandes cantidades de comida servidas por la bella de Mirajane como es la costumbre desde hacía algún tiempo se vio como Natsu al parecer tenían planeado salir del gremio gremio al lado de Haru y Kai para lo que sería una especie de entrenamiento de pelea entre los 3 dado que Natsu quería ver que tan lejos podían llegar sus 2 hijos varones; pero en eso se vio que poco antes de salir del gremio se vio como Lisanna quien ya estaba por irse a su casa al parecer encontró lo que parecía ser un paquete y al leer la nota vio que el paquete era para Natsu

— Oye Natsu, mira esto, parece ser que alguien te envió un paquete

Ante eso todos los que estaban en el gremio les pareció curioso y a la vez raro escuchar eso dado que no era común que un paquete fuese para Natsu y menos que lo entregaran de esta manera por lo que Natsu siendo Natsu se acercó al igual que Happy

— Ne, es raro que Natsu reciba paquetes de esta manera dado que su forma de ser **—** Claro que eso molesto a Natsu pero aun así dejando eso de lado Natsu tomo con cuidado el paquete

— "Me pregunto quién lo enviara"

Ante eso Natsu tras haber leído la nota en el paquete claramente decía que era para él el paquete aunque lo cierto era que no decía de quien era para saber quién lo envió lo cual sin duda era extraño pero que más daba; dado que ya tenía el paquete en sus manos era mejor abrirlo por lo que sin hacerse esperar Natsu al ir a una mesa coloco el paquete ahí y tras abrirlo al parecer adentro habían nada más y nada menos que**… ¿Bebidas/refrescos?**

Más específico; justo de la marca de refrescos favoritos de Natsu y de paso de sus 2 hijos varones quienes al ver esto sin duda se vio como los 3 dragneel empezaron a babear por lo que sin hacerse esperar empezaron a beber al tiempo que Aiko desde su escondite parecía sonreír al ver que su plan era un éxito total

Así que tras beber algunos cuantos refrescos se ve que como Kai y Haru parecían actuar algo raro dado que ahora parecían estar un poco más mareados o mejor dicho, estaban casi igual que Cana cuando ella bebe demasiado alcohol

— **Ah… sin duda alguna esto es la vida; hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía esta bebida de dioses… tú me comprendes Haru** **—** Ante eso Kai coloco su brazo en el hombro de su hermano que estaba en las mismas condiciones

— _Lo que digas compadre… lo cierto es que nadie parecer comprender la maravilla de esta bebida lo cual sin duda es… triste de ver_

Y todos al ver lo raros que actuaban esos 2 se preguntaban qué porque pasaba eso dado que hace tan solo unos instantes estaban bien pero al siguiente tras beber algunos cuantos refrescos empezaron a actuar raro

Aunque en eso Haru parecía estar… ¿sudando?

— **Oigan… no hace calor aquí; creo que lo mejor será que me ventile** **—** Y con eso al parecer Haru empezó a desnudarse al punto de imitar a su hermano en el asunto de quedar en calzoncillos **—** **Ah, mucho mejor así se siente bien**

Ante eso se ve que las chicas presentes estaban apenadas al ver al duo exhibicionista semi-desnudos al tiempo que Elfman decía que eso de estar de esa manera con las damas no era de hombres. Pero en eso Kai se acercó a Elfman

— **Vamos viejo, por una vez relájate. Solo se vive una vez así que disfruta de la bebida hasta nunca acabar** **—** Al solo decir eso Cana asintió diciendo que no hay nada más bueno que gozar de la bebida; aunque para evitar problemas se ve como Kinana decidió llevar a Cana a casa antes de que sus problemas con el alcohol generen a otra ninfómana con Aiko o incluso algo peor

Y hablando de Aiko, pues por lo visto veía como su plan parecía tornarse un tanto inesperado dado que pues… no esperaba que Elfman tras unos cuantos momentos decidiera beber el refresco para posteriormente luego de unos 15 minutos actuara raro para posteriormente salir corriendo diciendo que él hará lo que un hombre necesita hacer

Ante eso ambas peli-blancas sabían que algo andaba mal con la bebida por lo que era claro que no dejaran que nadie más tome esto hasta no estar seguras de que contiene exactamente la bebida. Aunque en cuanto estaban retirando las botellas Happy dijo que lo mejor era evitar que Natsu bebiera eso dado que quien sabe lo que pasara a lo que las hermanas asintieron

— **Eso es fácil, todo lo que hay que evitar es que Natsu la… be…ba ****—** Pero fue demasiado tarde dado que Natsu al parecer termino bebiéndose alrededor de una botellas para posteriormente marearse

— No me siento muy bien… creo que voy a vomitar **—** Ante eso Natsu pareció estar por caerse pero Lisanna lo sujeto para posteriormente sentarlo en una silla

Por lo que una vez que Natsu estando sentado parecía seguir mareado se ve que Mirajane vio seriamente una de las pocas botellas que quedaban. Así que tras analizar la botella decidió arriesgarse a ver que tenía pero al hacerlo Lisanna la detuvo

— _Mira-nee, ¿estas segura de que esto sea buena idea?... No sabemos que pasara si bebes eso_

— Lo sé pero si no probamos esto no sabremos que pasara hasta no intentarlo

Ante eso Lisanna no estaba segura de si eso era bueno pero viendo que no había más opción decidió arriesgarse también por lo que después de estar de acuerdo ambas bebieron por lo que al pasar alrededor de unos 10 minutos nada parecía pasarles lo cual podría indicar que lo que sea que tuviese la botella solo afecta a los hombres; o al menos eso parecía a simple vista

Así que dejando de lado ese tema ambas peli-blancas decidieron llevarse a Natsu a casa dado que en esa condición no era apto para irse solo por lo que tras levantarlo con cuidado para posteriormente llevárselo, no sin antes Mirajane mirara seriamente a Happy

— Happy, por favor quiero que busques a Elfman antes de que haga una tontería. Toma esto como una misión especial y si la cumples te daré una recompensa que quieras **—** Ante eso Happy saludo estilo militar

— **AYE SIR ****— Y con eso Happy salió a la búsqueda de Elfman sin saber que encontrara más de lo debido**

Así que sin perder tiempo las hermanas Strauss llevaron a Natsu a casa sin notar que cierta persona al parecer había visto lo ocurrido y decidió seguir a ambas peli-blancas

Aunque lo que nadie vio al salir era como ambos hermanos dragneel no podían moverse bien dado que estaban en medio del gremio. Aunque por lo visto se vio como Aiko apareció y estaba sonriendo lujuriosamente

— Vaya… vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?; no son sino mis hermanos que están aparentemente a mi merced

Ante eso ambos vieron como Aiko los veía peligrosamente por lo que trataron de moverse pero sentían que su cuerpo ardía bastante cada vez que se intentaban mover lo cual era raro pero en eso Aiko hablo

— **Deben saber que esos refrescos que tomaron hace poco al igual que mi querido papi y ese mastodonte poseían un poderoso afrodisiaco de efecto retardado que yo misma hice y lo que tarde en hacer efecto varía de persona en persona**

Ante eso ambos hermanos dragneel se sorprendieron y a la vez se preocuparon dado que si eso era cierto quien sabe lo que pasara con Natsu pero antes de hablar Aiko los interrumpió

— Y los efectos que tengan aun no los sé con certeza pero sin duda me gustara ver que pasara

— **Sabes que estas enferma… ¿verdad?** **—** Ante eso Haru trato de moverse pero sentía que sus hormonas parecían activarse debido al afrodisiaco y eso mismo pasaba con Kai

— Puede ser pero aunque no goce con mi querido papi como lo planee originalmente; sin duda gozare con ustedes aquí y ahora **—** **Y con eso Aiko empezó a desnudarse demostrando que también heredo la buena pechonalidad de su madre dado que Aiko a pesar de tener entre 13 y 14 años sus senos parecían ser copa B casi llegando a la C**

Y lo peor era que ambos hermanos Dragneel al ver a Aiko completamente desnuda viendo su escultural cuerpo frente a ellos ya casi segados por las hormonas descontroladas por el afrodisiaco ya no parecían tener voluntad propia por lo que no se necesitaba ser genio para saber que pasara ahora

Por lo que a partir de ahora sin duda alguna las cosas se pondrán re-locas dado lo que ocurrió con el afrodisiaco hecho por Aiko quien ahora disfrutaba de lo lindo en su semi-orgia incestuosa con sus 2 hermanos que cuando sepan lo que hicieron sin duda alguna necesitaran una fuerte terapia para superar esto. Sin contar que no sabremos qué clase de consecuencias habrá entre Natsu y ambas peli-blancas pero considerando lo ocurrido es casi un hecho lo que pasara por lo que solo hace falta esperar a ver qué pasa al igual de que más adelante veremos quien fue esa persona misteriosa que los siguió entre las sombras y que le sucederá

* * *

Espero que el cap de hoy les haya gustado dado que como pudieron ver sin duda alguna las cosas se han puesto realmente calientes dado el afrodisiaco que Aiko hizo lo cual demuestra que su perversión no parece tener límites dado que después de esto está claro que las cosas se pondrán re-locas cuando el efecto del afrodisiaco pase por lo que tendrán que esperar a ver que hijos o hijas aparecen después de esta locura sexual sin fin

Pero eso si: A pesar de que todas decidan compartir a Natsu deben saber que aun así habrá cierta rivalidad entre las madres futuras por lo que solo tienen que esperar... XD

**Con respecto a la hija de Meredy: **De momento eso lleva como unos 6 votos a favor por lo que de seguir así es obvio que si aparecerá por lo que si lo votos llegan a ser entre 9 y 10 en adelante la hija de Natsu y Meredy será oficial por lo que sin duda ya están cerca de que eso pase. También no olviden mandar sugerencias y dependiendo de las sugerencias y de los votos ya veré si pudo o no añadir chicas al harem

Sin más que decir me despido por ahora y espero que este cap les haya gustado


	19. Efectos colaterales tras el afrodisiaco

He aquí el nuevo capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que les guste y aprovechando la época (mes) les digo feliz navidad por lo que espero que tengan un buen fin de año al igual que un buen inicio de año cuando sea 1° de enero

Además de que a base de una pregunta que **AidenDarkdragon**me hizo tiempo atrás decidí hacer una escena que espero disfruten (ADVERTENCIA: Dicha escena tiene contenido incestuoso y contenido sexual por lo que es su responsabilidad leerlo o no… XD)… pero igual así espero que disfruten dicha escena

Ahora a los review

**Review**

* * *

**Homicidal Liu:**

Tienes razón de que las cosas se están poniendo muy picantes… XD… Además de que no ay problema de que te hayas tardado en dejar algún review

Y tienes razón dado que sin duda alguna ese afrodisiaco traerá más problemas de los que imaginas. Además de que ya veremos que tantos problemas y traumas tendrán el pobre neko azul después de lo que verá

Ya veremos qué tanta terapia requerirán los pobres luego de lo ocurrido. Además de que ya veremos cómo reaccionan dichas madres cuando sepan lo que ocurrió dado que sin duda se destara posiblemente el infierno

Además de que sin duda Natsu tendrá bastante acción con las hermanas Strauss y ya veremos si tu predicción es cierta al final del cap. Además de que ya veré que hacer con tus sugerencias más adelante… XD

**Ka Uve****:**

Tienen razón dado que los pobres les ira muy mal además de que ya veremos cómo sale eso de sus apuestas… xd

Y con su pregunta a **¿todos los hijos/as de Natsu tendrán la misma magia o la de sus madres?: **Ya más adelante verán ese asunto resuelto

Además de que ya verán que genero tendrá el hijo/a de Natsu y Kinana ya que sin duda verán lo que pasara después de que dicho/a descendiente de ellos aparezca

**Treeofsakuras****:**

Ya verás que ocurrirá con la hija de Cana. Además de que más adelante veras lo que pasara en Natsu y la bella y sexy de Mirajane

**Miguel puente de Jesús:**

Me alegra que te gustara por lo que aquí está el siguiente capítulo del Fic por lo que espero que lo disfrutes

* * *

Ahora sí sin más que decir les dejo el resto del capítulo

**Capítulo 19: Efectos colaterales tras el afrodisiaco**

Justo ahora se veía que el sol apenas salía por el horizonte demostrando que apenas iba amaneciendo en Magnolia y cualquiera diría que tras lo ocurrido lo de la noche este día debía ser algo completamente normal sin ningún tipo de inconveniente o problema que pudiese arruinar dicho día

De no ser porque justo ahora dentro del gremio de Fairy Tail se escuchó gritar a cierto duo pelirrojo**—**peli**-**negro quienes al despertar además de notar que ambos estaban totalmente desnudos vieron como mucho semen salía de las entradas con residuos de semen y de paso un tanto de sangre en la entrada vaginal de Aiko quien ahora mismo estaba felizmente dormida dado que con lo ocurrido la noche anterior ella dejo de ser virgen tanto vaginal como analmente

Por lo que mientras que el duo de hermanos Dragneel quienes ahora ya tenían puesto al menos los pantalones se preguntaban que qué carajos había pasado entre ellos y Aiko dado que no recordaban con certeza que había pasado la noche anterior dado que al tratar de recordar que había pasado exactamente ambos sentían un fuerte dolor de cabeza dado que aquel afrodisiaco pareció dejarles algo de resaca

Aunque lo cierto era que mientras ellos se vestían adecuadamente y trataban de recordar que había pasado exactamente se ve que en las calles de magnolia ahora se ve que cierto Neko azul con alas iba volando hacia casa de Natsu. Y si bien todo parecía estar bien con Happy lo cierto era que por la expresión que tenía era más que claro que el pobre neko alado habría sufrido lo que parecía ser una especie de trauma emocional dado que el día anterior cuando fue a buscar a Elfman para que no hiciera una locura por lo del afrodisiaco pues…

Digamos que para resumirlo lo mejor posible si es que se puede hacer a estas alturas: **Pues lo que Happy había visto poco después de poder encontrar a Elfman sin dudar alguna marco a Happy en más de un modo que él de verdad deseaba olvidar**

Por lo que Happy mientras se dirigía a casa con un aura depresiva sinceramente esperaba que al llegar a casa al menos pudiese descansar y así poder olvidar el trauma vivido el día anterior sin saber que eso estaba lejos de ocurrir una vez que llegase a casa

Así que dejando de lado al neko alado (Al menos por ahora… XD) se ve que luego de que el dueto de hermanos Dragneel (Ya vestidos claramente a estas alturas) tras haber limpiado y de haberse asegurado de que no hubiese rastro alguno de su acto sexual pervertido-incestuoso con su propia hermana dimensional por así decirlo quien ahora mismo ya con la ropa adecuada colocada por sus propios hermanos estaba aún dormida en el sillón que había por ahí en el gremio se ve que ellos estaban realmente asustados y eso claramente se notaba en su conversación

— **Viejo; si okasan sabe lo ocurrido aquí y sabe que perdí lo virgen a tan temprana edad y sobre todo que fue en un momento incestuoso con mi propia hermana seguro que me mata — **En eso se ve que Haru estaba realmente temeroso de que pudiera hacerle su madre

Aunque en términos de miedo Kai no se quedaba atrás en lo más mínimo en eso de quedarse muerto del miedo

— Ni que lo digas. Aunque debes saber que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo se pondrá mi okasan si lo sabe dado que te puedo asegurar de que las cosas no serán para nada bonitas cómo crees

Aunque antes de que ambos hermanos pudieran seguir hablando sobre de que maneras sufrirán a manos de sus respectivas madres pudieron escuchar cierta voz femenina que de verdad hizo que se tensaran bastante dado que esa voz no era otra si no la de su hermana que ya había despertado

— Vaya… vaya. Pero si son nada más y nada menos que mis 2 queridos y atractivos hermanos que parecen que ya despertaron

Y con eso ambos hermanos dragneel aun sin poder recordar con exactitud qué había pasado anteriormente dado que lo último que recordaron de la noche anterior era que vieron a su hermana totalmente desnuda para posteriormente despertar y ver los residuos sexuales de la noche anterior por lo que sea que haya ocurrido en medio de todo eso no lo recordaban

Aunque en eso Aiko sonriendo dijo que la noche anterior sin duda alguna fue una de las mejores dado que ella además de perder lo virgen ellos también habían dejado de serlo dado que ella alegremente se encargó de quitarles lo virgen

Y con solo decir esas palabras de parte de Aiko más el hecho de recordar lo que limpiaron anteriormente fue que el duo de hermanos logro recordar que había pasado exactamente por culpa de aquel afrodisiaco

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

Justo ahora se ve como después de que el dueto de hermanos ya no pudieran soportar más sus impulsos amplificados bastante por el afrodisiaco ahora mismo estaba teniendo actos incestuosos con su hermana dado que una vez que Aiko se acercó a Haru se ve que ya segado por las hormonas la tomo del rostro para posteriormente darle un apasionado beso en los labios mientras que ella iniciaba un duelo de lenguas degustando así del beso incestuoso con su querido hermano

Mientras que Kai quien ahora estaba tras Aiko empezó a amasarle los senos y debía admitir que la sensación que tenía pese a estar segado por las hormonas sin duda era esplendida por los suaves que se sentían los senos de Aiko por lo que tras separarse del beso solo sonreía

— **Sin duda alguna mi primer beso no pudo ser mejor que en esta situación. Por lo que es hora de devolverte el favor**

Acto seguido se ve que Aiko en medio de la lujuria que ella había estado ahorrando tras tumbar a su hermano al suelo empezó a jugar con el pene de su hermano para así estimularlo bastante dado que su pene poco a poco empezó a reaccionar a las caricias y/o lambidas que Aiko le daba mientras seguía sintiendo las caricias en sus senos por parte del peli-negro. Y fue tanto estimulo que Haru por no soportar más termino viniéndose a lo que Aiko felizmente intento beber todo el semen que ella pudiese. Por lo que tras haber bebido lo suficiente solo podía sonreír

— **Hermano mio. Sin duda alguna tu semen sabe bien… "**Y con eso Aiko volteo a mirar a Kai**"… Me pregunto cómo sabrá el tuyo**

Por lo que sin hacerse esperar se ve que Aiko hizo lo mismo con Kai hasta que lo hizo acabar y así poder degustar el semen de Kai y debía admitir que ese sabor sin duda alguna le gustaba como el anterior y realmente se sentía feliz de que esto del afrodisiaco funcionase

Y justo cuando Aiko tras sentir algo de placer con ellos veía o mejor dicho vio que sus hermanos ya parecían querer hacerlo dado que el pene de cada uno seguía erecto pese al placer previo solo provoco que Aiko sonriera a modo de depredador para posteriormente tomar el pene erecto de Haru y colocarlo en su entrada bastante lubricada e ir descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a lo que sería el himen de ella quien al sentir esto solo dio un gemido ahogado de dolor. Y si bien esto le dolía un poco a Aiko por ser una virgen eso no le impidió seguir descendiendo hasta desgarrarse a sí misma el himen que pese al dolor y leve sangrado ella decidió continuar subiendo y bajando hasta poder aumentar la velocidad logrando que ella y Haru quien apenas era consciente de lo que él mismo hacía con su propia hermana estaban gozando al grado de que él por instinto tomo las caderas de Aiko aumentando así la penetración haciendo que ella gritara de puro placer por las embestidas que ella sentía

Y si no fuera poco se ve que en eso Kai tras levantarse se posiciono tras su hermana que pudo sentir que él colocaba su pene en la entrada anal de ella y entre la lujuria Kai hablo

— Veamos que tan bien aguantas aquí

Acto seguido Kai sin el menor aviso desvirgo analmente a su propia hermana de una sola estocada que si bien hizo que ella diera un buen grito de dolor por semejante estocada pronto empezó a gemir de puro placer dado la penetración doble que ella sentía y creía que esto no podía ser mejor de no ser porque luego de un tiempo ambos hermanos habían llegado a su límite y sin poder contenerse se ve que ambos se vinieron fuertemente en su hermana llenándola de puro placer al sentir semejantes corridas que la llenaban de puro placer dado que ella juraría que con la corrida de Haru, el útero de Aiko se había llenado totalmente haciendo que ella sonriera pero aun así ella sabía que esto no bastara para embarazarse en un 100%

Por lo que tras levantarse separándose así de su hermano y viendo como mucho semen con leves residuos de sangre salían de su vagina por la desfloración/desvirgacion se ve que Aiko se acercó a Kai mientras tras estimularle el pene para que al menos estuviera semi-erecto y colocarlo en su intimida mientras descendía y al hacerlo sintió que Kai casi se corriera al instante

— Cielos… pese a que ya te corriste bastante en mi ano parece que sigues muy activo. Esos es bueno dado que al menos así podrás complacerme bastante

Y fue así donde hasta altas horas de la madrugada (aproximadamente hasta las 4:45 AM) el trio de hermanos siguieron con lo suyo donde el duo de hermanos segados por las hormonas terminaron venirse dentro de Aiko al menos unas cuatro o cinco veces cada uno dejando mucho semen en ella haciéndola perder la cabeza por semejante placer

* * *

**{Flash Back END}**

* * *

Por lo que después de recordar esto sin duda alguna, ambos hermanos no tenían forma de saber cómo reaccionar dado que nunca se imaginaron que además de dejarse llevar por las hormonas ambos literalmente perderían lo virgen con su propia hermana en una situación incestuosa con bastante placer

Aunque por lo visto su hermana dijo que de verdad alguna la paso realmente bien con ellos dado que demostraron que sin duda sabían darle placer a una mujer de manera sexual dado el placer que le hicieron pasar. Por lo que al ver que su hermana no estaba arrepentida ambos hermanos le reprimieron diciendo que si no sabe que decir dado que esto no era nada gracioso a lo que ella sonriendo hablo

— ¿Qué puedo decir?... lo cierto es que gracias a ustedes, anoche además de ser desvirgada apasionadamente por ambos orificios (anal y vaginal) pase una noche totalmente inolvidable dado que al ser mi primera vez sexual en ambos orificios la pase muy bien al igual que ustedes

Ante eso ambos hermanos estaban realmente molestos por como era su hermana aunque en eso ella dijo que después de esto no le sería raro recibir cierta visita de alguien con sus rasgos mezclados con los de alguno de ellos. Aunque al ver la confusión de ambos al no comprender exactamente de qué hablaba ella, se ve que Aiko solo sonrió un tanto pervertida pero sobre todo maternalmente mientras se tocaba el vientre

— **Lo que digo es que después de todo; ayer estaba felizmente en mis días fértiles al momento de tener sexo con ustedes 2 perdiendo así lo virgen y viceversa. Y dado que ambos en algún momento dejándose llevar por la lujuria y el placer sexual del momento dejaron salir mucho pero mucho semen en mi anteriormente virgen vagina es más que claro que alguno de ustedes debe haberme preñado luego de tan apasionada/intensa noche**

Y con eso pareció haberse formado lo que parecía ser un mortal silencio dado que ambos hermanos dimensionales tras minutos de poder procesar y analizar lo que Aiko había dicho sobre que será madre por causa de alguno de ellos sin duda se pusieron casi como fantasmas… literalmente dado que la sola idea de que alguno de ellos haya literalmente preñado/embarazado a su propia hermana tras lo anterior siendo así padres fue lo que hizo que ambos realmente se asustaran dado que si sus respectivas madres lo saben ahora sin duda se desatara el infierno en vida y creían que nadie más podía tener la mala suerte de pasar por estos momentos provocados por la lujuria

Aunque lo cierto era que no eran los únicos que parecían que iban a sufrir por los efectos de una noche apasionada el día anterior dado que ahora mismo se ve que Elfman aparentemente en su dormitorio/habitación estaba despertando con una muy fuerte resaca mientras se sujetaba la cabeza

— **Cielos, no es de hombres exagerar tanto con las bebidas y terminar noqueado en su habitación... **"Fue entonces que Elfman noto algo importante"**… Aunque ahora que lo pienso con cuidado… ¿Cómo demonios fue que llegue a mi habitación en primer lugar?**

Ante eso Elfman a lo mucho recordaba que después de beber aquel extraño refresco la noche anterior sintió la necesidad de demostrar lo hombre que era para posteriormente todos sus recuerdos de que ocurrió en ese momento se volviesen confusos/nebulosos

Aunque lo cierto era que en este momento algo totalmente inesperado ocurrió con Elfman que casi lo dejo helado dado el susto que se llevó dado que en eso escucho una voz femenina que él claramente reconocía **— Veo que ya despertaste querido —** Acto seguido se ve como saliendo de la ducha que había en la habitación de Elfman apareció nada más y nada menos que Eveergreen usando solo una toalla demostrando que había tomado una ducha y para desconcierto del propio Elfman se ve como ella parecía actuar más cariñosa con él; algo que sin duda no tenía el menor sentido dado que generalmente ella suele ser algo distante con Elfman. Aunque en eso Elfman cayó en algo importante dado que juraría que ella lo había llamado: **¡¿QUERIDO?!**

Eso sin duda era algo que no dejo de sorprender a Elfman dado que no comprendía que carajos estaba pasando. Pero lo más raro de todo esto era que ella de verdad que estaba feliz e incluso ella dijo que si bien ella estaba molesta por él dado que de la nada apareció la noche anterior; debía admitir que luego de eso la paso divinamente el resto de la noche dado que hasta la madrugada Elfman demostró lo que puede hacer un verdadero hombre en plena acción

Ante eso Elfman quien aún no comprendía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba al respecto de repente tuvo un leve Flash Back recordando que él anteriormente se había topado con Eveergreen y posteriormente se la llevara a quien sabe dónde y dado lo que dijo ella, se ve que Elfman tras analizar lo ocurrido había quedado en SHOCK dado que ni en sus más locos sueños esperaba que algo como esto llegase a pasarle a él por lo que sin duda alguna creía que todo se había vuelto loco por aquella bebida que apareció de la nada

**Aunque hablando de los efectos de dichas bebida:**

De igual modo se ve que en casa de Natsu, se podría apreciar como cierto peli-rosado ya había despertado hacia unos minutos y tras estirar los músculos decidió iniciar su día creyendo que todo iba bien. Pero lo cierto es que aparentemente olvido lo ocurrido la noche anterior y de hecho, de no ser porque toco algo realmente blando que hizo que Natsu se confundiera intentara identificar dicho objeto sin tener la debida atención de mirar que era lo que estaba sujetando con la mano

— Etto… esta blandito

Pero por más que moviera dicho objeto con su mano y sin prestar la más mínima atención hicieron que Natsu siguiera con lo suyo demostrando así que Natsu era claramente un completo distraído en esto casos. Aunque fue solo cuestión de escuchar lo que parecía un gemido femenino que hizo que Natsu dejara de mover su mano para luego de tragar saliva viera lo que estaba sujetando dándose cuenta de que a su derecha estaba nada más y nada menos que unos de los suaves pechos cop de la hermosa y sexy Mirajane totalmente desnuda siendo cubierta solamente por una manta mientras que tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su angelical rostro. Por lo que el verla así hizo que Natsu se sorprendiera bastante dado que no comprendía como era que la bella de Mirajane estuviese en su misma cama totalmente desnuda

Aunque antes de poder seguir pensando se ve como Natsu de la nada sintió que alguien lo abrazo por lo que al voltear a la izquierda se sorprendió al ver que la bella Lisanna quien también estaba desnuda que su hermana lo estaba abrazando con mucho cariño sin intención de soltarlo para posteriormente verse que Mirajane aun entre sueños también lo abrazo a modo de peluche por lo que mientras que el dueto de bellezas peli-blancas abrazaban a su amado peli-rosado se ve que Natsu aun estando entre ambas bellezas estaba muy pensativo

— "¿Pero qué carajos paso aquí?... ¿Cómo es que termine en esta situación?" **—** Fue entonces que él intentaba hacer memoria dado que lo último que podía recordar fue que ambas peli-blancas lo habían llevado a casa la noche anterior pero de ahí no recordaba nada

Aunque si bien Natsu consideraba que esto fue algo inesperado que él no esperaba experimentar lo cierto era que no podía negar que en cierto modo se sentía cómodo con ambas peli-blancas dado que como pudo uso sus brazos y manos para abrazarlas haciéndolas sonreír entre sueños dado el abrazo. Y lo cierto era que aunque nadie lo crea, lo cierto es que Natsu por más torpe… bobo y distraído que sea normalmente, él no podía negar que sentía cierto cariño especial por ambas peli-blancas dado que Lisanna al ser una amiga de la niñez Natsu siempre la quiso más allá de una simple amistad

**Mientras que en el caso de Mirajane**: Lo cierto era que si bien ella al principio durante su niñez y parte de la adolescencia era un tanto agresiva con casi todos Natsu sabía que en el fondo Mirajane sin duda alguna era una chica realmente tierna y amable como lo es actualmente

Y mientras esto pasaba se ve que Happy tras volar por algunos minutos alrededor de la ciudad para así poder despejar su mente y poder olvidar lo de Elfman al fin había llegado a casa y realmente se sorprendió al ver que Natsu estaba durmiendo con Mira y Lisanna por lo que sin necesidad de ser genio Happy supo que paso por lo que solo suspirando decidió acomodarse en el sillón que había dado que de verdad necesitaba dormir aunque fuese un poco dado que de verdad lo necesitaba después de lo ocurrido

Por lo que no teniendo inconveniente alguno se ve que Natsu decidió dormir un poco más con ambas bellezas a su lado y lo cierto era que después de esto él se hará responsable; no solo por ellas sino de toda su descendencia con las demás chicas dado que si algo ha aprendido gracias a Igneel tiempo atrás es que es necesario poder tener una buena relación familiar

Pero lo cierto era que ni Natsu ni Happy habían notado dado el cansancio acumulado era que cierta pelirroja de buen busto poseedora de varias armaduras (Creo que es más que obvio quien es ella) quien al ver esto decidió retirarse dado que quería darles privacidad y por lo que vio solo esperaba que a partir de este suceso ya no haya más problemas con hijas futuras de Natsu dado que con las que ya hay ya había muchos problemas y realmente no sabrían si pudieran soportar más

Aunque sin duda era verdad era que las cosas estaban por salirse de control más de la cuenta dado que en diferentes puntos de magnolia salieron portales dimensionales dando a un total de al menos unos cuatro portales de los cuales 3 de las personas resultaron ser 3 chicas en plena adolescencia sin pasar de los 13 años mientras que el otro parecía ser un chico de al menos 14 o 13 años de edad

Y las apariencias de aquellos infantes por decirles algún modo eran las siguientes:

**La 1° Chica:** Se ve como ella era una chica de cabello castaño de al menos 1.56 mts de altura mientras que parecía usar un pantalón estilo militar de color azul marino al igual que chaleco verdoso que no dejaba notar de qué tamaño era su busto acompañado así con una camiseta roja pero dejando de lado esto se ve que dicha chica parecía ser algo inquieta

**La 2° Chica:** Se ve como era una chica peli-blanca largo que llegaba hasta su cintura atado al estilo de una cola de caballo al tiempo que ella en el cabello posee destellos y un mechón de tonalidades rosadas mientras que su vestimenta parecía consistir en una especie de falda o short de color morado que llegaba hasta sus rodillas mientras que ella usaba una blusa negra sin mangas acentuando levemente su busto copa B y su altura era de al menos 1.61 mts

**La 3° Chica: **Algo que sin duda caracteriza a esta chica de al menos 13 años y de 1.55 mts de altura era su larga cabellera de color que iba entre rojo y rosa al tiempo que llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser una especie de sombrero o gorro color negro provocando que parte de su cabello cayera a modo de mechón que cubría parcialmente parte de su frente que en parte hacían resaltar sus ojos color/tonalidad entre miel y marrón mientras que su vestimenta consistía en lo que parecía ser una especie de blusa blanca y un chaleco negro con todo y bufanda característica de Natsu al tiempo que usa un short color azul marino. Aunque lo curioso era que justo en uno de los bolsillos parecía tener una especie de flauta o algún tipo de instrumento musical parecido

**Mientras que el chico:** Se ve como era un chico de al menos casi 14 años de cabello marrón claro y de al menos 1.65 mts además de que por lo que se veía no parecía llevar camisa pero si una especie de chaleco sin cerrar demostrando claramente que estaba en plena forma dado su semi-musculatura al tiempo que parecía tener solo pantalones blancos

Por lo que tras haber llegado a Fiore/magnolia era más que claro que el cuarteto infantil que apareció iba directo a Fairy tail por obvias razones lo cual sin duda alguna generara varias cosas que serán interesantes de ver

* * *

Y he aquí el final de este capítulo que sin duda estuvo lleno de sorpresas y cosas que nadie esperaba. Y un buen ejm fue el lemon incestuoso entre el trio de hermanos. Además de que ya vieron lo ocurrido con respecto a Elfman tras lo ocurrido con cierta peli-castaña por lo que ya verán como reaccionaran en el gremio tras saber esto. Además de que sorpresivamente esta vez hubo un total de cuatro apariciones a diferencia de veces anteriores

* * *

**¿Cómo afectara esto al gremio?**

* * *

Ya más adelante verán que será lo que ocurrida con su aparición y de los posibles desastres que esto llegara a causar

Aunque una buena pregunta que seguramente muchos se harán seria:

* * *

**¿Qué rayos hacia Erza en casa de Natsu a esa hora?**

* * *

Sin duda alguna esa respuesta se contestara más adelante y créame que la respuesta a dicha pregunta será interesante

**Y con lo de Natsu y el bello par de peli-blancas:** Si bien Natsu no se esperaba esto era claro que hasta él no era tan tonto en eso de las emociones como uno esperaría por lo que ya más adelante verán que hará nuestro peli-rosado (En parte es claro que Natsu necesita al menos un descanso de tantos traumas)

Y tal y como dije anteriormente; dicha escena fue la respuesta a la pregunta que **AidenDarkdragon** me hizo hace tiempo de si pondría lemon entre Kai X Haru X Aiko. Y si bien puse un lemon entre ellos que les parece que tal vez en el siguiente capítulo haya a modo de Flash Back un lemon entre Natsu Mirajane y Lisanna dado que eso sin duda eso es tentado pero me gustaría escuchar su opinión al respecto

Además de que ya más adelante verán que pasara con la llegada de eso 4 infantes que harán las cosas bastante intensas

Así que sin más que decir me despido de momento y de nuevo: feliz temporada navideña y próximo año nuevo


	20. Los recuerdos de una noche ardiente

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo del Fic por lo que espero que les guste ya que en cierto modo verán que cosas ocurrirán aquí

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Daniel dragneel:**

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que te guste dado que aquí sabrás que paso con Natsu y las hermosas hermanas Strauss. Además de que ya verás que pasara más adelante con Natsu y Wendy. PD: No pienso dejar de lado este Fic

**Yuli:**

No… ¿qué?

**God of hope****:**

Esa era más o menos mi intención con esa escena incestuosa, pero aun así me gusta que la trama te guste, aun si vienes de un país donde no se ve bien el incesto. Y con respecto a tus Fics… cuanto tenga tiempo los leeré con calma y veré como manejaras eso del incesto si puedes en alguno de tus fics y de igual modo me despido… XD

**Ka Uve****:** Si ves esto: (R)… luego de que yo pusiera parte de tu Review, significa mi respuesta por así decirlo a la frase

Kai: para mí que la primera descendencia de Natsu será un Strauss R: Ya veremos si tienes razón en eso además de que veremos qué dirá Vladimir

Haru: esto sin duda hará llorar al maestro, mientras más llegue más destrucción habrá… **(R)= **Posiblemente

Kai: para mí que el hombre es el hermano de Vladimir… **(R)=** Es muy posible… o puede que no

Vladimir: eso me recuerda *haciendo una reverencia* lamento lo que hayas visto Happy… **(R)=** Sin duda alguna el pobre Neko necesitara una fuerte terapia para olvidarse de lo que sea que haya visto

Kai: Para mí que una de las chicas es la hija de Mirajane, otra le doy a Erza… **(R)=** Ya veremos si estas en lo correcto por así decirlo ya que más adelante veras que pasara… **Aunque la flauta me hace dudar, pero no me acuerdo de quien puede tener cabello rojo y que le guste la música:** Con respecto a eso… **(R)=** ya verás lo que planeo hacer con eso dado que haré una referencia de en quien me base para ella

Vladimir: La última no tenemos ni idea, pero es posible que las otras dos chicas en vez de ser una la hija de Erza de earthland, puede que, glup, hay no… **(R)=** Pues ya veremos quién será

Kai: *dándose cuenta* pobres Kai y Haru… **(R)=** Lo mismo digo  
Haru: hmmm, me pregunto si llegaran hermanos de los chicos de los que están ahí, hermanos de su propia realidad o si sería posible que llegaran hijos de esas parejas, pero distintos a los que están ahí… **(R)=** Ya veré que hacer más adelante  
Vladimir: *ignorándolo* no creo que eso pase Haru, sería demasiado complicado, aunque me pregunto si sus personalidades cambiaran con el nuevo futuro al que van… **(R)=** Eso lo sabrán conforme pasen los capítulos en el Fic  
Haru: buscas una posibilidad de que Aiko sea normal… **(R)=** Ya veremos qué tan normal será ella a partir de este punto  
Vladimir: se vale soñar… **(R)=** Muy cierto  
Y finalmente yo digo lo siguiente: 1... 2... 3... ¡AYE! (A modo de despedida por el momento)

**ulises95****:**

Gracias y espero que el lemon que puse en este capítulo de Natsu… Lisanna y Mirajane te agrade…

**AidenDarkdragon****:**

Aquí está el lemon entre ellos por lo que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que te guste

**Miguel puente de Jesús:**

Aquí está el Flash Back… gracias por el comentario además de que más adelante sabrás que estaba haciendo Erza en ese momento

**Jbadillodavila****:**

Bien… nuevo voto para la hija de Natsu y Meredy… y he aquí el lemon entre Natsu… Lisanna y Mirajane

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez, no sin antes decir lo siguiente:

**Tras contar bien los votos que me han llegado… creo que la aparición de la hija futura de Meredy y Natsu está muy cerca por lo que sin duda alguna más adelante verán que pasara cuando dicha hija llegue y de los problemas que habrá una vez que todos, y sobre todo Ultear vean a esa peculiar hija peli-rosada**

Ahora si… sigamos con el capítulo

**Capítulo 20: Los recuerdos de una ardiente noche**

Ahora mismo se podía apreciar como después de que el dueto de hermanos ya estando al borde del colapso nervioso por lo ocurrido hacia un par de horas con su ninfómana hermana dimensional y que de paso ambos decidieran irse del gremio junto con su hermana en el sentido de salir por la parte trasera dado que claramente no querían ser vistos por algún otro integrante del gremio dado que la verdad lo último que ellos querían en estos momentos era tener problemas (Más de los que ya tenían claro está) y tener que explicar que hacían tan temprano en el gremio

Pero luego de salir del gremio lo más silenciosamente posible y de que Aiko de un momento a otro se fuera a quien sabe dónde dejando al dueto de hermanos quienes ahora tras llegar a lo que sería uno de los parques de la ciudad se recargaron en uno de los árboles que había por ahí. Y mientras estaban de espaldas contra el árbol era claro que ambos no parecían tener casi nada de ánimos por lo que había ocurrido

— **Viejo ¿que**** haremos ahora?; para nosotros es más que claro que esto de Aiko se salió de control para nosotros ****—** Ante eso Haru solo podía pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos guiados por las hormonas mientras que Kai estaba más o menos en las mismas

— _La verdad no lo sé… realmente todo eso del afrodisiaco y esa noche fue repentino y la verdad no sé qué haremos si Aiko de verdad quedo preñada de alguno de nosotros_**—** Y lo cierto era que considerando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior tras haberse bebido aquel refresco con afrodisiaco tanto Haru como Kai no querían pesar en las repercusiones que esto pudiese traer en un futuro

Y la verdad era que aunque ninguno de ellos quería hablar al respecto sobre su aventura incestuosa con Aiko dado que no querían meterse en más problemas de los que ya están ahora por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Así que tras dejar de lado eso se ve que ellos tras levantarse decidieron tomar caminos separados para al menos así tratar de despejar sus mentes dado que sin duda alguna ambos hermanos ya tenían demasiadas presiones por todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo

Aunque lo cierto era que ellos sin saberlo, era que los problemas apenas empezaban a surgir dado que luego de esa noche incestuosa con Aiko las cosas estarán por ponerse bastante animadas

Y así se ve que tiempo después de que el dueto de hermanos al lado de su hermana que claramente estaba muy feliz por lo ocurrido la noche anterior se retiraran del gremio cada quien por su cuenta para así no levantar sospechas de lo que paso anteriormente se ve como después de que el reloj que hacía poco habían puesto recientemente en el gremio marcara aproximadamente entre las 9:00 y 10:00 AM ya varios de los integrantes estaban ya reunidos haciendo sus respectivas actividades que normalmente suelen hacer todos los días

Al mismo tiempo se ve como ahora mismo se ve que en una de las zonas del gremio, las respectivas madres futuras en general por así decirles o al menos algunas de ellas como Lucy… Levy y Wendy al parecer hablaban entre sí para al menos así poder pasar el tiempo en lo que pensaban en que hacer durante el día dado que si bien querían pasar tiempo con sus hijas en el caso de Lucy y Wendy y en caso de Levy con su hijo, era claro que ellas debían darles su espacio personal para que pudieran sentirse cómodos

Aunque mientras ellas (Lucy y Levy) hablaban calmadamente sin preocupación alguna de cómo serían sus vidas futuras una vez que tuviesen la oportunidad de ser madres, Wendy desde hacía un rato noto algo peculiar por lo que decidió hablar

— **Etto… ¿Por qué Erza-san ha estado actuando algo rara últimamente durante toda la mañana? ****—** Ante eso ambas chicas notaron que lo que Wendy había dicho sobre Erza era cierto dado que ella (Erza) no parecía comportarse de igual modo

Después de todo, se podía ver claramente que Erza desde que había entrado al gremio desde hacía ya un buen rato, ella por alguna razón parecía estar algo distraída al grado de que pues… estar más concentrada con sus propios pensamientos ignorando casi todo y a todos los que estuviesen a su alrededor… literalmente lo cual sin duda era raro de ver dado que todos en el gremio sabían que Erza no es de las personas que actúan así de manera tan distraída y un tanto distante. Por lo que cada vez que le preguntaban que qué le pasaba ella algo nerviosa decía que no le pasaba nada dado que solo estaba algo distraída pero eso no evitaba que le siguieran preguntando cosas así lo cual sin duda ponía a Erza en dificultades dado que ella en serio no sabía bien que responder ante tantas preguntas que le hacían entre tantos integrantes del gremio

Por otro lado, ahora mismo se ve que Makarov quien ahora mismo seguía sentado en la barra como es de esperarse, parecía estar algo pensativo y a la vez algo callado dado que si bien sabía de lo ocurrido la noche anterior con respecto al raro comportamiento de los hermanos dimensionales (Haru y Kai) gracias a que Kinana le contó lo ocurrido esta mañana y la verdad sabiendo esto era más que claro que Makarov estaba pensativo

— "Parece ser… que hay algo más en esto de lo que se ve a simple vista… ¿Pero que puede ser?" **—** Ante eso Makarov no sabía con certeza en que debía pensar dado que con todo esto de la descendencia futura de Natsu sin duda alguna ya estaba haciendo que a Makarov le duela la cabeza

Aunque otra cosa que muchos en el gremio habían notado desde hacía un buen rato era que por alguna razón Mirajane no estaba atendiendo en la zona del bar del gremio como es costumbre en ella dado que Mirajane por lo general es de las primeras personas en llegar temprano al gremio para posteriormente ocupar su lugar tras barra al lado de Kinana pero este no parecía ser el caso el día de hoy y la verdad era que eso preocupaba a muchos dado que temían que algo malo les hubiese pasado a ella por lo que sin dudarlo fueron a ver si ella estaba bien

Pero lo cierto era que antes de que algunos fueran a ver como estaba Mirajane en eso vieron que Yoshino había entrado al gremio y por lo visto ella estaba muy feliz lo cual sin duda alguna llamo la atención de muchos en el gremio dado que no solo Yoshino estaba alegre (Más de lo normal) si no por el hecho de que ella por alguna razón se veía un poco más alta de lo que recordaban por lo que tras preguntarle que qué había pasado y de porque ella parecía lucir algo diferente a lo normal se ve que ella sonriendo decidió responder a su manera

— **Pues lo cierto es que… ocurrió algo inusual con eso y la verdad no puedo estar más que feliz** **—** Ante eso todos nadie comprendía de que hablaba Yoshino dado que por su actitud era difícil saber de qué hablaba ella

Aunque justo cuando estaban por volver a preguntarle a Yoshino que de qué hablaba todos en el gremio vieron que curiosamente las puertas del gremio se volvieron a abrir solo para ver que sorpresivamente Natsu había llegado siendo abrazado cariñosamente por Lisanna. Y por lo que veían, era más que claro que aun cuando ambos se sentaron en uno de los lugares que había en el gremio ella seguía abrazando a Natsu del brazo sin la clara intención de soltarlo por lo que al ver esto Lucy y Wendy decidieron acercarse a ella

Ante eso Lisanna se acurruco más en el brazo de Natsu para posteriormente contestar sin saber lo que eso desencadenaría. O al menos eso parecía a simple viste **—** **¿Qué puedo decirles al respecto? He de decir que la noche anterior Natsu-kun logro hacerme feliz de manera bastante intima** **—** Ante eso sin duda alguna todo quedo en silencio dentro del gremio dado que prácticamente todos los que estaban ahí incluyendo Makarov habían escuchado perfectamente lo que Lisanna había dicho con eso de que Natsu la hizo feliz de manera bastante intima la noche anterior

Y si bien tanto Wendy como Asuka prácticamente son las más inocentes del gremio en el sentido de que no saben nada pervertido como para comprender exactamente a qué se refería Lisanna con eso era más que claro que los demás tras leer entre líneas sabían de antemano que paso entre ambos y la verdad fue que el solo imaginarse que eso pasara hizo que algunos cuantos salieran volando de hemorragias nasales mientras que otros decían que Natsu ya era todo un hombre por dar semejante paso y más con una belleza como Lisanna

Por lo que sabiendo esto se ve que Makarov con un tic nervioso se acercó a Natsu y de manera algo tensa le dijo que más vale que esto no fuese del todo verdad dado que si no pues… esto sin duda era algo que nadie podía pasar por alto

Y lo cierto era que las madres futuras de la descendencia de Natsu al saber esto sin duda pareció darles un tic nervioso más notorio que en Makarov dado que prácticamente Lisanna les gano en eso de poder preservar su descendencia con él además de que como es de esperarse Juvia desde atrás de un pilar que había en el gremio solo podía apretar con fuerza casi desquebrajando el pilar mientras que Juvia solo podía pensar en una cosa sobre esto

— "Rival de amor" **— Si, sin duda alguna nuestra querida Juvia no cambiara en ese sentido de considerar a las demás como sus rivales en el amor**

Aunque en eso Lisanna sonriendo dijo que si bien ella lo paso bien la noche anterior, lo cierto era que aunque no lo parezca, no solo ella la pasó realmente bien anoche dado que bien, Natsu pudo complacer a dos bellezas de cabello blanco. Y la verdad fue que con solo acabar de decir eso de la nada la bella y sexy de Mirajane apareció y tras acercarse a Natsu, se ve que ella para sorpresa de muchos se acercó al dragon slayer peli-rosado y le beso la mejilla mientras le agradecía por lo de la noche anterior para así posteriormente irse a hacer su respectivo trabajo en la barra. No sin antes sonrojarse y guiñarle el ojo a Natsu que si bien le agradaba eso aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de reacciones de parte de Mirajane hacia él al igual que Lisanna que solo podía estar feliz a su lado

Y lo cierto era que nadie en el gremio (excepto los de mente inocente para estas cosas claro está) necesitaba ser un genio para armar el rompecabezas o mejor dicho la suma/ecuación que era más o menos así según el criterio de muchos en el gremio:

* * *

**Mirajane y Lisanna alegres + Natsu + beso en la mejilla por parte de Mirajane + El sonrojo de la Strauss mayor para posteriormente guiñarle el ojo a Natsu**

**R = Posible y sin duda alguna un momento bastante intimo y apasionado entre Natsu y las hermanas Strauss durante toda la noche**

* * *

Por lo que tras acabar dicha ecuación era más que claro que muchos ya ni sabían si seguir alabando a Natsu o sentir envidia de él por semejante suerte que tuvo la noche anterior al irse a la cama con dos bellezas de cabello blanco que prácticamente estaban satisfechas por lo ocurrido

Así que antes de que Natsu escapara se ve que Makarov lo detuvo y de manera seria le exigiera saber que hizo con ambas hermanas Strauss la noche anterior a lo que ambas al escuchar esto si bien les daba algo de pena el contar como fue su primera vez al menos Lisanna en parte quería reafirmar como fue que Natsu logro conservar el futuro de Yoshino por lo que tras haber atado nuevamente a Natsu a una silla para que no escapase y asumiera la responsabilidad se ve que ambas hermanas hablaron al respecto

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

Justo ahora se veía como después de que ambas peli-blancas se llevaran a Natsu a casa luego de que él se bebiera aquel refresco con afrodisiaco todo parecía estar en orden por así decirlo dado que si bien Natsu aún se sentía algo mareado por beber eso al menos nada raro había ocurrido

Al menos no con Natsu claro está, dado que si bien él esta recostado en su cama para tratar de quitarse el mareo lo cierto era que luego de Lisanna parecía estar algo acalorada dado que se notaba que ella parecía tratar de refrescarse

— Oye Mira-nee… ¿soy yo o aquí hace calor? **—** Ante eso se ve que Lisanna abrió una de las ventanas que había en el hogar de Natsu para al menos así recibir algo de aire fresco

Aunque lo cierto era que ni aun así con la fresca brisa de la noche ayudaba a que Lisanna se sintiera más refrescada dado que incluso Lisanna al tener tanto calor deseaba quitarse la blusa para al menos no sentirse tan acalorada pero dado que estaba en el hogar de Natsu era claro que debía de contenerse lo mejor posible dado que además de eso no quería darle una mala impresión a Natsu por hacer algo así

Pero mientras Lisanna trataba de alejar esa sensación de calor que la invadía bastante se ve como Mirajane tras sentarse en la cama de Natsu ella lo veía con una sonrisa mientras que inocentemente ella ponía su mano en el pecho de Natsu

— Sin duda alguna has crecido bastante en estos años **— Ante eso Mirajane empezó a recordar algunas cuantas cosas que ella vivió al lado de Natsu desde que él había ingresado al gremio y la verdad el solo recordar eso la hacía sentirse realmente feliz**

Aunque lo curioso de todo era que mientras Mirajane poco a poco iba recordando su pasado al lado de Natsu y de los momentos que han compartido hasta ahora se ve que ella poco a poco iba acurrucándose con Natsu sintiendo los músculos del dragón slayer peli-rosado para así ella inconscientemente irse durmiendo

Aunque justo cuando ella parecía estar por quedarse dormida abrazando a su querido peli-rosado, Mirajane sintió como alguien se sentó al otro lado de la cama por lo que al mirar se sorprendió al ver que Lisanna ya sin su blusa usando solo un brasier de la cintura para arriba demostrando su buen busto copa C y su abdomen plano demostrando que Lisanna sin duda es una belleza. Aunque dejando de lado la belleza de Lisanna se ve como ella miraba algo desafiante a su querida hermana mayor

— **Oye Mira-nee… más te vale no aprovecharte de Natsu… [**Ante eso se vio como Lisanna pese a estar semi-desnuda de la cintura para arriba había abrazado a Natsu haciendo que él en parte sintiera el busto de Lisanna dado el abrazo que ella le daba**]… Después de todo, él es MI PRECIADO PELI-ROSADO** **— **Ante eso era más que claro que Lisanna ni loca dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera su querida hermana mayor la alejaran de Natsu dado que ella desde pequeña siempre lo ha amado y ahora que hay una fuerte prueba de su amor (Yoshino) Lisanna no se retractara para nada; pero pese a esto se pudo ver como Mirajane pareció mirar desafiantemente a su hermana menor mientras que ellas tras imitar a Lisanna en el sentido de que ella (Mirajane) tras quitar la parte superior de su vestido revelando su buen busto atrapado tras su brasier ella también abrazo a Natsu del mismo modo que Lisanna para luego decirle casi a modo de desafió **— Puede ser que lo ames desde hace tiempo pero ten en cuenta que… **[Ante eso Mirajane hizo una pausa para luego hablar ya con mucha determinación]**… Ten en cuenta o mejor recuerda que hay otras chicas que pueden estar enamoradas de Natsu como Yo** **—** Ante eso ellas se miraron seriamente hasta que Lisanna decidió hablar diciendo lo siguiente que hizo que Mirajane casi se sorprendiera:

— ¿Y qué tal si hacemos que Natsu escoja a quien lo complace mejor?

Ante eso Mirajane sin duda alguna se sorprendió de que su propia hermana dijese eso dado que no era común que Lisanna dijera algo así. Pero algo por dentro hacia que Mirajane se sintiera algo excitada por lo que sonriendo algo lujuriosa asintió ante esa idea dado que en serio querían gozar

Aunque mientras ellas ya estando previamente de pie estando únicamente en ropa interior dejando a la vista sus bellos cuerpos bien desarrollados, lo cierto era que Natsu tras recuperarse del mareo anterior y de ver a ambas peli-blancas semi-desnudas frente a él más el hecho de que aquel afrodisiaco en si aún surtía efecto hacia que Natsu se sintiera caliente en más de un sentido por lo que era claro que aun alguien tan bobo y/o como Natsu no estaba fuera en eso de no sucumbir a sus hormonas previamente amplificadas por aquella bebida. Y la verdad no era necesario ser precisamente un genio para recordar que Natsu también estaba en las mismas con respecto a ser influenciado por aquel afrodisiaco

Por lo que antes de que alguna de las hermanas dijera algo al respecto Lisanna pudo ver o mejor sentir que algo o alguien al parecer le empezó a sujetar los senos por dentro del brasier y al ver de reojo se sorprendió al ver que Natsu ya estando de pie la estuviese tocando de esta manera.

— Natsu… espera… esto es… **—** **Y si bien Lisanna quería que esto parara era claro que por su tono de voz lo estaba disfrutando. Y más porque Natsu ya no sabiendo que hacía por las hormonas jugaba con los pezones de Lisanna haciéndola gemir mientras que sentía su intimidad humedecerse**

Y si bien lo cierto era que Mirajane desde su lugar no estaba del todo alegre al ver que Natsu empezó con Lisanna y no con ella lo cierto era que no podía dejar de sentirse excitada por esta vista dado que además de que Natsu y Lisanna se estaban besando era claro que él empezaba a usar su mano para estimular la intimidad de Lisanna lo que hacía que ella gimiera placenteramente haciendo que Mirajane tras meter una de sus manos a su humedecida vagina se estimulase así misma mientras que con la otra mano se estimulaba uno de sus suaves y firmes senos cop mientras que rozaba levemente sus pezones

Aunque lo que era sin duda alguna más que claro era que ambas hermanas peli-blancas aparentemente ignorando el hecho de que su comportamiento un tanto lujurioso era posiblemente en parte debido a un posible efecto retardado de aquella bebida con afrodisiaco empezaron con lo suyo dado que luego de que Natsu se turnara para complacer a ambas peli-blancas en el sentido de que él las complaciera lambiéndoles/jugando con sus suaves senos y de paso probara el sabor de sus intimidades ya muy lubricadas se ve que ellas ya desnudas al 100% se abrazaron entre si logrando que los senos de cada una se frotaran entre dando sin duda una vista bastante placentera para muchos

Así que tras estar jadeando levemente por la excitación y sin separarse del abrazo se ve que Lisanna siendo la que estaba sobre Mirajane en aquel erótico y excitante abrazo de hermanas

— Por favor Natsu… te necesitamos aquí **— Ante eso Lisanna como pudo usando sus dedos abrió su intimidad muy bien lubricada demostrando que en serio quería dar el siguiente paso**

Ante eso Natsu ya estando bastante encendido por las hormonas asintió por lo que ya estando completamente desnudo y que su soldado estuviese listo para la acción por lo que Natsu tras colocarse tras Lisanna y de colocar su miembro en la entrada aun virgen de Lisanna poco a poco fue introduciéndose en ella, no sin antes escuchar como ella le pedía ser gentil por ser esta su primera vez a lo que él asintió

— Bien aquí vamos **—** **Y con eso Natsu tras introducir poco a poco su pene en Lisanna y entrar poco a poco en ella pudo sentir cierta resistencia del himen de ella generando así cierto dolor en ella pero pese a esto ella solo miro a Natsu para posteriormente verlo como pudo** **—** Descuida… estoy bien **— Ante eso Natsu siguió con lo suyo para posteriormente atravesar el himen de Lisanna logrando desvirgarla en el proceso además de causarle un leve sangrado por la desfloración/desvirgación pero aun así Natsu siguió con su movimiento logrando sentir un buen placer**

Y si bien a Lisanna le dolía eso de perder lo virgen poco a poco el dolor se fue para posteriormente escucharse como ella parecía gozar y decir entre gemidos de placer **—** _**Si… vamos… no te… detengas… sigue así**_ **—** Ante eso Natsu asintiendo comenzó a aumentar la penetración y lo cierto era que mientras los movimientos seguían provocando que los senos de ambas Strauss se frotaran entre se vio como Mirajane segada por la lujuria tomo el rostro de Lisanna para posteriormente ambas se besaran degustando mucho ese beso lésbico incestuoso de hermanas

Por lo que mientras las penetradas de Natsu seguían y de paso él aumentaba más la velocidad al momento de hacerlo, era claro que Lisanna ya sumida en el placer solo podía hablar entre jadeos dado que su mente parecía estar en blanco

— Cielos… jamás había sentido tanto… placer… siento que vuelvo loca **— Esto sin duda alguna demostraba que aquel afrodisiaco sin dudar alguna poseía un poderoso efecto que hacía que quien lo ingiera, sea hombre o mujer, pierda la cordura en el sentido del placer**

Aunque lo cierto era que después de que Natsu estuviera lo suficiente en el interior de Lisanna había pasado a desvirgar a Mirajane quien al ver que su oportunidad al fin había llegado solo podía sonreír por lo que estaba más que dispuesta a dejar de ser virgen si es con la persona que ella ha amado desde hacía años y ahora mismo estaba gozando con dicha persona. Por lo que si bien a Mirajane le había dolido el perder lo virgen tras ser penetrada por Natsu lo cierto era que la lujuria que tenía ahora mismo al parecer rápidamente fue ganando terreno en su mente (La de Mirajane claramente) para posteriormente solo gozar

**Y por lo que se veía, era claro que con cada estocada Mirajane se sentía en el paraíso del placer dado que sentía que su interior estaba cargado de puro placer** **—** Si Natsu más fuerte… quiero seguir sintiéndome así… así que no pares para nada **—** **Sin duda alguna era más que claro que Mirajane estaba disfrutando gratamente esta sensación dado que jamás se había sentido así anteriormente**

Y con eso se ve que luego de un mucho pero mucho tiempo después de estarlo haciendo por horas sin parar y justo después de que Natsu depositara su esencia blanca (semen… semilla… ETC) en el interior de ambas peli-blancas ya desvirgadas quienes sentían su interior repleto por lo que solo podían sonreír por obvias razones

**Lisanna =** Con esto está más que claro que salvo el futuro de Yoshino en el sentido de que al menos podrá tener una garantía de concebirla más adelante luego de esto

**Mirajane =** Si bien ella aún no tiene hija o hijo propio futuro con Natsu como Lucy y las demás chicas, lo cierto era que ella tenía la esperanza de que después de este gran y agradable momento lleno de pasión eso pudiese generarle un hijo/a futuro por lo que era claro que solo debía de esperar a ver que más pasara a partir de este punto

Por lo que al estar ya agotados se ve que el trio de tortolos se fue a dormir ya felices por esto dado que esta noche no la olvidaran por mucho… mucho tiempo

* * *

**Flash Back END**

* * *

Y así básicamente fue como Natsu despertó al día siguiente con ambas bellezas en su cama y lo cierto era que al menos era bueno de todo esto era que en el gremio al menos tuvieron la brillante idea de que durante toda le explicación tanto Asuka como Wendy fueron sacadas del gremio para que así sus mentes no se corrompieran por semejante explicación

Aunque por otro lado era claro que las mujeres presentes en el gremio sin duda alguna estaban re-rojas al escuchar aquel relato tan detallado de cómo fue que Lisanna y Mirajane habían sido desvirgadas por el dragon slayer peli-rosado

Y si bien Natsu luego de ser soltado de su prisión en la silla sintiéndose ya relajado hasta cierto punto además de que estaba cómodo al lado de Lisanna, ni él era tan idiota como para quedarse y recibir uno de los castigos de Makarov por calenturiento por lo que tras soltarse del abrazo de Lisanna se ve que él intento escapar lo mejor posible dado que Makarov y algunos cuantos integrantes del gremio lo querían atrapar por diferentes razones:

Makarov para atraparlo y así poder darle "la charla especial" sobre los placeres y consecuencias de sus actos pervertidos mientras que otros parecían querer pedirle consejos sobre cómo poder tener esas magnificas oportunidades en la cama con un par de bellezas

Pero lo cierto era claro que a Natsu no le agradaba ser perseguido de esta manera ya que de por sí ya ha tenido problemas con eso de que camino aquí muchos le maldijera por su suerte al tener a dos bellezas peli-blancas abrazándolo amorosamente en plena vista de todos. Por lo que mientras era perseguido era claro que Natsu solo tenía una sola cosa en mente

— "Maldición… creo que no debí de salir de la cama hoy" **—** Y así se vio a Natsu seguir corriendo por todos lados

Pero dejando esa persecución que ya pareció ir fuera del gremio, ahora mismo Erza tras dejar de lado sus pensamientos pareció reincorporarse para posteriormente ver a penas que todo parecía estar en desorden por lo que a su manera pregunto

— Etto… ¿Me perdí de algo? **—** Ante eso muchos en el gremio ya creían que Erza sin duda alguna el día de hoy estaba bastante desconcentrada dado que para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en serio se necesitaba ser demasiado distraído

Aunque dejado eso de lado, Erza pudo ver como en una de las mesas del gremio Lucy parecía estar algo decaída y aparentemente con un aura de derrota mientras que Juvia estando en la misma mesa parecía mirar a Lisanna y a Mirajane por turnos como solo Juvia sabe hacer (Mirar a las chicas como sus rivales de amor… xd) por lo que al verlas así Erza decidió acercarse

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

Ante eso Lucy algo desanimada y sin muchas ganas de hablar al respecto le conto a Erza que aparentemente Lisanna les había ganado en el asunto de preservar con Natsu el futuro de Yoshino luego de lo ocurrido. Aunque la verdad era que por la forma en la que Lucy lo dijo hizo que Erza no entendiera que a que se refería con eso. Aunque no fue hasta que Cana quien como de costumbre estaba bebiendo se acercó a Erza para luego hablarle al oído para que nadie más la escuchase

— Lo cierto es que Natsu y Lisanna pues... **—** Ante eso Erza escuchaba atentamente como Cana con sumo detalle le explico lo ocurrido entre Natsu y Lisanna y de paso con Mirajane

Y a decir verdad no se necesitó ser un genio para saber que Erza al escuchar todo eso se pusiera igual de roja que su cabello casi al grado de no saber dónde empieza su cabello y donde empieza su cara

Por lo que Erza al verlo entrar al gremio corriendo sin mirar al frente se ve que ella suspirando decidió ir a la entrada del gremio justo donde estaba el dragón slayer peli-rosado para posteriormente tratar de detenerlo sin saber lo que pasara al hacerlo

— Bien Natsu… ya detente de una buena vez **— **Y con eso se ve que de un momento a otro, Erza lo detuvo casi sin problemas como era de esperarse en ella

Aunque la verdad fue que eso en si no era lo raro dado que Erza no tenía problema alguno al detener a Natsu cada vez que él corría. Pero lo que sin duda fue raro, por no decir sorpresivo hasta cierto punto fue que Natsu al no mirar por donde iba y mucho menos detenerse en lo más mínimo termino estrellándose con Erza justo antes de mirar por donde iba corriendo y por consiguiente ambos cayeran al suelo y lo siguiente que paso fue que todos en el gremio quedaron sin habla. Literalmente dado que prácticamente con esa caída tanto Natsu como Erza de manera ya sea accidental o no terminaron besándose justo en los labios

Y cabe decir que tras eso y pese a que ambos ya pudiesen moverse sin problemas, lo cierto era que tanto Erza como Natsu se quedaron quietos unos cuantos momentos dado que aunque no lo admitieran, ese beso sin bien fue algo inesperado ellos sin duda alguna lo estaban disfrutando. Y más Erza dado que si bien no quería ser besada así debía de admitir que este beso accidental era bastante agradable. Y más porque literalmente este es el primer beso que Erza ha dado o recibido en los labios por alguien más

Pero por desgracia el momento único entre ambos se arruino por lo siguiente

— Se Gussssssstaaaaaaaaaaaan **— Ante eso vieron que Happy a su manera se estaba burlando de ellos**

Por lo que era claramente Erza estaba muy molesta por lo que el neko alado había dicho por lo que era claro que ella tras desenvainar su espada empezó a perseguir a Happy por todos lados mientras él a modo de burla decía que no sería raro que apareciera una mini-Erza en el gremio lo cual claramente hacía que muchos se espantaran dado que si con una Erza era suficiente no querían que apareciera otra dado que no sabían que qué pasaría si hubiese dos Erzas a la vez

Aunque lo cierto era que luego de que Erza saliera del gremio en búsqueda de aquel neko alado que escapo y que de paso por alguna razón Mirajane se uniese a la persecución de Happy se podría apreciar como luego de que pasara al menos cerca 30 o 40 minutos; justo en plena ciudad de Magnolia se podía apreciar como lo que parecía ser era como una chica de cabello blanco y una de pelo más o menos rojizo parecían luchar entre si causando grandes estruendos en la ciudad dado su ferocidad y fuerza mágica

Y lo cierto era que los demás al ver esta destrucción solo podían pensar en algo y era que si no se detenían esas dos era claro que la destrucción sin fin seguirá su curso. Pero pese a esto, y pese a la lucha casi sin control que se estaba desatando era claro que otra cosa que notaba claramente en aquellas chicas además del color de su cabello (Blanco y Rojo respectivamente) era que curiosamente ambas parecían tener la insignia de Fairy tail

Por lo que las preguntas eran más que claras para muchos:

* * *

**¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?...**

**¿A caso esas dos chicas son nuevas integrantes del gremio?**

**{...O…}**

**¿Será posible que Erza y Mirajane que por alguna razón ellas regresaron a su vieja rivalidad y ahora se están peleando de nuevo?**

* * *

Sin duda alguna esas eran algunas de las preguntas de muchos por lo que más adelante veremos que pasara a partir de este punto y también veremos que más cosas problemáticas pasan dado que además de esto también ha habido reportes de dos chicos que curiosamente tenían lo que parecía ser una competencia de ver quien es más hombre y cosas así

* * *

Eh aquí el final de otro capítulo por lo que espero que les haya gustado dado que sin duda en este capítulo además de haber agregado el lemon entre Natsu y las sexys hermanas Strauss (que seguramente los lectores disfrutaron en más de un sentido) sin duda las cosas se han puesto bastante intensas dado que era claro que las cosas se pondrán intensas en más de un sentido por todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo

Además de que también está el asunto de que Natsu y Erza aun si se besaron por error sin duda disfrutaron entre ambos y seguramente Natsu se sorprenderá bastante cuando sepa que aunque fuese por error tomo literalmente el primer beso de la bella y sexy de Erza

**Y con respecto a lo que ocurrida con aquella pelea entre la pelirroja y la peli-blanca más el hecho de ver quienes iniciaron aquel enfrentamiento de hombres:** Ya verán que es lo que tengo planeado para ese momento por lo que sin duda deberán de esperar

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	21. Rivalidades reanimadas… enfrentamientos

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que lo disfruten dado que ya verán que pasara en este capítulo

* * *

**Reviews…**

* * *

**mexicano590****:**

Me alegra que te guste la historia además de que ya verás que habrá momentos divertidos en los que Natsu sufra por su tremenda suerte.

**Y con respecto a Juvia****:**

Pues supongo que podría hacer que ella y cada amada de Natsu tengan su propio momento con él al igual que Natsu interactúe con su futura descendencia

**Guest:**

Gracias por el comentario y me agrada que te gustara el lemon que hubo en el Capítulo anterior a este

**Y respecto a tu duda de la hija de Erza y sobre Haru****:** En este capítulo creo que te resolveré la duda sobre la hija de Erza de ser posible. Y para aclarártelo para que no tengas dudas sobre los hijos varones de Natsu. Haru es el hijo de Edo-Erza mientras que Kai supongo que ya te imaginas quien es su madre dado sus rasgos

**Miguel puente de Jesús:**

Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior compañero por lo que aquí está el próximo y espero que también te guste. También espero ver un Review tuyo en mi FF: Ascenso estelar del dragon

**AidenDarkdragon****:**

Con respecto a tus preguntas… aquí están las respuestas:

**¿Natsu asegurará un futuro con todas las chicas?****:** Obviamente pero claramente lo hará a su manera por lo que ya verás que sucederá  
**¿Habrá lemon de Natsu…X…Lucy, Natsu…X…Erza y Natsu…X…Cana?****:** Pues posiblemente dependiendo de cómo se den las cosas por lo que también me gustaría recibir algún consejo de cómo quieres que se den esos momentos  
**¿Habrán más lemon individuales de Natsu…X…Lisanna o Natsu…X…Mirajane?:** Misma respuesta que la pregunta anterior

**Ka Uve****:**

Al ver su reacción de sufrir hemorragias solo atine a decir: **— Sin duda disfrutaron del lemon**

Bien, ahora mi respuesta todo esto:  
Música: que tal Flarius, si te preguntas a quien se fue a perseguir Reiji, son Ikkuto, miembro de Quatro Cerberus, Kinji, miembro de Blue Pegasus y Shun, miembro de Lamia Scale: R= (No hay problema por mi parte… creo)  
Vladimir: -_-U creo que era de esperarse que eso pasara  
Kai: jajá, que tal la pelea de hombres Vladimir  
Vladimir: eh?, que pelea  
Kai: pues que otra, si no la que está pasando halla  
Vladimir: -_-U sigo sin entender  
Kai: pues Flarius dijo que se estaba desarrollando una pelea de hombre  
Vladimir: -_-* ¡yo no grito "hombre" como el mastodonte!: **R= (Ya verán que sucederá en esa pela por así decirlo)**  
Kai: *sacando una esfera, presiona un botón y se pidió ver, al estilo como los hologramas de Star Wars, a Vladimir llorando junto a Reiji*

Música: *ignorándolo* y que me dices de la pelea  
Kai: le doy 20.000 a la mini-erza  
Música: gehe, 22.000 a la mini-mira, dejando de lado la nueva cuenta por daños que le llegara a Makarov, quien creen que sea la última chica

**R= Sin duda ya verán como el pobre de Makarov tendrá MCUHAS DEUDAS por toda la destrucción que causaron**

Y con lo otro…  
Kai: hmmm*se pone pensativo*, ropa militar, inquita, cabello castaño, le doy a Coco, Eveergreen y Milliana  
Vladimir: *tronando sus nudillos* aunque sea mi maestro, si toco a mi madre, me asegurare de ayudar en su castración  
Kai: O_OU eso no es ir un poco lejos, si lo haces antes de que deje su semilla en ellas, harás que desaparezcan sus hijas  
Música: y sin mencionar el enfrentarse a las mujeres futuras madres y esposas de Salamander  
Kai: esto no terminara nada bien

**R= Con lo de la chica castaña… ya verán de quien es hija, además de que ya tengo algo especial para Milliana… pero no diré que es en realidad**

Música: lo que falta ahora es que se meta con Brandish  
Kai: oh peor, con Mavis  
Música: ahí si el tío de Reiji no va solo por Fairy Heart, sino que va por la cabeza de su hermano  
Kai: quien más crees que termine en todo esto  
Música: hmmm, creo que ya están todas, aunque no ah tenido mucha atención la mini-virgo  
¿?: hay una mini-virgo  
¿?: ¡Aye!, quiero verla*hablaron un par de exceed que parecían ser gemelos, el varón de color blanco con partes celestes y la mujer lo opuesto al otro*  
Música: ¡claro!, lo único y peor que pueda pasar es que salga una mini-charle  
Kai: -_-U bien, ni siquiera Natsu sería tan torpe como para hacer algo como eso  
Vladimir: cierto ni siquiera el, además, sino quien sería compañero de los hijos de Natsu  
Música: te recuerdo que conocí a Silver y Reiji a Mizuki cuando fuimos a esa ciudad de exceed  
Vladimir: no querrás decir cuando se perdieron en ese bosque  
Huaica: es lo mismo  
Vladimir: aunque como paso con el malentendido de Loki, sería divertido ver eso otra vez y que apareciera un/una exceed de pelaje blanco que pueda transformarse en humano y vaya con Charle  
Kai: jajá, no sería demasiado fácil saber que pasa  
Vladimir: eso si traumara a Natsu, pero sería bueno que aparecieran unos exceed más

**R= Dudo que eso llegase a pasar dado que ya sería exagerado de ver algo así**

Kai: ahora que lo pienso y el compañero del hijo de Erza Kingwalmer  
Vladimir: -_-U es Kingwalker  
Kai: mejor le digo Edo-Erza, jeje  
Vladimir: -_- si mejor  
Música: aunque es cierto, ¿ellos no tiene compañeros exceed?  
Vladimir: creo que lo veremos en el próximo capítulo

**R= Posiblemente aparezcan los compañeros exceed de la descendencia de Natsu por lo que tendrán que esperar**

Y ahora mi despedida: ¡AYE!... hasta la próxima vez

* * *

Bien, sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero que disfruten este capítulo

**Capítulo 21: Rivalidades reanimadas… enfrentamientos entre hijas y explicación de los hechos**

Justo ahora todo era un total desorden a grandes proporciones ya que por lo que se podía ver justo ahora en Magnolia, era claro que todo parecía estar en un total caos al grado que parecía haber cierta confusión dado que de manera curiosa era que hacía poco menos de una o dos horas más o menos, Gray y los demás de Fairy tail intentaron ver qué pasaba exactamente solo para después de un tiempo se toparan con una peculiar escena que era muy familiar en más de un sentido

— **Ah… maldita cerda… con esto aprenderás a no comer tantos dulces** **—** Ante eso se ve que la peli-blanca le había dado una patada a aquella pelirroja que la detuvo con su brazo para posteriormente intentar golpearla con una patada

— **Al menos yo no estoy plana/tan delgada al grado de parecer un saco de piel y huesos** **—** Ante ese comentario se ve que la peli-blanca pareció cabrearse para posteriormente seguir atacando a la pelirroja

Y lo cierto era que al ver esto más el hecho de cómo ambas chicas se atacaban entre sí Gray y los demás sin duda alguna creían que dicha pelear que estaban viendo frente a ellos casi parecía ser una especie de deja vu del pasado, y más porque en dicha pelea aquellas chicas además de su aspecto físico estaban usando lo que sería ser una espada pequeña pero resistente (por parte de la pelirroja) y lo que parecía ser energía de poder oscuro (por parte de la peli-blanca) que lanzaba a la pelirroja cada vez que podía hacerlo

Al mismo tiempo se veía como lejos de esa pelea, justo en medio de una plaza al aquel chico de cabello castaño claro y semi-musculoso al parecer estaba enfrentando a Kai y la razón de esto era aparentemente para ver quién de los dos es el más… hombre por así decirlo

Y que mejor forma para demostrarlo que luchando fuertemente mano a mano para ver quien tenía más resistencia física en la que si bien aquel castaño demostraba tener más fuerza, lo cierto era que debido a su competencia ninguno notaba que estaban causando estragos dado que bueno… de vez en cuando dejaban liberar energía mágica generando grandes destrozos cuando golpean algo con bastante fuerza

Así que después de que ambos se alejaran tras conectarse un par de golpes se ve que el peli-marrón sonrió mientras se tronaba los nudillos y hacia algunos cuantos estiramientos musculares

— He de decir que para un exhibicionista de primera… tienes mucha fuerza pese a tu aspecto algo escuálido

Ante eso Kai pareció sonreír a su manera estilo Dragneel (XD) para posteriormente generar hielo a su alrededor mientras parecía prepararse para golpear

— Lo mismo digo viejo… sin duda alguna disfrutare de esta pelea

Ante esas palabras ambos se quedaron quietos por unos momentos sin hacer nada; o al menos así fue hasta que al caer una roca de los escombros que había provoco que ambos chicos empezaran a atacarse entre sí reanudando la batalla que había entre ellos generando así más destrozos por doquier

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el gremio…**

Ahora mismo se veía como dentro del lugar, justo después de que Erza y Mirajane salieran tras el neko azulado todo sin duda ya parecía ser una verdadera demostración de desorden dado que luego de lo ocurrido ya era claro que la paz y tranquilidad se fueron por el caño

De igual modo se ve como Makarov desde su habitual lugar en la barra del bar, tras escuchar lo ocurrido entre Natsu y la sexy y bella Mirajane y más el hecho de escuchar como las hijas futuras de Natsu (Tras haber sabido más o menos lo ocurrido omitiendo algunos detalles no aptos para ellas) decían cosas sobre tener pronto una nueva hermana hacían que Makarov suspirara ya frustrado

— **Maldición… todo esto se está saliendo de control… algo me dice que ya debemos mantener vigilado a Natsu. No vaya a ser que su calentura sexual se salga de control como las llamas**

Ante eso, y para la molestia de Natsu, muchos en el gremio por no decir casi todos asintieron dado que de seguir así era claro que Natsu a causa de su actitud posiblemente calenturienta terminara embarazando a todas las mujeres en el gremio teniendo una exagerada descendencia y quién sabe si Natsu en algún momento llegase a embarazar a alguien ajena al gremio logrando así generar aún más problemas de los que ellos pueden controlar

Al mismo tiempo se veía que ahora Natsu estando ya sentado en uno de los lugares del gremio ya se preguntaba mentalmente si el universo o alguna especie de entidad divina o algo le gusta el estarlo jodiendo de esta manera dado que en serio todo esto era demasiado y la verdad esperaba que esto ya no empeorara más de la cuenta pero por desgracia así no eran las cosas dado todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento

* * *

**Regresando a la pelea entre chicas…**

Ahora mismo se veía como ambas chicas tras dejar de lado el asunto de usar armas como espadas o usar poder mágico ahora ambas chicas se estaban empujando la una a la otra en el sentido de que ambas querían hacer retroceder a la otra mientras que con sus frentes se empujaban entre sí por lo que con solo ver esto sin duda alguna ya era DEMASIADO FAMILIAR para más de uno de los presentes por lo que al ver eso Gray tenía un gotón en la cabeza decidió hablar

— Oigan… ¿No creen que ya deberíamos detenerlas?

Ante eso todos asintieron dado que era mejor detener a las chicas para que ya no destrocen más cosas con su pelea pero era más que claro que aun si deseaban detenerlas, los demás al ver como son ellas parecían estar pues… fuera de control en el sentido de que parecían ser más fuertes de lo que aparentan no se atrevían a hacer algo dado que temían que salieran heridos por culpa de esa pelea que ya estaba causando varios estragos

Aunque lo que fue curioso fue que cuando ambas se alejaron entre si tras estarse analizando, aquella pelirroja pareció sacar aquella flauta que siempre estaba cargando desde que llego a esta era por lo que viendo esto muchos se preguntaban que qué hará esa pelirroja que tras tener su flauta sonrió para posteriormente ver a aquella peli-blanca

— **Es hora de que veas de lo que puedo hacer con esto** **—** Acto seguido se ve que la pelirroja empezó a tocar su flauta generando una peculiar melodía

Y si bien nada parecía pasar al principio con aquella melodía, lo cierto era que aquella peli-blanca de la nada parecía empezar a sentirse algo mareada y confundida al grado de caer de rodillas algo agitada lo cual sin duda sorprendía a todos dado que no entendían que era lo que pasaba. Aunque en eso la peli-blanca pareció mirar molesta a la pelirroja frente a ella

— Maldita… ¿Qué me estás haciendo? **—** Ante eso la pelirroja sonrió algo orgullosa de sí misma

— **Algo que debes saber es que pese a lo que uno piense, yo tengo la capacidad de mandar mi energía mágica en las melodías que uso en mis melodías. Así soy capaz de causar daños sónicos por así decirlo**

Ante eso Gray y los demás sin duda alguna se sorprendieron dado que esta era la primera vez que escuchaban algo así en términos de habilidades mágicas dado que nunca antes escucharon a alguien hacer algo así

Aunque en eso…

— **Etto… ¿Qué tanto están viendo?**

Ante eso escucharon algo a sus espaldas por lo que al voltearse Gray y los demás se tensaron dado que detrás de ellos vieron como Erza y Mirajane (quienes traían a Happy luego de escarmentarlo) habían llegado y si ellas están aquí era claro que no debían dejarlas ver a las chicas físicamente parecidas a ellas dado que de lo contrario quien sabe que pasara

Aunque por desgracia Happy tras liberarse del agarre de ambas chicas se acercó a Gray y a los demás para luego hablar algo adolorido

— Rayos… creo que la paliza de Erza y Mirajane me afecto más dado que estoy viendo frente a mí a Erza y a Mira rejuvenecidas y peleándose como siempre

Ante eso las mencionadas mirando confundidas al neko dado que no entendían que a qué se refería Happy, aunque al ver frente a ellas lo que sería una pequeña batalla ambas claramente se sorprendieron a ver literalmente dos chicas parecidas a ellas en más de un sentido; tanto en lo físico como en su forma de pelear

Y si bien ambas creían que estaban por lo que estaban viendo frente a ellas, rápidamente su respuesta sobre sus respectivas dudas se aclaró cuando ambas chicas las vieron para posteriormente hablar mientras acercaban a ellas de la siguiente manera

— Okasan/Mami **—** Ante eso ambas chicas sin hacerse esperar en lo más mínimo fueron a abrazar a su respectiva madre abrazándolas con cariño

Y el hacer eso ambas chicas (Erza y Mirajane) habían logrado aclarar las dudas que tenían sobre la identidad de las versiones infantiles de ellas dado que literalmente sus hijas futuras con Natsu. Y si bien esto no era del todo sorpresivo para Gray y los demás con respecto a Mirajane luego de que ella contara lo ocurrido con Natsu la noche anterior; la verdad era que Gray y los demás a su lado estaban sin habla al ver que además de la hija de Mirajane también había aparecido literalmente la hija futura de Erza con Natsu

Y si bien muchos creían que Natsu podría tener más hijas con las demás chicas que él conoce realmente no esperaban que su siguiente hija en aparecer fuese con Erza quien ahora estaba callada dado que no creía que esto fuese posible pero la prueba estaba frente a ella

Aunque en eso Gray y los demás vieron que Mirajane de manera maternal sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su querida hija futura con Natsu que al sentir eso solo sonreía para luego escuchar a su madre decir:

— Finalmente… Finalmente soy madre… sin duda estoy feliz **—** Ante eso la versión juvenil de Mirajane sonrió mientras miraba a su bella madre

— **Me alegra que digas eso mami, después de todo, tanto tu como otosan en serio se quieren mucho ****—** Ante eso Mirajane se sonrojo al imaginarse siendo amorosa con Natsu a modo de esposa

Aunque a diferencia de la bella de Mirajane quien ahora mismo estaba feliz por eso de tener finalmente una hija futura con Natsu, era claro que eso no parecía ser lo mismo caso con Erza dado que ella parecía estar tensa por lo que tras mirar a su hija pareció hablar

— Esto tiene que ser una broma… Díganme que esto es una broma

Ante eso Gray y los demás querían decir que en si era una broma pero considerando que aquella pelirroja además de tener una tonalidad de entre rojo y rosa… (Haciendo una referencia a la tonalidad mezclada del cabello rosado de Natsu y el cabello rojizo de Erza)… sin duda alguna era una versión infantil de Erza dado su parecido físico, y más considerando que dicha hija tenia literalmente la misma magia de Erza** (****Re-Equipar****) **a la hora de estar atacando tal y como se demostró al momento de luchar contra la hija de Mirajane quien tras dejar de abrazar a Mirajane se vio como la peli-blanca infantil veía seriamente a la hija de Erza

— Escucha bien pelirroja tsundere… no me importa si eres mi hermana dimensional o lo que seas; ten en cuenta que no dejare que interfieras en mi camino de hacer que mi okasan y otosan se junten como pareja **— Ante eso se veía que la hija de Mira parecía desafiar a la de Erza lo que generó cierta incomodidad y más al ver que la hija de Erza decidió responderle a su manera**

— **Lo mismo digo vientre plano… no dejare que te metas en mi camino dado que haré lo que sea para que mis padre estén juntos… no importa si tengo que intervenir en el proceso haciendo que ellos cojan como locos y mi padre preñe de una buena vez a mi okasan para que mi futuro se asegure —** Ante esas palabras todos tuvieron un gotón en la cabeza al ver el tipo de vocabulario que posee la hija de Erza

Aunque Erza al escuchar esa peculiar forma de hablar de la joven pelirroja provoco que ella regañara a su hija diciendo que no debe decir cosas así dado que en serio eso no se debía de decir en público solo para escuchar de su hija lo siguiente que le genero un ligero tic nervioso

— Okasan… Que yo recuerde tu sueles decir cosas peores dado que en incluso te escuche en el gremio decir sin la menor pena que una vez que sin duda alguna otosan te hace gozar como nunca cuando lo están haciendo íntimamente

Al solo escuchar eso se produjo un mortal silencio mientras que Erza además de tener un tic en el ojo sin duda se ponía roja al escuchar semejante información de parte de su hija que no sabía que eso no debía de decir. Por otro lado se ve que Gray los demás que vinieron con él (Lucy… Lisanna… y de paso Romeo) parecían tener un leve sonrojo al solo imaginarse lo que sea que Natsu y Erza estén haciendo de manera intima

Por lo que después Happy solo atinó a decir:

— Menos mal que no estamos en el gremio dado que si todos los demás escucharan esto solo generara más problemas **—** Ante eso Gray y los demás asintieron ante eso ya que de por si esto ya está generando problemas

Aunque dejando de lado ese asunto sobra las intimidades entre Natsu y Erza, se ve que Gray y los demás decidieron dejar de lado la rivalidad de la hija de Erza con la hija de Mirajane decidieron regresar al gremio dado que ya debían de resolver este problema de la descendencia descontrolada del dragon slayer peli-rosado

Al mismo tiempo se veía como Natsu ya estando algo relajado parecía estar pasando el tiempo de manera calmada viendo las nubes sin la menor preocupación; o al menos eso deseaba dado que en serio todo esto ya se estaba saliendo de control con eso de que ya tiene demasiadas hijas

Aunque en medio de sus pensamientos Natsu pudo detectar un olor vagamente familiar para él y ciertamente dicho olor parecía ir acercándose a él de manera calmada por lo que tras levantarse de donde estaba sentado, Natsu pudo ver como su tierna hija Akame con su clásico peluche iba acercándose a su respectivo padre quien al verla se acercó a ella para luego hablar

— ¿Qué sucede Akame?

Ante eso la inocente de Akame sin bien al principio no parecía decir nada al principio dado su timidez, al final ella decía de manera algo tímida que pese a todo lo ocurrido últimamente, ella quiere pasar algo de tiempo con su otosan que si bien tomo desprevenido a Natsu dado que con todo lo que ha pasado en serio no esperaba algo así de parte de alguna de sus hijas e hijos

Aunque el solo pensar que en este tiempo no parecía haberle dedicado el tiempo suficiente a su respectiva descendencia Natsu parecía estar algo pensativo sobre qué hacer exactamente al respecto sobre pasar tiempo con Akame. Por lo que luego de meditarlo por al menos uno o dos minutos se ve como él sonrió para posteriormente cargar a su hija peli-morada

— **Bueno… supongo que no estará mal pasar tiempo contigo, después de todo esto me ayudara a ser un mejor padre con mis hijas e hijos** **—** Al solo decir eso se vio que Akame sonrió tiernamente

Y así fue que Natsu y su respectiva hija con Juvia empezaron a pasar algo de tiempo de calidad entre padre e hija para al menos así formar lazos de confianza entre ambos

Aunque lo cierto era que mientras Natsu estaba conviviendo con su hija de personalidad algo tímida y callada, quien sin duda alguna disfrutaba estar pasando el tiempo de manera calmada con su padre, se veía que Juvia los veía a lo lejos a su clásico modo de espionaje

— "Sin duda alguna Natsu-san pese a lo bobo que normalmente suele ser, puedo ver que en realidad es un buen padre" **—** Ante ese pensamiento Juvia sonrió a su manera para posteriormente irse dado que quería hacerle algo especial a Natsu

Y así se vio como después de un tiempo (Como al menos unas dos o tres horas) donde Natsu pudo convivir con su hija lo suficiente ambos regresaron al gremio solo para encontrarse una peculiar escena donde se veía como ahora Kai y ese peli-marrón y hasta ahora Haru seguían en lo que sería una competencia entre los tres para ver quién era el mejor; e incluso se veía como algunos como Cana o Lucy intentaban buscar como quitarse el estrés dado que en serio todo lo que estaba pasando sin duda alguna era un verdadero dolor de cabeza en más de un sentido

Y para rematar aún más la situación, justo ahora también se veía como las hija de Erza y la de Mira se seguían peleándose entre sí generando bastantes destrozos en el lugar dado que no podían pasar ni cinco minutos sin pelearse casi a muerte dado que según ellas, ninguna dejara que la otra se meta en su camino para poder preservar su respectivo futuro y a decir verdad Gray con ayuda de Max se las arreglaban para detenerlas sin que causen más destrozos

Por lo que el ver esto Natsu siendo Natsu solo atinó a decir una sola cosa:

— Etto… ¿Me perdí de algo?

Ante eso todos en el gremio luego de detener lo que hacían de momento miraron que Natsu había llegado estando algo confundido por lo que pasaba en el gremio dado que no entendía la razón del porque todo parecía estar en desorden; bueno… más de la cuenta claro está. Aunque en eso se ve que Erza a su manera y tras haber llegado rápidamente frente a Natsu sin hacerse esperar en lo más mínimo termino tomándolo desprevenido y así posteriormente lo sujeto del chaleco y sin el menor esfuerzo de parte de ella terminar amarrarlo a una silla para que no escapase lo cual pareció asustar a Natsu dado que ahora Erza usando su espada la puso frente a él para posteriormente decirle seriamente

— **Natsu… tienes que tomar la responsabilidad por lo que me hiciste** **—** Ante eso Natsu miro confundido a Erza dado que no entendía a qué se refería exactamente

— Etto… ¿Y puedo saber qué fue lo que te hice? **— Ante eso Erza pareció tener una vena pulsante en la frente pero decidió calmarse por el momento para posteriormente seguir hablando**

— **Natsu, en serio tienes que dejarte de hacer el tonto dado que esto es algo muy serio ****—** Ante eso veían que Erza ya parecía perder poco la paciencia y más por como es Natsu en estos momentos

— No me hago el tonto Erza, en serio no sé de que hablas **— Ante eso era claro que la paciencia de Erza ya se había agotado luego de hablar inútilmente con Natsu**

Así que sin hacerse esperar Erza ya con una vena pulsante en la frente debido al estrés decidió ser más directa con lo que intentaba decirle al descerebrado de Natsu que seguía sin entender

Solo que ella… (Tras casi querer golpear a Natsu varias veces por su torpeza)… lo dijo a modo de grito sin darse cuenta de lo que diría dejándose llevar por la ira

— **CABEZA HUECA/DESCEREBRADO… HABLO DE QUE LUEGO DE LO OCURRIDO CON MIRAJANE Y LISANNA LA NOCHE ANTERIOR, TÚ Y YO TUVIMOS UNA HIJA EN MEDIO DE ESA ORGÍA CON ELLAS ASÍ QUE TOMA LA RESPONSABILIDAD —** Ante Erza señalo a su hija quien ahora mismo saludaba a su otosan de manera alegre para posteriormente seguir con su lucha contra la hija de Mirajane

Aunque lo cierto era que Natsu**… (Quien de momento seguía amarrado a la silla)…** luego de haber visto frente a él a la versión infantil de Erza frente a él sin duda se sorprendió al grado de no tener palabras dado que en serio NO ESPERABA que luego de ese suceso, él prácticamente en medio de su lujuria desencadenara esto

Aunque en eso se ve que Makarov tras haber analizado por Erza sobre eso de pasarla bien con Natsu y las hermanas Strauss pareció sorprenderse para posteriormente ver seriamente a Erza y así decidir acercarse a ella y después le hablo seriamente

— Un segundo Erza… ¿Cómo es eso de que estuviste con Natsu y las hermanas Strauss a la hora de que ellos tuvieron sexo?

Ante eso todos (menos Lisanna y Mirajane que vagamente recuerdan haber visto a Erza en ese preciso momento con ellas) sin duda alguna miraron sorprendidos y a la vez intrigados a Erza que tras darse cuenta que por el enojo había hablado de mas era claro que estaba DEMASIADO APENADA dado que por error había revelado que ella estuvo presente en casa de Natsu en ese momento donde tuvo una orgia placentera con dos bellezas peli-blancas generando así como resultado a la hija de ella y Natsu quien ahora mismo curiosamente tras hacer una tregua temporal con su autoproclamada rival dado el cansancio a lo que dicha rival asintió, la hija de Erza estaba comiendo pastel de Fresas que de quien sabe dónde saco en un momento así

Aunque la verdad era que lo de la descendencia de Natsu no era precisamente el único problema que hay de momento dado que ahora mismo se veía como Aiko por alguna extraña razón al parecer estaba realmente feliz dado que al parecer lo ocurrido en su momento de pasión intima incestuosa con sus respectivos hermanos al parecer al final dieron resultados en el sentido de preñarla; después de todo, hacía poco se había topado con su respectiva descendencia futura quien al parecer vino a verla para ver cómo es su okasan siendo joven

Pero lo cierto era que dicha descendencia incestuosa al no decirle a Aiko quién de los hermanos de ella (Aiko) es él que la preño para dar así una sorpresa por así decirlo, ella (Aiko) ahora estaba buscándolos alegremente mientras que su futura descendencia la acompaña

— "Bien… ahora veamos quien de ellos será el padre para que así tome su responsabilidad"

Y así sin perder más tiempo se ve que la pervertida de Aiko y su hijo/a futuro/a fueron a buscar a ambos hermanos dragneel que estaban ajenos a esto y en cuanto se enteren sin duda alguna será divertido ver que les pasara dado en los problemas en los que se meterán cuando todos sepan el encuentro incestuoso que tuvieron literalmente con su propia hermana aquella noche

De mismo modo se ve que aquella persona infantil de cabello morado y rosa acompañado su compañero serpiente veía seriamente a los demás del gremio estando a una distancia segura para posteriormente pensar:

— "**Bien… creo que es hora de que yo me haga presente ante los demás**"

Y con eso se ve que dicha persona de aspecto infantil se retiró de donde estaba vigilando por así decirlo para posteriormente de manera calmada y sin la menor preocupación se dirigiera ahora mismo directo al gremio junto a su compañero de escamas

* * *

Y he aquí el final de otro capítulo donde sin duda alguna, pudieron ver/leer como varias cosas interesantes han pasado tales como que las chicas que se estaban peleando eran en realidad la hija de Erza VS la hija de Mirajane dando un peculiar toque del pasado por su forma de pelear e insultarse. Sin contar que ahora saben que era lo que estaba haciendo Erza en casa de Natsu en ese momento (ya después si lo desean pondré el Flash Back de que ocurrió más o menos durante ese apasionado lemon entre Natsu y las hermanas Strauss que seguramente causo muchas hemorragias nasales con solo leer que paso)

Y con respecto al asunto de la flauta que la hija de Erza uso para atacar: Supongo que los que saben de anime sabrán o al menos se darán una idea de que personaje femenino me base hasta cierto punto para hacer a la hija de Erza

Ya en el siguiente capítulo del FF verán que sucederá con respecto a la llegada de Aiko y su hija/o que créanme será curioso lo que sucederá cuando todos sepan que paso entre ella y sus hermanos (Pista: es uno de los chicos/as que llegaron antes). Además de que posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo sepan si la descendencia de Natsu y Kinana (que a estas alturas de la historia, creo que es más que obvio quien es la madre (Kinana) de aquel chico/a por las pistas que di del chico/a… principalmente por el color de cabello y la serpiente como compañero animal) es en realidad hombre o mujer ya que seguramente muchos ya desean aclarar ese punto y así quitarse las dudas

**PD:** Con respecto a la hija de Meredy y Natsu: En caso de que no lo dijera antes (No recuerdo si lo hice o no… XD), oficialmente ya aparecerá más adelante dicha hija por lo que ya verán en qué clase de problemas estará el pobre Natsu cuando Ultear lo atrape por preñara Meredy en un futuro muy lejano

**PD 2:** Cuando todos los hijos varones de Natsu estén presentes… les diré que tengo una pequeña saga especial para ellos… no diré de que se trata pero ya verán que tengo en mente

**PD 3:** De momento también estoy pensando en si hacer o no lo que podría ser una versión de este FF pero usando más o menos la temática de High School DXD en el sentido de que en dicho FF posiblemente verán la descendencia futura de Issei con su respectivo harem (y alguna que otra chica a parte del harem clásico… XD) aparecer para así preservar su futuro; por lo que espero su opinión al igual que alguna posible sugerencia/idea para el asunto del FF (ya sea a modo de comentario o a modo de PM)

Ahora sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	22. Problemas causadas por el incesto

Bien… aquí está el nuevo capítulo por lo que espero que lo disfruten ya que sin duda alguna habrá algunas cuantas cosas que posiblemente no esperen

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**God of hope****:**

Muy cierto dado que sin duda el que pasara eso con Erza no podía faltar… además de que sin duda era mi objetivo traer de vuelta esas clásicas peleas por así decirlo. Además de que ya veremos quién de los dos hermanos se sacó el premio gordo

**Y sobre mi propuesta de hacer el FF de High school DXD:** Es claro que muchos desearan ver a Issei desesperado al ser un padre sin siquiera pedirlo y tal y como dices… será más divertido al ver que sus Hijos o hijas motivan a sus madres a ser más agresivas y tomar la iniciativa con el peli-castaño que no sabrá si gozar o no de su suerte

**Miguel puente de Jesús**

Gracias por tus comentarios compañero

**Ka Uve**

Reiji: ¡Cool!, jijiji, este episodio estuvo bien y más que bien, jiji (Me alegro escuchar eso)  
Vladimir: nada mal, pero entrando en la crítica, alguna partes extiendes demasiado con las palabras, como por ejemplo: "por alguna extraña razón al parecer estaba realmente feliz dado que al parecer lo ocurrido en su momento de pasión intima incestuosa con sus respectivos hermanos al parecer al final dieron resultados", para acortar un poco seria mejor: "por alguna extraña razón parecía estar realmente feliz dado que al parecer lo ocurrido en su momento de pasión intima incestuosa con sus respectivos hermanos al parecer dieron resultados al final", eso molesta un poco al momento de leer  
Música: estoy de acuerdo con Vladimir, pero no importa mucho

**Supongo que si… pero al menos intentare corregir eso más adelante en los FF**

Reiji: ah, al final, fue una gran capitulo, siento pena por el pobre que la dejo embarazada, solo pena porque no podrá disfrutara de su infancia y lo maltrataran y golpearan antes oír su versión y apuesto que las demás madres alejaran a sus hijas de ellos  
Vladimir: sin mencionar que ahora Makarov le dará la "charla", fue bueno que en nuestro caso nos lo diera Laxus, eso creo, cuando Erza lo hizo no entendí nada y me traumo un poco

Reiji: algo me dice que eso fue cuando nosotros no estuvo no  
Vladimir: si, así es  
Música: ahora le debo más a Reiji  
Vladimir: por cierto, lo que dijimos sobre Charle, no referíamos a que sea hija de Happy, solo que llegara en forma humana y causa un malentendido como fue con Loki

**Ya pensare en qué hacer con eso**

Música: gehe, el pobre que embarazo a Aiko será tachado como el sucesor de la buena/mala suerte de Salamander, sin duda más de uno querrá tener hijos en lugar de hijas

**Tienes razón en eso**

Vladimir: alguien me dice porque seguimos hablando y no acabamos con esto  
Reiji: eh?, ah, cierto, sobre lo del fic de High School Dxd lo apoyamos

**Espero poder hacer un buen trabajo con ese FF**  
Música: también lo apoyo, 3 contra 1, eso significa que nuestro voto es a favor  
Vladimir: yo nunca vote en contra, jajá, esto será entretenido  
Kai: una pregunta Flarius, que edad tendrán las hijas de Issei, te molestaría si paso por ahí, las chicas de su harem son, jeje, espero que no sean muy menores  
**De ser así… ten MUCHO Cuidado con sus respectivas madres**  
Reiji: te recuerdo que una demanda o una carta de restricción a cualquier primaria y te le digo a Rose  
Kai: ¡que no soy así!, además, como si ustedes negaran que las chicas del harem de Issei son hermosas, no les da curiosidad saber cómo serán su descendencia de las chicas  
Reiji: una hija de Koneko  
Música: una de Asia  
Vladimir: una de Ravel  
Los tres: *con una hemorragia nasal* ¡lo apoyamos!  
Kai: y a mí me dicen lolikon*mirando a Reiji*

**Sin duda cada uno tiene sus gustos con las chicas**

PD: Y como les dije… es posible que además de hijas… también hayan hijos

**mexicano590**

Ya veremos si el pobre de Natsu será violado o asesinado por Erza, dado que es más que claro que el pobre peli-rosado no saldrá bien librado de esta. Ya más adelante veremos posiblemente a modo de Flash Back lo ocurrido entre Natsu y la bella de Erza en aquella apasionada noche. Y con los hermanos Dragneel y su reacción: Solo hay que esperar a ver que harán al respecto

**BlackAuraWolf**** (2° comentario)**

No te preocupes compañero y me alegra que te guste mi historia. Además de que en cierto modo tienes razón con lo de Aiko y sus hermanos

**BlackAuraWolf**** (1° comentario)**

Bueno, creo que lo de Aiko traumaría a varios que leyeran lo ocurrido entre ella y sus hermanos. Además de que más adelante veras como se llevaran a cabo las cosas por lo que espero que te guste como se va desarrollando el FF

* * *

Ahora sin más que decir… los dejo leer

Y también espero que disfruten de mi versión High school DXD de este FF en términos de la temática… XD

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Problemas causadas por el incesto**

Por lo que se podía ver actualmente, era más que claro que ahora mismo era claro que las cosas estaban más que locas en el gremio dado que ahora mismo se veía que ahora la persona que era interrogada por Makarov y de paso Loky **[quien de casualidad vino al gremio dado que quería saber que pasaba ahora]** era Erza quien de verdad no sabía cómo explicar lo que dijo sin pensar sobre que ella también participo en esa apasionada noche de Natsu con el dueto de las hermanas Strauss que tras recordar difícilmente una cabellera roja (Erza claramente) en aquel apasionado encuentro con su amado Dragon Slayer peli-rosado sin duda estaban apenadas por omitir ese peculiar detalle de que Erza estuvo con ellas a la hora de hacerlo

Al mismo tiempo se veía como en otro lado del gremio…

— Carajo, es más que claro que estás cosas se han complicado más de lo que ya estaban… **—** Ante eso Gazille tras dar un sorbo en su bebida al parecer estaba algo irritado

— **Y yo que pensé que Erza sería la más cuerda en esto de detener la descontrolada descendencia de ese pirómano atolondrado pero ahora resulta que ella de algún modo se unió a este problema ****—** Ante eso Gray solo podía poder ver como la pobre de Erza aún tenía que explicar lo ocurrido

Pero dejando de lado eso de lado se veía como luego de algunos cuantos minutos y de que Erza a su manera se zafara (por ahora) de explicar lo ocurrido en esa noche de pasión desenfrenada entre Natsu y las hermanas Strauss se ve que la hija de Erza estaba sentada en una silla y la hija de Mira en otra silla al grado de mirarse asesinamente con la intensión de pelearse nuevamente para ver quién era más fuerte pero claramente no podían dado que las estaban vigilando por lo que sin duda deberán de esperar a resolver sus disputas algo infantiles… Al menos, por ahora

Así que luego de poder tener las cosas ya calmadas entre ambas chicas (y que de paso se tomaran algunas cuantas medidas de seguridad por si las dudas) se ve que Makarov tras pararse frente a las chicas, seriamente le pidió al dueto de hermanas dimensionales que dieran su versión de la historia de que pasa en su respectivo futuro dado que de momento toda la descendencia (con excepción de Haru y Kai) ha dado su versión de la historia de que pasa en su respectivo futuro alternativo y del porque Natsu debe quedarse con determinada chica para así poder preservar uno de los tantos futuros alternos que se han causado

Por lo que dejando aclarado esto se ve que ambas chicas tras tener otro acuerdo temporal y tras decidir quién irá primero se ve que la pelirroja hablo presentándose primero que nada como **Akakura Scarlet Dragneel**. Y como era de esperarse de antemano, Akakura es claramente una de las hijas futuras de Natsu en algún futuro alternativo que en este caso sería la hija de él con la bella de Erza quien al ver esto ya no sabía que pensar pero al menos dejara que su hija futura cuente lo ocurrido

Y fue así que la pelirroja sin ser interrumpida para nada, debido a lo ocurrido durante la batalla contra Zeref la cual causo varias pérdidas en la población… lo cierto era que su padre y madre sin duda alguna eran muy felices como pareja dado que por más torpe que sea su padre casi todo el tiempo**… [Ante eso Natsu se quejó de que hasta su hija le diga algo así pero decidió seguir escuchando]…** lo cierto era que él hacia lo posible por hacer feliz a su respectiva pareja dado que para él, la felicidad de Erza era algo importante dado que incluso a veces dejaba de lado su GRAN torpeza y decidía ser algo caballeroso con su amada pelirroja

Y el solo escuchar eso era claro que si bien era fácil de creer que Natsu aún sigue siendo el mismo dragon slayer torpe de siempre con tendencia a destruir las cosas, ciertamente era difícil… por no decir casi imposible de imaginar a Natsu siendo algo caballeroso dado su forma de ser; aunque lo cierto era que Erza sin ser vista pareció sonrojarse al escuchar eso dado que en serio no esperaba algo así de parte de Natsu

Pero dejando de lado eso y de que la hija de Erza se sentara al lado de su respectiva madre, se ve que la peli-blanca menor con mechón rosado al ver que ya era su turno sin duda se puso feliz

— Joder… Hasta que al fin me toca hablar**… [Y así se ve que la peli-blanca tras estirar los músculos para posteriormente mirar a los demás]…** primero que nada deben saber que mi nombre es Yuki Strauss Dragneel y como es de esperar, mi querida madre es Mirajane Strauss

Ante eso todos en el gremio habían asentido a la presentación de la peli-blanca para posteriormente verse que la ahora mencionada Yuki tras hacer algunos cuantos estiramientos para desesterarse mirarse a todos los demás en el gremio

— **Bien… por lo que veo será mejor que explique la razón de mi llegada** **—** Ante eso todos asintieron para posteriormente verse como Yuki decidió empezar

Por lo que ahora se ve que Yuki además de estar usando unos peculiares dibujos que por alguna razón estaban consigo, Yuki conto su versión de la historia en la que si bien menciono en su respectivo futuro alternativo hay algunas versiones alternas de sus hermanas dimensionales aquí presentes (Como Yoshino… Sarah… Akane) y que debido a lo ocurrido se había aplicado eso de la poligamia para poder restablecer las pérdidas humanas por así decirlo, y como era de esperarse, Natsu fue de los pocos hombres que fueron afortunados en eso de sacarse la lotería de poder tener varias esposas a la vez para ayudar en eso de restablecer poco a poco la población

Ante eso todos en el gremio asintieron solo para verse como los hombres, o al menos la mayoría miraban casi a muerte a Natsu por su tremenda suerte al tener varias esposas; pero dejando de lado el asunto de Natsu y su futuro harem, Yuki sin tener problemas decidió seguir contando lo suyo para posteriormente decir que como sería común con las demás historias, su respectivo futuro se veía afectado por una especie de distorsión dimensional por lo que tras ser enviada a petición de su amada madre, ahora mismo ella (Yuki) estaba aquí para poder asegurarse de preservar su respectivo futuro

Y así se ve que Yuki termino de contar su propia versión de lo ocurrido a lo que muchos parecieron asentir pero la verdad era que muchos en el gremio se preguntaban la razón del porque Yuki se dedicaba a usar aquellos dibujos que saco de quién sabe dónde para contar su respectiva versión de los hechos de lo que ocurrió en su respectivo tiempo

Aunque Gray y Loki al ver esto pues…

— Rayos… estos dibujos sin duda son espantosos **—** Ante eso Loky intentaba pensar que quien podría dibujar así de mal

— **Joder… estos dibujos son realmente horrendos… ¿Qué clase de idiota dibujo esto?**

Aunque en cuanto ambos dijeron su respectivo criterio sobre esos dibujos todos en el gremio vieron nerviosos como Yuki de un momento a otro pareció sollozar levemente mientras sujetaba los dibujos contra su pecho demostrando claramente que ELLA HABÍA DIBUJADO ESO y era más que claro que tanto Gray como Loki al darse cuenta que el solo decir esas cosas prácticamente habían ofendido y de paso hecho llorar por error a la hija de Mira y eso sin duda alguna era algo realmente malo dado que debían de enmendar su error antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas

Aunque lo que sin duda fue curioso fue que durante los próximos cinco o siete minutos la hija de Mirajane tras dejar de llorar levemente, les estaba dando lo que sería una brutal paliza tanto a Gray y a Loky diciendo que ambos se sacan esto por ofenderla así a lo que ellos adoloridos dijeron que ya no volverán a ofenderla

Por lo que dejando de lado esto y de que Gray y Loki totalmente adoloridos se levantaran como pudieron dado el dolor que sentían en su cuerpo se podía ver como los demás en el gremio analizaran lo ocurrido con eso de los futuros alternativos dado que sin duda alguna todo esto era algo realmente serio. Así que tras dejar de pensar en eso por un momento se ve que Makarov decidió hablar dando su punto de vista sobre lo que ocurría al respecto

— Carajo… sin duda alguna se está saliendo de control; quien diría que el futuro está en las manos de Natsu en el sentido de que tenga tanta descendencia

Ante lo dicho por Makarov todos asintieron dado que esto ya se estaba saliendo de control dado que contando a Akakura y Yuki, al parecer había aproximadamente un total de al menos 10 hijas/os de Natsu con 10 chicas diferentes dentro del gremio (por ahora) y de seguir así; quién sabe si esta cifra llegase a aumentar

— ¿Y qué propone maestro? **—** Ante eso Makarov miro a Mirajane para posteriormente dar su veredicto

— **Dado que no podemos hacer que las respectivas chicas desaparezcan por así decirlo; yo creo que de momento debemos poner a Natsu en cuarentena sexual (XD). Al menos hasta que su calentura se baje y ya no haya más hijas o hijos futuros**

Ante eso todos asintieron para posteriormente verse como Gray y Loki con ayuda de Gazille poco a poco se iban acercando a Natsu con claras intenciones de ser los que lo pongan en cuarentena por lo que al ver eso Natsu estando nervioso empezó a retroceder poco a poco mientras nerviosamente hablaba

— Etto… ¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo mejor?... digo, creo que es demasiado eso de encerrarme

Ante eso el trio solo sonrió a su manera dado que en serio disfrutarán esto para posteriormente tratar de acorralar a Natsu para que no escapara en lo más mínimo

— _Lo siento Salamander pero esto es por tu bien; además de que no quiero que aparezca una posible descendencia contigo y la enana así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar_ **—** Ante eso Gazille usando su poder al parecer había preparado una especie de cadena

— **Además, si es una orden del abuelo créeme que me gustara cooperar con él** **—** Ante eso tanto Gray como Loky estaban ya preparados para atrapar a Natsu quien sin duda estaba más que nervioso

Por lo que estando ya cerca de la puerta casi por escapar se ve que Natsu nervioso intento decir algo al respecto

— Vamos chicos… no creo que sea para tanto eso dado que en serio dudo que aparezca otro hijo/a mío luego de lo ocurrido

Aunque en cuanto Natsu estaba por irse y poder escapar hacia la libertad…

— Temo que eso es demasiado tarde… otosan

Ante eso todos voltearon hacia la puerta para posteriormente verse como lo que parecía ser una persona infantil de cabello morado al grado de parecer más o menos azul (al menos desde mi punto de vista) y leves destellos rosados había aparecido para posteriormente verse que dicha persona se puso al lado de Natsu que al verlo ahora mismo estaba nervioso

— **Es un gusto verte de nuevo otosan**

— Carajo… dime por favor que no eres otra descendencia con alguna de las chicas de aquí

Ante eso aquella persona negó con la cabeza afirmando ser la siguiente descendencia en aparecer de Natsu lo cual para muchos ya era el colmo; aunque lo cierto era que Mirajane al ver con cuidado al chico y tras analizar ese peculiar tono de cabello morado casi único, algo en ella le decía que ya había visto eso en otra ocasión por lo que curiosa decidió acercársele

— Dime… de casualidad tu madre está ahora mismo en el gremio**… [Ante eso asintió]…** y de ser posible… puedes señalarla y presentarte **—** Ante eso esa persona asintió

— **Así es Mira-san, mi nombre es Axel Dragneel y mi madre aunque no lo parezca… es ella** **—** Ante eso todos vieron que aquella persona señalo nada más y nada menos que a Kinana que al saber esto ni ella ni nadie en el gremio se lo creía dado que esto ya era demasiado en más de un sentido

Pero aun así, esa persona a su manera había afirmado ser en realidad el hijo biológico entre Natsu y Kinana siendo así otro hijo varón de Natsu dando un total de tres varones quienes al ver a su nuevo hermano varón sin duda no sabían bien que pensar pero al menos con Axel al menos ya habían tres chicos entre un montón de chicas

Aunque en eso escucharon que Kinana dio un grito de susto por lo que al voltear todos se sorprendieron al ver a lo que sería una enorme serpiente verdosa con toque morados justo frente a Kinana que debido a su fobia a las serpientes sin duda estaba asustada y paralizada del miedo

Aunque lo cierto era que en eso Axel al ver esto solo suspiro para posteriormente acercarse a donde estaba aquella serpiente para posteriormente verse que él sin problema alguno estaba acariciando la cabeza de aquella serpiente sin el menor problema

— **Descuiden… este chico pese a su aspecto feroz es alguien inofensivo… a no ser que… lo provoquen de algún modo**

Y el solo ver como aquella serpiente parecía ser amigable con Axel todos le preguntaron que qué pasaba a lo que Axel sonriendo dijo que en si esta serpiente sería el equivalente a un exceed en términos de compañerismo lo que en pocas palabras quiere decir: **Es su compañero animal**. Lo cual hizo que algunas de las hijas de Natsu (como Silene y Yoshino) se pusieran celosas dado que de momento tanto Axel como Kai eran los únicos hijos de Natsu que se sabe que poseen un compañero animal

Por lo que pasando tiempo se ve que con la aparición del hijo de Natsu y Kinana ahora si muchos pensaban que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control dado que la verdad el que Kinana sea la siguiente madre de la descendencia de Natsu ya dejaba mucho que decir, y más considerando que Kinana fácilmente es como diez años mayor que él por lo que era casi ilógico que ambos se juntaran como pareja para posteriormente tener un hijo varón por lo que sin duda alguna debían de resolver muchas dudas

Aunque por otro lado se veía que tanto Haru (al lado de Kei… su respectivo Exceed) como Kai intentaban conversar lo mejor posible con Axel que parecía ser algo callado pero aun así no se daban por vencidos

— Y bien viejo… ¿Cómo es que es tu vida? **—** Ante eso Haru intentaba ser sociable pero aun así Axel no hablaba en lo más mínimo

— _Vamos viejo… se al menos algo sociable y habla con nosotros_ **—** Y así se ve que Kai a su manera trato de hacer que Axel sea sociable pero en eso Axel solo se mantenía distante

Aunque en eso Axel a su manera dijo que era mejor que dejaran de intentar algo así dado que él no hablara tan fácil dado que no tenía nada de qué hablar con dos bobos sin remedio lo cual sin duda irrito al dueto de hermanos

Pero antes de que ellos dijeran algo al respecto de lo que Axel les dijo, ambos vieron que Aiko había llegado al gremio totalmente feliz haciendo que el dueto de hermanos se pusieran nerviosos dado que esa sonrisa en Aiko sin duda alguna les daba UN MUY MAL PRESENTIMIENTO dado que conociendo como es Aiko nada bueno puede salir de ella

Aunque lo cierto era que tanto Yuki como Akakura al solo ver a Aiko presentarse en el gremio, se ve que ellas curiosamente parecieron reaccionar de la siguiente manera

— **ERES TÚ… ERES LA MALDITA PERVERTIDA INCESTUOSA —** Ante eso ambas señalaron a Aiko que al verlas solo pudo sonreír a su manera para posteriormente acercarse

— Vaya… vaya… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?... si no son mis respectivas y favoritas hermanas. Aunque siendo honesta… veo que no son del todo iguales a las versiones que yo conozco de ustedes en mi respectiva era

Ante eso ambas chicas al parecer se tensaron dado que no les agradaba del todo al verla aquí debido a las peculiares experiencias sufridas por la culpa de esa ninfómana incestuosa. Aun que al verlas actuar así todos parecían algo confundidos al ver esta reacción en ellas por lo que sin hacerse esperar se ve que Makarov les pregunto que qué les pasaba para posteriormente escucharlas decir:

— **Es simple; en mi respectivo futuro esta maldita lujuriosa no hace nada más que hacerme pasar malentendidos lujuriosos de los cuales ella está feliz de experimentar** **—** Ante eso se ve que Yuki no estaba para nada feliz el recordar esos sucesos

— _Por mi parte no puedo evitar recordar cómo esta maldita chiflada de algún modo siempre se las arregla para estar manosearme los senos_ **—** Con eso se ve que Akakura estaba algo roja por recordar ese toque en sus respectivos senos por parte de su hermana pervertida

Aunque por otro lado se veía que Aiko al escuchar eso sin duda alguna está feliz al ver que su respectiva versión alternativa es igual que ella pero dejando de lado eso se ve que Aiko sonriendo se acercó a ambos hermanos dragneel que hacían lo posible para mantener una distancia segura y al hacerlo ellos tensos al ver esa sonrisa le preguntaron porque rayos estaba tan feliz para posteriormente verse que ella sonriendo hablo

— Chicos… deben saber que la razón del porque estoy de tan buen humor fue por el maravilloso fruto de la vida que alguno de ustedes me dio y créanme que aunque no lo parezca tengo pruebas insólitas

Ante eso nadie dentro del gremio entendía eso sobre que Aiko recibió un regalo maravilloso de la vida, aunque por lo visto tanto Kai como Haru que entendieron ese mensaje entre líneas se pusieron pálidos y rogaban a Kami que lo que están pensando no sea cierto. Pero para su desgracia, ambos con algo de temor y/o terror vieron como en la entrada del gremio apareció lo que sería una chica de cabello castaño de al menos 1.56 mts de altura mientras que parecía usar un pantalón estilo militar de color azul marino al igual que chaleco verdoso que no dejaba notar de qué tamaño era exactamente su busto acompañado así con lo que sería una camiseta roja

Aunque por lo que veían todos en el gremio, increíblemente esa chica por más loco que suene, era MUY parecida a Aiko en términos físicos con la clara excepción de que Aiko tiene cabello café oscuro como Kana mientras que la chica a su lado posee el cabello castaño claro. Pero dejando de lado ese asunto de parentesco físico muchos creían que Cana bien pudo haber tenido gemelas o mellizas en el futuro en lugar de solo una hija a lo que Kana parecía asentir ante esa posibilidad

Pero lo cierto era que esa teoría fue descartada al escuchar a Aiko decir que siempre ha sido hija única y que de momento no ha tenido ninguna hermana en su respectiva era lo cual sin duda confundió a todos dado que si esa chica no es la hermana de Aiko entonces…

* * *

**¿Quién carajos era aquella chica dado su inmenso parecido físico?**

* * *

Por lo que viendo esta duda se ve que mientras Haru y Kai hacían su graciosa huida en silencio para no ser atrapados en lo más mínimo Aiko sonrió para posteriormente hablar diciendo algo que soltó la bomba al tiempo que abrazaba a la castaña

— Créanlo o no, esta ternura de chica hiperactiva es nada más y nada menos que **Hatsu (****"primogénita"****)** siendo mi respectiva hija

Ante eso todo dentro del gremio sin duda alguna había quedado en muy literal y profundo silencio bastante profundo dado que acaban de escuchar que la hija de Natsu y Cana literalmente tuvo una hija futura siendo apenas una chica pre-adolescente que ni debía de pensar en eso de preñarse a tan temprana edad. Y si bien iban a hacerle algo a Natsu creyendo que él se las arregló para literalmente preñar a su respectiva hija lo cierto era que Aiko dijo que si bien Natsu no es el padre biológico de Hatsu… sin duda alguna tanto Haru como Kai tienen la culpa dado que ella dijo que luego de un maravilloso evento intimo uno de ellos termino preñándola lo cual claramente género que todos tras mirar con cuidado vieran que los mencionados emprendieron carrera para huir como si su alma los persiguiera el diablo

Por lo que viendo esto se ve que las madres de las futuras hijas de Natsu tuvieron una peculiar reacción siendo encabezadas por Erza que curiosamente se re-equipo lo que sería una especie de traje militar con todo y sombrero para posteriormente verse que se paró frente a Lucy… Lisanna… Mirajane… Juvia y de paso la bella de Virgo (Quien curiosamente sentía que había un castigo preparándose por lo que sin duda debía de estar presente) para posteriormente hablar seriamente

— **Atención chicas… al parecer tenemos a dos fugitivos de quienes se sospechan que alguno de ellos preño a su propia hermana en un acto pervertido incestuoso… Así que nuestra misión y de paso responsabilidad es ir tras ellos y hacerlos responsables por sus actos incestuosos**

Ante eso todas las chicas asintieron a lo dicho por Erza dado que no dejaran que ni Haru ni Kai se escapasen sin que tomen la responsabilidad por sus actos tan pervertidos e indebidos con su hermana incestuosa y claramente pervertida sin remedio alguno

Además de que curiosamente podía verse que Lucy teniendo su clásico látigo estelar entre sus manos afirmo seriamente que sin duda alguna les dará a esos dos calenturientos un MUY duro castigo dado que además de que preñaran a su respectiva hermana dimensional era claro que Lucy no dejara que se acerque a su respectiva hija, algo que fue asentido por las demás chicas diciendo que no dejaran que Haru y Kai se acerquen a sus demás hermanas de esa manera dado que lo último que querían era que aparecieran más hijos o hijas de esta forma

Por lo que teniendo ya todo preparado se ve que las respectivas madres fueron a lo que sería una dura casería del dueto de hermanos en la que claramente estaba en juego su pellejo (y de paso su respectiva hombría) por lo que sin duda será divertido saber que les pasara a los pobres hermanos Dragneel quienes ahora mismo hacían lo posible por alejarse lo más rápido posible de su inminente muerte

* * *

He aquí el final de otro capítulo donde han ocurrido varias cosas, donde además seguramente no esperaban que la descendencia de Kinana con Natsu fuese en realidad un varón en lugar de una chica como seguramente muchos pensaron con anterioridad. Además deben saber que eso lo hice por algo especial que tengo planeado y que tiene que ver con lo que dije anteriormente sobre los hijos varones de Natsu

Creo que otra cosa curiosa aquí fue que Yuki además de aparentemente heredar el estilo de dibujo de la bella de Mirajane actuase de esa forma cuando insultan sus dibujos (golpear brutalmente) siendo realmente divertido de ver. Y por si tienen curiosidad en saber porque nombre Akakura a la hija de Erza, lo cierto es que es una combinación de la palabra **Aka** [Rojo] y el nombre **Sakura** [Pétalos de cerezo]… lo cual para mí significaría: Pétalos rojos y/o pétalos de cerezo rojo, cuyo significado sin duda queda bien en la hija de Erza por su tono de cabello que es entre rojo y rosa

Además de que seguramente tampoco se esperaron que una de las chicas que apareció anteriormente fuese en realidad la hija de Aiko con alguno de sus hermanos (Aun sigo pensando en quien será el desafortunado que se sacó el premio gordo con ella) pero sea quien sea sin duda alguna sufrirá en más de un sentido. Claramente sin contar que ahora algunas de las madres futuras fueron tras de ellos por lo que sin duda alguna las cosas estarán bastante intensas en toda la ciudad por esta cacería

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	23. — La cacería empieza —

Bien… Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo del FF por lo que espero que les guste

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Miguel puente de Jesús**

Gracias por el comentario así que espero que este capítulo te guste

**mexicano590**

Lo sé… sin duda alguna los pobres les irá MUY MAL en eso de ser cazados por las madres. Además de que más adelante verás cómo es su respectivo futuro y de cómo son las cosas en dicho universo alternativo

**Ka Uve**

Kai: jajajajaja, no quisiera estar en el lugar de ese par  
Vladimir: si las chicas los atrapan no podremos cobrar la apuesta  
Kai: rayos

**R= Pues ya veremos que les pasara a los hijos de Natsu en esa persecución**

Música: si nadie gana, nadie pierde, una nueva apuesta  
Kai: ¡hecho!, tres mechas gundam y un caza estelar por Lucy  
Música: jojo, con que vamos enserio, en ese caso, diez barcos de la marina y dos mansiones en No Game No Life  
Vladimir: propiedades también, apuesto los escondites que le gane a un amigo en un juego y tres trajes de Tomy  
Kai: ¡Cool!, ya quiero probar esos trajes, jaja, y acertamos en cuanto a lo que opinarían de ellos

**R= Creo que sin duda alguna las cosas se están animando en esa apuesta entre los tres**

Música: jeje, solo falta que Hatsu diga quien es padre, jeje, aunque si no hubiesen dicho nada, Natsu recibiera un castigo del cual ni Issei y sus perversiones merecerían  
Vladimir: lo peor para ellos sería que se extendiera un rumor sobre ellos, los pobres no podrían acercarse a ninguna niña y tendrían a los padres de estas queriendo su cabeza

**R= Muy cierto… sin duda alguna los pobres tendrán suerte si nada de eso les pasa… o pudiese empeorar**

Kai: ahora que lo pienso, donde se quedan  
Vladimir: quienes  
Kai: Haru y Kai, las niñas se quedan con las madres, pero ellos  
Música: creo era con Salamander  
Kai: tantos nombres me marean*con ojos en espiral*

**R= Pues ya verán que serán de las hijas de Natsu**

Vladimir: si no fuera problema, nos podría mandar una lista de las hijas de Natsu con su respectiva madre, las que aparecieron hasta ahora  
Música: si sería útil

**R= Con mucho gusto haré eso además de que creo que es más que claro quién es la madre de Kai por eso de que él use magia de elemento hielo**

Kai: creo eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo, oh, y se puede preguntar las hija/os de Natsu, pero que ellos respondan  
Música: que les quieres preguntar  
Kai: jeje, ya pensare algo después  
Vladimir: si hiciera eso, sería mejor en un fic aparte para no hacer mucho espacio  
Kai: hasta otra oportunidad  
Todos: 1... 2... 3... ¡AYE!

**R= Nos vemos en otra ocasión… XD**

**Homicidal Liu**

No te preocupes compañero… sin duda es buen volver a recibir Reviews de tu parte luego de un tiempo indefinido

Y tienes razón… sin duda muchos sienten pena por Haru y Kai al ser perseguidos por: Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Mira, Juvia y Virgo como las cazadoras

Además de que sin duda alguna el pobre de Gray (Al igual que Loki en este caso) no sabe cómo cerrar la boca a la hora de insultar los dibujos de los demás al grado de llevarse una paliza a manos de Yuki

**God of hope**

Me alegra eso compañero. Además de que efectivamente ya apareció el 3° hijo varón de Natsu entre toda su alocada descendencia

Además de que en este capítulo se verá cómo se desarrollara la cacería del dueto de hermanos dragneel y de que pasara durante dicha cacería… XD

**Xkirtox**** y Guest**

Con respecto a su pregunta… es claro que eso es muy tentador por lo que claramente ya verán más adelante que haré con ese asunto entre Natsu y la bella princesa Hisui

Bien… sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez y espero que este capítulo les guste

* * *

**Capítulo 23:**

— **La cacería empieza ****—**

Ahora mismo se podía ver como el dueto de hermanos dimensionales corrían a toda prisa por las calles de Magnolia sin la mínima intensión de detenerse ya que claramente sabiendo que está en juego no se van a detener por nada en el mundo

Al mismo tiempo se podía apreciar como las respectivas madres tras haber salido del gremio se habían dividido en grupos de dos madres dado que así abarcaran más terreno en su búsqueda para castrar al dueto de hermanos

Pero dejando de lado ese asunto se veía como en el gremio todo parecía ya estar patas arribas si es que se puede claro está dado que con todo lo que ha pasado ya nadie sabía que pensar con claridad ya que sin duda alguna la alocada descendencia de Natsu era un total desorden a niveles críticos en más de un sentido dado que por donde sea que volteasen de la nada aparecía algún hijo o hija de Natsu

De igual modo se ve como las hijas de Natsu, o al menos las que están presentes en estos momentos realmente no sabían que pensar sobre Hatsu dado que si bien ellas sabían de antemano**… [Sobre todo Yuki y Akane por obvias razones]…** que Aiko era una pervertida incestuosa sin remedio alguno, realmente no esperaban que ella tuviese literalmente una hija con alguno de sus hermanos varones dimensionales quienes ahora claramente seguían corriendo por sus pellejos

Aunque dejando de lado ese asunto, Silene y las demás hijas presentes de Natsu veían que Aiko en serio era feliz por este asunto de su hija por lo que viendo esto Akane suspiro

— Rayos… la verdad es que no sé qué es peor de todo esto: **El hecho de que Aiko de algún modo se las haya arreglado para coger con nuestros hermanos dimensionales… o el hecho de que ellos dos sean posiblemente unos pervertidos de closet ****—** Ante eso Silene y las demás chicas presentes asintieron a su manera

* * *

—…**Así que tras haber dejado el asunto de Aiko y su hija futura…****—**

Ahora mismo se ve que luego de correr como locos y de haberse podido esconder en lo que sería una especie de callejón, el dueto de hermanos dragneel en serio estaba realmente agitado por todo lo que habían corrido durante los últimos minutos

Y lo cierto era que mientras descansaban para así poder recuperar el aliento se ve que Haru de vez en cuando miraba de reojo para analizar la situación en la que estaban; por lo que tras ver que de momento todo estaba seguro hasta cierto punto se ve que el dueto en serio

— **Viejo… creo que oficialmente la cagamos en grande…** [Ante eso Kai asintió mientras estaba sentado en lo que sería una caja de madera que encontró por ahí en el callejón]**… ¿Y ahora que se supone que hagamos?... es decir, aun somos muy jóvenes para ser padres ****—** Ante eso Kai tras mirar el cielo desde su sitio solo pudo decir una cosa

— La verdad no lo sé viejo… realmente no estaba en mis planes eso de ser padre a tan temprana edad; y menos ser el posible padre de la hija de nuestra respectiva hermana dimensional **—** **Ante eso era claro que ambos estaban muy tensos dado que en serio no esperaban que esto se les saliera de control dado que si bien creían que lo de Aiko no iba a pasar (el embarazo) era claro que debían hacer algo al respecto para remediar esto**

Aunque lo cierto era que cuando el dueto de hermanos estaba por salir del callejón para pensar con cuidado el asunto ambos pudieron escuchar una voz femenina que en serio los tenso al grado de casi ponerse azules del susto

— **Nya… Mira-nee, los encontré** **—** Ante eso el dueto de hermanos había visto como de un momento a otro Lisanna usando su take over de chica tigresa había aparecido para posteriormente bloquearles como pudo el paso

Y si bien eso era algo malo lo cierto es que la bella de Mirajane de un momento a otro había aparecido al lado de Lisanna poniendo realmente tensos al dueto de hermanos dado que ellos en su respectivo futuro alternativo conocen de antemano como son las hermanas Strauss en términos de habilidad como magas por lo que el escapar no era nada fácil y más cuando ambas chicas se iban acercando

— **Bien chicos… si saben lo que les conviene a ambos, más les vale venir con nosotras** **—** Ante eso Mirajane a su manera amable pero a la vez sería iba encaminándose ante el dueto que estaban algo aterrados

Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo se ve que Lisanna rápidamente se puso al costado de ambos mientras que con su mirada neko (xd) los veía seriamente

— Y si son inteligentes chicos, más les vale obedecer a Mira-nee ya que seguramente no les gustara verla de malas **—** Ante eso el dueto trago duro dado que por lo que sabían, si bien Mirajane suele ser tierna y calmada con los demás, es más que claro que el hacerla enojar es como hacer enojar a un demonio

Por lo que sabiendo los problemas en los que ambos estaban era claro que ellos deben ingeniárselas para escapar de algún modo dado que de lo contrario quien sabe que les pasara si son llevados al gremio luego de todos estos problemas con Aiko. Aunque lo cierto era que Kai tras pensar en que carajos hacer para escapar pudo recordar que posee magia de elemento hielo por herencia de su madre lo cual claramente era una ventaja por obvias razones

Así que sin perder tiempo se ve como Kai tras alejarse lo suficiente y de poder acumular la energía mágica necesaria, de un momento a otro había creado lo que sería una ventisca provocando que Lisanna en su estado de neko-girl se alejara y posteriormente buscara algo de calor abrazando a su nee-san debido a que en este estado el frio le hacía mayor efecto a Lisanna

Y justo cuando ambas chicas estaban ocupadas por eso del aire frio, Kai aprovecho ese asunto para así poder crear un muro de hielo entre él y las chicas siendo lo bastante resistente como para poder soportar por unos cuantos segundos el poder del dueto de hermanas quienes al ver esto se molestaron al ver como Kai tras hacer esto miro de reojo a su hermano dimensional

— **Rápido viejo… huyamos** **—** Ante eso Haru no lo dudo dos veces y emprendió la graciosa huida

Así que una vez que ambos corrieron y de que el dueto de hermanas lograra romper el hielo parecían frustradas de que Kai y Haru se las ingeniaran para escapar de ellas pese a la corta que distancia que anteriormente había

Aunque lo que fue curioso fue que tras salir del callejón y de que analizaran por donde el dueto de hermanos escapo, Miraje a su manera sacara lo que parecía ser una especie de comunicador mágico para posteriormente hablar con el resto del grupo femenino de madres

— **Chicas… de algún modo los chicos se las ingeniaron y escaparon de nosotras. Y por lo que pude ver se dirigían al norte de lo que sería la tienda de comics de Magnolia**

Ante eso el resto de las chicas asintieron y tras analizar lo dicho por Mirajane con respecto a la ubicación de los chicos, una de las chicas contesto con otro comunicador mágico

— Bien Mira… creo que si no me equivoco estoy cerca de ellos **—** Ante eso Miraje desde su lugar asintió para luego hablar

— Bien… te lo encargo así que por favor has lo necesario para atraparlos **—** Ante eso tras recibir un asentamiento la comunicación se cortó por el momento

Y con eso se ve que luego de que la transmisión diera por concluida, Mirajane suspiro estando algo estresada para posteriormente ir a ver si encontraban la forma de encontrar a esos dos calenturientos

Aunque mientras ambas hermanas Strauss caminaban entre las calles de la ciudad, Lisanna miro de reojo a su nee-san para posteriormente hablar

— **Oye Mira-nee… ¿Crees que logremos atrapar a ese par de hermanos?** **—** Ante eso Mirajane se detuvo por unos instantes mientras que tras rascarse la nuca levemente, dio su opinión

— Pues como van las cosas algo me dice que esto solo se complicara más de la cuenta

Ante eso Lisanna (quien en este momento ya tiene su vestimenta normal) asintió a lo dicho por Mirajane. Por lo que tras dejar ese asunto más o menos de lado, Lisanna decidió seguir caminando al lado de Mirajane esperando que luego de esto ya nada más se saliera de todo esto dado que ya de por si tienen serios problemas con la descendencia descontrolada de Natsu

Pero lo cierto era que dada estas alturas de la vida (XD), era más que claro que los problemas con ese asunto siempre están a la vuelta de la esquina aun si no lo quieren

* * *

— **Mientras tanto en el gremio** **—**

Justo ahora mismo se ve luego de que Aiko y Hatsu salieran a dar un paseo familiar de madre e hija por así decirlo de algún modo, Makarov ahora mismo parecía analizar y/o evaluar al nuevo hijo varón de Natsu (Axel) ya que según Makarov, él (Makarov) sin duda alguna desea o al menos intentaba ver si Axel es o no igual que sus otros dos hermanos dimensionales en el sentido de ser pervertido como Haru y Kai

Aunque lo cierto era que por lo que Makarov veía luego de un tiempo de estar analizando las cosas, su punto de vista era que Axel si bien no es del todo sociable con los demás por su forma de ser, al menos podía ver que él no era ningún tipo de pervertido; o al menos eso parecía a simple vista

Por lo que tras dejar de analizar a Axel y después de sentarse en la barra del bar como es costumbre en él y de dar un sorbo a su bebida, Makarov suspiro al tiempo que miraba el cielo, o en este caso el techo del gremio

— **Bueno… al menos es bueno saber que Axel es el único hijo varón de Natsu que es educado a su manera ****—** Ante esas palabras muchos en el gremio asintieron a su manera dado que eso era cierto

Pero dejando de lado eso ahora mismo se ve como curiosamente Gazille parecía tratar de acostumbrarse lo mejor posible al hecho de tener un hijo futuro con Levy, o como él la llama de vez en cuando: **Su enana**

Pero Gazille siendo Gazille (XD), era claro que con su forma de ser, esto de ser padre no sería del todo fácil dado que bueno… aún si ya más o menos ha convivido con Ed a su manera, era claro que aún no se acostumbraba a eso de ser padre

Al mismo tiempo se ve como curiosamente lejos de este asunto, algunas de las hijas de Natsu (Silene… Yoshino… Akakura… y Yuki) parecían estar en lo que ellas llaman como: **Una reunión urgente de hermanas dimensionales**. Y por lo visto, ellas curiosamente estaban reunidas en lo que parecía ser un lugar secreto con cierto toque lúgubre dado que bueno… todo estaba a oscuras mientras que en lo que parecía ser una mesa solo había una vela iluminando levemente el lugar

Y si bien eso era raro en más de un sentido, lo cierto era que aparentemente el tema que trataban era sobre el asunto de sus dos hermanos prófugos dado que según ellas deben tratar de solucionar el problema, por lo que sin perder tiempo se ve que Silene (que curiosamente usaba una especie de túnica de color azul celeste) por ser la primera hija en aparecer aquí había tomado la palabra

— **Bien… ¿Alguna sugerencia para estos problemas?**

Ante eso el resto de las hermanas dimensionales parecían debatir entre si hasta que Akakura (quien al igual que Silene usaba una túnica con la excepción de que la túnica de Akakura es de tonalidad rojo carmesí) dio un paso al frente por así decirlo para posteriormente hablar

— **Como diría mi querida Oka-san en estas situaciones… lo mejor es capturar a los responsables del crimen y hacerlos pagar por sus actos. Aún si para eso debemos romperles los huesos**

Ante esas palabras el resto de las chicas tuvieron un gotón en la cabeza dado que en si creían que era algo exagerado decir algo así. Aunque considerando que Erza es la madre de Akakura en si es más o menos comprensible que la hija hable más o menos como la madre, después de todo: **De tal palo… tal astilla**

Por lo que dejando de lado ese asunto era caro que las hijas de Natsu a su manera harán lo posible para poder solucionar los problemas sin saber claramente que su ayuda en si podría generar más problemas futuros que soluciones por así decirlo

* * *

— **Y hablando de posibles y futuros problemas ****—**

Ahora mismo se apreciaba como el dueto de hermanos tras escapar de Lisanna y Mirajane sin duda estaban felices hasta cierto punto dado que a su modo decían que eludieron dos balas en eso de ser cazados

Aunque lo cierto era que tras caminar unos cuantos minutos por la ciudad estando totalmente despreocupados y de creer que ya nada malo les pasaría a partir de ahora, lo cierto era que de un momento a otro ambos habían caído en lo que sería posiblemente una especie de trampa dado que bueno… ambos cayeron en un agujero dándose un buen golpe

— Ittai… eso dolió **—** Ante eso se ve que Kai se estaba levantando algo adolorido por el golpazo que se dio al caer

— _Ni que lo digas viejo… creo que perdí la sensibilidad en mi trasero con la caída_ **—** Ante eso Haru apenas si sentía su trasero por lo ocurrido

Pero lo cierto era que ambos se preguntaban que qué carajos pasaba dado que no recordaban o mejor dicho no entendían la razón del porque carajos había un agujero justo en medio de la ciudad

Aunque lo cierto era que de un momento a otro su respuesta se escuchó cuando escucharon una voz más o menos familiar

— **Hime… atrape a los dos fugitivos… sin duda es hora de castigarlos**

Con eso ambos vieron como la bella de Virgo de un momento a otro había aparecido al costado del agujero dando a entender que ella fue la responsable de crear dicho agujero usando sus habilidades. Y si bien ambos hermanos estaban molestos por lo ocurrido en eso se ve como la bella de Lucy había aparecido y como era de esperarse era claro que no estaba del todo feliz dado que además de sostener su respectivo látigo estelar, veía seriamente a ambos hermanos Dragneel

— Bien virgo… es mejor sacarlos de aquí. Ya luego nos encargaremos de castigarlos severamente entre todas nosotras

Ante eso la bella peli-rosada asintió ante lo dicho por Lucy, por lo que sin tener nada más que decir se ve que el espíritu estelar a su manera hizo que el dueto de hermanos regresara a la superficie y al hacerlo se ve que sin hacerse esperar Virgo les puso lo que serían unas esposas de tierra/roca para que no escapasen tan fácil del castigo dado que según ella, ambos merecen un buen castigo el cual ella les dará con las demás chicas y que esperaba poder tener parte del castigo en ella demostrando en parte su lado masoquista

Pero dejando de lado ese asunto del masoquismo de Virgo, ahora mismo se veía que mientras el dueto iba siendo escoltado por Lucy y Virgo era claro que trataban de buscar alguna posible salida. Y más cuando Lucy los miro de reojo mientras hablaba seriamente

— **Solo esperen a que lleguemos al gremio, ya en ese lugar les daremos un escarmiento adecuado** **—** Ante eso ambos hermanos Dragneel a su manera hacían lo posible para salvarse diciendo que eran víctimas de las circunstancias dado que no fue su culpa que Aiko los embriagara con eso y después se desencadenara lo ocurrido; pero era claro que Lucy no les hará caso alguno

Aunque lo cierto era que en cuanto el dueto dragneel viera por donde iban pasando lo cierto es que Haru de un momento a otro pareció idear un plan que en si sería divertido de ver; por lo que tras mirar a su hermano le hizo una seña que Kai entendió de esta forma

— "**Viejo… sígueme la corriente" ****—**

Así que después de no decir nada más para ver que hará su hermano dimensional, se ve que cuando Lucy se iba a comunicar con las demás chicas para decirles que todo está bien, sin duda alguna ocurrió algo que ella ni en un millón de años esperaría

Y eso fue nada más y nada menos que:

— **MIREN… ES LUCY… ALIAS LA PRINCESA DEL COSPLAY**

Ante ese peculiar grito de Haru se ve que Lucy de un momento a otro quedo quieta al grado de casi parecer como fantasma dado que literalmente no esperaba que Haru conociera el vergonzoso apodo (para ella) que Bixlow le había puesto tiempo atrás y lo llegase a gritar de la nada

Y si bien ella iba a replicar sobre lo dicho lo cierto era que de un momento a otro un montón de chicos amantes de los comics y cierto reportero que siempre grita COOOOL habían aparecido de la nada y posteriormente rodear a Lucy dado que al escuchar semejante grito era claro que deseaban saber quién era la princesa del cosplay; y cabe destacar que cuando vieron a Lucy con su atuendo habitual, sin duda alguna los fanáticos de los comics quedaron embobados por la belleza de Lucy lo cual sin duda la hacía ponerse nerviosa en más de un sentido

Aunque lo cierto era que al voltear Lucy pudo ver que el dueto de hermanos, ellos de un momento a otro habían escapado aprovechando la distracción causada por lo dicho por Haru lo cual claramente causo que Lucy tuviera una vena pulsante en la frente

— "Esos mocosos… cuando los atrape ya me asegurare de que paguen por esto"

Y así mientras Lucy con ayuda de la sensual y bella de Virgo hacía lo posible por eludir a aquellos amantes de los comics, se veía como mientras el dueto escapaba y de haberse quitado como pudieron las esposas de roca, Haru sin duda se reía de lo ocurrido con Lucy

Así que tras haberse salvado de esta y de que Lucy ya no les causara más problemas (por el momento), Haru solo podía sentirse realmente bien

— Cielos… ¿Quién diría que lo dicho por Bixlow nos serviría de algo? **—** Ante eso Kai asintió recordando las veces que Bixlow llama así a Lucy para joderla de manera cómica

Y mientras ambos se alejaban de manera calmada, se ve que Kai miro de reojo a Haru quien sonreía por escapar de Lucy

— Aunque sabes que cuando ella te atrape te irá mal… ¿Verdad? **—** Ante eso Haru pareció meditar las cosas por unos momentos para posteriormente

— **Con tal de escapar de ella valdrá la pena**

Ante eso Kai asintió para posteriormente gozar de la calma dado que luego de haber escapado de Mirajane… Lisanna… Lucy y Virgo, ellos creían que ya nada malo les podía pasar a partir de este punto dado que según ellos, ya evadieron a las chicas más peligrosas del gremio

Aunque lo cierto era que mientras ambos caminaban con calma, Haru por alguna razón sentía que el peligro real aún no había aparecido frente a ellos dado que tenía como una especie de instinto que le decía que las cosas estaban por ponerse feas

Y lo cierto era que al pasar cerca de lo sería un pequeño rio que había por la zona, ambos tuvieron que moverse rápidamente para posteriormente evadir lo que en si sería una especie de torrente de agua que iba hacía ellos y que sin duda por poco les da. Así que tras evadir aquel ataque se ve que frente a ellos apareció nada más y nada menos que Juvia que los veía seriamente mientras tenía los brazos cruzados

Y como era de esperarse, se ve que Juvia a su manera decidió hablar

— **Bien… por lo visto mi rival de amor no los detuvo así que el capturarlos me hará mejor que en ella en ese sentido**

Por lo que al verla presente, y más el hecho de que ella hable en 3° persona como es común en ella, Haru a su manera había hablado

— **Vaya… si no es otra que Juvia. Sin duda alguna lo que tiene de habilidosa lo tiene de parlanchina ****—** Ante eso Juvia pudo detectar un cierto tono de burla de Haru siendo respaldado por Kai pero pese a eso ella tuvo que calmarse dado que no debe perder la calma

Así que tras relajarse lo suficiente y sin inmutarse a lo que el dueto de hermanos le decían para tratar de sacarla de quicio, Juvia a su manera trataba de atraparlos usando sus habilidades de elemento agua al grado de incluso tratar de crear pues:

**Jaulas estilo cazador, hechas de elemento agua**

**Cadenas/esposas hechas de agua para los tobillos y brazos**

**E incluso crear lo que parecía ser redes de cacería**

Con la clara intención de atrapar a Haru y Kai y así poder llevarlos al gremio para que pagasen por sus crímenes incestuosos con Aiko; pero como era de esperarse se veía que Kai aprovechando su magia de elemento hielo lograba congelar sin problema alguno las técnicas de agua de Juvia, mientras que Haru a su manera lograba usar su condición física para así eludir sin problema los torrentes de agua

Así que una vez que ambos infantes se las arreglaran para evadir sin problemas los ataques de Juvia y de que ella estuviese algo agitada ellos sin duda estaban sonrieron

— **Ja… esto no es nada para nosotros quienes ya eludimos a cuatro de tus amigas hace rato sin el menor problema** **—** Ante eso su hermano dimensional asintió

— Kai tiene razón… sin duda el venir aquí sola fue un error dado que al menos con otra compañera tendrías ventaja **—** Y con eso era claro que el dueto de hermanos se sentían mejor y creían que nada les pasara

Aunque en eso ven que Juvia parecía… ¿Reírse levemente?

Efectivamente… ella a pesar de estar más o menos agitada sin duda alguna se estaba riendo lo que sin duda les parecía sumamente raro al dueto de hermanos. Aunque considerando su situación era claro que ambos tenían un mal presentimiento y más al ver que Juvia parecía estar sonriendo

— ¿De qué te ríes chica acuática?... ¿Es que acaso el cansancio te está enloqueciendo?

Ante eso ambos hermanos deseaban que su mal presentimiento no fuese de verdad, aunque Juvia entre jadeos dijo algo que sin duda dejo como fantasmas a ambos chicos…

— _Lo cierto es que sus problemas se han puesto en lo que yo diría… al rojo vivo debido a cierta pelirroja con armadura_

Y con solo decir esas simples palabras causo que ambos hermanos pasara de estar normales a estar azules del susto dado que sabían perfectamente a quien se refería Juvia con eso de pelirroja con armadura por lo que era más que claro que deben huir a toda costa dado que ni locos enfrentaran semejante amenaza

Pero justo cuando ambos estaban por escapar…

— Buen trabajo Juvia… yo me encargo a partir de ahora

Ante esas palabras ambos hermanos poco a poco voltearon lentamente a sus espaldas para posteriormente ver aterrados como Erza usando su **Armadura del Purgatorio****/****Rengoku no Yoroi** había aparecido detrás de ellos para posteriormente desenfundando la espada, Erza seriamente hablo mientras apuntaba su espada hacía el dueto de hermanos

— Muy bien mocosos… si saben apreciar su virilidad, yo les recomiendo que vengan pacíficamente al gremio si no quieren ser castrados

Ante esas palabras amenazantes de la bella pero tsundere de Erza (XD) era claro que tanto Haru como Kai estaban muertos del miedo dado que si algo era claro era que Erza es posiblemente LA ÚNICA mujer con excepción de su respectiva madre (la de ellos) a la que ambos le tienen miedo por lo que era claro que deben hacer algo dado que de lo contrario quien sabe que les pasara al dueto de hermanos a manos de la pelirroja

* * *

He aquí otro final de capítulo por lo que espero que les haya gustado dado que sin duda han pasado varias cosas interesantes dado que sin duda la persecución/cacería del dueto dragneel seguramente les agrado en más de un sentido por lo ocurrido

Además de que claro, ya en el siguiente capítulo es seguro que veremos que les hará la bella de Erza una vez que los atrape y los tenga donde ella los quiere tal y como se vio ahora mismo

Así que sin más que decir me despido, además de que me gustaría que también vieran mi versión DXD [**La nueva generación Sekiryuutei]** de este FF

Ahora si… me despido hasta la próxima vez


	24. — De mal en peor —

Bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo del FF por lo que espero que les guste dado que sin duda verán que cosas pasaran durante la persecución de los hermanos dragneel

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**mexicano590**

Tienes razón sobre lo de Erza, y más por lo que ocurrirá aquí por lo que espero que este capítulo te guste

**Ka Uve**

Reiji: hmmm, claro y preciso Música  
Música: bueno, bien, con respecto al capítulo, no estuvo mal, pero aún le falta un toque más alegre a las palabras que usas, si bien esta vez no hubieron palabras entreveradas, bueno, no muchas, la historia tiene sus momentos que son divertidos, van entre torturar a Salamander por su "calentura", jeje… jijijijiji, hasta los problemas que causa su descendencia a los demás, pero esos momento pierden o más bien, quitan un poco las ganas de reír, eso está en que las palabras que se deberían usar deberían ser un poco más divertidas

**R=** Pues ya veré como balancear esas partes para saber cómo hacer bien las cosas… XD

Buen… Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima vez y espero que las cosas que pasen en el FF sean de su agrado… XD

**Homicidal Liu**

Muy cierto… ambos hermanos están re-jodidos en más de un sentido. Y más por lo que ocurrirá en este capítulo donde sin duda alguna su suerte empeorara aún más dado que luego de esto ya no habrá salvación para los pobres. Y más para cuando ambas madres se enteren por lo que sin duda ya veremos que será de ellos cuando eso pase

Y con respecto a que hijo o hija futura aparecerá… créeme que ya tengo ideas de que hacer sobre eso por lo que solo deben ser pacientes para ver que pasara con el pobre de Natsu

**God of hope**

Lo sé… suena de locos pero ya verás que será de Haru y Kai en su persecución y de lo que ocurrirá más adelante dado que en sí creo que las cosas se pondrán más locas de lo normal… XD

Y con lo del segundo cap de la nueva generación Sekiryuutei, ya lo actualice por lo que ya más adelante verás que haré en ese FF para que las cosas san más interesantes

**Miguel puente de Jesús **

Gracias por el comentario/Review del capítulo anterior por lo que espero que este capítulo te guste

* * *

**Capítulo 24:**

— **De mal en peor —**

Justo ahora se podía ver como el dueto de hermanos dragneel casi parecían cagarse en los pantalones del miedo al tiempo que apenas podían sentir sus temblorosas piernas. Y como no estar asustados de esta manera si frente a ellos estaba la bella pero a la vez tsundere de Erza [XD] mirándolos seriamente con la clara intención de disciplinarlos por lo que han hecho anteriormente

Y si bien ellos luego de lo ocurrido en el lago hacían lo posible por huir a toda costa era claro que Erza era más astuta que ellos en más de un sentido dado que a donde sea que ellos intentaran escapar, ella se las arreglaba para acorralarlos; por lo que luego de bloquearles el paso ella decidió hacer su clara amenaza de que si no se detenían de manera calmada, sin duda alguna ella se asegurara de que ellos probaran el filo de mi espada entre sus piernas

Ante eso el dueto de hermanos [quienes claramente estaban aterrados al 100% dado por esa amenaza] sabían claramente que si no hacían algo al respecto era más que claro que Erza cumplirá dicha amenaza de castrarlos sin la menor piedad alguna, por lo que sin duda alguna deberán de pensar en una solución casi milagrosa para así poder salvar sus respectivos pellejos

* * *

— **De igual modo en el gremio ****—**

* * *

Justo ahora se puede apreciar como luego de que las cosas se calmaran hasta cierto punto, todo parecía estar más o menos en orden dado que si bien Natsu estaba bajo estricta vigilancia por orden de Makarov por razones más que obvias, se podía apreciar como curiosamente ahora algunos cuantos integrantes del gremio parecían hacer algunas cuantas apuestas sobre cómo sería el resultado de la cacería de los hermanos dragneel a manos de Erza y las demás madres

De igual modo se puede ver que ahora aparentemente es el turno de la brillante y bella de Levy de pasar tiempo de calidad con su respectivo hijo futuro ya que sin duda alguna el ser ella madre era algo que sin duda alegraba bastante a Levy dado que ahora sabrá lo que Lucy y las demás chicas sienten con eso de convivir con su futura descendencia. Por lo que sin duda alguna debe aprovechar esta oportunidad para saber que hacer exactamente en un futuro no muy lejano

De igual modo se ve que en la barra del gremio, sin duda alguna la inocente de Kinana por decirle de algún modo (quien ahora sigue con su respectivo trabajo), aún trataba de asimilar al 100% el hecho de que ella y Natsu en un futuro llegaran a tener un hijo propio dado que sin duda alguna ella posee sus respectivas dudas sobre esto, dado que si bien no le desagrada del todo eso de tener un hijo/a propio/a en algún futuro, ciertamente el que dicho hijo sea con Natsu era algo que ella ciertamente no esperaba dado que en si ella es mayor que él por al menos unos 10 años haciéndola sentir algo incomoda debido a esa diferencia de edades

Aunque viendo como Lucy y las demás chicas del harem de Natsu por así decirlo parecían estar alegres con eso de su descendencia futura pese a lo ocurrido hacía que Kinana pareciera estar sumamente pensativa al grado de solo tener una sola cosa en mente

— "Me pregunto… si en serio le parece atractiva a él como para que eso pasara [su hijo futuro]" **—** Así que tras haber suspirado ella decidió dejar de pensar en eso para tratar de relajarse lo mejor posible

Mientras en cierta mesa del gremio se podía ver como cierto exceed amante del kiwi [Lily] estaba bebiendo calmadamente lo que sería un jugo de wiki para pasar el momento. Aunque lo cierto era que en ese preciso momento Happy había llegado y tras haberse sentado al lado del neko/exceed de pelaje oscuro decidió hablarle

— Oye Lily… ¿Crees que con todo lo que está ocurriendo con las chicas, los hijos de Natsu estén bien?

Ante esa pregunta dicho exceed dejo de beber su jugo de kiwi por unos cuantos segundos para posteriormente ver de reojo a Happy para posteriormente responder

— La verdad pienso que será una suerte que ese par no salga castrado luego de lo ocurrido con Aiko **—** Y con eso dicho se ve que Lily regreso a su bebida al tiempo que Charle de paso llegó y al escuchar dicha conversación decidió dar su respectiva opinión

— Y no olvides que una de sus perseguidoras es Erza por lo que es muy claro cómo serán las cosas con ella al mando de dicha cacería

Ante eso Happy asintió ante lo dicho por ambos exceed al tiempo que decidió comer su respectivo pescado dado que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Aunque ciertamente Happy sin duda alguna sentía algo de lastima por esos dos [Kai y Haru] dado que sabía que las cosas solo se pondrán muy feas [para los hermanos dragneel] una vez que Erza les ponga las manos en cima a modo de depredadora por así decirlo de algún modo

* * *

— **Regresando con los hermanos dragneel** **—**

**[Quienes claramente están cerca de su posible castración… XD]**

* * *

Justo ahora se veía como el dueto de hermanos de manera desesperara hacía lo posible por poder escapar de la ira de Erza, pero por desgracia nada de lo que han hecho ha funcionado dado que hasta ahora han hecho casi de todo que les ha llegado a la mente en términos de ideas:

**Tratar de correr lo más rápido posible, pero por desgracia Erza siempre los alcanzaba a donde sea que ellos fueran bloqueándoles el paso**

**De igual modo intentaron usar sus respectivas habilidades en términos de poder mágico para tratar de hacer algo al respecto pero por desgracia Erza posee más experiencia que ellos por lo que en si todo lo que hacían era inútil hasta cierto punto**

**E incluso trataron de sobornarla usando lo que más le gusta a ella: **_**Su amado pastel de fresa**_** [De donde lo sacaron… es un misterio]. Pero por desgracia eso en si empeoraba las cosas para ambos dado que en cuanto Erza terminaba de comer dicho pastel era claro que el pastel en si solo le daba más energía**

Por lo que viendo todo esto, y más viendo que el dueto de hermanos se les estaba acabando las ideas de que hacer al respecto, era bastante claro que el dueto de hermanos estaba re-jodidos en más de un sentido

Así que tras estar nuevamente acorralarlos sin posibilidad por la bella de Erza, ella seriamente los miraba sin intensión de perderlos de vista. Y de hecho, en eso Erza aun con su armadura puesta apuntaba su espada mientras hablaba seriamente

— **Bien par de mocosos, tienen exactamente 5 segundos para venir pacíficamente al gremio y recibir su castigo; o si no…** **—** Ante ese tono de muerte era claro que Erza no bromeaba en lo más mínimo

Y la verdad era que por más que los hermanos dragneel hicieran lo posible por huir de su castigo sabían que no habría escape alguno

Así que tras haber suspirado se ve que ambos se resignaron de su cruel destino

— Está bien… nos rendimos **—** Ante esas palabras Erza pareció sonreír levemente al ver que finalmente todo acabara por así decirlo dado que podrá disciplinar al dueto de hermanos por lo ocurrido

Aunque lo cierto era que antes de ser castrados, Kai a su manera le pidió a Erza que le dejara decir sus últimas palabras antes de sufrir dolorosamente dado que en si lo que dirá es importante. Ante eso Erza no viendo problema alguno le permitió hablar sin saber que esto posiblemente pudiera ser una especie trampa por parte de Kai

Y más por lo que ocurrió ahora mismo…

— Solo diré una sola cosa y eso es… ESTO **—** Ante eso Kai aprovechando que Erza por error bajo la guardia, él de un momento a otro y de manera inesperada, literalmente le lanzo a Erza lo que parecían ser algunas cuantas bolas de nieve [creadas discretamente con anterioridad] directo en los ojos segándola

Y si eso no fuera poco, se ve que Kai tras buscar rápidamente entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y después sacar lo que parecía ser una especie de bolsa de polvo pica-pica, sin hacerse esperar lanzo dicha bolsa contra Erza para causarle comezón y así se mantuviera distraída con la comezón que sentía

Lo cual claramente funciono dado que pese que Erza ahora mismo poseía su armadura, era claro que el polvo pica-pica al parecer de algún modo se coló en algunas partes de dicha armadura provocándole una terrible comezón y cierta irritación en el cuerpo

Así que dejando de lado ese asunto, Kai estando aterrado por lo que hizo, él de manera desesperara solo tuvo algo que decirle a su hermano dimensional quien claramente también está asustado por lo que pudiese pasar

— VIEJO… CORRAMOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ **—** Y con eso ambos hermanos sin perder el tiempo empezaron a correr de una buena vez

Y si bien esto era demasiado en más de un sentido por parte de ambos hermanos, más específico lo que hizo Kai dado que hacer algo así era literalmente una sentencia de muerte, era MÁS QUE CLARO que casi todos en Magnolia pudieron sentir la mortal y aterradora aura asesina de Erza al tiempo que ella solo tuvo una sola cosa que decir al respecto

— ¡ESTÁN MUERTOS MOCOSOS!… ¡ENTIENDEN!… ¡MUERTOS!

Ante ese grito más el hecho de que ahora no parecía detener la furia de Erza, era más que claro que los que escucharon eso solo podía orar por las almas de los que hicieron enojar a Erza de esta manera

Y hablando de dichos condenados…

Justo ahora se ve que luego de que Haru y Kai corrieran a todo lo que daban sus piernas sin duda alguna estaban realmente agitados dado que ambos sabían que una vez que el polvo pica-pica perdiese efecto era más que claro que Erza ahora sin duda alguna en lugar de castrarlos los querrá asesinar de la manera más cruel y violenta posible, pero lo importante era que estaban a salvos… por ahora

* * *

— **Mientras tanto en una parte desconocida** **—**

* * *

Justo ahora se podía ver como curiosamente la secta de los seguidores al culto Pedobear estaban curiosamente organizando sus respectivas actividades diarias de su organización para pedobear

Aunque lo curioso del asunto en si era que aparentemente en lo que sería un altar para lo que sería su dios Pedobear que los guiara a la tierra prometida de las lolis… [XD], aparentemente estaban rindiéndole homenaje a Natsu dado que según los integrantes de dicho club/secta afirmaban que Natsu era su posible profeta por el asunto de sus respectivas hijas futuras dado que en su mayoría las hijas de Natsu sin duda alguna son de aspecto loli tales como la hija de Wendy [Yoko] y la hija de Juvia [Akame] las cuales sin duda eran demasiado tiernas en más de un sentido

Así que sabiendo esto era claro que sin duda el pobre de Natsu está metido en varios problemas [Bueno… más de los que ya está claro está por el asunto de sus hijas e hijos futuros] dado que ahora que un montón de pervertidos lo consideren como su profeta en el camino de los lolicones en su búsqueda por el paraíso prometido de las lolis sin duda alguna traumático en más de un sentido

Y de hecho, el que sería el líder de la secta ubicada en Magnolia ahora mismo estaba hablando con Wakaba dado que según el líder, Wakaba debe de seguir vigilando lo que sea que pase en el gremio por si algún cambio importante llega a pasar. Y lo cierto era que Wakaba con lo que sería su vestimenta de dicho club asintió con la cabeza mientras estrechaba la mano de su líder en este club

— Descuida, haré lo posible por informar lo que pase en el gremio dado que siento que nuestro profeta no nos defraudara

Ante eso el líder agradeció mientras que él y Wakaba hacían lo que sería el saludo secreto de la organización que normalmente usan cuando situaciones así se llegan a presentar

Pero dejando de lado ese asunto de los loliconenses se ve que el tiempo poco a poco iba pasando en magnolia de manera "calmada y pacífica"

* * *

— **Aunque hablando de lo que ocurre Magnolia ****—**

* * *

Justo ahora se podía apreciar como en Fiore poco a poco el atardecer iba presentándose por el horizonte dado que a estas alturas el día poco a poco estaba por llegar a su respectivo fin. Y ciertamente las cosas se han puesto patas arriba en más de un sentido dado que luego de aquella peculiar pero ingeniosa maniobra de escape, ambos hermanos dragneel como pudieron a duras penas han logrado mantenerse ocultos donde estaban dado que con todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora sin duda alguna deben explicar lo mejor posible sobre qué fue lo que paso aquella noche con Aiko y aquel afrodisiaco que fue lo que detono todo este problema y posteriormente iniciara esta cacería

Aunque la verdad ninguno tenía el valor de salir de donde estaban dado que durante el siguiente par de horas ambos podían escuchar a lo lejos como Erza totalmente cabreada destruía todo a su paso dado que ella no descansara para nada… al menos no hasta que no encuentre a sus respectivas/desafortunadas víctimas [Haru y Kai] para así torturarlas sin piedad alguna lo cual solo aumentaba el terror de ambos

Aunque hablando de tener terror…

Curiosamente ahora mismo Makarov parecía estar blanco del susto al tiempo que los pocos cabellos que posee [XD] poco a poco iban desaparecieron de manera cómica… [En si es más o menos la reacción que Makarov tuvo cuando Natsu hizo de las suyas cuando él [Natsu] en si fingía ser el rey durante la fiesta después de lo ocurrido con los dragones en los juegos mágicos]

**Pero… ¿por qué está así de nervioso?**

Pues eso es fácil de contestar dado que hacía al menos unos diez o doce minutos atrás, al parecer lo que sería en si un mensajero del consejo mágico le entrego a Makarov lo que sería una factura del equivalente a los daños causados en la ciudad por Erza y las demás chicas a la hora de hacer su respectiva cacería de los hermanos dragneel, la cual claramente, y como era de esperarse para muchos, sin duda alguna dicha cacería genero bastantes destrozos por todos lados en la ciudad por lo que era lógico que Makarov recibiera las facturas de los daños causados

Así que dejando de lado las facturas era claro que Makarov solo tiene una sola cosa que decir al respecto

— MUY BIEN… QUIERO QUE VAYAN Y DETENGAN A LAS CHICAS ANTES DE QUE CAUSEN MÁS DESTROSOS

Ante eso muchos de los integrantes de fairy tail, por no decir todos sin duda alguna no parecían querer obedecer dicha orden. No porque no fueran obedientes, sino al contrario dado que en si tienen miedo de hacer algo dado que bueno… considerando como es Erza cuando está realmente furiosa**… [Y más por lo de la bola de nieve en los ojos al igual que lo del polvo pica-pica]…** era más que claro que ninguno de los de Fairy tail querían morir jóvenes a manos de una chica tsundere despiadada como lo es Erza

Aunque hablando de cierta belleza tsundere…

Justo ahora mismo se veía como Lucy y las demás madres futuras tenían un gotón en la cabeza dado que podían ver como Erza estaba destruyendo algunas cuantas cosas para así descargar su ira al tiempo que solo repetía seriamente que cuando ella encuentre a esos dos mocosos sin duda desearan nunca haber llegado a esta era

Y si bien era comprensible la furia de Erza por lo que había ocurrido, la verdad era que Lucy y las demás madres temían que Erza en serio pudiera sobrepasarse con el castigo que les aplicara a Haru y a Kai una vez que los vuelva a atrapar

Aunque a todo esto…

**¿Dónde carajos están esos dos?**

Esa sin duda era una buena pregunta dado que desde lo ocurrido anteriormente con Erza han pasado al menos unas dos o tres horas más o menos y la verdad era que Lucy y las demás esperaban poder encontrar rastro alguno de esos dos dado que en si era casi imposible que ellos escaparan sin dejar el menor rastro posible

Aunque justo en ese momento algo llamo la atención de todas, y eso fue un peculiar grito de terror

— AHHHHH… ALEJATE DE NOSOTROS

Ante este peculiar grito todas vieron como a lo lejos se podía apreciar una cortina de humo que al disiparse se podía ver como los hermanos dragneel estaban corriendo aparentemente aterrados dado que parecía estar huyendo de algo… o de alguien lo cual era sumamente raro dado que no entendía que era lo que los asustaba así

Aunque al concentrar mejor la vista y analizar bien el entorno, Lucy y las demás chicas vieron que ambos hermanos dragneel estaban huyendo de nada más y nada menos que… su incestuosa y sobre todo lujuriosa hermana dimensional que sin duda alguna parecía querer pasar tiempo bastante intimo con ellos dos dado que según ella, su hija se sentirá sola si no le dan un hermanito o hermanita para convivir. Aunque dada la experiencia previa de Haru y Kai con ella en esas situaciones era comprensible la razón del porque esos dos corrían tan desesperadamente para así alejarse de ella dado que lo último que ellos dos querían era volver a preñar a Aiko por error generando así otra hijo o hijo de incesto

De igual modo las chicas parecían tener un gotón en la cabeza por lo que estaba ocurriendo dado que esto no era algo que ellas hubieran previsto del todo dado que en si creían que Aiko se calmaría luego de lo ocurrido pero parece que se equivocaron eso

— Oigan, ¿no creen que debamos evitar que ella los atrape estando de irritada/furiosa? **—** Ante esa pregunta por parte de Lucy todas se quedaron pensativas hasta que Lisanna hablo

— **Por mi parte creo que en si esto nos ayudara a darles un escarmiento por ser tan pervertidos con su hermana dimensional al grado de preñarla**

— _Además de que por más cruel que sea hacerles eso, creo que en si esto es algo divertido de ver_ **—** Ante eso la bella y sexy de Mirajane se apeno por lo dicho dado que por lo general no suele decir ese tipo de cosas

— Juvia está de acuerdo con las demás dado que Juvia espera que con esto ellos aprendan de su castigo

Ante eso todas las demás chicas del grupo asintieron dado que pese a que en si esto es un escarmiento para ambos hermanos, ellas sin duda alguna admitían que esto era algo divertido de ver

Aunque lo cierto era que Erza solo sonreía a su manera para posteriormente decir de manera aterradora:

— Aunque eso sí… una vez que esos mocosos estén sin escape yo me encargare de él **—** Ante eso todas miraron con un gotón como Erza se tronaba los dedos demostrando claramente que hablaba en serio

Así que dejando de lado ese asunto de Erza**… [****Que sin duda alguna planeaba con SUMO CUIDADO su respectiva venganza contra los hermanos dragneel****]…** se ve que el dueto a su manera corría y corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban dado que ni locos dejaran que Aiko los llegase a atrapar y posteriormente se las ingeniara para tener intimidades con alguno de ellos… o ambos

Por lo que después de correr y correr se ve que ambos hermanos finalmente se las arreglaron para escapar de Aiko dado que después de haber corrido por al menos uno kilómetros lograron perderla de vista y viceversa por lo que ahora pueden respirar calmadamente al tiempo que parecían estar escondiéndose en lo que sería una especie de edificio bastante grande al grado de contar con varias habitaciones

Así que tras recuperar el aliento y de ya no tener problemas se ve que ambos hermanos dragneel decidieron caminar por el lugar para así inspeccionar en que sitio estaban dado que al estar corriendo como locos no tuvieron tiempo para ver en qué edificio se había metido sin saber que el solo entrar aquí empeorara de gran medida su sufrimiento

Y mientras caminaban por el sitio sin la menor preocupación alguna, ambos aprovechando que no había peligro estaban conversando de manera calmada como buenos hermanos. Y de hecho Haru decía que sin duda deben ser los primeros en escaparse de Erza dado que por lo que él sabe, era claro que los que son atrapados por ella están sumamente jodidos en más de un sentido

Ante eso Kai asintió a lo que dijo Haru dado que sin duda es un logro personal el haber escapado de alguien como Erza. Aunque luego de dar la vuelta en una esquina y de estar caminando por aquellos pasillos se ve que Kai parecía estar pensativo

— Aunque**… [En eso Kai tras detenerse por unos momentos parecía analizar su entorno]…** No sé porque pero, siento que ya he visto este sitio

Ante eso Haru se le quedo mirando a su hermano dimensional preguntándole que a qué se refiere exactamente con eso a lo que Kai dijo que algo en este sitio por alguna razón le resultaba familiar por alguna razón pero no podía recordar la razón del porque sentía esa sensación de nostalgia por así decirle

Aunque antes de preguntarle que a qué se refería con eso, ambos hermanos dragneel pudieron escuchar un par de pasos acercándose a ellos lo cual claramente los puso tensos dado que temían que pudiesen ser alguna de las madres para atraparlos. Así que tras pensar rápido y de ver lo que había a su disposición se ve que ambos hermanos de manera rápida se escondieron en lo que sería una armadura que está en el lugar

Y la manera en la que se escondieron fue la siguiente: **Haru está en lo que sería la parte inferior [las piernas] de la armadura y Kai en la parte superior de la armadura**

Así que tras estar escondidos de la mejor manera se ve que ambos intentaron mantenerse quietos lo mejor posible para no ser detectados por quien sea que este acercándose, ambos pudieron ver [en el caso de Kai para ser exactos] y escuchar como dos chicas iban caminando solo para notar que eran nada más y nada menos que Laki y Bisca que parecían estar conversando entre sí de manera calmada

— Oye Laki, ¿Crees que todo este problema con la descendencia de Natsu se calme? **—** Ante esa pregunta se ve que la bella de Laki se quedó pensativa unos segundos para posteriormente hablar

— Pues la verdad no lo sé Bisca; desde mi punto de vista yo creo que esto solo está empezando

Ante eso Bisca le pregunto a Laki que a qué se refiere con eso a lo que ella a su manera dijo que era una corazonada dado que con todo lo que está ocurriendo con eso de la descendencia descontrolada de Natsu no sería raro que salgan más hijos o hijas de la nada generando así varios problemas dado que de ser así, quien sabe que debían de hacer para parar esto

Aunque lo cierto era que el solo pensar en que en un futuro no muy lejano Magnolia sea invadida por una especie de invasión estilo Dragneel [XD] por eso de los hijos e hijas futuras de Natsu claramente era algo que sin duda alguna aterraría a más de uno

Así que dejando de lado ese asunto se ve como ambas magas de Fairy tail siguieron su camino sabiendo que las demás madres futuras parecían reagruparse en el sentido de planear que hacer con Haru y Kai cuando ellas los atrapen de una buena vez dado que ellos sin duda alguna son sumamente escurridizos en más de un sentido

Al tiempo que ambos hermanos tras asegurarse de que todo el perímetro estuviera bien decidieron salir como pudieron de su escondite improvisado estando aliviados

— **Cielos… eso estuvo cerca. Por poco y ellas nos pillan aquí, pero al menos pudo ser peor. Verdad Kai… ¿Kai?**

Ante eso Haru tras mirar de reojo a su hermano dimensional pudo ver claramente que Kai por alguna razón estaba azul del miedo lo cual sin duda era raro dado que hacía unos instantes estaba aliviado de que ya nada malo les pasara a ambos

— Hay no… hay no… viejo, creo que ahora si ya la cagamos a lo grande**… [Ante eso Haru confundido no sabía de qué hablaba]…** Viejo, ¿En serio qué no te das cuenta de donde estamos ahora?; sin duda alguna la cagamos al entrar aquí por error

Ante eso Haru confundido por esas palabras le pregunto a Kai que a qué se refería exactamente con eso de que la cagaron a lo grande al entrar aquí por error solo para escuchar algo que sin duda lo puso nervioso, por no decir que lo aterro a lo grande

— Viejo para ser más claro solo diré que error entramos a nada más y nada menos que… en **Fairy Hills**

Y con solo decir esas "simples" palabras se ve que ahora Haru comprendía la razón del porque Kai estaba aterrado dado que si Kai está en lo cierto, el haber entrado literalmente por error a **Fairy Hills** era una sentencia de muerte dada la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente ambos [ser considerados como un par de pervertidos]. Después de todo, hasta donde ellos saben, **Fairy Hills** es literalmente un dormitorio femenino para Fairy tail dado que muchas de las magas de Fairy tail como por ejemplo: La tierna e inocente de Wendy… Laki y SOBRE TODO Erza, suelen tener sus respectivos dormitorios en dicho lugar

Por lo que sabiendo todo este asunto del dormitorio femenino, sin duda alguna era claro que no se necesitaba ser genios para saber que pasara si alguna de las chicas de Fairy tail pero sobre todo las madres futuras los llegan a descubrir

Así que sabiendo el terrible peligro en el que están en estos momentos era claro que el dueto de hermanos dragneel trataba de saber cómo carajos salir de dicho lugar sin ser detectados ya que de lo contrario sin duda alguna tanto Haru como Kai pasaran a mejor vida

Y más considerando como cerca de Fairy Hills, se podía ver como cierta pelirroja tsundere y amante del pastel de fresa [XD] decidió ir a Fairy Hills para así tomar lo que sería un baño para así quitarse el estrés del día sin saber lo que ocurrirá una vez que ella entre al sitio

* * *

Y he aquí el final de otro capítulo de este buen Fic por lo que espero que les haya gustado dado que sin duda alguna pudimos ver como Kai y Haru milagrosamente se las arreglaron para poder escapar de Erza [por ahora] pero claramente sus días parecen que están literalmente contados dado que ahora su situación está MUCHO PEOR que antes dado que sin duda alguna el estar en Fairy Hill es el peor lugar en el que pudieron haber entrado por error

Ya en el siguiente capítulo del FF veremos que será de los pobres desafortunados/condenados una vez que sean atrapados dentro del dormitorio femenino de Fairy tail

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	25. — El miedo que una okasan provoca —

Bien aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que lo disfruten ya que creo que lo que pasara sin duda les causara algo de risa… XD

* * *

— **REVIEWS —**

* * *

**Dragon Saku**

Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior por lo que aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que te guste

Y con respecto a tus sugerencias de la descendencia de Natsu con ellas [Kagura, Yukino, Kyoka y Sayla]… veré que puedo hacer más adelante con eso dado que sin duda suena interesante ese asunto por lo que solo hay que esperar

**Ka Uve**

Reiji: algunas palabras Música  
Música: jeje, solo unas, "buen capítulo" Flarius  
Reiji: jiji, y que lo digas, se nota ya el cambio  
Música: pero ese no es motivo para dejar de mejorar, es cierto que mejoraste mucho con este capítulo Flarius, pero aún puedes mejorar, pero está mejor, no podría pedir más, cada uno mejorar a su propio ritmo

**R=****Lo sé… hago lo mejor que puedo para poder mejorar a la hora de escribir sé que tengo mis errores por lo que tratare de mejorarlos para no cometerlos tan seguido**

Reiji: hay un pero, ¿no?  
Música: sip, la forma de hablar de los personajes, aún no dominas eso, veo que hablan, pero no parecen ser ellos, del todo, manejas bien a los dragneel, por ser tus Oc's, pero aun te falta aprender a hacer hablar a los demás, y una cosa más, repites mucho la palabra "dado", hay palabras que repites, pero en una parte del fic repites está por sobre todo, me encanto Flarius

**R= Me alegra que te encantara el capítulo. Y con respecto a eso de repetir mucho las palabras creo que a voy mejorando en evitar eso al igual que más o menos mejoro en eso de saber cómo hablan los personajes por lo que sin duda seguiré esforzándome**

Reiji: jiji, cierto, eso es bueno de ver, nos vemos el próximo capítulo  
Música: jeje, nos vemos, oh, y mis condolencias para Haru y Kai  
Reiji: si, dejar a la pobre y delicada de Aiko viuda  
Música: *mirándolo * ni tú te crees lo de "delicada" y menos lo de pobre  
Reiji: cierto, pero recuerda la última vez que hablamos a espaldas de alguien*en eso les da un escalofrío *  
Música: eso paso por tu culpa excusa de stripper  
Reiji: -_-* je, que quisiste decir con eso basurero con patas  
Música: si tu pequeño cerebro de tsundere no me entendiera no es mi problema  
Reiji: ¡ahora si maldita ojalá!, nos vemos después Flarius*lanzándose sobre Música*  
Todos: 1... 2... 3... ¡AYE!

R= Lo mismo digo… cuídate… AYE

**Miguel puente de Jesús**

Me alegra que te gustara y divirtiera el capítulo anterior por lo que espero que este capítulo te guste

**mexicano590**

Sin duda alguna tanto Haru como Kai están realmente jodidos por lo que solo podemos rezar por sus almas para que tengan piedad en el otro mundo… XD. Por lo que ya verás que pasara con ellos en este capítulo

**Y con respecto a tu duda sobre Natsu y sus respectivas hijas****:** Ya veremos si Natsu tendrá o no algún encuentro íntimo o algo parecido dado que seguramente será curioso de ver. Y por lo que dices del incesto… creo que lo que ocurrirá aquí te causara alegría… o eso creo así que espero que te guste lo que va a pasar

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

— **El miedo que una okasan provoca está muy cerca** **—**

Justo ahora todo parecía estar en calma dado que nada parecía perturbar la calma que había

Aunque…

— **¿****Por qué Akakura y Yuki parecían estar discutiendo****? ****—**

Si bien era comprensible que ese par tuvieran cierta rivalidad al grado de estarse peleando casi siempre que se ven como suelen hacer Natsu y Gray casi todo el tiempo, esta vez parecían discutir algo relacionado sobre Kai y Haru

Eso sin contar que sus demás hermanas dimensionales parecían estar con ellas dado que por lo visto estaban igual de enojadas que ellas

— **Escucha bien gorda… yo me ocupare de disciplinar a nuestros pervertidos e incestuosos hermanos por sus crímenes pervertidos ****—** "Ante esas palabras se ve que la mencionada le apareció una vena pulsante en la frente"

— _Eso sí que no… yo me ocupare de escarmentar a ese par de pervertidos que sin duda deben ser castigados con mis propias manos_

Ante eso se ve que ambas chicas iban a golpearse nuevamente para ver quien de las dos iba a disciplinar a sus hermanos dimensionales. Aunque claro, en eso cierta peli-rosada [Sara] decidió interponerse en dicha discusión de hermanas

— Esperen un momento**… [Ante eso ambas chicas miraron a su hermana dimensional que es a la vez una semi-espíritu estelar para que ella hablase]…** Si bien entiendo que ambas quieran golpearlos hasta la muerte por lo ocurrido hace poco, claramente yo deseo castigarlos para así demostrar que soy buena en los castigos **—** Y con solo decir eso se ve que Sara de un momento a otro pareció sacar un látigo más o menos parecido al que usa Lucy

Así que ante eso podría decirse que a estas alturas era más que claro que Sara ciertamente parecía haber heredado claramente parte de la personalidad masoquista de la bella de Virgo. Solo que a diferencia de su madre que de vez en cuando pide que la castiguen por cualquier razón… Sara a su manera pide castigar a los demás de vez en cuando, en este caso… a Haru y a Kai

**Aunque hablando de los mencionados****:**

Justo ahora se veía que mientras sus hermanas dimensionales estaban discutiendo, ellos parecían estar atados en una silla sin posibilidad aparente de poder escapar, tal y como anteriormente era en el caso de Natsu. Solo que los pobres parecían ser literalmente unos sacos de boxeo recién usados debido a los moretones y posibles contusiones que poseen por todo su cuerpo

Aunque seguramente muchos se preguntaran que fue lo que paso exactamente con Haru y Kai como para que ese par terminase de esta manera

Pues lo cierto era que hace poco ocurrió lo que vendría siendo un peculiar… suceso… en Fairy Hills que provoco que el dueto de hermanos terminasen así

* * *

— **FLASH BACK —**

* * *

Por lo que se veía en estos momentos, era claro que el dueto de hermanos dragneel buscaba como salir de dicho dormitorio ya que si las chicas [Ya sean alguna de las madres futuras o cualquier otra chica de fairy tail que tenga una habitación en dicho lugar] llegasen a encontrarlos claramente las cosas podrían ponerse realmente feas

Pero a donde sea que fuesen… o estaban por ser atrapados… o simplemente llegaban a lo que vendría siendo un callejón sin salida al grado de que tenían que ir a otra parte antes de ser atrapados era realmente frustrante para ellos dado que luego de al menos unos 20 minutos ahora ambos parecían estar escondidos en lo que vendría siendo un armario donde guardan las cosas de limpieza

Y mientras ambos estaban en ese sitio sumamente incomodo por no haber tanto espacio para ambos debido a todo lo que hay, se ve que Kai sin duda estaba irritado

— **Puta madre… creo que ya le hemos dado varias vueltas a todo el dormitorio y seguimos sin poder escapar ****—** Ante esas palabras Haru asintió mientras trataba de acomodarse lo mejor posible en dicho sitio **—** _**Oye Kai, **__**¿**__**Tienes alguna idea de que hacer al respecto**__**?**_ **—** Con escuchar esa pregunta se ve que el mencionado simplemente negó con la cabeza para posteriormente mirar el techo demostrando claramente que no sabía que hacer al respecto para poder salvarse

Así que tras estar escondidos por al menos unos 15 o 20 minutos, y de haberse asegurado de que no hubiese ninguna chica alrededor decidieron salir de ese sitio dado que además de quedarse posiblemente entumidos de seguir ahí, no conseguirían nada quedándose en el mismo sitio

Y así fue que los dos tras salir y emprender nuevamente su escape de este sitio decidieron seguir caminando por el dormitorio analizando que posible salida usar

Aunque lo cierto era que esos dos sin siquiera mirar en que habitación entraron exactamente decidieron esconderse hasta que pudiesen salir nuevamente

Pero lo cierto fue que al poco tiempo ambos hermanos notaron algo realmente raro en la habitación en la que entraron y eso fue que dicha habitación en comparación con las demás habitaciones… o al menos en su mayoría, esta habitación parecía ser más grande de lo normal. Además de que por alguna razón el ambiente de dicha habitación era algo… húmeda y a la vez algo caliente en más de un sentido

— Qué raro ¿Por qué en esta habitación hay tanto vapor? **—** Efectivamente en dicha habitación también se notaba que había algo de vapor

— No lo sé Kai… aunque por lo visto el olor a agua es bastante fuerte aquí por algún motivo

Ante eso ambos hermanos trataban de ver exactamente en qué habitación estaban dado que con tanto vapor en el sitio sinceramente se les dificultaba ver donde estaban exactamente ya que además de dificultárseles la vista ya que dicho vapor además de bloquear la vista hasta cierto punto, era tanta la humedad que no podían oler bien el sitio en donde estaban

Pero sinceramente su respuesta llegó en cuestión de segundos dado que en cuanto dieron unos cuantos pasos, ambos cayeron irremediablemente en lo que vendría siendo una especie de charco de agua

— Carajo… creo que toda esta agua nos aclaró el sitio

— **Ni que lo digas viejo… creo que definitivamente terminamos en el peor de los sitios**

Así es… efectivamente ambos hermanos por error terminaron entrando en los baños que hay en el dormitorio de Fairy Hills, y el sitio en donde estaban justo ahora vendría siendo la tina de baño que hay en dicho sitio. Y dicha tina de baño que más bien parecía ser una especie de piscina en miniatura, sin duda alguna abarca una gran porción grande del suelo

Aunque en cuanto Kai [quien junto a su hermano se movían aun estando en dicha piscina miniatura… XD… para salir] extendió la mano para tratar de encontrar la orilla y salir de este sitio, sin duda alguna paso algo realmente curioso en más de un sentido

— Etto… esta blandito… **—** **Efectivamente… justo ahora Kai si bien no podía ver que estaba sosteniendo debido al vapor… sin duda alguna podía sentir que entre sus manos parecía sostener algo pequeño y de forma esférica pero sin duda alguna dicho objeto era realmente suave al tacto por lo que sin duda alguna decidió seguir tocando dicho objeto sin saber el peligro en el que estaba por hacer esto** **—** "Rayos, esto es realmente suave" **—** **Y ciertamente mientras Kai seguía tocando aquel objeto que sin duda además de parecer ser redondo debido al tacto, su hermano al verlo actuar así decidió acercarse**

— **¿Qué pasa Kai?** **—** Ante esa pregunta Kai le hizo una seña a su hermano para que se acercara y posteriormente decirle

— Mira Haru… esto es realmente suave, ¿Por qué no lo tocas?

Ante ese hecho Haru miro extrañado a su hermano dimensional dado que no entendía con eso de que él [Kai] estaba tocando algo suave al tacto. Pero viendo que no perdía nada decidió hacerle caso a su hermano; así que tras alejarse un poco para que su hermano viera que decía la verdad, Haru se acercó y al tocar dicho objeto, sin duda pudo sentir lo suave que era

— Vaya… esto es realmente suave y a la vez es algo cálido

— Lo ves viejo… no te mentía sobre que esto era suave

Ante eso él asintió dado que nunca antes no había sentido algo así en su vida

Pero por desgracia, tan pronto Haru dio un pequeño pellizco en esa cosa suave, de un momento a otro ambos hermanos dragneel se pusieron azules en cuanto escucharon nada más y nada menos que… un gemido femenino

Efectivamente… ambos pudieron escuchar con mucho… mucho terror como literalmente hubo un gemido femenino por lo que Haru hizo hace unos momentos; así que teniendo eso en mente más el hecho de tocar o mejor dicho haber tocado aquel objeto redondo y suave no se necesitó ser un genio para darse cuenta de que fue lo que ambos agarraron hace poco

Así que teniendo esto en mente ambos hermanos solo tuvieron un solo pensamiento

— "Puta… madre"

Y así fue que después de pensar en eso, ambos sintieron un fuerte instinto asesino para posteriormente verse como poco a poco el vapor del sitio iba disipándose hasta el punto en el que tanto Haru como Kai veían que frente a ellos parecía estar nada más y nada menos que Akakura, quien claramente estaba sumamente roja por lo ocurrido

Y vaya que por su expresión ella no estaba para nada feliz. Después de todo… se podía apreciar claramente que ella además de estar roja tanto por la ira como por la vergüenza de que le tocaran los senos por accidente, parecía estar contando hasta 100 para tranquilizarse lo mejor posible. Pero por la forma en la que ella apretaba los puños con fuerza era más que claro que estaba por perder la paciencia haciendo palidecer al dueto que trataron de hablar para relajarla

— Etto… Akakura-chan… ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

— Si… ¿pasas por aquí muy seguido o qué?

Con esto era más que claro que ellos por todos los medios posibles trataban de calmar a su hermana dimensional, pero por desgracia justo ahora estaban por aprender una lección realmente importante [Y más en el mundo del anime… XD] y esa lección era:

* * *

**Nunca… pero nunca… cabrees a una pelirroja…/hagas enojar a una pelirroja**

**O lo lamentaras… Y mucho**

* * *

Y más si se trata de una posible tsundere como vendría siendo Akakura dado que al parecer ella herero la personalidad tsundere de su amada madre

Así que dejando las posibles tendencias tsunderes de Akakura se ve que ella tras salir del agua y de re-equiparse algo de ropa para no seguir estando desnuda, ella de manera asesina miro a sus hermanos dimensionales para posteriormente re-equiparse una espada y hablar asesinamente

— Bien cabrones… tienen dos opciones justo ahora: **1) **Correr a toda prisa para salvar su pellejo si es que pueden hacerlo o **2)**… Dejar que los castre lenta y dolorosamente para así disciplinarlos

Ante esa amenaza se ve que ambos que casi parecían cagarse en los pantalones por el miedo, de un momento a otro tragaron duro al ver que su hermana pelirroja hablaba en serio sobre castrarlos de manera dolorosa por haberle tocado por error sus senos

Por lo que viendo una posible castración en su futuro se ve que Kai tras dar un paso al frente decidió hablar

— Bueno Akakura-chan… creo que es más que obvio que opción vamos a escoger ambos justo ahora

— **15 Segundos después ****—**

— VUELVAN AQUÍ CABRONES... NO CREAN QUE SE ESCAPARAN DE MI **—** Con eso se ve que Akakura estaba persiguiendo a sus hermanos quienes huían a toda prisa

Y por lo que se ve era claro que a estas alturas, ella sin duda alguna estaba realmente determinada a castrarlos dado que durante toda esta persecución ella no dejaba de lanzarles todo tipo de objetos pulso cortante con una tremenda puntería que en más de una ocasión casi termina cercenando/mutilando el soldado de ambos dragneel, quienes al ver esto sin duda alguna estaban pálidos

— Carajo… ¿Qué ella nunca se cansa o qué?

— A mí no veas Kai… es claro que ella no se detendrá en lo más mínimo hasta no castrarnos. Y sinceramente no quiero ser castrado siendo tan joven

— Lo mismo digo viejo… será mejor escaparnos de ella antes de que nos ponga las garra encima y nos termine castrando

Por lo que teniendo eso en mente se ve que ambos hermanos dragneel decidieron ir aún más rápido para salvar sus pellejos de una dolorosa castración a manos de una pelirroja con posible tendencia a ser tsundere como su madre

Pero en eso se ve que en cuanto cruzaron una esquina, al parecer Haru término estrellándose con algo al tiempo que caía al suelo. Y si bien el golpe le dolió al menos Haru pudo sentir como algo pareció amortiguarle la caía dado que en cuanto se levanto pudo sentir que dos cosas suaves estaban en sus manos sintiéndose bien

— Bueno… al menos caí en blandito

Y así Haru decidió gozar de esta sensación solo para ver que Kai aparentemente asustado [debido a que estaba azul del susto] casi parecía querer orinarse del susto siendo algo realmente raro

— ¿Qué pasa viejo?; pareciera que viste un fantasma o algo arecido

Ante eso él parecía estarle haciendo señales a Haru sobre que debía de levantarse y correr a toda prisa confundiendo aún más a Haru dado que seguía sin comprender que de que habla Kai

Aunque en eso…

— Y bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás manoseándome los pechos?

Ante esas palabras Haru sin duda alguna tuvo un fuerte escalofrió en la espalda dado que en cuanto miro con cuidado que era lo que estaba sujetando con tanto gozo se puso azul del miedo al ver que por error estaba manoseándole los senos a Yuki por lo que él viendo esto solo podía pensar en una sola cosa

— "¿En serio?... ¿Qué acaso este día no puede empeorar más?"

Así que con solo pensar eso, Haru rápidamente se alejó de Yuki [Quien ahora mismo estaba igual de furiosa que Akakura] para posteriormente empezar a correr al lado de Kai dado que ahora con dos hermanas furiosas tras de ellos por haberlas manoseado por error era más que claro que ninguno quería morir siendo tan jóvenes

Aunque antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo con respecto para poder salvarse y salir ilesos de lo que vendría siendo una muerte dolorosa… [O en el mejor de los casos una espeluznante y perturbadora castración no quirúrgica]…, se ve que para su desgracia y mala suerte, al solo doblar en una de las esquinas del lugar que parecía conducir a la salida de este sitio, pudieron apreciar como curiosamente Erza ya parecía estarlos esperando desde hacía tiempo

Pero…

— **¿Cómo supo ella que ellos estaban aquí en primer lugar? ****—**

Esto sin duda era un verdadero misterio para muchos dado que esto era realmente raro ya que el que ella supiera de antemano que ellos estuvieran aquí no parecía tener mucho sentido

Pero dejando de lado este asunto de cómo lo supo ella, era claro que Erza no parecía estar de buen humor que digamos. Y más al ver como ella siniestramente empezó a tronarse los nudillos mientras peligrosamente se iba acercándose al dueto de hermanos dragneel que sin duda parecían necesitan un nuevo par de calzoncillos ya que los que tenían estaban algo… sucios

Así que en cuanto Erza parecía tener acorralados a ambos hermanos ella hablo tenebrosa y seriamente mientras se re-equipaba su **Armadura de Alas Negras****/****Kureha no Yoroi**

— **Así que… Tienen el valor para entrar aquí sabiendo su problema… ¿Eh?****—** Y así fue que ella de un momento a otro uso su clásica mirada asesina que suele usar cuando esta de malhumor

Y lo cierto era que ante esa mirara asesina por parte de Erza que sin duda alguna desprendía mucho miedo debido su aura asesina, sin duda haría que hasta el más valiente se orinase del miedo por lo que ambos hermanos poco a poco fueron retrocediendo poco a poco para emprender la graciosa huida

Aunque en eso…

— AHÍ ESTÁN **—** Ante eso ambos vieron como de un momento a otro tanto Akakura como Yuki habían llegado y junto a Erza, ellas rodearon a ambos hermanos bloqueándoles cualquier escape posible de ellas

Así que con esto era más que claro que el dueto de hermanos Dragneel estaba realmente jodido al ver como el trio de chicas parecían estar listas para escarmentarlos

Por lo que después de esto no se necesitó ser genio para saber qué fue lo que paso durante los siguientes minutos con el dueto de hermanos una vez que ambas pelirrojas les pusieran las garras sobre ellos

* * *

— **FLASH BACK END** **—**

* * *

Así que sabiendo que fue lo que paso con ellos hace rato, era claro que pese a la brutal paliza que ambos recibieron a manos de Akakura y Yuki siendo apoyadas por Erza, el duo de hermanas sin duda alguna querían seguir escarmentándoles por haberlas manoseado hace rato dado que ellas no toleran para nada a los pervertidos como sus hermanos que a estas alturas decían que son víctimas de las circunstancias

Por lo que después de que todo acabase y de que Wendy siendo la más tierna e inocente de las madres presentes decidiera al lado de su hija curar a Haru y a Kai para que al menos ellos no sintieran su cuerpo doler a horrores todo parecía estar en calma. Pero pese a la calma que había era claro que al ver todas las hijas e hijos que Natsu tiene hasta ahora realmente estaban realmente pensativos dado que no sabían con certeza que hacer al respecto

O al menos así fue hasta que Gray se acercó a Makarov para posteriormente hablar sobre el asunto

— Y bien abuelo… ¿Qué se supone que hagamos con este asunto?

Con esa pregunta se ve que Makarov desde su respectiva posición [Es decir, sentado en la barra del gremio mientras él bebía con calma] pareció estar callado por unos momentos para posteriormente hablar seriamente mientras veía a Natsu

— Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que Natsu tome su respectiva responsabilidad como padre

Ante esas palabras muchos en el gremio asintieron dado que eso era cierto dado que estás circunstancias sin duda. Pero hay radicaba más o menos el problema dado que Natsu siendo Natsu seguramente podría arruinar esto dado que:

**Él tal vez será demasiado torpe como de costumbre como para saber cómo ser un padre ejemplar para su respectiva descendencia**

**Conociéndolo tal vez será un pésimo padre en el sentido de que seguramente terminara enseñando cosas indebidas a su respectiva descendencia o algo por el estilo dado que quien sabe que les enseñaría Natsu si lo dejan a cargo**

**O… simplemente terminaría cagándola de algún modo**

Así que sabiendo todo esto Makarov estuvo analizando estas posibilidades para posteriormente hablar

— **Bueno… de ser así me asegurare personalmente de que Natsu reciba las instrucciones adecuadas para ser un buen padre. Aun si eso significa, tener que tener "esa" platica** **—** Aunque con solo decir eso provoco que Natsu empezara ponerse sumamente nervioso dado que por más torpe pudiese ser normalmente, era claro que ni él era tan torpe como para no saber de qué hablaba Makarov sobre tener "esa platica"

Así que sin perder tiempo Natsu decidió empezar a correr solo para posteriormente ser detenido por Makarov en su forma de gigante

— Oh no Natsu… No vas a escapar de tu responsabilidad como padre. Sin duda alguna vamos a hablar seriamente **—** **Ante eso Makarov empezó a llevarse a Natsu para hablar seriamente solo para verlo hacer resistencia** **—** Natsu, temo que es inútil que luches, es mejor que te relajes

— **Ni loco viejo… prefiero morir a soportar esa plática ****—** Y así se ve que Natsu empezó a poner cada vez más y más resistencia en el agarre demostrando que no quiere sufrir nuevamente

Aunque antes de que Makarov se llevara a Natsu para poder hablar seriamente en privado, se vio como lo que parecía ser un ave mensajera había llegado al gremio llamando la atención de todos dado que no era común que un ave llegase con un mensaje

Así que viendo esto se ve que Haru siendo el que estaba más cercano al ave decidió leer la nota solo para ver que luego de leerla pareció ponerse realmente pálido en más de un sentido siendo algo raro dado que hace poco estaba bien por así decirlo. Por lo que en cuanto Kai se acercó y le pregunto que qué le pasaba se ve que Haru estando totalmente azul del susto decidió hablar estando tembloroso

— Viejo… está nota dice que mi okasan viene en camino para ver cómo va… mi progreso de asegurar su futuro con otosan **—** Ante su tono de voz era claro que el pobre parecía estar realmente asustado dado que si su okasan viene y sabe lo que ocurrió [lo que paso previamente con Aiko] sin duda alguna le irá sumamente mal al pobre

Aunque el solo escuchar que **Erza Knightwalker** de algún modo llegaría a Earth Land para posteriormente llegar al gremio para ver cómo le fue a Haru en su misión de preservar su respectivo futuro hizo que muchos… por no decir casi todos en el gremio se asustaran al grado de casi literalmente querer orinarse del susto dado que de por si es algo aterrador el tener a una Erza entre ellos sabiendo cómo es cuando ella se enoja, por lo que en cuanto aparezca una 2° Erza entre ellos seguramente sería como el Armagedón o algo por el estilo

Por lo que viendo esto Gray decidió tomar la nota de las manos de un muy… pero muy aterrado Haru para posteriormente leerla con cuidado. Y tras hacerlo y de que el pobre se asustara, miro a Makarov que le pedía aterrado que le dijera cuanto tiempo les queda antes de que el infierno al rojo vivo se desatara entre ellos solo para escuchar la respuesta de un aterrado Gray

— Viejo… según esta nota, la Erza de Edolas llegara al menos en unos 3 días a partir de ahora

Y fue así que al saber cuánto tiempo les quedaba antes de sufrir considerablemente a manos de otra Erza, era claro que muchos ya parecían hacer sus respectivos testamentos mientras que otros como Wakaba parecían irse a una esquina para posteriormente empezar a orarle a su amado y sagrado kuma-sama dado que si él [Wakaba] llegase a morir, que por favor lo enviase a la tierra prometida de las lolis y cosas por el estilo

Al mismo tiempo se ve que las hijas de Natsu al saber cómo es el posible temperamento de **Erza Knightwalker** cuando ella se enoja, era claro que ellas también estaban asustadas dado que no por nada Natsu

Mientras tanto se ve que Kai se acercó a su hermano dimensional para posteriormente darle palmadas en la espalda a modo de consolación

— **Viejo… realmente no desearía ser tú justo ahora** **—** Ante eso Haru solo podía decir cosas sobre que él estará muerto cuando su okasan llegase demostrando claramente su temor haciendo que Kai solo pudiese reírse de él dado que él se consideraba afortunado de no ser el que estuviera en esta situación

Aunque lo cierto era que si Kai supiera que Haru no es precisamente el único que sufrirá con eso de que su okasan llegase al gremio, claramente Kai estaría igual de asustado dado que ahora mismo lejos de ahí se podía ver como el grupo de Jellal iba dirigiéndose al gremio para reunirse con Natsu

Pero por alguna razón se podía ver que Ultear no parecía estar del todo feliz dado que por lo que se ve ella por alguna razón parecía estar irritada

— **Juro que cuando llegue al gremio y le ponga las manos a ese peli-rosado calenturiento… deseara no haber nacido** **—** Con esto era más que claro que nada bonito pasara cuando ella llegue al gremio y logre atrapar al pobre Natsu que sin duda alguna pasara a mejor vida cuando Ultear [Alias la tsundere de hielo… XD] llegase a atraparlo

Pero si uno viese con cuidado vería que con el grupo de Jellal había otro integrante con ellos caminando con calma. Más específico una pequeña personita de cabellos rosados que no parecía sobrepasar los 10 años de edad siendo algo raro dado que no era comprensible que una niña estuviera con ellos

Aunque considerando que la niña posee cabellos rosados y ojos verdes que demostraban mucha inocencia y ternura al grado de que por alguna razón no se separaba de Meredy al grado de que Meredy la llevaba en su espalda a modo de caballito demostrando aún más ternura con la infante, por lo que creo que no se necesitaba ser genio para saber quién en era realidad aquella pequeña peli-rosada que sonreía con ternura

Así que sabiendo esto era más que claro que el pobre de Natsu estaba realmente jodido en más de un sentido por lo que más adelante veremos si Natsu será o no capaz de sobrevivir a todo lo que le viene en su futuro

* * *

He aquí otro fin de capítulo por lo que espero que les haya gustado como se desarrollaron las cosas dado que sin duda alguna el dueto de hermanos sufrieron como nunca. Y más considerando aquel incidente que tuvieron con Yuki y Akakura a la hora de tocarles por error los senos

Además de que seguramente su respectiva madre no tardará en llegar al gremio por lo que sin duda alguna será divertido ver que pasara más adelante

Además de que supongo que no es difícil saber quién es la pequeña peli-rosada que esta con Meredy por lo que ya veremos que pasara cuando ella llegue al gremio. Además de que en términos cronológicos con respecto a lo que ocurre en el anime… ya más adelante verán en que tiempo se está desarrollando el FF por lo que ya verán como manejare lo hechos… XD

Y antes de despedirme, como dije en mi FF de la descendencia de Issei, si tienen alguna sugerencia para la descendencia de Natsu soy todo oídos

Así que sin más que decir me despido.


	26. Preparándose para lo peor

Bien… lamento la demora pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que lo disfruten

Además de que antes de seguir… quiero informar que debido a que el 15 de agosto regreso a clases, bien podría tardarme más en actualizar pero ya veré como arreglármelas para tratar de seguir con mis FF… XD

* * *

**Reviews****:**

* * *

**Penny Hayabusa**

Pues ya veré como actualizar dichos FF por lo que espero tener suficiente inspiración

**Ka Uve**

Kai: puuuufffffsssss jajajajajajaja, XD este capítulo estuvo grandioso Flarius, nada mal  
Reiji: jijijijijiji, eso es cierto, aparte de ser diferente de antes, fue realmente entretenido y divertido y en todo momento

**R= Gracias… sin duda hice lo que pude para que fuese un buen capítulo**  
Kai: XD siento pena por los hermanos  
Reiji: a mi dan pena las hermanas  
Kai: *sorprendido* por qué, si los que van a sufrir son Kai y Haru  
Reiji: los pobres tiene a Natsu como padre, *niega con la cabeza* quien sabe qué futuro les espera  
**R= Muy cierto… con un padre como Natsu… quien sabe que puedan aprender ese par**  
Reiji: eso me recuerda, Happy no ha hecho nada hasta ahora, en protagonismo esta al mismo nivel que Gajeel y eso ya es decir mucho  
Kai: jajaja, pero en protagonismo, este capítulo sí que estuvo dedicado a los pobres hermanos

**R= Ya verás que será de Happy y Gazille más adelante. Y más por lo que ocurrirá en este capítulo**  
Reiji: Natsu, calenturiento y mujeriego de la humanidad, digno sucesor de Gildarts

**R= Eso sin duda alguna nadie lo puede negar**  
Kai: lo único que falta es que terminen dentro de una ***** junto a todas su esposas para que nazcan sus hijas  
Ren: -_-* una palabra tan vulgar como esa no era necesaria  
Reiji: jiji, a todo esto, alguien tiene algo que decir

**R= Bueno… ya veremos si pasara o no esa peculiar escena entre Natsu y sus esposas futuras {En eso me ven pensando en una posible y placentera escena lemon en términos de orgias… XD}**  
Vladimir: en ese caso, eso sería todo, nos vemos Flarius  
Todos: 1... 2... 3... ¡AYE!

**R= Nos vemos y espero que este capítulo les haya agradado**

**Homicidal Liu**

Me alegra que te gustara lo ocurrido entre ambos hermanos durante su peculiar odisea de escape. Además de que también es muy cierto… sin duda alguna el dueto de hermanos dragneel sufrió bastante a la hora de intentar escaparse

Además de que ya verás que haré con eso del protagonismo de ambos hermanos dado que tengo algo especial planeado por lo que ya más adelante verás que es lo que haré al respecto

Además de que dentro de poco veremos que hará cierta tsundere de hielo una vez que le ponga sus garras sobre el pobre de Natsu… XD

**Dragon Saku**

Bien… aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que lo disfrutes como el anterior

**mexicano590**

Sin duda es como dices… cuando ambas [Edo-Erza y Ultear] lleguen al gremio se desatara el infierno en vida por lo que pasara debido a su ira. Además de que ya veremos que será más traumático para Natsu… si la ira de Edo-Erza y Ultear… o la… "platica" con Makarov

PD: Con respecto a lo de Chelia y Eveergreen… pues con Eveergreen ya tengo al planeado por lo que ya veré que hacer con Chelia

**Uzu No Kami**

Gracias… y también me agrada que te gusten las chicas que escogí en este harem. Además de que de paso olvidaste que añadí a la bella de Virgo al harem, por lo que ya más adelante verás que chicas de otros gremios se involucraran con Natsu en este tema de su alocada descendencia

Además… es posible que ponga en un flash back el lemon que hubo entre Natsu y Erza cuando ella se unió al placer intimo con Natsu y las hermanas Strauss ya que seguramente será algo que muchos disfrutaran

**Miguel puente de Jesús**

Y si… será divertido ver que pasara cuando Edo-Erza llegue al gremio para ver cómo van las cosas con Haru… XD

Muy cierto… ya verás que pasara una vez que las cosas se intensifiquen en este FF… XD

Así que sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez

* * *

— **Capítulo 26 ****—**

**Preparándose para lo peor**

* * *

Actualmente se veía como Makarov y los demás en el gremio parecían estar casi a modo militar en el sentido de estar planeando una posible defensa ya que al saber que **Erza Knightwalker** llegará en un par de días debían de estar preparados a todo lo que pueda pasar y así poder sobrevivir lo mejor posible a lo que seguramente sería algo así como una masacre

Ante ese pensamiento era claro que Erza dejando de lado lo que se desataría una vez que su contraparte llegase, sin duda alguna le gustaría ver cómo le ha ido a su contraparte en Edolas luego de que no la ha visto en mucho tiempo

Después de todo:

Al ser su contraparte, era claro que Erza quiere ver que tanto ha mejorado su contraparte en eso de dar buenas batallas para ver en que puede ella [Erza de earthland] mejorar

Además es como seguramente dirían Natsu y Gray… [quienes claramente estaban asustados por solo imaginarse a dos Erzas frente a ellos]… cuando están en una de sus clásicas peleas: Así ella verá quien es más fuerte, si ella… o su contraparte de Edolas

Y lo más importante [Al menos para Erza]… Si ella [**Erza Knightwalker**] llega al gremio por quien sabe que medios luego del tiempo establecido previamente, al menos Erza vería como se vería ella misma siendo un poco mayor dado que bueno… tras lo ocurrido con lo de Acnologia en la **Isla Tenrou** durante los exámenes clase S, era claro que la diferencian entre ella y su contraparte de Edolas en términos de edad serían más o menos como unos 7 años por lo que sin duda quiere darse una idea de cómo es que ella misma se vería siendo un poco más… adulta

Por lo que el solo pensar en esa posibilidad acerca de Edo-Erza hacía que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Erza

— "Sin duda alguna… creo que valdrá la pena que ella venga aquí"

Si… sin duda alguna las cosas en el gremio pronto estarán bastante activas en más de un sentido una vez que se hiciera presente la presencia de dos Erzas. Y claro… también cuando cierta tsundere de hielo haga acto de aparición para querer castrar al pobre peli-rosado

Por otro lado se ve como lejos de todo este asunto, al parecer las hijas futuras de Natsu, o al menos algunas de ellas parecían tener su respectiva charla sobre la Erza de Edolas

— Oigan, ¿Cómo creen que se la Erza de Edolas?

— **Pues no lo sé Yoshino, supongo que debe ser más o menos como la Erza de aquí** **—** Ante eso Yuki usando todo lo que sabía de ella [Edo-Erza] gracias a lo que ha escuchado antes, parecía sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre cómo podía ser la Erza de Edolas

— **Aunque siendo la contraparte de Erza****, ¿****No creen que básicamente actué igual que ella****?** **—** Ante lo dicho por Sara era claro que algunas parecieron aceptar más o menos esa idea

Aunque claramente fue descartada dado que el hecho de que Edo-Erza sea la contraparte de Erza, no significa que ambas se comporten exactamente iguales. Y un buen ejm de eso sería el caso de Levy dado que la Levy que todos conocen suele ser alguien realmente alegre y tierna con los demás que la rodean. Mientras que su versión de Edolas sin duda alguna parecer ser [Según mi criterio]… algo así como una versión completamente tsundere y agresiva de Levy, lo cual sin duda era mucho que decir sobre el asunto

Aunque dejando de lado eso de las contrapartes de Edolas de los demás que no sean Erza y de cómo actúan, se ve que las hijas de Natsu siguieron pensando en cómo sería la Erza de Edolas, hasta que una de las hijas futuras decidió hablar nuevamente

— Pues por mi parte no creo que sea del todo malo ya que la verdad dudo que la Erza de allá sea peor que la Erza que todas conocemos

Ante lo dicho por Silene con respecto a esa crítica, hacía que el resto de las hermanas dimensionales presentes, o al menos de las que hablaban al respecto se pusieran algo pensativas. Dado que cada una sabe cómo suele ser Erza en su forma de ser [En especial Akakura por ser la hija de Erza] por lo que suponiendo eso, tal vez creían que las cosas no serían tan malas una vez que ella llegase al gremio

O al menos… eso esperaban las hijas de Natsu que por más que quieran, no pueden evitar sentir algo de miedo por lo que pueda pasar una vez que Edo-Erza llegase para ver cómo le va a su hijo con Natsu al respecto a preservar su futuro al lado de ella y del peli-rosado

Aunque hablando del peli-rosado…

Justo ahora se veía como en lo que sería una de las mesas del gremio, curiosamente Natsu ya parecía estar haciendo su respectivo testamento dado que sabía de antemano que sus días estaban contados con la llegada de una 2° Erza ya que conociendo como es el temperamento de una Erza, claramente no se necesitaba ser genio para saber que pasara cuando el problema se duplique

Aunque en eso su fiel compañero felino había aparecido para posteriormente colocarse a su lado

— Vamos Natsu… no deberías de sentirte así de triste **—** Ante eso Natsu miro de reojo a su compañero exceed para luego hablar algo tenso

— ¿Y cómo no quieres que este así?; ¿A caso tienes idea del problema en el que estoy ahora?

Ante esas preguntas Happy no sabía que responder dado que claramente no sabía que se sentía eso de tener una descendencia tan descontrolada como la que Natsu tiene justo ahora por lo que solo se limitó a decir:

— Al menos ve el lado bueno**… [****Ante eso Natsu le pregunto que cual lado bueno a lo que Happy respondió siendo respaldado por Lily (que ahora bebía un jugo de Kiwi****]… **Al menos así tienes descendencia asegurada con varias chicas

Ante eso Happy tras dar su respectiva opinión sobre el asunto, decidió irse a una de las pocas mesas desocupadas del gremio y tratar de comer calmadamente su respectivo pescado que había guardado para así relajarse sabiendo que dijo algo que en cierta manera es verdad con eso de la descendencia asegurada de Natsu. Aunque sinceramente, Happy siendo Happy… En parte lo decía dado que al menos con todo esto podría decirse que tiene material asegurado para así poder trolear. Tal y como es costumbre en el querido y a la vez odiado neko trolero de fairy tail… XD

Y mientras todo parecía estar tenso en el gremio, se podía ver como en el mundo estelar, al parecer la tierna e inocente de Aries parecía pasar tiempo con su respectiva hija que fue concebida en una relación entre ella [Aries] y Loky

Y mientras Aries convivía con su hija futura para así poder pasar tiempo de calidad de madre e hija, los demás espíritus estelares en general, no podían negar que sin duda la pequeña Misaki heredo toda la ternura e inocencia de su madre

Además de que físicamente hablando, Misaki era más parecida a Aries que a Loki con la clara excepción de los mechones anaranjados que Misaki tiene en su cabello en referencia al cabello de Loky, al igual que alguno que otro rasgo ligeramente gatuno que tiene Misaki dado que es claro que eso lo heredo de Loky haciendo clara referencia a su estatus como el representante de la constelación de Leo

Aunque lejos de esta conmovedora escena entre madre e hija, se ve que en otra parte del mundo estelar, al parecer cierta tsundere de cabellos azulados [Acuario] le había pedido a su pareja

Así que estando ya a solas Acuario decidió hablar seriamente mientras veía fijamente a Scorpio poniéndolo nervioso dado que conociendo como es su amada, era claro que lo que fuese a decirle, posiblemente se tratase de algo delicado

Y más por lo que ella dijo…

— Bien Scorpio… viendo como Aries y Virgo tienen su respectiva descendencia, creo que es hora de pasemos al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación

Con eso dicho se ve que Scorpio tragando duro empezó a retroceder poco a poco mientras que entre nervios hablo

— A… A… ¿A qué te refieres con eso de pasar al siguiente nivel?

Ante esa pregunta por parte de Scorpio que hacía lo posible por poder escaparse sin problemas, se ve que una vena pulsante apareció en la frente de Acuario, que sin hacerse esperar pareció usar sus poderes para así generar una especie de muro de agua para evitar que su novio escapase

Así que tras haberse asegurado de tenerlo donde ella quería, fue que Acuario algo irritada hablo al respecto **—** **Es mejor que no te hagas el tonto si sabes lo que te conviene ya que sabes de antemano a que me refiero con eso de ir al siguiente Nivel** **—** Ante el tono casi autoritario usado por Acuario era claro que si Scorpio decía algo equivocado podría irle realmente mal

Y más porque de un momento a otro Acuario que quien sabe cómo lo hizo, de un momento a otro ella se las ingenió para llevar a Scorpio a lo que vendría siendo un sitio más… intimo para ser fastidiada por nadie más

Y una vez que ambos estaban solos sin que nadie más los molestara, ella parecía haberlo dejado rápidamente en calzoncillos y posteriormente ella hablase con cierto toque de… lujuria

— Bien… creo que es mejor que iniciemos de una buena vez

Ante esta situación, de la cual el pobre no parecía tener escape alguno de la posible perversión [Por perversión es claro que lo digo por ser un momento posiblemente pervertido], era claro que Scorpio solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa

— "Mami"

Así que luego de que Acuario iniciara con lo suyo, era claro que pese a lo que muchos pensarían sobre lo que ocurrirá en ese sitio… al menos Scorpio al final será alguien feliz por tener lo que sin duda será un momento apasionado con su amada

Justo ahora se veía como luego tiempo… al parecer en earthland, más exacto en Fairy tail, el tiempo poco a poco pasaba. Y como era de esperarse, era claro que algunos de los integrantes del gremio como Makarov… Gray… Loky… entre otros hacían lo posible por hacer sus respectivas defensas contra la futura amenaza rojiza [La Erza de Edolas] y de paso controlar a Natsu al lado de Haru y Kai para evitar que más desastres ocurran por sus hormonas descontroladas en lo que quedaba de tiempo límite antes de que los tres días se cumplieran, al parecer las hijas más tranquilas de Natsu [Que en este caso vendrían siendo Yoko y Akame], por no decir las más tímidas del grupo de hermanas, parecían estar conviviendo calmadamente con su respectiva madre [Wendy y Juvia respectivamente] que sin duda alguna estaban disfrutando del tiempo con su respectiva hija

Y cabe destacar que durante la estancia de ambas hijas en el gremio, al parecer muchas de las chicas del gremio sin duda alguna ya parecieron haberse encariñado bastante con ambas chicas. Si bien Laki y las demás mujeres del gremio **{****Dejando de lado las respectivas madres futuras por obvias razones****}** no odiaban a las demás hijas futuras de Natsu pese a su peculiar comportamiento [sobre todo Aiko por ser una completa pervertida sin remedio alguno] [Aunque todos sabemos de antemano que sin duda más de una de las chicas del gremio le gustaría disciplinarla en más de un sentido], era claro que Yoko y Akame al ser las más inocentes del grupo de hermanas, sin duda alguna poseen un peculiar aire de ternura que hacía que todas las quisieran

Y lo que sin duda alguna les daba aún más ternura era que al parecer, ellas al lado de Asuka parecía ser lo que muchos dirían como: **el trio inocente de Fairy tail**, dado que bueno… las tres sin duda alguna convivían a modo de hermanas por la forma en la que interactúan entre si

Pero claramente no todo se trataba precisamente de las hijas y/o hijos futuros de Natsu dado que cambiando de tema, se podía ver mientras Gazille parecía holgazanear como es costumbre en él en el sentido de estar durmiendo por ahí sin hacer nada de nada, al parecer Panther Lily [Tras acabar su respectiva bebida de Kiwi] se acercó a su compañero peli-negro para posteriormente hablarle

— Oye Gazille. No deberías… no sé ¿Pasar tiempo con tu respectivo hijo con Levy?

Ante esa pregunta por parte del neko amante del kiwi, el mencionado dragon slayer de hierro miro de reojo a su compañero exceed para simplemente decir que por más que lo intente, eso de ser padre no se daba del todo bien en él dado que si bien ha convivido más o menos con su hijo futuro desde que llego a esta era/época… Era claro que Gazille no tiene mucha experiencia que digamos en eso de ser un buen padre. O por lo menos saber qué hacer en estos casos como vendría siendo el caso de Natsu

Aunque antes de que Gazille volviera a flojear como de costumbre dado que de momento no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Lily decidió implementar algo que Ed hacía poco le dijo que funcionaria en estos casos si se aplicaba bien. Y más si se trataba de alguien ligeramente torpe como lo es Gazille

Y eso fue:

**Usar la psicología inversa**

— Bueno… supongo que esto demuestra que Natsu es mejor padre que tu

Ante eso Gazille desde su respectivo lugar miro a su compañero gatuno exigiendo que repitiera lo que dijo haciendo que Lily sonriera internamente dado que sabiendo lo competitivo que Gazille puede llegar a ser a la hora de enfrentarse y/o competir con Natsu decidió volver a hablar diciendo que Natsu por más torpe que fuese, al menos él [Natsu] sabe cómo es ser "un buen padre"

Y como era de esperarse, claramente se ve que Gazille tras levantarse de donde estaba hace poco, miró fijamente a Lily para posteriormente dar su respectiva respuesta

— Muy bien… te demostrare que sin duda soy mejor padre de lo que será Salamander

Lo siguiente que se vio en el gremio fue que Gazille sin tener la menor idea de que Lily aplicó sin problema alguno la psicología invertida en él para hacerlo actuar a modo de ser el mejor padre [si es que es posible], él [Gazille] decidió demostrar que Lily se equivocaba en lo que dijo anteriormente. Por lo que sin perder más tiempo Gazille decidió salir del gremio al lado de Ed para así poder pasar tiempo de calidad con su respectivo hijo haciendo que en parte Levy a lo lejos sonriera al ver que Gazille finalmente empezó a tomar iniciativa en eso de ser un buen padre para su futuro hijo con ella

Aunque claro… pese a sus esfuerzos, era claro que Gazille siendo como es, era claro que sin duda alguna será divertido y a la vez algo interesante de ver que pasara al final de todo esto de que él conviva con Ed a modo de padre e hijo

* * *

— **Mientras tanto en Edolas** **—**

* * *

Justo ahora se veía como mientras en el Fairy tail de earthland se resolvía todo este asunto de la descendencia de Natsu, se veía como en Edolas, al parecer Mystogan parecía estar analizando seriamente las consecuencias y posibles riesgos que la descendencia casi descontrolada de Natsu parecía causar en el tejido del espacio-tiempo dado que bueno… al haber diferentes variantes que Natsu puede causar indirectamente a la hora de que él decida con que chica estar a modo de pareja, era sin duda alguna lo que provocaba todo este asunto de que su descendencia futura vaya al pasado y haga lo que se ha visto actualmente: **Tratar de preservar su respectivo futuro**

Además de que Mystogan siendo algo precavido con este asunto, no podía dejar de lado a aquel sujeto misterioso [Kaiser] que le dijo anteriormente sobre este problema dimensional, dado que bueno… aquel sujeto de nombre Kaiser al ser alguien tan misterioso era claro que Mystogan debía de hacer lo posible por mantenerlo vigilado

Pero dejando de lado [Aunque fuese por un momento] todo este asunto de Kaiser y de la descendencia casi descontrolada de Natsu para así no estresarse de más, Mystogan miro de reojo a Hughes que hacía poco había llegado a su lado para posteriormente hablar

— Dime Hughes, ¿Erza ya está lista para el viaje dimensional?

Ante eso Hughes desde su posición y tras dar una reverencia en señal de respeto como es costumbre por eso de que Mystogan sea el rey, Hughes dijo que si bien a estas alturas Erza ya casi estaba lista para su respectivo viaje a Earthland dado que no tardaba en llegar a la fecha establecida, ciertamente había algunos cuantos… inconvenientes con respecto al equipaje de Erza, lo cual sin duda llamo la atención de Mystogan

— ¿Qué clase de inconvenientes?

Ante esa pregunta por parte de Mystogan, al parecer Hughes parecía algo pensativo dado que no sabía que decir con exactitud dado que sin duda la condición en la que estaba Erza era algo… peculiar de describir en más de un sentido

Así que tras darse media vuelta, Hughes le hizo una seña a Mystogan para que lo siguiera y así viese el problema

— Bueno… creo que es más fácil mostrártelo que decirlo

Ante esas palabras Mystogan estando algo confundido siguió a Hughes por los pasillos del castillo para así ir a donde era la respectiva habitación de Edo-Erza dado que ciertamente, él [Mystogan] no entendía exactamente a qué se refería Hughes con eso de que Edo-Erza no parecía estar del todo lista con eso del equipaje que ella llevaría en lo que ella se quedaría en earthland para solucionar el asunto de su hijo futuro con Natsu

Aunque lo cierto era que claramente una vez que Mystogan llegase a la habitación de la pelirroja y posteriormente viera la peculiar situación en la que ella estaba sin duda será curiosa la reacción que el peli-azul tendrá

* * *

— **Regresando a Earthland** **—**

* * *

Por lo que se ve en earthland, era claro que a estas alturas de la vida, la situación no podía estar más tensa en el gremio dado que luego de un tiempo era claro que solo faltaban aproximadamente unas 36 horas [O simplemente día y medio prefiriendo de como se quiera decir] para que la Erza de Edolas llegase al gremio y por consecuencia, viera como le va a Haru en eso de preservar su respectivo futuro

Y como era de esperarse, era claro que muchos en el gremio ya parecían haber preparado algunas cuantas medidas de seguridad para así salvarse y posteriormente no estar en el posible fuego cruzado

Pero mientras todo parecía estar ya en su respectivo lugar para evitar posibles daños de cualquier tipo, por alguna razón muchos de los presentes notaban como por alguna razón, Eveergreen actuaba de manera diferente con Elfman en el sentido de que pese a la forma de ser de ella, Eveergreen parecía ser algo más… cariñosa con él siendo algo realmente extraño para todos en el gremio dado que por lo general ella de vez en cuando suele golpear a Elfman con su clásico abanico justo en la cabeza por el asunto de que Elfman la irritaba con la forma en la que él actuar con respecto a decir hombre casi todo el tiempo

Aunque el solo hecho de algunos cuantos empezaran a preguntar que qué carajos fue lo que paso entre ellos para que ella tuviese dicho cambio casi radical en su forma de ser con él, Happy de un momento a otro dejo de comer su pescado y posteriormente el neko trolero se puso algo pálido

Así que tras preguntarle que si él sabía que fue lo que paso entre Eveergreen y Elfman para que se diera este cambio, Happy solo se limitó a decir lo siguiente estando aún algo tenso

— Créanme… no querrán saber qué fue lo que vi

Lo siguiente en verse en el gremio fue que Happy termino yendo a uno de los rincones que hay en el gremio teniendo así lo que parecía ser una peculiar aura depresiva demostrando que lo que sea que haya visto Happy, sin duda alguna fue demasiado para él al grado de dejarle posibles traumas emocionales y posiblemente psicológicos que sin duda alguna serán difíciles de olvidar en un buen tiempo

Aunque dejando de lado eso de los posibles y escalofriantes traumas del pobre neko azulado…

Justo ahora se veía que luego de que todos pudieran olvidar los problemas que tendrán una vez que Edo-Erza llegue al gremio, se ve que Aiko… [Quien al parecer estaba al lado de su respectiva hija futura para así poder convivir con ella]… decidió decir algo que sin duda alguna tenso aún más a todos

— Me pregunto cómo reaccionara ella cuando vea a su posible nieto

Ante esas "simples palabras" por parte de Aiko, quien al parecer no parecía preocuparle en lo más mínimo dicha situación, ahora sin duda alguna todos en el gremio estaban que se querían suicidar dado que al estar tan preocupados de no quedar en el fuego cruzado, habían olvidado por completo el hecho de cómo podría reaccionar Edo-Erza al saber que ella posiblemente tuvo un nieto producto de una relación incestuosa

Y lo que posiblemente era lo peor del caso era que de momento nadie en el gremio sabía quién era el padre de la hija de Aiko, si Haru o Kai dado que ninguno de ellos al igual que Aiko recordaban quien fue el primero en correrse dentro de ella estando en días fértiles para quedase preñada dado que al estar tan concentrados en su encuentro sexual era claro que no se fijaron en varias cosas

Así que teniendo en cuenta lo que pasara ahora cuando Edo-Erza sepa que posiblemente sea abuela pese a seguir siendo joven… sin duda alguna muchos en el gremio [Sobre todo Haru y Kai por obvias razones] ya empezaban a imitar a Natsu en eso de hacer su respectivo testamento dado que es más que claro que seguramente habrá mucha destrucción una vez que Edo-Erza se entere de que fue lo que ocurrió entre Haru y Aiko

Y fue así que el tiempo ya empezó a dar marcha dado que como se dijo antes, en menos de 36 horas era claro que Edo-Erza terminara llegando al gremio para ver cómo le va a su hijo, solo para saber que posiblemente ya es abuela

Aunque claramente no olvidemos que ella no será la única en enfurecerse por lo ocurrido dado que no hay que olvidar que una vez que Ultear llegue, ahora si todo podía irse al carajo por lo que solo falta esperar a ver qué ocurrirá más adelante

* * *

Bien… aquí está el final de otro capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que les haya gustado dado que las cosas sin duda se están poniendo interesantes. Y más sabiendo cómo reaccionaran Edo-Erza y Ultear una vez que sepan que alguna de ellas se convirtió en abuela. Sin contar que seguramente fue aunque fuese un poco gracioso que usaran la psicología inversa en Gazille para que pasara tiempo con su respectivo hijo futuro con Levy

Además de que más adelante verán que pasara luego de que Acuario y Scorpio acaben de tener sus intimidades. Aunque supongo que es casi predecible saber que provocara eso por lo que más adelante verán que haré en el FF. Sin contar claro, que ya verán que será de Eveergreen y Elfman por lo que les aseguro que en caso de que pase lo que creen que pasara [Posible descendencia], es claro que tengo ya planeado que hacer pero aun así acepto cualquier sugerencia sobre que quieran que pase para la aparición de dicha descendencia

Con respecto a lo que vendría siendo la cronología del anime que estoy usando en este FF, creo que con lo de que la diferencia de edad entre ambas Erzas {7 años} ya pueden darse más o menos una idea de qué punto del anime me estoy basando por lo que más adelante ya verán… XD

Así que sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez


	27. Cuando todo pasa

Bien… lamento la demora, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que les guste

* * *

**— ****REVIEWS —**

* * *

**Ka Uve**

Reiji: oh*viendo el capítulo*  
Kai: *revisando el capítulo* oh jojojo  
Vladimir: hmm*viendo entre los tres  
Los tres: ni idea de que decir  
Reiji: jiji, hola Flarius, como te va

**R=** Me va bien… XD

Vladimir: ah, preferiríamos solo concentrarnos en ayudar a Ka a crear su fic  
Reiji: ya lo conoces, *negando con la cabeza* su gusto por siempre dejar un comentario es lo que no mantiene siempre ocupado  
Vladimir: jajá, aunque en verdad fue un episodio bastante divertido  
Kai: y en verdad fue interesante

**R=** Gracias por el comentario… XD  
Reiji: y "en verdad", *levantando la mano en señal de alto* ¡te la paras repitiendo palabras!  
Kai-Vladimir: puff-sss jajajajaja  
Vladimir: aunque en verdad no sería un fic tuyo si o estuviera eso

**R=** Posiblemente… XD

Vladimir: me preocupa mas el gremio que él, además, con los últimos daños, dudo que tengan suficientes fondos para pagar los daños  
Kai: saben*le hacen caso los dos*, no creen que es raro que Natsu ni haya sido secuestrado  
Los dos: eh?  
Kai: bueno, es que si las madres hasta ahora parecen estar un poco deschavetadas, y estamos hablando de ellas  
Reiji-Vladimir: "no lo negamos"*pensando en sus madres *

**R=** Ya veremos que será de Natsu luego de que las madres vean que opciones tienen… XD

Kai: no creen que Natsu debería haber sido secuestrado por alguna madre futura y su hija  
Reiji: -_-u creo que ya me tiene cansando que repitan eso todo el tiempo  
Vladimir: -_-u aye

**R=** XD

Reiji: por cierto Kai, piénsalo mejor, si incluso lo que dices se le ocurrió a alguno, no crees que debería estar lo bastante loca para intentar eso  
Vladimir: hablamos de robarle a su prometido a Erza y Mirajane, eso sería querer suicido  
Reiji: sería más seguro robarle el sostén a la hija de un mafiosos  
Vladimir: o burlarse del yaoi frente a una fuyoshi  
Reiji: eso ultimo tal vez no tanto

**R=** ¿Quién sabe?... uno nunca sabe el tipo de cosas peligrosas que puedan existir… XD

Reiji: *poniéndose azul al recordar* tuve la mala suerte de ver el pobre alma de quien lo hizo  
Vladimir: tan malo fue  
Reiji: es tan difícil como hacer que Gray se quede vestido por diez minutos o evitar que Natsu se escape de las explicaciones del maestro  
Vladimir: *poniéndose azul* ahora me da pena ese tipo

**R=** ¿Y a quién no?; xd  
Kai: por qué cosas íbamos  
Reiji: creó que era sobre provocar a Erza  
Vladimir: yo pensé que hablábamos sobre la degradación de las personas con el paso del tiempo  
Kai: pensé que hablábamos sobre lo que le pasara a Natsu  
Reiji-Vladimir: cierto  
Reiji: jiji, pues bueno, creo que no se nos ocurre que más decir  
Vladimir: además de que posiblemente Natsu sea rapado en cuanto embarazo a todas  
Reiji: o que lo pongan bajo cuarentena por si su estado es contagiosos

**R=** Ambas opciones son válidas. Pero tendrán que esperar a ver que le pasara al pobre de Natsu una vez que todo empiece… XD  
Kai: jajá, cuídate y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo  
Todos: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!

**R=** Nos vemos

Gracias por el review por lo que espero que el capítulo de hoy te agrade

**Dalamadur**

Ya veremos si se desatara o no el pandemónium cuando aquella maga escarlata y aquella maga de tiempo se llegasen a tomar en un mismo punto dado que las cosas se llegarán a tornar posiblemente peligrosas

Especialmente porque la dosis de peligro será doble por causa de aquel dueto que seguramente desataran toda su furia. Sin contar si ya veremos si Ed queda o no traumado por lo que sea que llegase a aprender de su respectivo padre, que en este caso sería Gajeel

Y con respecto a lo de que Jenny también entré al harem. Pues déjame analizar qué puedo hacer por lo que ya más adelante verás si ella está o no dentro del harem de Natsu… XD

**Dragón saku**

Muy cierto sobre eso de que las cosas se podrán interesantes con lo de la llegada de Ultear por lo que espero hacer un buen trabajo con ese asunto

* * *

Por lo que sin más espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado

Así que sin más que decir… los dejo leer… XD

**— ****Capítulo 27 ****—**

**Cuando todo pasa**

**El peligro del dúo más peligroso ha llegado al gremio**

**{36 horas antes de que todo empiece…}**

**Y contando**

Sin duda alguna… es gracioso como todo parece cambiar de un día para otro cuando nadie lo espera en lo más mínimo. Y claramente eso se demostró a inicios de esta esta historia cuando todo se fue al carajo por eso de la descendencia descontrolada de Natsu ya que después de varias apariciones de sus hijas futuras y alguno que otro hijo varón nadie sabía con certeza quien sería la siguiente madre en aparecer o en cuyo caso… si alguna de las madres ya elegidas por el destino volverían a preñarse del dragón slayer peli-rosado

Pero lo que si era claro era que dejando todo esto de lado, era claro que Makarov y los demás ahora hacían lo posible por tener todo listo para cuando la amenaza rojiza aparezca ya que si bien ya han tomado las medidas necesarias para protegerse lo mejor posible… pues tratándose de una 2° Erza era mejor revisar todo al menos unas tres o cuatro veces por si las dudas

Y así mientras el tiempo parecía transcurrir, curiosamente se veía como Natsu estaba escondido en su hogar, y mientras estaba en posición fetal en una de las esquinas del lugar, solo había una cosa que rondaba la cabeza del dragón Slayer peli-rosado

**—** **"****Joder… ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto?"**

Con esta clase de dudas era claro que más de uno se preguntaría lo mismo dado que si bien Natsu suele tener la costumbre de hacer destrozos por su forma de ser… a estas alturas seguramente algunos ya creerían que el pobre estaba sufriendo de más

Pero… **— ****¿Qué se le puede hacer? ****—** Ya que ciertamente por más que Natsu deseara que esto fuese un horrible sueño o algo parecido, sin duda alguna esta era una cruel realidad de la cual no había escape. Especialmente porque en menos de día y medio todo se volvería una verdadera pesadilla cuando ambas madres [Edo-Erza y Ultear] llegasen al gremio para hablar seriamente con el peli-rosado

Aunque…

* * *

**— **Hablando precisamente de las madres **—**

* * *

Por un lado, se notaba como el grupo de Ultear tras haberse detenido por un momento para así descansar luego de haber recorrido un largo camino antes de llegar al gremio, Meredy parecía convivir con su hija futura para así tener algo que hacer además de caminar y caminar por un largo camino dado que quería reforzar lo mejor posible sus lazos de madre-hija por así decirlo

Así que tras jugar un poco con la pequeña e inocente infante de cabellos rosados, se ve que Meredy decidió cargar a la pequeña peli-rosada al tiempo que ella sonrió de una manera un tanto maternal para luego ver a Ultear

**—** Ne… ¿no crees que la pequeña Liz es muy tierna?

Ante esa pregunta por parte de Meredy, Ultear por un momento parecía que iba a negarse a decir algo al respecto dado que aún seguía bastante irritada por eso de que Natsu preñase a Meredy en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero al ver lo inocente que era la ahora mencionada Liz, Ultear por más que lo quiso, no pudo negar que era realmente tierna a su manera al grado de acariciarle los cabellos a la pequeña peli-rosada haciéndola sonreír

Por lo que tras descansar lo suficiente y de paso Liz bebiera algo de agua dado que estaba sedienta, Ultear se puso de pie para posteriormente estirar levemente los músculos y hablar seriamente

**—** Bien vamos… ya no perdamos más tiempo. Sigamos con nuestro camino

Ante esa orden por decirlo de algún modo, tanto Jellal como Meredy asintieron para posteriormente seguir el camino hacía el gremio para así toparse con Natsu. No sin antes Liz se subiera inocentemente a los hombros de su respectiva madre e inocentemente hablase

**—** Ye… iremos a ver a oto-san

Ante esa muestra de ternura e inocencia de parte de Liz casi hace que Ultear quiera abrazarla de manera protectora pero claramente se contuvo dado que de momento había una cosa que rondaba su mente y eso era: **La posible y sumamente dolorosa castración no quirúrgica de Natsu a manos de ella**

Mientras que en el caso de Edo-Erza

Curiosamente se veía como luego de que Mystogan llegase a la habitación de la mencionada para ver que carajos pasaba con ella como para que tardase demasiado, él parecía tener un goton en la nuca

**—** Hughes. ¿Dime que esto es en serio? **—** Ante eso el mencionado negó con la cabeza para luego hablar

**—** ¿Ahora entiendes porque te llame?

Con esta pregunta Mystogan asintió ya que por lo que veían él y Hughes, aparentemente Edo-Erza [Quién al parecer aún no decidía que hacer] estaba algo indecisa sobre qué tipo de ropa y/o algún otro artículo llevar una vez que ella este en Earth-Land dado que bueno… aparentemente ella tenía entre una opciones sobre que maleta llevar [que sin duda las maletas eran ridículamente grandes debido al equipaje que ella quiere llevar] demostrando así que en cierta manera, Erza Knightwalker es muy parecida a su contraparte de Earth-Land en eso de llevar mucho equipaje a cualquier tipo de viaje que suela hacer

Y si esto era cierto, era claro que sería un largo día para Mystogan hasta que la pelirroja de Edolas estuviese ya lista para partir con su respectivo equipaje y así finalmente ir a Earth-Land para resolver este asunto con su descendencia con Natsu

* * *

**—** Ya en Earth-Land **—**

{Más exactos… en Fairy tail}

* * *

Luego de que el tiempo siguiera su curso, y haber tenido ya todas las medidas necesarias para poder protegerse [Y de paso que algunos cuantos tuviesen ya su respectivo testamento en caso de tener la desgracia de quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado] de lo que está por venir en menos de 24 horas, cada mago de dicho gremio solo podía esperar a lo peor ya que si lo que Lisanna les contó sobre la Erza de Edolas en términos de cómo es la pelirroja, era claro que se daba una idea de cuanta destrucción se puede llegar a desatar cuando la mencionada pelirroja llegase al gremio

Del mismo modo se ve que mientras algunos pensaban en que males pudieron haber hecho como para que apareciera una 2° Erza ante ellos, cierta pequeña peli-verde con vestimenta de vaquera se había acercado a su madre para luego hablarle

**—** Mami… mami… ¿Por qué están todos muy tensos?

Con esto se ve como Bisca tras cargar a su pequeña hija y colocarla en sus piernas, ella permaneció callado unos segundos tratando de saber que decir al respecto. Por lo que tras pensar en cómo explicarle lo mejor posible la situación en la que estaban, Bisca le había dicho que si bien todos parecían tensos por lo que estaba por pasar, lo cierto era que bueno… podría decirse que en cierta manera llegaría una persona un tanto especial al gremio dado que, podría tratarse de una 2° Erza debido al parecido físico que hay con Erza

Y si bien Asuka aún era algo joven como para entender el peligro que significaba que apareciera una 2° Erza en el gremio, o al menos entender eso de que pronto va a ver otra Erza en el gremio, ella usando su inocente mente solo atinó a decir lo primero que se le ocurrió

**—** Entonces… ¿Veremos a la gemela perdida de Erza llegar?

El escuchar eso por parte de su pequeña hija, hizo que Bisca riera nerviosamente y así contestara que bien podría decirse que en cierta manera tiene razón sobre eso de la gemela perdida de Erza ya que la verdad era que a estas alturas, Bisca no encontraba otra manera de explicarle esto a la pequeña Asuka, quien al saber esto parecía decir inocentemente que sería interesante y divertido que ahora haya dos erzas presentes en el gremio

Aunque claro… nadie más de los presentes pensaba lo mismo sobre que sería divertido tener a dos pelirrojas de mal carácter y de personalidad tsundere en el gremio ya que con trabajos podía sobrevivir a una Erza a la vez

Por lo que cambiando de tema sobre Erza hasta cierto punto, Haru al parecer estaba temeroso del posible castigo que su oka-san pudiese darle por ser posiblemente el que termino preñando a su respectiva hermana dimensional ya que conociendo el temperamento de su madre era claro que le irá realmente mal

Y la verdad era que los regaños de sus hermanas dimensionales como lo eran Yoshino y Silene no le ayudaban en mucho. Especialmente en lo que ellas comentaban

**—** ¿Lo ves?... esto te pasa por ser un pervertido incestuoso que no sabe controlarse

**—** Opino lo mismo que Yoshino. Si hubieras controlado lo que tienes entre las piernas al igual que Kai, tal vez no estarías en este lio

Y así ambas siendo respaldas por Akakura seguían criticando al dúo de hermanos. Y ciertamente con este tipo de críticas hacía que ambos hermanos además de querer que la tierra se los tragara, realmente querían callar a sus hermanas dimensionales para que ya no los regañaran

Aunque no fue antes de que ellos actuaran, que cierta pervertida incestuosa amante de la perversión [XD] decidiera hablar al respecto

**—** Oh vamos chicas… solo están celosas de que aun sigan solteras sin saber los placeres que ya experimente previamente

Sin duda alguna, aquellas palabras provocaron que el trio de hermanas presentes [Silene… Yoshino y Akakura] además de que se les oscureciera la mirada, de un momento a otro rodearon a su hermana dimensional para posteriormente encararla por lo que dijo

**—** **¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE MALDITA PERVERTIDA? ****—** Ante eso Akakura sacando una especie de espada de gran alcance gracias a que heredo la magia de re-equipo de su madre había apuntado dicha espada contra su hermana **—** **ATREVETE A DECIRLO NUEVAMENTE SI TE ATREVES ****—** A modo de desafío Akakura al parecer había retado a su pervertida hermana siendo respaldadas por las otras dos, solo para ver que Aiko decidió nuevamente hablar de manera despreocupada

**—** Ya me oyeron… solo digo que por lo que veo, ustedes tres definitivamente conforman un trio de solteronas que seguramente a estas alturas aún no han dado ni siquiera su 1° beso con algún chico

Definitivamente aquellas palabras por parte de Aiko, sin duda alguna cayeron como baldes llenos de ladrillos sobre el trio de hermanas dado que por más que odiasen admitir que era cierto, Aiko sin duda alguna tenía en eso de que ellas tres pese a tener entre 12 y 14 años de edad, aún no han podido besar a un chico mientras que Aiko ya había besado con anterioridad [Aún si fue de manera incestuosa]

Y el solo ver que Aiko parecía a su manera burlarse de ellas por este asunto sin duda alguna erra bastante molesto por lo que ya verán cómo solucionar esas burlas por parte de la pervertida de su hermana dimensional

**_Ya esa misma noche…_**

Justo ahora se veía como luego de que cada quien del gremio se fuese a su respectivo hogar para así descansar sabiendo que dentro de poco las cosas se pondrían feas por lo de Edo-Erza [Y de paso Ultear], curiosamente, Erza y las demás chicas que se hospedaban en **Fairy Hills** veían como tanto Yoko [la hija de Wendy] como Akame [la hija de Juvia] parecían convivir inocentemente dado que al tener casi la misma personalidad en el sentido de ser inocentes, claramente se llevaban bien

Y el solo ver cómo en comparación con las demás hermanas dimensionales, que ciertamente no parecían llevarse del todo bien entre ellas [Por ejemplo Akakura y Yuki, quienes claramente aprovechaban cada momento que podían para pelearse entre sí], tanto Yoko como Akame parecían llevarse realmente bien era algo que reconfortaba a todas dado que al menos de parte de ese dúo no se esperaban ninguna clase de peleas. O al menos eso esperaban que no sucediera más adelante

Por lo que una vez que ambas se quedaron tranquilamente dormidas, y que su respectiva madre las colocara en un sitio cómodo para que durmieran sin problema alguno, se ve que las chicas parecían conversar calmadamente entre sí para así poder pasar el tiempo

**—** Debo decir… que el solo verlas así tan tranquilas me hace quererlas ya que aún si no son mis hijas, el solo verlas actuar así basta para quererlas

**—** Juvia opina lo mismo que Erza. Sin duda es bueno ver que ellas se lleven bien para variar

Ante esas palabras Erza asintió a su manera sabiendo que al menos con Akame y Yoko no habría problemas con eso de peleas y cosas por el estilo. Aunque en eso vieron como Wendy [quien en estos momentos aparentemente tenía puesta lo que parecía ser un pijama con adornos de huellas gatunas] se había acercado para luego hablar

**—** **Yo estoy feliz de que al menos Yoko-san tenga alguien con quien pasar el tiempo en lo que resolvemos todo este asunto**

Ante la inocente actitud de Wendy hizo que ambas chicas [Erza y Juvia] de un momento a otro no pudieran evitar sonreír dado que, si bien todo este asunto de la descendencia de Natsu sin dudar alguna era un verdadero caos, al menos les alegraba ver que Wendy siguiese siendo la misma chica inocente que conocen desde hace tiempo

Así que tras hablar lo suficiente entre ellas, Erza y las demás al ver de reojo la hora que se marcaba en uno de los relojes que había en los pasillos de la residencia, notaron que ya era algo tarde por lo que decidieron que lo mejor sería ya descansar de una buena vez

* * *

**—** **Mientras tanto en la habitación de Levy** **—**

* * *

Ahora mismo se veía como la mencionada peli-azulada parecía estar en su habitación estilo biblioteca leyendo varios libros que parecían tener como tema principal cosas relacionadas sobre cómo ser buena madre. Pero dado que aún era novata en eso de la crianza, realmente no estaba 100% segura de que es lo que debía hacer al respecto

Pero por más que Levy leyera libro tras libro de los que hay en su gran colección personal, era claro que eso no ayudaba mucho que digamos dado que una cosa era estar leyendo por horas sobre diferentes temas de maternidad y cosas sobre qué hacer cuando se tiene hijos para saber cómo ser una buena madre y otra cosa era experimentar de primera mano eso de ser madre tal y como es el caso justo ahora

Y fue así que luego de leer lo suficiente, y de sentir que ya aguantaba estar más tiempo despierta decidió ir ya a dormir. No sin antes pensar en una última cosa **—** **_Cielos… espero poder hacer bien las cosas_** **—** Sin pensar en nada más por el momento, Levy había apagado las luces de su habitación para así finalmente poder dormir

* * *

**—** **Ya a la mañana siguiente ****—**

* * *

Justo por lo que se veía en estos momentos en el gremio, algo que sin duda alguna era realmente curioso

**—** Oigan… suéltenme de una buena vez

En estos momentos se podía apreciar como algunos cuantos integrantes de Fairy tail [Siendo aparentemente comandados por Gray mientras era respaldado por Gajeel] estaban preparando una especie de plan, el cual al parecer ellos denominaron como:

* * *

**U****.****N****.****C****.****E**

[**U**semos a **N**atsu como **C**hivo **E**xpiatorio]

* * *

El cual aparentemente consistía en preparar a Natsu como una especie de sacrificio para así apaciguar a la furiosa pelirroja que no tardara en hacer su aparición en el gremio

Y mientras el pobre dragón Slayer forcejeaba todo lo que podía para ser libre y no morir aún, se ve que los que parecían comandar dicho plan decidieron dar su respectiva opinión sobre las quejas de Natsu

**—** Lo sentimos flamitas, la verdad no es nada personal pero dado que eres el blanco de ella [Edo-erza], es mejor que seas tú el que la enfrente y no gente inocente como nosotros

**—** Sin mencionar Salamander, que muchos de nosotros aún tenemos mucho por que vivir por lo que estoy de acuerdo con esto

Con esto era claro que el pobre Natsu [que a estas alturas ya estaba condenado] ya pensaba seriamente que Gray y los demás simplemente lo estaban usando como moneda de cambio o algo por el estilo para así salvar su pellejo siendo algo muy injusto para él dado que, en su defensa personal, él era víctima de las circunstancias que llevaron a todo este caos sin control sobre tener una descendencia exagerada con muchas de las chicas que él ha conocido

De igual se veía que Haru aprovechando todo esto, poco a poco empezaba a retroceder para así poder escapar sin hacer ruido. Y mientras se acercaba a la puerta a paso lento, él solo podía pensar en una sola cosa

**—** "Mierda… Debo huir de aquí. Todavía soy demasiado joven para morir" **—** Así que sin perder más tiempo Haru estaba por lograr su escape sin ningún tipo de inconveniente

Aunque justo cuando Haru parecía por iniciar o mejor dicho finalizar lo que sería la graciosa huida para no sufrir su cruel y futuro castigo a manos de su oka-san…

**—** Dime Haru, ¿A dónde crees que vas con tanta prisa?

Ante aquellas palabras Haru se detuvo en seco mientras tragaba duro mientras lentamente volteaba a ver detrás de él y mirar temerosamente lo que sería la entrada del gremio ya que donde sea que estuviese, él podría reconocer la voz de su querida Oka-san, quien aparentemente estaba detrás de él al tiempo que tenía un semblante serio y mantenía los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta de su hijo que a estas alturas por poco y se orina en los pantalones debido al intenso miedo que sentía

Y sinceramente Haru no era el único que parecía estar casi cagandose del miedo en estos momentos dado que toda actividad en el gremio se detuvo de golpe al ver que aparentemente, la Erza de Edolas había llegado una horas con anterioridad a lo que se había establecido anteriormente en aquella nota

Pero pese al miedo que muchos sentían, muchos de los hombres presentes no podían negar que la Erza frente a ellos, siendo lo que consideraría como una versión más madura [en términos físicos] de Erza era una verdadera belleza

Después de todo, como ella es mayor que su contraparte por al menos 7 años por obvias razones, eran notorios las siguientes diferencias entre ambas pelirrojas

· **A diferencia de la Erza de Earth-Land, la Erza de Edolas parecía ser al menos uno centímetros más alta que su contraparte por ser más adulta [Dado que si no me equivoco, a estas alturas Edo-Erza tendría un aproximado de al menos unos 25 o 26 años de edad]**

· **Sin contar que lo que muchos notaron era que si bien Erza [La de Earth-Land] posee un buen busto a sus 19 años de edad, que si bien llegaba a ser de entre copa C y D… el de su contraparte pareció haber crecido en estos 7 años al grado de ser poco más grande que la copa D**

· **Aunque con respecto a su cabello… Pues a diferencia de su contraparte quien posee el cabello casi hasta la cintura cuando lo tiene suelto, el cabello de Erza Knightwalker apenas parecía que le llegaba hasta por los hombros siendo así una clara diferencia física entre ambas pelirrojas**

Y el solo notar estos cambios físicos entre Erza y su contraparte, muchos en el gremio ya podían darse una idea de cómo se hubiera visto Erza si no hubiera quedado suspendida en el tiempo durante 7 años junto a los demás cuando ocurrió lo de Acnologia tiempo atrás

Aunque al parecer se veía como dejando de lado esto del aspecto físico de la pelirroja de Edolas, Edo-Erza poco a poco se había acercado a su hijo para posteriormente verlo seriamente

**—** Haru… Solo espero que no estés escapando de tu responsabilidad que encargue. ¿O es acaso que ya olvidaste porque llegaste aquí en primer lugar?

Con solo escuchar el tono serio de su madre, el cual casi parecía prometer dolor si no recibía ella una respuesta clara y precisa, era claro que Haru apenas si podía articular la más mínima cantidad de palabras dado que no sabía cómo responder a lo que su madre le había preguntado

De la misma forma, esto no evito que Kai junto a su compañero felino empezaran a reírse por la mala suerte del pelirrojo. Por lo que tras acercarse a su hermano y de darle sus condolencias a modo de palmadas en la espalda, Kai solo tenía algo que decir al respecto

**—** Cielos viejo, en serio no quisiera ser tu justo ahora

Si bien a estas alturas Haru se hubiera irritado por las burlas de su hermano dimensional como sería normalmente, era claro que el miedo que sentía era tanto que ni podía responder ante esas burlas de parte de Kai

Pero rápidamente las risas de Kai hacía su hermano se terminaron cuando todos en el gremio sintieron como la temperatura parecía haber bajado casi de golpe haciendo que muchos por el frio además de estar temblando por el frio, literalmente pudiesen ver su propio aliento por el intenso frio que había en el lugar

Y si bien esto sería raro en más de un sentido dado que no entendían que era lo que pasaba como para que la temperatura bajase de esta manera, lo cierto era que, en cuestión de segundos, todos pudieron ver como justo en la entrada del gremio, cierta tsundere helada [Ultear] había aparecido a paso lento con una peculiar y muy aterradora aura asesina que por más loco que sonara, dicha aura asesina era completamente visible para todos

Y casi como si ella se tratase de una especie de demonio de hielo enfurecido, miro macabramente a Natsu [que ahora a estas alturas veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos debido al inmenso peligro en el que estaba] para posteriormente señalarlo

**—** Tu… tu…

Con solo señalar al pobre dragón Slayer se vio como luego de que todos le dejaran a Ultear camino libre sin estorbarle en lo más mínimo [principalmente porque no querían morir en el fuego cruzado], ella a paso lento se acercaba a Natsu que por el miedo no era capaz de correr o tan siquiera poder moverse dado que sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía adecuadamente. Así que una vez que Ultear logro acorralar a su presa, ella mirándolo como si fuese una especie de depredadora que está a punto de atacar, decidió ya hablar de una buena vez

**—** Maldito calenturiento… Más te vale hacerte responsable por lo que hiciste. O mejor dicho harás en un futuro

Al solo decir eso, Natsu temeroso por su vida pregunto que qué fue lo que hizo o hará en un futuro como para que ella se irritara tanto, solo para recibir un buen golpe en el estómago que casi le saca el aire por la fuerza que Ultear uso en el golpe y posteriormente la peli-negra tomándolo del chaleco hiciera que él mirase la entrada del gremio

**—** Ahí… está tu respuesta

Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue que Meredy había entrado siendo acompañada por la inocente Liz que sin duda estaba feliz de ver finalmente a su oto-san en esta era

Aunque Juvia y Gray al ver a la pequeña Liz junto a Meredy, no necesitaron ser genios para saber que pasaba dado que entre los 2 tuvieron un solo pensamiento al respecto

**—** "Hay no puede ser"

Efectivamente, ambos magos habían adivinado casi al instante que la pequeña peli-rosada que había llegado ahora no era otra si no otra hija futura de Natsu. Siendo en este caso, una hija de él y Meredy dado que había que estar siego o ser un verdadero idiota como para no notar que la pequeña poseía rasgos de sus respectivos padres

Pero antes de que el par de magos hicieran o dijeran algo al respeto, todos vieron que Ultear tras azotar a Natsu en el suelo y de ponerse sobre él de tal manera para que él no escapara, ella usando su magia de hielo había creado una lanza de hielo [Que a simple vista parecía ser realmente afilada], la cual no tardo en tener como objetivo cierta zona ubicada entre las piernas de Natsu

**—** Maldito… más te vale que te prepares para recibir tu castigo por corromper a Meredy

Con solo ver semejante lanza de hielo, que estaba apuntando a sus partes nobles hizo que Natsu se le erizara la piel de miedo puro. Pero justo antes de que Ultear castrase a Natsu se vio que Kai decidió arriesgarse para salvar el pellejo de su padre

**—** Espera Oka-san… creo que el castrar a papá no servirá de nada

Ante eso Ultear miro seriamente a su hijo diciendo que era mejor disciplinar al cabrón de su padre por ser tan calenturiento y andar cogiendo sin control provocando así embarazos múltiples [XD]. Y que mejor manera que tratar de castrarlo o de al menos tratar de que controle su calentura

Pero el haber escuchado como Kai llamo a Ultear en lo que él evitaba que ella castrase a Natsu solo produjo un mortal silencio para posteriormente escucharse un potente: ¿NANI?

Así que luego de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa que acaban de recibir, y después de asimilar esto, Gray que creía que las cosas ya se estaban yendo al carajo [más de lo que ya estaban] apenas pudo articular la siguiente pregunta

**—** Un segundo… Eso quiere decir que Ultear es ¡¿LA MADRE DE KAI?¡

Ante esa pregunta Ultear dejo de lado eso de castrar a Natsu [Al menos por ahora] para posteriormente suspirar algo pesada contestando la pregunta revelando que por más que le costara admitirlo, ella también se vio en vuelta en todo este asunto de la loca descendencia de Natsu. Aunque el saber que ella era la madre de Kai hizo que muchos se preguntaran que porque hasta ahora lo sabían dado que Kai nunca dijo quién era su madre provocando que como ya se vio anteriormente… muchos pensaran que algo paso en el futuro como para que Gray y Natsu aparentemente tuvieran su respectiva descendencia [Obviamente generando un fuerte trauma en ambos] dado que creyeron principalmente eso porque Kai usa magia de elemento hielo… y también porque tiene cabello del mismo color que Gray

Así que tras escuchar eso, Ultear simplemente estiró los músculos [Pero sin dejar ir a Natsu] para responder simplemente

**—** **Bueno… podría decirse que lo hice por dos razones. La primera: Para así poder atormentar, aunque fuera un poco a Natsu por ser un calenturiento sin control** **—** Ante eso muchos asintieron diciendo que en cierta manera fue divertido ver como Natsu se traumo por eso del Yaoi **— ****Y la 2° razón: Pues como no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento, quise gastarle una broma a Gray y a Natsu para ver como se lo tomarían ambos. Y vaya que por lo que escuche valió la pena**

Con solo escuchar eso hizo que muchos tuvieran un gotón en la cabeza al ver la clase de broma que Ultear había planeado usando a su respectivo hijo futuro para joder al par de magos de esta manera. Sin contar que en la mente de cierto exhibicionista de hielo solo podía pensar en una frase

**—** "Maldito mocoso… ya me las pagara después" **— **Sin duda alguna, Gray estaba cabreado al ver como un mocoso le había hecho pasar semejante trauma Yaoi con anterioridad

Pero cambiando el tema, se ve que las respectivas madres futuras se las arreglaron para detener a Ultear en su plan de castración dado que si bien creían que la descendencia de Natsu ya se descontroló al tener más de 10 hijas, no querían que Natsu fuese castrado. Al menos… no hasta que él pueda preservar el futuro de cada una de sus hijas e hijos para que ya no hubiese ningún inconveniente

Aunque antes de que las cosas se calmaran, el dueto de hermanos escucho una voz familiar llegar al gremio. Y ciertamente ahora deseaban que se los tragara la tierra por lo siguiente…

**—** Ya llegamos

El solo escuchar la voz de su pervertida e incestuosa hermana hizo palidecer al dueto de hermanos, ya que en cuanto vieron que ella llegó con su respectiva hija, la cual fue concebida en medio de una orgía incestuosa, deseaba que ya nada malo les pasara. Especialmente porque en cuanto Edo-Erza y Ultear preguntaron que quien era ella, Aiko respondió que era una de las hijas futuras de Natsu, siendo en este caso… la descendencia de entre él y Kana… alias la bebedora #1 de Fairy tail

Y si bien eso resolvía para ambas madres quien era la castaña que tenían frente a ellas dado que aún no conocían del todo quienes eran la descendencia de Natsu, decidieron preguntar que quien era la otra castaña junto a Aiko que sin duda se parecía bastante a ella por el físico, solo para escuchar algo que de verdad no esperaron ni en un millón de años

**—** Es simple… ella es mi querida hija producto de que uno de esos dos **—****[Al momento de señalar al dueto de hermanos, Aiko había firmado la sentencia de muerte de ambos] ****—** Termino preñándome en una apasionada noche que tuvimos

Al solo decir esas "dulces e inocentes palabras" género que ahora todos en el gremio estuvieran literalmente en blanco. Como si se tratasen de fantasmas dado que en cuanto el que sería considerado como el nuevo dúo recién llegado de madres supieron que ahora por azares del cruel destino terminaron siendo abuela teniendo una nieta producto de una situación incestuosa de **hermano-hermana **por decirlo de alguna manera, solo les produjo un tic nervioso en el ojo para posteriormente ubicar a los culpables

Solo que al hacerlo, ambas madres vieron que ellos al lado de su respectivo padre peli-rosado estaban tratándose de escabullir dado que Natsu en parte huía para no ser culpado por lo que sus dos hijos varones habían hecho con Aiko tiempo atrás

Por desgracia vieron como rápidamente como tanto Ultear como Edo-Erza [Siendo rodeadas por una macabra aura asesina a su alrededor] se habían puesto frente a ellos y posteriormente cada una usando una especie de arma para castrar [Ultear una lanza de hielo y Edo-Erza una especie de sable de largo alcance que solo kami-sama sabe de dónde lo saco] hablaron siniestramente

**—** Digan sus últimas palabras

El solo escuchar ese tono de ultratumba, era claro que el trio de varones Dragneel solo podían estar seguros de una sola cosa. Y eso era que definitivamente no se salvarían de esta

Así que sabiendo que pasara, era claro que muchos solo oraran por el alma de los 3 condenados a ser brutalmente castrados por ambas tsunderes

De igual modo se veía como cerca de ahí, Jellal había visto todo y realmente solo podían pensar en una sola cosa con referencia a lo que estaba a punto de pasar

**—** "Me pregunto si ese trio de torpes se salvará de esta dado que no hay nada peor que la furia de una mujer. Y menos si se tratan de dos peligrosas chicas como lo son Ultear y la contraparte de Erza"

Sin tomarle más importancia se ve que Jellal dado que aún debía de mantenerse escondido decidió pasar de incognito y disfrutar del paisaje al tiempo que dentro del gremio se escuchaban los gritos de agonía de padre e hijos, quienes a estas alturas pedían piedad debido al brutal castigo que estaban recibiendo justo ahora

Pero lo cierto era que, en algún lugar de Magnolia, nuevamente se había vuelto a abrir un portal dimensional, del cual lo único que se vio fue a una persona además de aparentar ser mayor de los 12 o 13 años, parecía tener cabello de tonalidad blanca

Y al llegar a Earth-land, era claro que ese chico podría estar involucrado de algún modo con todo lo que esta pasando por lo que solo falta ver que sucederá con la llegada de ese chico

* * *

Bien… hasta aquí llego el capítulo del día de hoy por lo que espero que con todo lo que ha pasado lo hayan disfrutado. Especialmente por como ahora las cosas se pusieron con la llegada de ambas madres, así que ya veremos si el trio Dragneel sobrevive o no a lo que será una brutal paliza que están recibiendo justo ahora

Sin contar que seguramente más de uno le gusto la broma que Ultear les gasto a Natsu y a Gray por haberles hecho creer que ellos en algún momento futuro hicieron Yaoi… XD. PD: Con esto espero aclarar que Ultear ya sabía que ella era madre dado que al saberlo podría decirse que fue otra motivación para hacer esa broma y así traumar al pobre dragón slayer peli-rosado

También espero que les haya gustado la parte donde la hija de Meredy finalmente llegó al gremio para conocer a su oto-san

**Y con respecto a quien será aquella persona que apareció****:** Ya verán que es lo que tengo planeado hacer dado que ya verán las cosas locas que pasaran más adelante

Así que sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez


End file.
